


Гальтарский рубеж

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Pacific Rim (2013), Отблески Этерны
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки - "Валентин/Арно. Кроссовер с Pacific Rim. Раньше Валентин управлял "егерем" вместе со своим старшим братом, но во время одной из миссий Джастин погиб. Спустя несколько лет по просьбе Жермона Ариго Валентин возвращается, но не может поладить с Арно Савиньяком, своим новым напарником."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.

* * *

Уродливая двуглавая Тварь трепыхалась и яростно продолжала отбиваться. Ее левый бок являл из себя месиво из клоков жилистой кожи и плоти, задняя конечность безжизненно волочилась по земле, лиловые глаза затягивала мутная пелена, но Тварь все еще была опасна.

\- Наступаем справа? – негромко уточнил Валентин, хотя и так чувствовал настрой брата – нейронное соединение их разумов работало безупречно.

\- Ага, - Юстиниан улыбнулся. – Давай побыстрее покончим с этим, что ли. А то я уже успел проголодаться.

\- В таком случае, перестань представлять себе гуляш из мяса и сосредоточься на «Ашене», - хмыкнул Валентин, берясь за рычаг управления. – Это отвлекает.

Юстиниан расхохотался, заметив, как Валентин улыбается против воли и пытается это скрыть, но в следующий момент им обоим стало не до смеха. Тварь отступила к возвышающейся темной громадой горе, и братья направили «егеря» за ней, доверяя сканерам – датчики показывали, что на данный момент в радиусе действия не осталось Изначальных Тварей. Большая часть пути осталась позади, когда из-под земли раздался странный гул, а «егеря» тряхнуло.

\- Юстин, – глаза Валентина удивленно расширились, он торопливым жестом указал на скалу, которая на их глазах пришла в движение.

\- Закатные твари, - выдохнул Юстиниан, заворожено наблюдая, как груда камней и горной породы словно обтекает высвобождающееся чудовище.

\- Но приборы, - растерянно произнес Валентин.

\- Бесполезны, - тихо отозвался Юстиниан. – Эта – Четвертого уровня. Дело плохо, - он потянулся к кнопке включения передачи. – База, это «Ашен», - негромко сообщил он. – Требуется подкрепление в зоне Третьего кольца Гальтары. Мы наткнулись на Четвертый уровень. Повторяю – требуется подкрепление на Третьем кольце.

\- Осторожнее!

Крик Валентина отвлек Юстиниана от сообщения, он вскрикнул и одновременно с братом потянул рычаг на себя, заставляя «егеря» отступить.

\- Какого Леворукого она делает?

Тварь схватила вторую, израненную – и поглотила ее с омерзительным визгом, заставляющим невольно скривиться, а в следующее мгновение резко бросилась вперед, нанося удар по «егерю». Юстиниан и Валентин успели перехватить изрезанную провалами чешуи когтистую лапу, прежде чем она пробила корпус. «Егерь» покачнулся, прочертив глубокие линии на земле, скользя назад, но устоял.

\- Вальхен, - потемневшие глаза Юстиниана больше не смеялись. – С таким мы еще не сталкивались.

\- Знаю. Что будем делать?

\- Нельзя, чтобы она прорвалась дальше этого кольца, - Юстиниан стиснул рычаг управления, и Валентин заметил, как подрагивают худые пальцы на хромированном металле. – В ближайшем городе еще не успели эвакуировать всех местных жителей.

\- Хорошо. Справа?

\- Давай.

Они обменивались жесткими ударами, оглушительный скрежет обшивки, казалось, заполнил все вокруг, но Тварь никак не поддавалась. Хрупкое равновесие сражения продолжалось недолго – отвратительный, покрытый шипами хвост Твари неожиданно удлинился и нанес сокрушительный удар по кабине. Защитное стекло, расчерченное трещинами, просело по краям, осыпаясь мелкими осколками.

\- Да чтоб тебя! – гневно воскликнул Юстиниан, стараясь оказаться в позиции раньше, чем на них обрушится следующий удар.

Не успел.

Стекло разлетелось, окатив их словно брызгами. Оба вскинули руки, защищая лицо и на секунду выпустив рычаги управления. Этого оказалось достаточно. Тварь проворно ринулась к ним, опрокидывая «егеря» на землю мощным ударом все того же проклятого хвоста. Валентин закричал, ощутив, как левую руку обожгло огнем. Рядом с ним застонал Юстиниан – ощутил его боль через интерфейс.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Валентин, закусив губу.

Юстиниан не успел ответить. Единственный взгляд на Тварь, чтобы оценить обстановку, но это решило дело. Без защитного стекла из специального сплава взгляд Тварей выше Третьего уровня гипнотизировал и полностью подавлял волю. Мгновения, на которое глаза Юстиниана скрестились с почти такими же лиловыми глазами Твари, оказалось достаточно.

\- Нет! – наверно, Валентин не кричал так никогда в жизни. – Юстин, нет!

Он попытался сам сдвинуть «егеря», ощутив, что контроль брата над управлением ослаб, но ничего не вышло. Отключилась связь, обвиснув бесполезным месивом проводов, заклинило осколками датчики приборной панели. Следующие секунды, казалось, растянулись на целую бесконечность. С леденящим ужасом Валентин, придавленный к креслу упавшим на него куском обшивки, наблюдал за тем, как уродливая лапа Твари тянется к незащищенной груди его брата. Тварь замерла, слезы из лиловых глаз капнули на металл, окрашивая ровную поверхность в темное, и, чуть помедлив, одним небрежным движением разорвала грудь Юстиниана. Валентин словно сквозь туман видел обрывки сердца и легкого, свисающие с залитого кровью когтя Твари, а в следующий момент невыносимая боль пронзила грудь и виски Валентина, заставляя скривить губы в беззвучном крике. Он еще успел заметить алый всполох приближающегося «егеря» - похоже, маршалы Савиньяки все же получили их сообщение. А дальше сознание, не выдержав нагрузки, отключилось, и Валентин провалился в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Валентин резко сел на постели, тяжело дыша и затравленно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он далеко не сразу осознал, что это просто очередной ночной кошмар, и в реальности Юстиниан погиб уже очень давно, а не мгновение назад. Валентин закусил губу и опустил голову, взмокшие каштановые пряди закрыли лицо. Надо же, прошло больше трех лет, но кошмары о том дне продолжают преследовать до сих пор.

Тишина квартиры, лишь изредка нарушаемая шорохом листвы за окном, казалась оглушительной, его родной городок спал. Обманчивое, зыбкое спокойствие. Живя в Васспарде, можно было забыть о том, что из Гальтары продолжают лезть Изначальные Твари, и армия Алвы и Савиньяков – единственное, что позволяет гражданам Талига относительно спокойно спать по ночам.

Впрочем, не только Алва и Савиньяки – армии Дриксен, Гаунау, а также Гайифы, Бордона и Фельпа объединились, когда стали понятны масштабы угрозы. Ургот выделил деньги, Дриксен – лучших ученых, Гайифа и Гаунау помогали с поставкой материалов и конструированием «егерей». Забылись прошлые долги и разногласия. Это казалось горькой иронией, но Изначальные Твари объединили Золотые земли лучше любых правителей.

Валентин невесело усмехнулся, откидываясь на подушку. Он нашарил на тумбочке электронные часы и поднес к глазам, всматриваясь в мерцающее синим табло. Четыре с небольшим утра. Можно попробовать заснуть, а можно послать сон к кошкам и пойти прогуляться до рассвета, на обратном пути заглянув в пекарню госпожи Вейзель – купить пирог или булочки с разными начинками. Чуть поколебавшись, Валентин откинул одеяло в сторону. Видеть еще один сон о гибели брата он не хотел.

 

* * *

Нападения Изначальных Тварей из Гальтары начались двадцать лет назад. Первое появление чудовища документировано 379 годом Круга Волн, 20-й день Весенних Молний, в крохотной деревушке неподалеку от Мантье. Местный фермер, выйдя ранним утром в поле, увидел непонятное существо среди ровно вспаханных полос земли. Он думал пристрелить нахальное животное, приняв его за ызарга-переростка, но Тварь мгновенно покончила с фермером, после чего исчезла в направлении востока. Как впоследствии выяснилось – в той стороне, где расположена Гальтара.

После этого случая похожим нападениям подверглись деревни около Нерюжа, Лэора и Шакрэ, а позже Твари были замечены вблизи Сэ. Когда стало очевидно, что происходит нечто крайне странное и необъяснимое, началось расследование, которое вскоре показало, что все чудовища появляются из Гальтары. Древняя столица Золотой Анаксии пустовала почти две тысячи лет, археологические раскопки и любые исследования были запрещены еще в начале Круга Ветра (причина Высоким Советом не разглашалась), и король не отменял запрета, поэтому было совершенно непонятно, откуда, во имя Создателя, взялись Твари.

В итоге ученым удалось выяснить, что речь идет об Изначальных Тварях, которые, как считалось в старину, находились в Лабиринтах, расположенных глубоко под Гальтарой. Правда, их полагали легендами и выдумками. Оказалось, что ошибались. Но все книги и рукописи, как одна, утверждали, что вырваться из недр земли Тварям не дано. Единственный раз за всю историю случилась катастрофа, и Изначальные Твари выбрались на поверхность, но это произошло около двух тысяч лет назад, и никаких документов или упоминаний о том, как их удалось загнать назад в Лабиринты, с тех пор не сохранилось.

А пока что Твари продолжали нападать, и ничто не стояло на их пути.

К проекту «егерей» - огромных роботов, для управления которыми требовалось два человека, соединенные нейронной связью сознания – пришли далеко не сразу, после множества безуспешных попыток создать подходящее оружие. Несколько провалившихся экспериментов, месяцы бессонных ночей – и нужное процентное сочетание сплава для обшивки и защитного стекла было найдено. Управлять подобной громадой в одиночку оказалось непосильной нагрузкой для сознания – и в результате возникла теория синхронизации. «Егери» стали единственным щитом Золотых земель перед Гальтарским ужасом, как прозвали Изначальных Тварей вездесущие журналисты. С тех пор нападения не прекращались, хотя «егери» успешно держали оборону, не давая Тварям выйти за гальтарские кольца и разорять близлежащие города и деревни.

С течением времени ученые, ни на мгновение не прекращавшие заниматься исследованиями, установили, что Твари различаются по физической силе, защитной мощности кожных и чешуйчатых покровов, а также степени гипнотического воздействия на людей. Им были присвоены уровни, от Первого до Четвертого. Во всяком случае, с Пятым уровнем до сих пор никому сталкиваться не приходилось.

Девятнадцать лет назад в пригороде Олларии заново открылась академия Лаик. Древнее, мрачное здание, насквозь пропитавшееся сыростью – но теперь полностью отреставрированное, светлое и просторное, когда-то давно служило школой оруженосцев, как рассказывали нерадивым ученикам на скучных с их точки зрения занятиях по истории Талига. Только теперь давняя история и полузабытые легенды обернулись реальностью Изначальных Тварей, а в Лаик отныне готовили не оруженосцев, а будущих пилотов и механиков «егерей». Унаров, юношей и девушек, брали туда с пятнадцати лет, а обучение длилось пять лет. Пилотам при поступлении приходилось тяжелее всего. Теория синхронизации сознания предполагала два уровня – личный, свойственный каждому конкретному человеку, и совместный – необходимый для обоих пилотов. Если возможный уровень личной синхронизации кандидата не дотягивал до пятидесяти одного процента – это означало, что человек не способен синхронизироваться ни с кем вообще – тогда будущему унару отказывали, переводя на другие кафедры. Еще сложнее было тем, кто проходил первичные тесты, потом найти себе партнера. Не самая легкая задача – полностью открыть разум и воспоминания постороннему человеку. Характеристики вероятных напарников запускались через специально разработанную для этого программу, и выводился примерный уровень совместной синхронизации. Если уровень превышал семьдесят процентов – управление «егерем» считалось возможным. Меньше – поиски продолжались. Найти напарника было сложнее всего, иногда для этого требовались годы.

Проблемы с синхронизацией не возникали разве что у близнецов и близких родственников. Так Йоганн и Норберт Катершванцы стали вторыми в истории пилотами, показавшими уровень совместной синхронизации больше девяноста процентов. Выше них стояли только Лионель и Эмиль Савиньяки, маршалы Объединенной армии Золотых земель.

 

* * *

В пекарне пахло изумительно – ваниль, корица и еще что-то терпкое, сладковатое. Румяная, полноватая Юлиана Вейзель по-матерински улыбнулась Валентину и поприветствовала его как старого знакомого, когда тот зашел внутрь.

\- Добрый день, госпожа Вейзель, - ответил Валентин вежливо, как и всегда. – Мне, пожалуйста, пирог с ежевикой.

\- Сейчас все будет! Рокэ, - властно позвала Юлиана, оборачиваясь вглубь пекарни. – Проверь-ка состояние булочек с маком, пока я обслуживаю нашего гостя.

Валентин приветливо помахал рукой младшему сыну Юлианы, на секунду мелькнувшему в дверном проеме, но его мысли были далеко.

Несмотря на продолжительную прогулку по утреннему, едва проснувшемуся городу, перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Юстиниана в его последний миг. Валентин невольно подумал, что в своем теперешнем состоянии он не смог бы больше управлять «егерем», раз за разом заставляя партнера вязнуть в его воспоминаниях. Хотя, конечно, потрудившись, Валентин сумел бы заблокировать воспоминания – в конце концов, в Лаик этому учили всех.

\- Основное правило пилота, - орал на унаров капитан Арамона. – Не отвлекаться и закрывать сознание! Никому не интересно, сколько раз вы дрочили на постер Марианны в свежем номере «Лучших яблок Талига», какого цвета сегодня ваши подштанники и сколько ваты вы напихали в лифчики, чтобы казаться взрослее! Поэтому запомните, тупицы: в первую очередь научитесь блокировать самые личные и негативные мысли и воспоминания. Или никто из вас никогда не станет пилотом!

Со временем Валентин начал догадываться, что грубый и весьма раздражающий капитан Арамона не просто так занимает свою должность – от подобных людей закрываются охотнее всего, что немало способствовало тренировке по блокированию воспоминаний.

Закрывать мысли было сложно, но Валентин всегда отличался железной самодисциплиной и выдержкой, поэтому с легкостью освоил данную науку. Правда, он не пользовался ей с Юстинианом. Тайн у них друг от друга не было, возможно, поэтому им было настолько легко работать вместе, а уровень их синхронизации в восемьдесят восемь процентов являл собой небывалый показатель для не-близнецов. Вот только после гибели Юстиниана железная выдержка дала ощутимую трещину, а самоконтроль остался разве что внешний. Оставаясь наедине с собой, Валентин порой ощущал, что близок к тому, чтобы снова впасть в кому, либо поддаться депрессии. Впрочем, если первое он вкусил в полной мере, то настоящей депрессии у него не было ни разу за всю жизнь.

\- Ваш заказ, - выдернул Валентина из воспоминаний голос Юлианы.

Он принял хрустящий бумажный пакет с пирогом из ее рук и торопливо расплатился. Поблагодарив госпожу Вейзель, Валентин вышел из пекарни, решив, что сегодня, пожалуй, погулял достаточно.

Придя домой и закинув изрядно помявшийся пакет с еще теплым пирогом в комнату, Валентин с удивлением заметил, что на автоответчике настойчиво мигает алым лампочка пропущенного входящего вызова. Редкий случай – кому он мог понадобиться? Младшие братья обычно звонили на мобильный, как и сестра, а друзей и знакомых у него нет. Изредка приходили электронные письма от бывших сослуживцев, чаще всего от Гирке. Валентин исправно всем отвечал, но звонить ему из них никто никогда не звонил. Да и зачем бы им понадобился отставной полковник Придд?

Он бездумно нажал кнопку, чтобы прослушать сообщение.

\- Здравствуй, Валентин, - он вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд от шнурков на кроссовках, которые развязывал, с изумлением глядя на автоответчик. Этот голос был ему знаком, очень хорошо знаком. Правда, Валентин не надеялся его когда-либо услышать снова. – Знаю, мой звонок для тебя как гром среди ясного неба, - усталым тоном продолжил генерал Ариго. – Но нам нужна твоя помощь. Не стану ходить вокруг да около: пилотов мало, а ситуация ухудшается. Вчера снова были замечены два Третьих одновременно, а на прошлой неделе Савиньяки с трудом справились с Четвертым. Если бы не Окделл с Арамоной, которые вовремя подоспели на помощь, - Валентин словно сквозь разделяющее их расстояние увидел, как Жермон Ариго безнадежно машет рукой и криво усмехается. – Впрочем, чего я рассказываю, сам все прекрасно знаешь. Я больше не вправе тебе приказывать и не хотел тебя тревожить, но Ойген и Лионель говорят, лучше тебя никого нет. Валентин, - в чужом голосе помимо усталости слышалось тепло, и Валентин почувствовал себя крайне неуютно – он не писал генералу Ариго уже несколько месяцев. – Я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении. У нас есть новичок – многообещающий и талантливый. Но ему нужен напарник. Никто из свободных не подходит, но у нас сохранились твои данные, и Вальдес, заскучав на очередном ночном дежурстве, побаловался с ними, введя в программу определения уровня совместной синхронизации. И это еще ничего, в прошлый раз, когда ему стало скучно, весь следующий день пришлось отмывать стены в кабинете от… Впрочем, неважно, - генерал Ариго откашлялся и продолжил. – Мы провели тест и… восемьдесят восемь процентов. Ты согласен снова поступить под мое командование и помочь нам отбросить мерзавцев в Лабиринт?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

\- Здравствуй, - Жермон тепло улыбнулся и пожал руку Валентину, который вышел из служебной машины, доставившей его из аэропорта. Близился конец лета, и пока Валентин добирался до базы, принялся накрапывать мелкий, нудный дождь. Стекло подернулось сероватой пеленой, и он протер его ладонью, чтобы разглядеть дорогу, петлявшую между невысоких холмов, покрытых пожухлой травой.

\- Мой генерал, - негромко поздоровался Валентин, отвечая на рукопожатие. Лицо оставалось бесстрастным, но в светлых глазах мелькнула улыбка. – Вижу, здесь все по-прежнему, - он кивнул на ровный ряд корпусов, возвышающихся за спиной Жермона.

Огромный жилой комплекс слева, окруженный деревьями и зеленью, ангары и промышленные помещения справа, лаборатории и прочие здания – вымокший под дождем коричневатый кирпич, покатые крыши, бетон и металл. Вокруг суетились люди, некоторые на ходу отдавали честь Жермону и с любопытством косились на Валентина.

И никого знакомого.

\- А что тут может измениться? – Жермон подкрутил усы хорошо известным всем без исключения обитателям базы жестом и вдруг серьезно добавил. – Спасибо, что приехал. Я понимаю, как тяжело тебе далось это решение.

\- Это мой долг, - непроницаемо ответил Валентин, и Жермон подавил желание досадливо поморщиться.

Валентин и раньше не отличался разговорчивостью и веселостью, хотя вместе с Юстинианом и Савиньяками они в свое время вытворяли… всякое, а после гибели брата так вообще отстранился и замкнулся. Лионель настаивал на том, чтобы вернуть Валентина в ряды действующих пилотов, как только он поправится, но Жермон сам за него вступился.

\- Вы понимаете, что мы находимся в состоянии войны? – вспомнил он холодный голос Лионеля. – Лучше Придда по уровню личной синхронизации нет, и не было никого за всю историю академии. Он нужен нам.

\- У него только что погиб брат. А он сам – до сих пор не оправился от случившегося. И вы хотите…

\- Я хочу загнать Тварей назад в Закат, или откуда они там пришли, и тем самым обеспечить безопасность и будущее благополучие Талига. Увы, на данный момент это невозможно, - Лионель задумчиво поправил собранные в хвост светлые пряди и продолжил неожиданно тихо, отвернувшись к окну. – Если бы погиб я, Эмиль оплакал бы потерю и пошел искать нового напарника. Потому что именно в этом сейчас – наш долг.

Жермон тогда еще долго препирался с Лионелем, но в итоге все же добился отставки для Валентина. Он предельно ясно видел, что Валентин не смог бы управлять «егерем» в таком состоянии, тем более не смог бы принять никого взамен Юстиниана. Но теперь ситуация изменилась. Вальдес, кажется, упоминал, что Кальдмеер на верном пути, а если так, то понадобятся все «егери» и все боеспособные пилоты.

\- Пойдем, поужинаем? – предложил Жермон, увлекая Валентина за собой к одному из зданий, окутанному дождевой дымкой. – Заодно введу тебя в курс дела. Как видишь, ничего особо не изменилось, - продолжил Жермон, когда они устроились в его кабинете за столом, привычно заваленном разнообразными документами, сломанными карандашными грифелями и обрывками бумаги. – Старых ты всех знаешь, а из новеньких у нас тут есть несколько очень хороших пилотов из свежего выпуска Лаик.

\- И один из них, полагаю, мой будущий партнер? – негромко осведомился Валентин, аккуратно разрезая на пластиковой тарелке куриную котлету, предусмотрительно захваченную с собой из столовой.

\- Правильно полагаешь, - улыбнулся Жермон и, вытерев руки о салфетку, выудил из ящика стола старательно подшитую папку – явная работа генерала Райнштайнера.

Сам Жермон аккуратностью и, тем более, любовью к отчетам и бумажной работе не отличался. Валентин подавил невольную улыбку и, отпив глоток воды из стакана, принял папку из рук Жермона, с любопытством изучая основные характеристики и цветную фотографию своего будущего напарника.

\- Савиньяк, - ровно подстриженный ноготь коснулся графы с именем и фамилией. – Речь идет о родственнике маршалов Савиньяков?

\- Арно – их младший брат, - кивнул Жермон, подкладывая себе печеного картофеля и поправляя рукава черно-алой формы Объединенной армии Золотых земель. – Как раз весной закончил Лаик с отличными показателями.

\- Уровень личной синхронизации – восемьдесят пять процентов, - Валентин откинул упавшие на лицо пряди и продолжил внимательно изучать досье. – Физические данные на высоте, остальные тоже, - он закрыл папку и задумчиво посмотрел на Жермона. – В чем проблема?

\- Проблема? – не понял тот.

\- У младшего Савиньяка замечательные показатели, - Валентин указал взглядом на папку и наклонил голову на сторону. – И при этом ему до сих пор не нашли подходящего напарника?

Жермон цокнул языком и отломил кусок яблочного пирога.

\- Мы пробовали, - признался он. – Вот только со всеми кандидатами у Арно получалось не больше тридцати процентов. Сам понимаешь – бесполезно.

\- Странно, - рассеяно заметил Валентин. – При довольно-таки высоком уровне личной синхронизации – крайне странно. И, тем не менее, вы утверждаете, что со мной?..

Валентин предпочел промолчать о том, что подобная ситуация может свидетельствовать о крайней неуживчивости и не самом покладистом характере. Хотя, тогда личная синхронизация не была бы настолько высока. Наверно, стоит попробовать разобраться самому, когда их представят друг другу.

Жермон кивнул.

\- Вальдес как был, так и остался превосходным специалистом по синхронизации, - хмыкнул он. – Он недавно решил побаловаться и прогнал твои старые данные через программу. И обнаружил, что ты подходишь Арно.

\- Вы упоминали о восьмидесяти восьми процентах? – тихо спросил Валентин, неосознанно потирая левое предплечье.

Ему самому не верилось в подобный показатель – как посторонний человек может достигать уровня Юстиниана? Как кто-либо вообще может заменить Юстиниана? Но если генерал Ариго говорит, что младший Савиньяк может подойти ему, значит, так оно и есть. Жермону Валентин доверял безоговорочно.

\- Да, - подтвердил тот. – По результатам предварительных тестов. К слову о тестах. Вряд ли у тебя что-либо сильно изменилось, но, если не трудно, сможешь пройти заново тест на уровень личной синхронизации? Вальдес спрашивал о новых данных, похоже, ему не терпится покопаться в твоей голове, - Жермон усмехнулся. – Он считает, что после комы данные могли незначительно поменяться, - виновато добавил он. – Я так не думаю, но Вальдес так просто не отступится.

Валентин пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо, я зайду к господину Вальдесу, - согласился он.

\- Завтра, - сказал Жермон. – Сейчас – отдыхать. Идем, - он поднялся из-за стола. – Провожу до жилого корпуса. Комната у тебя будет в том же крыле, где и раньше. Я решил поселить тебя с Гирке – не возражаешь?

\- Нет, - спокойно откликнулся Валентин, тоже поднимаясь и подхватывая свою сумку. – Августа я знаю, мы хорошо ладим. Он остается моим механиком?

\- Да. Сейчас они с командой как раз трудятся над новым «егерем» для тебя и Савиньяка. Эмиль собирается показать «егеря» вам обоим, после того как познакомитесь с Арно.

\- Когда это будет?

Жермон пожал плечами.

\- Как разберемся с Вальдесом и мелкими формальностями, представлю вас друг другу. У тебя остались ко мне еще какие-либо вопросы?

\- Ах да, - Валентин остановился в дверях, на его губах появилась тень улыбки. – Можно уточнить – от чего именно пришлось отмывать стены в кабинете господина Вальдеса?

 

* * *

\- Это был уникальный экземпляр, - с нажимом в который уже раз повторил глава Исследовательского отдела, Олаф Кальдмеер, холодно глядя на главного специалиста по синхронизации. – Руперт до сих пор расстроен последствиями вашей небрежности и безответственности.

\- Да ладно вам, – Ротгер восседал на столе в своем кабинете, беспечно болтая ногами. – Ну, подумаешь, ну стащил я вашу драгоценную голову Изначальной Твари Второго уровня, ну провел считывание данных… То есть, попытался провести. А она возьми и взорвись от этого. Делов-то!

Ротгер покосился в сторону на свое оборудование. Две пары кресел и соединяющие их провода, подключенные к тонким металлическим обручам регулируемого диаметра. Обручи надевались на головы напарников во время тестирования синхронизации. Отдельно – для считывания данных. Вот и тогда Ротгер надел обруч на голову Твари, желая считать ее уровень…

\- Это вам – «делов-то». Перед уборщиками не стыдно? Уж не говоря о том, что речь шла об уникальном…

\- Олаф, ну в самом деле, – поморщился Ротгер. – Руперту уже давным-давно подкинули новую голову Второго уровня, а он до сих пор ноет? Кстати, слышали, кто к нам пожаловал? – он поспешил перевести тему до того, как Олаф снова принялся бы говорить об уникальном экземпляре и недостатке самодисциплины Ротгера.

Олаф кивнул, задумчиво тронув старый шрам на щеке.

\- Молодого Придда все же возвращают в строй?

\- Ага, - Ротгер довольно рассмеялся. – Уже предвкушаю, как буду синхронизировать их с младшеньким Савиньяком. Это, по меньшей мере, будет интересно. А вообще, пойдемте, поедим? А то все эти разговоры про мозги на стенах как-то заставили меня проголодаться.

\- Это был уникальный экземпляр, - грустно вздохнул Олаф, поднимаясь и следуя за Ротгером по направлению к столовой.

 

* * *

Валентин шагал по коридору жилого корпуса, глядя на столь знакомые ему выкрашенные в блекло-зеленоватый цвет стены, лестничные пролеты, повороты. До сих пор он держался неплохо, но здесь буквально все кричало о Юстиниане и напоминало о прошлом.

Вот, в этой комнате раньше жил бывший напарник Юстиниана, Ги Ариго. Здесь – общий подоконник, на котором они любили сидеть вместе. Юстиниан тайком курил, а Валентин упрекал его за это, и они болтали о пустяках. А вот здесь находилась их бывшая комната. Валентин тяжело сглотнул и ровным шагом заставил себя пройти мимо двери дальше вглубь коридора. Август жил в самом конце, и Валентин был рад этому – если раньше, с общительным и веселым Юстинианом, ему было все равно, где жить, и чем больше соседей, тем лучше, то теперь он предпочитал одиночество.

У двери с нужным номером, выбитым на металлической табличке, Валентин остановился и, чуть помедлив, надавил на ручку, пробуя дверь. Дверь оказалась незапертой и легко поддалась, распахиваясь. Валентин шагнул внутрь, краешком губ улыбнувшись поднявшемуся навстречу человеку.

\- Валентин, – в следующее мгновение Август обнял его. – Как же я рад снова тебя видеть.

\- Спасибо, Август, - Валентин опустил сумку на свободную кровать. – Ирэна передает тебе привет и, поскольку не может дозвониться, сообщает, что, если не ответишь на ее электронное письмо в ближайшее время, прилетит сюда лично, чтобы, цитирую – «накормить гайками и заставить проглотить отвертку за подобное пренебрежение семьей».

Август виновато покосился на выключенный ноутбук на своем столе.

\- Все время забываю, - признался он. – Просто целыми днями занят твоим «егерем». Знаешь, он будет настоящим красавцем, - Август едва заметно улыбнулся. – И датчики, и покрытие – все самое новое. Вам с Савиньяком, скорее всего, покажут в ближайшие дни.

Валентин замялся, а потом все же решил спросить.

\- Ты сам видел моего будущего напарника? Какой он?

Ответ Августа заставил его удивленно приподнять брови.

\- Знаешь, - медленно произнес тот. – Все бы ничего, замечательный парень. Вот только характер у него… своеобразный.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

\- Полковник, - Арно хмыкнул и небрежно отбросил в сторону папку с досье Валентина, которую отдал ему чуть раньше вечером Райнштайнер. – Интересно, за какие это заслуги в семнадцать лет дают звание полковника, - пробормотал он недовольным тоном и откинулся на подушку, подложив руки под голову и глядя в потолок.

Вечерняя синева за окном медленно перетекала в темноту ночи. На аллее, ведущей от их здания в сторону столовой, вспыхнули бледно-желтым светом фонари, отражаясь в многочисленных лужах, оставшихся от недавнего дождя. Выложенное Арно на потолке из светящегося в темноте материала созвездие Упавшего Оленя приветливо мигнуло. На своей половине его сосед по комнате – Ричард Окделл – старательно выложил Оруженосца.

Ричард, услышав Арно, удивленно обернулся, отвлекшись от своего занятия – он вдохновенно клеил новейший постер Марианны Капуль-Гизайль из «Лучших яблок Талига» над разворошенной постелью.

\- Можно? – Ричард спрыгнул с кровати, чуть не поскользнувшись на свисающем до пола покрывале, и неуверенно потянулся к упавшей на пол папке.

\- Да хоть насовсем забирай. Все равно я уже запомнил нужное.

\- Ого! – Ричард торопливо перевернул страницу и теперь восторженно вглядывался в фотографию и данные. – Арно, тебе досталась самая настоящая легенда.

\- В смысле? – поморщился Арно.

\- Разве ты забыл? В Лаик ведь проводились занятия по Истории создания и пилотирования «егерей», – нахмурился Ричард. – У Придда – самый высокий уровень личной синхронизации за всю историю. Помнишь, как нам рассказывали об этом?

\- И что в этом такого особенного, - буркнул Арно. Настроение после фразы о «настоящей легенде» испортилось окончательно. Тоже мне, будто сам Создатель в напарники пожаловал. Впрочем, в Создателя после того случая Арно больше не верил.

«Полковник Валентин-Отто Придд. Поступил в Лаик в тринадцать лет из-за высочайшего уровня личной синхронизации. Окончил Лаик досрочно, через два года, с отличными показателями», - вспомнил он прочитанное. – «В пятнадцать лет стал пилотом, управлял «егерем» вместе со своим старшим братом, Юстинианом Приддом. Успешно справлялся с боевыми заданиями на протяжении двух лет. В семнадцать лет был тяжело ранен в сражении, во время которого погиб его брат, после этого подал в отставку».

\- Но он и в самом деле…

\- И ты туда же, - с досадой прервал Ричарда Арно и закатил глаза. – С тех пор как этот Придд появился на базе, все разговоры исключительно о нем. Что мои братья, что генерал Ариго – все только и делают, что беспрерывно восхищаются тем, какой Придд чудесный и насколько он ценен для армии. Готов поспорить, такого высокомерного и напыщенного выскочку еще поискать, учитывая, сколько внимания ему уделяют все подряд. Ты только глянь на эту каменную физиономию, - он кивнул на папку в руках Ричарда.

Ричард пожал плечами, еще раз вглядевшись в фотографию Валентина. Застывшее в равнодушии лицо, ровно подстриженные волосы до плеч, непроницаемый взгляд. И правда неприятный человек.

Арно зевнул и покосился на свежий постер, тщательно приделанный Ричардом на противоположной стене.

\- Неплохо, - усмехнулся он.

Ричард, проследив за его взглядом, покраснел и смутился, разом забыв и про папку, и про Придда.

Арно невольно обернулся, рассматривая собственные плакаты – один с лошадьми, откуда-то притащенный Эмилем, второй с поблескивающим под ярким солнцем черной и серебристой отделкой мотоциклом, и третий, с пафосно возвышающимся над поверженной громадой Твари алым «егерем», заботливо изрисованным дополнительными деталями самим Арно. Узрев данную картинку впервые, Арно долго хохотал и безжалостно издевался над братьями – ведь это именно их «егерь» красовался на обложке журнала о новейшей технике.

\- Ладно, к кошкам, - решил в итоге Арно. – Может, ты прав, и все не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, раз Вальдес утверждает, что он мне подходит…

 

* * *

Валентин снял серебристый обруч для считывания данных и поморщился, поднимаясь с кресла. Голова немного кружилась, с непривычки подташнивало – оказывается, он совсем забыл, каково это. Он опустил обруч на подлокотник, украдкой растирая затекшее от долгого сидения бедро.

\- Отлично, благодарю за сотрудничество, - Ротгер с неподдельным энтузиазмом барабанил по клавиатуре своего компьютера, время от времени пристально вглядываясь в монитор и удовлетворенно кивая каким-то своим мыслям. – Результаты будут готовы завтра.

\- Уже? – удивился Валентин. – Из Лаик, помнится, я ждал результатов несколько недель.

\- Здесь мне не приходится анализировать данные пары сотен человек, - усмехнулся Ротгер.

\- Господин Вальдес, позвольте поинтересоваться, - Валентин замялся, не зная, не отвлекает ли собеседника от важных дел.

\- Ммм? – Ротгер беспечно улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за одного стола и устраиваясь на другом – его любимое место для разговоров.

\- Вы не знаете, исследования продвинулись хотя бы немного? – тон Валентина был серьезным.

Ротгер расплылся в улыбке вместо ответа.

\- Еще бы им не продвинуться, когда процессом руководит сам старина Олаф! – торжественно провозгласил он. – Правда, я не очень… - Ротгер замолчал, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Олаф собственной персоной. – А вот и вы, – обрадовался Ротгер. – Олаф, будьте другом, расскажите Валентину о том, что сумели обнаружить. А то я запутаюсь в ваших научных штуках.

\- Добрый день, Валентин, - Олаф чуть улыбнулся, пожимая руку Валентину, который вежливо ответил на приветствие. – Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Ротгер, - Олаф кивнул ему и устроился на свободном стуле. – Полагаю, вас интересует насколько продвинулись исследования? – уточнил он, жестом указывая на второй стул Валентину.

Тот кивнул, садясь.

\- Если вас не затруднит.

\- Разумеется, нет, - Олаф потер щеку и медленно произнес. – Вам уже известно, что «фульгаты» некоторое время назад добрались до Гальтары и видели входы в Лабиринт?

\- Да, мне доводилось слышать об этом раньше, еще когда… когда я находился на базе в прошлый раз, - Валентин тяжело сглотнул и, моментально взяв себя в руки, продолжил спокойно. – Насколько я знаю, всего их четыре.

\- Они были закрыты решетками, которые оказались выломаны, - Олаф вынул из нагрудного кармана очки и принялся рассеяно их протирать. – Год с небольшим назад «фульгатам», наконец-то, удалось достать образец материала, из которого была изготовлена одна из таких решеток. Раньше им никак это не удавалось, поскольку у входов опаснее всего. Я исследовал данный образец, - на лице Олафа отразилось недоумение. – Обычный, ничем не примечательный металл. Я никак не мог понять, неужели это то, что удерживало Тварей внутри сотни лет?

\- Хорошо, что мой дядюшка Везелли, как привыкли его звать фельпцы, увлекается мифологией, - влез в разговор Ротгер, широко ухмыляясь. – Через него я достал кое-какие древние легенды для Олафа, оказавшиеся очень к месту.

Олаф кивнул, снова убирая очки в карман.

\- Из книг мне удалось выяснить, что раньше решетки назывались «Капканами Судьбы», и действительно удерживали Изначальных Тварей – при помощи так называемой магической силы Раканов, - Олаф развел руками. – Как ученому, мне сложно поверить в подобное. К тому же, если в этих решетках и было что-то особенное, то оно давно исчезло и иссякло. Теперь это – обычный металл.

\- Неприятно, - задумчиво протянул Валентин. – Вряд ли в нынешние времена получится вернуть защиту с помощью магии, даже если она когда-то существовала.

\- Вот и я о чем, - всегда предельно серьезный Олаф вдруг улыбнулся, на миг помолодев. – Но постепенно в ходе экспериментов со сплавами для обшивки и защитного стекла «егерей», я нашел решение. Благодаря опытам Руперта над биологическими образцами, которые достаются ему чрезвычайным трудом, - Олаф покосился на немедленно принявшего самый невинный вид Ротгера. – Нам удалось выяснить, что можно сделать новые решетки из определенного сплава, чтобы снова запереть Тварей в Лабиринтах.

До этого напряженное лицо Валентина просветлело.

\- Это замечательные новости.

Олаф покачал головой.

\- Рано еще об этом говорить, - вздохнул он. – Я вычислил три из четырех нужных металлов, но четвертый мне упорно не дается. Так же, как и процентное соотношение между ними. Я работаю над этим, но…

\- Ну, хватит тут сеять пессимизм! – отмахнулся Ротгер. – В самом деле, все у вас получится, - он вдруг хлопнул себя рукой по лбу и повернулся к Валентину. – Леворукий, чуть не забыл. Не вижу смысла докладываться по всей форме, но с вами хотели о чем-то поговорить и ждут у себя господа Савиньяки.

 

* * *

\- Добрый день, – Валентин, постучавшись, толкнул дверь, ведущую в общий кабинет маршалов Савиньяков.

Светлый и просторный, кабинет являл собой пример того, как разное и совершенно непохожее может уживаться вместе. Половина Лионеля – аккуратная и чисто прибранная, ничего лишнего, не шла ни в какое сравнение с полнейшим беспорядком и множеством непонятных предметов на полках покосившегося стеллажа на половине Эмиля.

Оба маршала устроились за массивным столом в середине комнаты, что-то негромко обсуждая. С ними Валентин заметил третьего и удивленно моргнул. Он сразу узнал Арно Савиньяка по фотографии из досье, но не был готов к тому, насколько тот вживую похож на своих братьев. Те же светлые волосы, темные, почти черные глаза, такой же высокий и худой. Единственным отличием являлась небольшая родинка на левой щеке. Арно, как и все остальные, носил черно-алую форму Объединенной армии. Но в дополнение к форме, как отстраненно заметил Валентин, руки Арно были затянуты в тонкую ткань перчаток.

Это казалось странным – в обязательный комплект перчатки не входили, а погода для них стояла еще слишком теплая. Впрочем, при подобной худобе, может быть, младший Савиньяк мерз всегда?

Валентин подошел ближе, отдавая честь маршалам, и остановился в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. Эмиль поднялся, радостно улыбнувшись, и хлопнул его по плечу. Лионель ограничился кивком.

\- Валентин, - негромко поприветствовал он. – Хорошо, что вы вернулись в строй.

\- Благодарю, мой маршал.

\- Позволь тебе представить, - Эмиль указал на нехотя поднявшегося со своего места Арно. – Наш младший – теньент Арно Савиньяк. Арно, это полковник Валентин Придд, твой напарник.

На мгновение стало невыносимо тоскливо, воспоминания накрыли с новой силой, и Валентин вдруг осознал, что на самом деле ему совсем не хочется с кем-либо пробовать синхронизироваться. После Юстиниана, после всего – довериться кому-то чужому, постороннему казалось невозможным. Но это его долг, а раз так – он выстоит.

На его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции – внешне Валентин остался равнодушным и непроницаемым. Он уже собирался пожать руку Арно, но, потянувшись вперед в едва различимом жесте, заметил, как тот дернулся и чуть отшатнулся. Валентин замер, ограничившись кивком.

\- Рад знакомству с вами, - вежливо произнес он, с удивлением отмечая затаенную неприязнь в темных глазах.

\- Взаимно, - буркнул Арно, поправляя застежки формы.

Полковник Придд ему совершенно не нравился. Эмиль, не замечая чужого настроя, снова улыбнулся.

\- Вот и хорошо, теперь вы знаете друг друга, - подвел он итог. – До конца дня можете быть свободны, а завтра я покажу вам вашего «егеря», - Валентин отметил, как на этом месте в глазах Арно мелькнуло любопытство. – Потом за вас возьмется Вальдес, и да поможет вам Создатель.

Лионель фыркнул.

\- Нашел чем их пугать, - вставил он. – Валентин и так проходил через все это.

\- Однако, - усмехнулся Валентин. – Мой утренний опыт показал, что я совсем отвык от данной процедуры.

\- Ну, вот и привыкнешь заново, - Эмиль хохотнул и завалился назад в кресло. – Теперь кыш отсюда, оба. Отдыхайте, пока у вас есть эта возможность.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Арно привычно устроился с Ричардом за дальним столиком в столовой. Оба широко зевали и с видимым усилием удерживали глаза открытыми. Перед ними, выделяясь яркими пятнами, стояли светло-оранжевые подносы с едой. Но Арно, с отвращением повозив ложкой по тарелке с жидковатой овсянкой, отодвинул свой, оставив рядом лишь чашку с шадди.

\- Достал меня этот график, - признался он, отпив глоток горьковатого на вкус напитка. – Постоянно спать хочется.

\- Угу, - согласился Ричард, выглядя сонным и взъерошенным.

\- Нет, я, разумеется, понимаю, что разные графики дежурства необходимы для пилотов, и не только для них – мало ли, когда какая Тварь решит напасть, мы всегда должны быть наготове – но, Леворукий, как же я ненавижу вставать настолько рано, - Арно неосознанно поправил перчатки, тонкая ткань легко поддалась под пальцами.

\- Я тоже, - Ричард без энтузиазма глотал кашу.

Арно так и не нашел в себе силы продолжить давиться ненавистной овсянкой.

\- Эмиль тоже недоволен, - продолжил он, усмехаясь. – В этом мы с ним солидарны – оба любим подольше поспать по утрам. А вот Ли хоть бы что – спит, когда выпадает такая возможность, и то всего по несколько часов.

\- Повезло, - хмыкнул Ричард. – Была бы моя воля, я бы каждый день до полудня валялся, - вздохнул он. – Только вечерние дежурства мне редко выпадают. О, смотри-ка, - Ричард разом оживился, глядя за спину Арно. – Это, кажется, твой напарник?

\- Он самый, - Арно скривился, обернувшись – Валентин с подносом в руках как раз задумчиво оглядывал зал столовой, вероятно, решая, где устроиться. – Наверняка считает, что куда уж нам всем до него, поэтому и не хочет ни к кому подсаживаться, - припечатал Арно и с отвращением вернулся к своей чашке с остывшим шадди.

 

* * *

Валентин неуверенно замер в дверях, разглядывая переполненный зал столовой. Столы из темного дерева, рассчитанные на четырех человек, разноцветные пятна подносов, гул голосов, иногда смех – хотя по утрам здесь, как правило, тише, чем в другое время. Никак не получалось решить, к кому можно присоединиться, чтобы не помешать – он не хотел навязывать свое общество уже сложившимся компаниям. Валентин заметил Арно в дальнем углу, но тот был не один, и настолько неодобрительно на него покосился, что Валентин отмел мысль подсесть к напарнику.

«Интересно, чем я ему настолько не угодил», - отстраненно подумал он, делая пару шагов вглубь зала.

\- Эй, полковник, сюда! – раздался вдруг звонкий веселый голос.

Валентин, удивленно подняв брови, взглядом нашел обладателя голоса. Им оказалась невысокая, хрупкая на вид девушка с темно-русыми волосами и серыми глазами. Рядом с ней сидела вторая – большие голубые глаза, светлая кожа и длинные волнистые волосы. Валентин поставил свой поднос на стол и, чуть помедлив, опустился на предложенное место.

\- Благодарю, - едва заметно улыбнулся он. – Меня зовут Валентин Придд, впрочем, из вашего приглашения осмелюсь сделать вывод, что вам это уже известно. Позвольте узнать ваши имена?

\- Теньент Айрис Окделл. А это мой напарник, теньент Селина Арамона. К вашим услугам, - с гордостью отчеканила русоволосая. – Мы из нового выпуска Лаик, на базе с этой весны, - она с неприкрытым любопытством уставилась на Валентина. – А вы правда тот самый Придд, про которого нам рассказывали в Лаик? – выпалила она.

\- Айри, - мягко укорила ее Селина. – Просто мы столько всего слышали о вас, - пояснила она. – А потом узнали, что вы возвращаетесь на базу…

Валентин коротко кивнул.

\- Можно сказать, что «тот самый», - медленно произнес он и предпочел перевести разговор на другую тему. – Вы здесь всего несколько месяцев и уже – теньенты? Или звание вам дали по личным показателям?

Так получалось довольно часто – высокие оценки и личные показатели могли сыграть роль в распределении званий при выпуске из Лаик. Ведь, в конце концов, не все пилоты сразу находили себе напарников.

\- По результатам! – Айрис, сияя, гордо вздернула подбородок. – Мы с Сэль пилотируем «егеря», такого, с синей обшивкой, «Эрэа». На нашем счету семь из семи успешных боевых заданий.

\- Правда, с уровнем выше Второго нам пока сражаться не доводилось, - смущенно добавила Селина. – Но со Вторым справляемся вполне успешно.

\- Здорово, - искренне одобрил Валентин. – Прошу прощения, - обратился он к Селине. – Вы – дочь госпожи Арамоны?

Селина удивленно кивнула.

\- Вы знакомы с матушкой? – спросила она.

\- Я видел госпожу Арамону несколько раз, - Валентин отпил глоток минеральной воды и пригладил волосы. – Поскольку она – механик генерала Ариго, а я под его началом. К слову о генерале Ариго – он упоминал, что вы пришли на помощь маршалам Савиньякам, когда они сражались с Четвертым уровнем, - Валентин приподнял бровь. – И говорите, что не пробовали выше Второго?

\- Самостоятельно не пробовали, - фыркнула Айрис. – А помочь-то мы можем. Маршалы тогда справлялись вполне успешно, мы просто отвлекли Тварь на себя, чтобы они добили ее.

\- Будьте осторожны с Четвертыми, - тихо сказал Валентин. – Они гипнотизируют.

\- Ничего, - Селина приобняла подругу за плечи. – Мы с Айри самостоятельно не суемся в пекло.

\- Правильно делаете, - кивнул сам себе Валентин.

\- Кстати, видите вон того мальчишку за дальним столом? – хмыкнула Айрис, ложкой указав в сторону, где расположились Арно с Ричардом.

\- Вы имеете в виду Савиньяка?

\- Нет, - замотала головой Айрис. – Того, кто рядом с ним. Это его сосед по комнате и мой брат, Ричард, - она хмыкнула. – Нас многие спрашивают, почему мы не в напарниках, - Айрис закатила глаза. – Это настоящий кошмар. С ним вообще невозможно синхронизироваться. Когда мы проводили тесты, у нас вышло двадцать два процента, - она возмущенно взмахнула зажатым в руке яблоком. – При этом с Сэль у нас… сколько там было? – она повернулась к подруге.

\- Восемьдесят три, - на мгновение задумавшись, ответила та.

\- Вот! – Айрис назидательно подняла палец.

\- Зато у полковника – самый высокий личный уровень в истории, - вклинился в разговор новый голос.

\- Норберт! Привет, присаживайтесь, - Айрис кивнула высоким плотным близнецам, которые возвышались рядом с их столом. – Как дела, Йоганн?

\- Все хорошо, спасибо.

Норберт и Йоганн сели, подтащив еще один стул, и почти одновременно протянули руки Валентину.

\- Мы – братья Катершванцы, - сказал Норберт, после того как тот пожал им руки.

\- Я слышал о вас, - в глазах Валентина мелькнул интерес. – Вы – вторые после старших Савиньяков по уровню совместной синхронизации.

\- Девяносто один, - гордо произнес Йоганн, с аппетитом расправляясь с овсянкой.

\- У маршалов Савиньяков – девяносто три, - добавил Норберт. – Правда, они куда опытнее и сильнее нас.

\- Хотя, мы тоже не выходили даже против Третьего уровня, - признался Йоганн.

Айрис принялась утверждать, что такое на данном этапе и невозможно, Норберт начал спорить, и Валентин вдруг с удивлением почувствовал, что среди этих людей не ощущает себя лишним.

 

* * *

\- И что в нем нашла твоя сестра и тем более Катершванцы? – Арно хмуро стукнул о стол чашкой, оглядываясь на стол, где сидел Валентин.

Там определенно было весело – то и дело раздавался смех, а Айрис и Норберт о чем-то увлеченно дискутировали. Валентин тоже присоединился к общему разговору, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение на лице. Арно хмыкнул.

\- Сам не понимаю, - буркнул тем временем Ричард. – Он же даже не подошел к тебе, чтобы поздороваться.

\- Да ну его, - махнул рукой Арно. – А где Альдо-то? – встрепенулся он. – Ты же обычно с ним завтракаешь.

Ричард тут же принял важный и значимый вид.

\- У «Анакса» во время прошлого столкновения с Тварью повредилась золотая часть обшивки, - деловито сообщил он. – Робер разбирается с этим, а Альдо самолично контролирует процесс.

Арно с трудом подавил смех.

\- Надеюсь, Твари досталось больше, чем вашей обшивке, - не сдержался он, но Ричард истолковал слова Арно по-своему.

\- Разумеется, - он улыбнулся. – Я так рад, что Альдо – мой напарник! Ты не представляешь себе…

\- Прошу прощения, ребята, - Эмиль остановился у их стола. – Арно, ты уже поел?

\- Ага, - Арно покосился на размазанную по тарелке овсянку и пожал плечами.

\- Тогда пойдем? Я же обещал показать вам с Валентином вашего «егеря».

 

* * *

Валентин и Арно следовали за Эмилем, который уверенно вел их по ангару. Механики и технические помощники суетились вокруг «егерей», временами то тут, то там раздавался лязг металла и ругательства.

\- Это – «Ульрих» Катершванцев, - Эмиль махнул рукой в сторону массивного, черно-белого «егеря».

Арно изогнул бровь.

\- Их дед все же заставил назвать его так?

Эмиль развел руками.

\- Человеку, у которого уровень личной синхронизации – ноль, тяжело противоречить, сам понимаешь.

Арно рассмеялся против воли. Валентин глядел по сторонам, рассматривая чужих «егерей» пока они шли дальше по ангару. Он заметил знакомый иссиня-зеленый корпус – «Утренняя звезда» генерала Ариго и генерала Райнштайнера. Валентин улыбнулся, проходя мимо. Следующим расположился незнакомый ему синеватый «егерь». Валентин вспомнил, как за завтраком Айрис упоминала их с Селиной «егеря» - кажется, это была та самая «Эрэа». Справа от «Эрэа» возвышался ослепительно белый «егерь» с частично золотой обшивкой. У его ног высокий человек в белом, увлеченно жестикулируя, распекал своего механика, который выглядел так, словно не спал последние несколько лет.

\- …и еще здесь! В самом деле, Робер, это не так уж и трудно, - услышал Валентин, когда они подошли поближе.

\- А вот и твой родственничек, - ухмыльнулся Эмиль.

Валентин закатил глаза.

\- Дальний родственник, - поправил он, вскидывая руку в приветствии, когда заметил, что Альдо обратил на них внимание. – Добрый день, Альдо, господин Эпинэ.

\- Валентин! – Альдо откинул локоны со лба и выпятил подбородок. – Как давно мы не виделись!

Робер лишь устало помахал им рукой.

\- Почему не в форме? – вкрадчиво осведомился Эмиль, взглядом указывая на белые штаны Альдо.

\- Так не дежурство же, - с вызовом отозвался тот.

\- Вообще-то дежурство, - вмешался Арно, стараясь звучать серьезно. – Ричард тебя еще за завтраком искал.

\- Закатные кошки! – ругнулся Альдо. – Робер, поспеши с обшивкой. Господин маршал, даю слово, что «Анакс» скоро будет в полной боевой готовности.

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Эмиль и жестом позвал Арно и Валентина за собой.

\- Серьезно, он – твой родственник? – вдруг шепнул Арно Валентину за спиной Эмиля.

Валентин вздохнул.

\- Как я уже упоминал, дальний. Очень дальний.

Арно хмыкнул, а потом снова нахмурился и отстранился.

\- Это – наш с Ли красавец, - улыбнулся Эмиль, указывая на алого «егеря». – Правда, его немного потрепало в последний раз, - заметил он. – Ну да ничего, Чарльз справится, правда, Чарльз? – он хлопнул по плечу подошедшего к ним механика, явно крайне чем-то недовольного.

\- Чарльз всегда справится, - буркнул он. – Хоть бы раз поберегли обшивку, в самом деле! – возмутился он. – Вас каждый раз приходится собирать по кусочкам, а ваш брат еще и требует невозможной скорости починки!

\- Да ладно тебе, Давенпорт, - беспечно отмахнулся Эмиль. – Виноваты мы, что ли, что у нас то Третий, то Четвертый вылезают. Мы для них, похоже, неотразимы. А вот и ваше чудо, - Эмиль указал на «егеря» в углу ангара.

Черный с серебряным, этот «егерь» ничем не напоминал уничтоженного тогда темно-серого «Ашена». Валентин невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как на его вопрос ответили, что от «Ашена» почти ничего не осталось. Как и от его брата. Когда он усилием воли заставил себя спросить о Юстиниане у генерала Ариго, тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ничего себе, - от невеселых мыслей его отвлек восторженный возглас Арно.

Похоже, младший Савиньяк недолюбливал напарника, но их будущий общий «егерь» был ему очень даже по душе.

Тем временем Август, который возился с чем-то на обшивке, ловко спрыгнул на пол и подошел к ним.

\- Ну, что скажете? – улыбнулся он, утирая пот со лба рукой в рабочей перчатке и кивая на «егеря».

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Арно, его темные глаза блестели, пока он разглядывал детали обшивки. – Эмиль, это же самые новые разработки?

\- Да, - вместо Эмиля ответил Август. – С вашего позволения, - он вопросительно посмотрел на Эмиля.

Тот махнул рукой. Август кивнул и поманил Валентина и Арно за собой, на ходу объясняя им характеристики «егеря». Валентин заметил, что Арно, похоже, действительно интересуется данной темой, а также удивительно многое знает о «егерях», точнее, их технических составляющих. Судя по фанатичному блеску в глазах Августа, тот нашел себе подходящего собеседника для обсуждения особенностей обшивки, подходящего диаметра проводов и тому подобного.

\- А когда он будет полностью готов? – услышал Валентин вопрос Арно.

\- Нам еще нужно доделать защитное стекло в кабине, - объяснил Август. – А также отрегулировать до конца нейронное соединение, - при этих словах Арно помрачнел и закусил губу, но Валентин сделал вид, что не заметил. – Примерно пара недель, - подвел итог Август. – Они как, успеют? – обратился он к Эмилю.

\- Главное, чтобы ты успел, - улыбнулся тот.

В этот момент вокруг них внезапно взвыла тревога.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

\- Докладывайте, - Лионель размашистым шагом вошел в зал, оснащенный огромными плоскими мониторами и датчиками, откуда круглосуточно велось наблюдение за появлением и передвижением Тварей. Монотонный гул работающего оборудования то и дело прерывался, меняя тональность – радары засекли и теперь отслеживали активность в определенной зоне.

Сидящий напротив одного из тревожно мерцающих экранов Реддинг поднял голову и обернулся на голос Лионеля.

\- Мой маршал, - он торопливо поднялся и отдал честь. – Изначальная Тварь, Второй уровень, западный вход в Лабиринт, - Реддинг указал на алую точку, движущуюся по развернутой карте. Слева на мониторе высвечивались биологические параметры, скорость и прогнозируемое направление перемещения. – Сейчас она движется в район Четвертого кольца Гальтары.

\- Одна? – Лионель окинул взглядом экраны, задумчиво дотронувшись до тонкого браслета на левом запястье.

В отличие от сканеров и датчиков на «егерях», мониторы на базе могли засечь Тварей Четверого уровня. Во избежание давней катастрофы с «Ашеном», за Четвертыми теперь велось куда более пристальное наблюдение. В самих «егерей» вмонтировать более мощные датчики не получалось – они тянули слишком много энергии. Лионель еще раз просмотрел карты, анализируя обстановку, и кивнул сам себе.

\- Отправляйте Окделл и Арамону. Катершванцы на подстраховке.

\- Будет исполнено, мой маршал, - Реддинг потянулся к динамику внешней связи, чтобы передать сообщение.

 

* * *

\- Мой маршал? – Валентин полувопросительно посмотрел на Эмиля.

Тот беспечно отмахнулся.

\- Ли разберется, - пояснил он сквозь вой тревоги. – Поскольку знает, что я занят с вами. Надеюсь, там ничего серьезного, - прибавил он, нахмурившись. – А то наш красавчик-то не готов, - Эмиль указал на возящегося с их «егерем» Чарльза и команду механиков. – Поэтому, если Третий или, не приведи Создатель, Четвертый, придется звать Жермона и Ойгена.

\- Теньент Окделл, теньент Арамона, задание в секторе Четвертого кольца Гальтары, - раздался вокруг них усиленный динамиками голос Реддинга.

\- О, говорил же, что у Ли там все под контролем, - улыбнулся Эмиль. – Раз посылают «Эрэа», значит Тварь не выше Второго уровня. Ну и хорошо.

Тревога смолкла, Реддинг повторил сообщение, а потом назвал и Катершванцев. Спустя несколько мгновений в ангар уже вбежали Айрис с Селиной – видимо, находились неподалеку. Обе предельно собранные, серьезные. Заметив Эмиля и остальных, Айрис украдкой подмигнула Валентину и указала взглядом на синеватого «егеря», тем самым подтверждая рассказанное за завтраком. Валентин кивнул в ответ и едва заметно улыбнулся, думая о том, что, похоже, в новом выпуске Лаик и правда хватает стоящих пилотов. Неслышно взмыл вверх серебристо-серый подъемник, сверкнул ультрамарином металл обшивки. Устроившись в кабине, Айрис и Селина надели обручи для синхронизации, прикрыли на миг глаза, и, привычно улыбнувшись друг другу, привели «егеря» в движение. Опустилось полупрозрачной дымкой защитное стекло, включилось внешнее освещение, и «Эрэа», несмотря на массивность, грациозно выступила из рядов остальных «егерей». Норберт и Йоганн появились спустя пару минут. Йоганн на ходу доедал какой-то бутерброд и выглядел растрепанным. Черно-белый «Ульрих», взревев двигателем, скрылся вслед за «Эрэа».

\- Пойдем, понаблюдаем за ходом сражения? – предложил Эмиль, обращаясь одновременно к Арно и Валентину.

Те переглянулись и, чуть помедлив, согласно кивнули. Август неожиданно сжал плечо Валентина в знак поддержки и, попрощавшись, вернулся к их с Арно «егерю», продолжать работу.

 

* * *

\- А вот и мы, - Эмиль вошел в зал, помахав Лионелю, который о чем-то переговаривался с Реддингом, внимательно всматриваясь в изображение на мониторах.

Камера на «Эрэа» работала исправно, и в левом верхнем углу монитора в небольшом квадрате шло изображение того, что видели Айрис с Селиной. Под ней находилось изображение, передаваемое с «Ульриха».

\- Местность безлюдная, ни единого населенного пункта на значительном расстоянии – повезло, - заметил Реддинг с ухмылкой.

Эмиль фыркнул. Валентин приподнял брови.

\- У теньента Окделл весьма… агрессивный стиль ведения боя, - объяснил Лионель, заметив взгляд Валентина и слегка усмехаясь в тон Эмилю.

\- Другими словами, окружающей местности обычно достается столько же, сколько и Твари, - подхватил Эмиль.

\- Поэтому мы, как правило, посылаем Окделл и Арамону исключительно в те места, где поблизости нет городов, - закончил Лионель.

\- Они здорово сражаются, - тихо заметил Арно.

Он пристально следил за изображением на мониторах, в черных глазах застыло странное выражение – смесь восторга и сожаления – младший Савиньяк явно рвался в бой.

Впрочем, продолжалось все это не слишком долго – боевой опыт давал себя знать, да и Второй уровень чаще всего не вызывал особых проблем. Изрезанная глубокими провалами земля, вывороченные камни, бьющаяся в конвульсиях поверженная Тварь. Помощь Катершванцев не понадобилась.

\- Больше ничего? – уточнил Лионель у Реддинга. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. – Хорошо. Дождемся их возвращения.

 

* * *

Об итоге и деталях выполнения задания по установленным правилам докладывал старший по званию, в устной и письменной форме. При равенстве званий – по возрасту. Айрис, войдя в зал, направилась прямиком к Лионелю и, отдав честь, отрапортовала:

\- Господин маршал, задание выполнено. Изначальная Тварь, Второй уровень, уничтожена. Потерь и повреждений с нашей стороны нет.

\- Молодцы, - коротко улыбнулся Лионель. – Отчет о выполнении задания в письменной форме доставите генералу Райнштайнеру, как обычно. Можете быть свободны.

Судя по всему, письменной формой предстояло заняться Селине.

\- Будет исполнено, - весело отозвалась Айрис и направилась к выходу. – Восемь из восьми, - шепнула она Валентину, проходя мимо них с Арно.

\- Кстати, вы двое, - Лионель внезапно обратил на них внимание. – Уже видели «егеря»?

\- Ага, - встрепенулся Арно. – Ли, он потрясающий!

\- Август молодчина, - согласился Эмиль. – А вот наш с тобой пока еще в ремонте. Давенпорт, как всегда, ругается.

Лионель развел руками.

\- Скажи ему, пусть винит Тварей, а не нас.

\- Я и сказал, - ухмыльнулся Эмиль.

Лионель окинул замерших рядом Валентина и Арно задумчивым взглядом.

\- Пожалуй, можно попробовать, - решил он в итоге. – Отправляйтесь к Вальдесу, - приказал он. – Пусть начинает работать с вами.

 

* * *

Ротгер только что не облизывался и довольно потирал руки, суетясь возле Валентина и Арно, которые устроились на креслах рядом друг с другом.

\- Мне придется напомнить вам порядок и некоторые особенности процедуры тестовой синхронизации, – он зевнул, явно желая поскорее перейти к делу, и продолжил, обращаясь к Валентину. – Вы уже и так все знаете, но ничего, послушаете снова.

Валентин лишь коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Рядом с ним Арно напряженно ловил каждое слово – ему все было в новинку, и Валентин видел, что тот явно волнуется.

\- Итак, - тем временем начал Ротгер, закрепляя обручи на их головах. – Первое и самое важное, вам обоим нужно будет полностью расслабиться и не думать ни о чем чересчур усиленно. Второе, сильные эмоции также крайне нежелательны – это влияет на оборудование и может его повредить. Третье, в самом начале синхронизации возможно легкое головокружение и тошнота, не обращайте внимания, должно почти сразу пройти. Просто расслабьтесь, представьте себе, что вы на каком-нибудь марикьярском пляже среди красоток.

Валентин и Арно переглянулись и одновременно приподняли брови.

\- Это вряд ли поспособствует расслаблению, скорее наоборот, - иронично заметил Валентин.

Арно хмыкнул, но тут же снова посерьезнел. Ротгер, устроившись за своим столом, увлеченно забарабанил по клавишам.

\- Начнем с неглубокого уровня, - произнес он. – Задание первое – попробуйте представить мысленные образы друг друга.

 

* * *

Арно честно пытался расслабиться, но все равно нервничал. Ему не доводилось раньше ни с кем синхронизироваться вот так, вживую. Потому что раньше никто ему не подходил. Впрочем, на данном этапе не стоит бояться. Арно усмехнулся и откинулся в кресле, думая о том, как представить себе образ Придда. Ничего куртуазного в голову как назло не приходило.

\- Готовы? – спросил их Ротгер, когда закончил с приготовлениями у себя на компьютере. – Запускаю синхронизацию, - Арно чуть не пропустил слова Ротгера, будучи увлеченным гневными мыслями в сторону Валентина.

Арно ощутил легкую то ли щекотку, то ли вибрацию, исходящую от металлического обруча и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

«Представьте образы друг друга».

В следующий момент в сознании Арно невольно вспыхнула картина такого напыщенного, колючего ежа, не подпускающего к себе никого и пафосно шагающего куда-то. Он попытался представить просто Валентина, но еж упорно забивал собой любые попытки изменить картинку, и Арно махнул на это рукой – еж так еж, пусть будет еж. Обернувшись, Арно заметил недоуменное выражение на лице Валентина – видимо, он как раз поймал образ ежа. В следующее мгновение Валентин усмехнулся, и Арно тоже уловил предназначенный ему образ. Ощущение соединения с чужим сознанием было странным, непривычным, но, как он с удивлением отметил, не являлось чем-то совсем уж неприятным.

\- Сосредоточьтесь на образах друг друга, - скомандовал Ротгер, вглядываясь в светящийся ровным синеватым светом монитор и изучая показатели. – Чтобы увидеть то, что думает другой.

Арно попытался яснее рассмотреть образ, который слал ему Валентин, и возмущенно запыхтел.

«Вот же зараза!» - он мысленно разглядывал молоденького, вставшего на дыбы солового мориска на зеленом лугу. Мориска, подозрительно похожего на того, что красовался на плакате, полученном от Эмиля. Пару Кругов назад, окажись они в действующей армии, скорее всего, ездили бы на подобных лошадях и знать не знали ни про каких «егерей» и теорию синхронизации. Стоило отдать Придду должное – с деталями и яркостью образов у него все было в полном порядке. – «Какого Леворукого? Это что, оскорбление моего цвета волос?» - Арно придирчиво разглядывал светлую, растрепанную гриву мориска.

Валентин, явно удовлетворенный содеянным, с довольным видом отвернулся.

\- Эй, эй, - Ротгер нахмурился. – Полегче, ребята, вы мне тут все оборудование переломаете.

Мориск в сознании Арно лягнул невидимого противника и с беспечным видом куда-то понесся.

\- Так, давайте еще раз, - отвлек его от созерцания картинки голос Ротгера. – И полегче, в самом деле.

На этот раз Арно честно постарался представить самого Валентина. Правда, выражение лица у него получилось настолько напыщенное и высокомерное, с горделиво вздернутым подбородком, что невольно вспоминался Альдо. Становилось очевидно, что они родственники, хоть и дальние. Краем глаза Арно уловил непроницаемое выражение, застывшее на лице Валентина, и в ту же секунду увидел посланный ему образ. Длинные льняные локоны, подведенные темные глаза, платье… Стоп. Платье? Арно потрясенно разглядывал женскую версию себя самого, от всей души желая стукнуть Придда.

Удивленный возглас Ротгера оборвал его мысль, а потом образы вдруг исчезли, будто кто-то разом отключил питание. Нахлынула легкая тошнота и головокружение. Арно с изумлением понял, что, процесс синхронизации, похоже, прервался.

\- Вы что, сдурели что ли, оба? – горестно воскликнул Ротгер. – Я же всего лишь попросил представить образы друг друга. Чем, во имя Создателя, нужно было мысленно заниматься, чтобы у меня программа вырубилась?

\- Прошу прощения, - Валентин с невозмутимым видом снимал обруч. – Полагаю, в следующий раз мы отличимся большей… сдержанностью, - он позволил себе взгляд в сторону Арно.

Тот хмыкнул и тоже стянул обруч, небрежно скинув его на сидение. Щеки пылали, врезать Придду со всей силы хотелось до безумия.

\- Кто бы говорил, - ехидно пробормотал он, чтобы только Валентин услышал.

Ротгер вздохнул.

\- Все, свободны, - буркнул он. – Все равно придется остаток вечера оборудование заново настраивать. Вот же ж, - он огорченно цокнул языком. – Нашлись, на мою голову.

 

* * *

\- Прошу прощения, - неожиданно обратился к Арно Валентин, стоило им выйти из кабинета. – Мне следовало проявить большую сдержанность. Но этот ваш еж…

Арно хмыкнул, покосившись на Валентина.

\- Да чего уж там, - буркнул он, шагая рядом с ним к выходу из здания. – Я просто не придумал другого образа. И человеческий тоже слегка… преувеличил.

\- Слегка? – усмехнулся Валентин.

\- Уж в любом случае меньше, чем ты! – вспылил Арно. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с Валентином, но, с другой стороны, Арно ощущал себя виноватым за произошедшее, ведь это он начал с неподходящего образа. Хотя, конечно, образы Валентина являлись куда более оскорбительными. Арно осознал, что действительно и всерьез обиделся.

Валентин остановился и замялся, напряженно размышляя о чем-то.

\- Я хотел бы извиниться еще и за то, что должен был помочь вам изначально, но не сделал этого, - произнес Валентин, аккуратно выбирая слова. – Поскольку уже проходил через данный процесс, в отличие от вас. Дело в том, что я побоялся, что не смогу должным образом поставить ментальный блок и удержать свои воспоминания, несмотря на неглубокий уровень синхронизации. А они не из тех, какие стоило бы увидеть, - закончил он серьезным тоном. – Я слишком часто вспоминаю о брате.

Арно растерялся. Он не ожидал подобной откровенности от Придда. Разумеется, он слышал и раньше о гибели старшего брата Валентина, но чтобы вот так внезапно тот сам рассказал об этом.

\- Ничего, - Арно тряхнул волосами и усмехнулся. – Значит, в следующий раз будет лучше.

Валентин вежливо попрощался и направился к жилому корпусу. Арно, чуть помедлив, последовал за ним.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Арно ощущал себя уставшим, разбитым и каким-то неудовлетворенным после не слишком успешной попытки синхронизации с Валентином. Он, не раздеваясь, завалился на кровать в своей комнате, скинув лишь ботинки. Почти стемнело, сквозь опустившийся туман свет фонарей разливался зеленоватыми расплывшимися пятнами. Капли влажности оседали на оконном стекле и, стекая, прочерчивали вниз мутноватые дорожки. Ричард отсутствовал – либо пошел к Альдо, либо решил провести вечер в развлекательном центре на базе. Арно знал, что в одном из зданий находится специально созданный для отдыха комплекс, где можно посидеть в кафе, поиграть в бильярд или боулинг, посмотреть кино. Многие наведывались туда, как только выпадало свободное время, но Арно предпочитал несколько иные занятия. Он перевернулся на бок, не замечая соскользнувшего на пол покрывала, и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ну и тупица же я, - вздохнул Арно. – И зачем только придумал дурацкого ежа…

«Если я сейчас не справлюсь и завалю тестовую синхронизацию, то пилотом мне не стать», - продолжил он мысленно упрекать и укорять себя.

От невеселых размышлений его отвлек мелодичный звуковой сигнал интеркома. Арно неохотно потянулся к кнопке включения связи, приподнявшись на локте.

\- Теньент Савиньяк.

\- Хорошо, что ты там, Арно, - услышал он голос генерала Ариго. – Можешь зайти ко мне?

Ну все, пиши пропало. Теперь будут ругать. Арно подавил желание скривиться и, зарывшись под одеяло, послать все к кошкам и проваляться так остаток дня, а, может, и несколько следующих. Вместо этого он решительно тряхнул волосами и вскочил с кровати, надевая ботинки.

\- Слушаюсь, мой генерал.

 

* * *

Жермон не стал ходить вокруг да около. Он предложил Арно присесть на один из стульев в своем кабинете и, устроившись на втором, сразу перешел к делу.

\- Ротгер доложил мне, что первая попытка синхронизации прошла не особо удачно.

Арно промолчал, только еле заметно дернул головой. Он сидел прямо, сложив руки, скрытые темной тканью перчаток, на коленях. Жермон вздохнул – упрямства у младшего Савиньяка было не занимать. Весь пошел в Эмиля, чуть что – сразу на дыбы. Но молчать, если нужно, умеет не хуже Лионеля.

\- Арно, - мягко обратился к нему Жермон. – Ротгер заметил, что, среди прочего, ты… довольно резко ведешь себя с Валентином.

Арно презрительно фыркнул, и Жермон мысленно поздравил себя – похоже, попал в точку.

\- Что вы не поделили? – спросил он вслух. – Вы же знаете друг друга всего пару дней.

\- Зато вся база знает Придда, - буркнул Арно. – И все беспрерывно носятся с ним, как с… - он раздраженно помахал рукой, подбирая нужное слово, но так и не смог придумать подходящего сравнения. Похоже, его все-таки прорвало. – Включая моих братьев и… - Арно осекся и, нахмурившись, замолчал.

\- И меня. Ты это хотел сказать? – улыбнулся Жермон и подкрутил усы. – В таком случае, я хотел бы кое-что рассказать тебе. И хочу, чтобы ты послушал, - Жермон внимательно посмотрел в глаза Арно.

Тот не отвел взгляда.

\- Я слушаю, мой генерал.

\- Ты сказал, что мы носимся с Валентином, - начал Жермон, бездумно передвигая разбросанные по столу ручки и грифели. – Но не знаешь, почему.

\- Его брат погиб на задании, - пробурчал Арно.

\- Да, - согласился Жермон. – Они с Юстинианом преследовали Тварь Второго уровня, когда на них неожиданно вылез Четвертый. До этого мы с таким не сталкивались. Поэтому и не знали – у нас была лишь теория, на практике мы с Четвертым еще не сражались. Юстиниан успел передать сообщение на базу и запросить помощь. После этого связь прервалась. Твои братья сразу бросились туда, на Третье кольцо Гальтары.

Арно слушал с непроницаемым выражением лица. Жермон же словно заново переживал тот день. Воющую вокруг тревогу, спешащих к своему «егерю» Лионеля и Эмиля, их лица после возвращения… и два тела, одно из которых было почти не узнать, а другое… Жермон вздрогнул и тихо продолжил:

\- Юстиниан с Валентином не смогли справиться с Тварью тогда. Она разрушила защитное стекло и на глазах Валентина разорвала его брата на куски, - Жермон помолчал немного, прежде чем продолжить – даже спустя столько лет рассказывать о случившемся было тяжело. – Все знают, что Юстиниан Придд погиб в том сражении. Мало кто знает, что это произошло при включенном интерфейсе нейронной связи.

Эффект, произведенный этими словами, не заставил себя долго ждать. Арно неверяще вскинул голову, черные глаза наполнились ужасом и недоверием.

\- Как? – выдохнул он. – Это же…

Жермон кивнул.

\- Это же. Именно что, это же.

\- Невозможно, - пробормотал Арно, проведя по лицу рукой. – Он был бы мертв.

\- Когда пилот видит, что не справляется, или оказывается тяжело ранен, то, как правило, отключает связь, чтобы спасти другого, - Жермон покачал головой. – Тварь оказалась хитрее. Она загипнотизировала Юстиниана, полностью подавив его волю, и он не смог прервать связь. А у Валентина не было возможности – его придавило куском обшивки, когда их «егеря» опрокинули. Я знаю подробности со слов твоих братьев, и нам удалось частично просмотреть запись того, что происходило с «Ашеном». Юстиниана буквально разодрали на куски. От тела почти ничего не осталось, как и от их «егеря». Сознание Валентина не выдержало подобной боли и нагрузки, он впал в кому. Ты знаешь, что в ситуациях, когда нейронное соединение остается включенным, а один из пилотов погибает, то в девяносто девяти случаях из ста, второй пилот тоже погибает – вас учили этому в Лаик, я прав?

Арно механически кивнул, его передернуло от самой мысли.

\- Валентину было всего семнадцать, - напомнил Жермон. – То, в каком состоянии его доставили на базу твои братья… Он пролежал в коме больше месяца. Никто даже не надеялся на благополучный исход. Но Валентин очнулся. Я потребовал у Лионеля отправить его в отставку, - Жермон отвернулся, разглядывая противоположную стену. – Понимаешь, Юстиниан… он изначально был против. Против того, чтобы его брата выдернули во взрослую битву настолько рано. Он пытался, как мог, поддерживать Валентина, пока тот был на базе, и облегчить ему здешнюю жизнь. Он до самого конца так и не простил нам того, что мы привлекли его брата в пилоты, когда ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать. А теперь, после всего, мы заставили Валентина вернуться. Не знаю насчет твоих братьев, но лично я ощущаю себя из-за этого мерзавцем, - признался Жермон. – Поэтому стараюсь вести себя с ним помягче. К тому же, Валентин и Юстиниан являлись сильнейшими пилотами после маршалов и меня с Ойгеном. Он действительно нужен нам, Арно. Также, как и ты. Я не приказываю тебе, я просто прошу – постарайтесь, оба. Вы молодцы, и вы сможете, просто постарайтесь. Хорошо?

 

* * *

Арно лежал у себя в комнате на кровати и старался как-то принять информацию, которую вывалил на него Ариго. Он снова передернул плечами и поежился, вспомнив слова о включенной связи.

«Это, должно быть, ужасно», - подумал он.

«Не настолько, как…»

«Заткнись», - оборвал он не до конца сформировавшуюся мысль. – «Не сейчас».

Арно удивленно обернулся к двери, услышав стук.

\- Привет, Ли, - он моргнул, впуская Лионеля внутрь. – Или мне доложиться по всей форме? – хмыкнул Арно.

\- Обойдешься, - Лионель махнул рукой и, не дожидаясь приглашения, устроился в потрепанном бежевом кресле рядом с кроватью. – Я разговаривал с Жермоном, - объяснил свой неожиданный визит Лионель. – В чем дело, Арно? У тебя должны быть куда лучшие результаты, нежели показанные сегодня. Что случилось?

\- Не знаю, - буркнул Арно.

Только этого не хватало, чтобы Лионель его отчитывал – и как брат, и как маршал. Впрочем, как брат – это еще ничего, а вот когда Лионель «включал» свою маршальскую ипостась, хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь в Багряные земли.

\- Существует какая-либо серьезная причина, по которой ты не хочешь, чтобы полковник Придд был твоим напарником? – тон Лионеля стал холоднее и официальнее – ну точно, он здесь не как брат, а как маршал. Роскошно.

\- Нет, - торопливо отозвался Арно. – Причины нет, - повторил он, стараясь звучать уверенно.

\- Мы надеемся на вас, - сказал Лионель. – Я осведомлен о том, что генерал Ариго излишне… мягок с вами. Он может выгораживать и защищать вас, но все же. Мы в состоянии войны, Арно, и я не могу позволить некоторым вещам навредить благополучию Талига. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сработался с полковником Приддом, и мне не нужно повторение сегодняшнего у Вальдеса. Это ясно?

\- Да, - Арно поднял глаза на Лионеля, храбро выдержав его пронизывающий взгляд. – Я постараюсь, - пообещал он. – Правда.

\- Хорошо, - Лионель поднялся и скептически покосился на один из плакатов, украшавших стену. Тот самый, с их алым «егерем». – Забыл предупредить. Завтра у вас с Валентином физическая подготовка. Инструктор Рейфер хочет посмотреть на вас в деле и заодно оценить ваши возможности.

В глазах Арно мелькнул внезапный азарт.

\- Я не стану поддаваться, - предупредил он, его губы против воли растянулись в усмешке.

\- И не надо, - усмехнулся Лионель в ответ. – Чем-чем, а твоим умением драться я горжусь, - неожиданно добавил он. – Может, посмотрю на вас, если не буду занят.

\- Хорошо, - Арно улыбнулся. – Только можно мне будет завтра поспать немного подольше?

\- Хочешь, накатаю письменный приказ об этом? – хмыкнул Лионель, возвращаясь в братскую ипостась из маршальской.

\- Ага, - серьезно кивнул Арно. – И чтобы по всей форме, - он ловко увернулся от подзатыльника Лионеля и упал на кровать, смеясь.

 

* * *

Ротгер уже второй час пытался заново настроить программу и оборудование. Оборудование-то, вроде как, включилось, но вот с программой проблема оказалась посерьезнее. При попытке ее запустить, программа то висла, то отключала всю систему, то выдавала ошибку. Ротгер не выдержал и расхохотался.

\- Во дают, - восхитился он. – Никогда такого не было! Это ж о чем нужно было думать, - хмыкнул он, возясь с проводками на обручах. – Чтобы чуть не сжечь мое драгоценное оборудование.

\- У вас проблемы, Ротгер? Я не вовремя?

Ротгер безнадежно отбросил обруч на кресло и повернулся к двери.

\- Олаф! Добрый вечер, старина, - он хлопнул его по плечу. – Вовремя, вовремя. Еще немного, и я сам начну дымиться, как мое несчастное оборудование, поэтому меня просто необходимо отвлечь, – признался он. – А у вас как дела?

Олаф задумался на мгновение.

\- На данный момент все по-прежнему, - медленно сообщил он. – Но мы работаем. И Руперт со своими помощниками тоже.

\- И молодцы, - заключил Ротгер, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку. – Олаф, - загадочно блеснул он глазами. – Давайте я покажу вам кое-что? Давно хотел, а тут такой случай подходящий.

 

* * *

Темно-зеленый «егерь» с необычным узором, напоминающем морские водоросли, опутанные жемчужными бусами, возвышался в углу ангара, в стороне от остальных «егерей». Ротгер с почти детским восторгом на лице разглядывал его.

\- Позволь представить тебе резервного «егеря», не имеющего пилотов. Официально он – ничей, а неофициально – мой, - с гордостью провозгласил Ротгер, не отрывая взгляда от изумрудной обшивки, поблескивающей в приглушенном на ночь свете. – Это «Астэра».

\- Какая красавица, - Олаф разглядывал «егеря» с таким неприкрытым интересом, что Ротгер невольно ощутил себя отцом, впервые приведшим любимого сына в зоопарк. – Только зачем вы показываете его мне? Вы же знаете, что я не могу быть пилотом, - Олаф бездумно тронул шрам на щеке.

Когда-то давно, в молодости, он получил довольно серьезную травму головы. Обошлось без длительных последствий, но, как ему объяснили, когда все это началось двадцать лет назад – синхронизация при наличии в прошлом подобных повреждений возможна, но нежелательна. И Олаф смирился с тем, что, в качестве специалиста по сплавам, возможно, принесет больше пользы.

\- Ну и что, - отмахнулся Ротгер, сверкая зубами в самой невиннейшей из улыбок. – Я же не заставляю вас немедленно лезть внутрь и пытаться синхронизироваться со мной, - усмехнулся он. – Просто посмотрите, ну не прелесть ли?

\- Да, «Астэра» действительно великолепна, - вздохнул Олаф, в который раз жалея, что никогда не сможет пилотировать «егеря».

И, полностью занятый своими мыслями, даже не заметил, насколько хитрое выражение появилось на лице его собеседника.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

В раздевалку спортивного зала Арно вошел почти одновременно с Валентином, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и бодрым – наконец-то удалось как следует выспаться.

\- Добрый день, - сдержанно поздоровался Валентин. – Странно, почему нашу тренировку не поставили на утро.

Арно кивнул в знак приветствия и мысленно усмехнулся, думая о том, что, наверно, стоит потом поблагодарить Лионеля – хоть какая-то польза от братьев-маршалов. Валентин тем временем опустил свою лиловую спортивную сумку на скамейку и принялся деловито распаковываться – вытащил лиловую сменную футболку, похожего оттенка полотенце и выполненную в той же цветовой гамме бутылочку с водой. Все вещи, включая сумку, выглядели словно прямиком из магазина – новенькие, чистые и аккуратные. Арно покосился на свою старую бутылку – потрепанную, перечеркнутую многочисленными царапинами – и пожал плечами. Полотенце он благополучно забыл, а переодеваться здесь все равно не собирался.

Валентин смотрелся неожиданно по-домашнему в светло-серых спортивных штанах и футболке. Волосы он собрал резинкой в коротенький хвостик. Пока он возился с непослушными прядями, рукава футболки задрались, и Арно заметил неровный край тонкого белого шрама на левом предплечье Валентина.

«Похоже, то самое ранение, о котором говорил генерал Ариго», - подумал он, торопливо отворачиваясь, пока Валентин не увидел, что его пристально разглядывают.

Сам Арно предпочел надеть на тренировку черную, закрытую под горло водолазку, черные спортивные штаны и перчатки. Он ощущал азарт и даже некоторое рвение – Арно любил занятия по физической подготовке. На базе эти занятия делились на два вида – общие, когда занимались большими группами, все вместе, отрабатывая выносливость, и индивидуальные – для пилотов с их напарниками. Те, кто еще не нашел себе напарника, тренировались друг с другом – как и Арно до недавнего времени.

Арно и Валентин сняли кроссовки и одновременно шагнули в зал. Мягкое покрытие пола привычно пружинило под ногами, и Арно окончательно развеселился. Рейфер уже ждал их, выразительно посматривая на электронное табло часов и светящиеся алым цифры на нем. Он поздоровался и окинул их слегка насмешливым взглядом.

\- Мне интересно проверить, на что вы способны, и как взаимодействуете друг с другом – полагаю, вы знаете, насколько это важно для пилотов, - пояснил он спокойным тоном. – К общим занятиям присоединитесь со следующей недели, а сейчас я хочу оценить ваши навыки. Впрочем, в вас, Савиньяк, я не сомневаюсь, - Арно просиял, гордо вскинув голову, а Рейфер, приподняв бровь, повернулся к Валентину. – А вот к вам я собираюсь присмотреться куда внимательнее. Что-то мне подсказывает – вы не уделяли должного внимания физической подготовке, прохлаждаясь в Васспарде.

Валентин скопировал жест Рейфера – тоже приподнял бровь – и невозмутимо ответил:

\- Никоим образом, господин Рейфер. Я регулярно совершал пробежки в городском парке.

\- Посмотрим, окажется ли этого достаточно, - Рейфер отступил к стене и, взяв со стенда два боевых шеста, кинул их Арно и Валентину. Он удовлетворенно кивнул, когда оба поймали шесты – Арно не только ловко, но и грациозно, и сразу перевернул его в руке, пробуя. – Пусть вашим первым заданием станет поединок. До трех побед. Проигравший будет бегать на четыре круга больше вокруг стадиона на следующих общих занятиях. Начинайте.

 

* * *

Валентин с легким удивлением наблюдал за выражением лица своего напарника. Раньше он ни разу не замечал столь приподнятого настроения у Арно, но в данный момент было очевидно, что младший Савиньяк явно предвкушает хорошее развлечение.

«Судя по тому, как уверенно он держится, и по тому, что я пару минут назад услышал от господина Рейфера», - Валентин был вежлив даже в собственных мыслях. – «Савиньяк хорош. Скорее всего, я проиграю. Но стоит хотя бы попробовать продержаться подольше, чтобы изучить его приемы».

Валентин занял позицию напротив Арно и кивнул в подтверждение своей готовности. Арно ответил тем же и, не дожидаясь дальнейшего, атаковал – быстро, точно, сильно. Валентин успел блокировать удар, но Арно не дал расслабиться, ловко подставив конец шеста так, что Валентин потерял опору и упал. Деревянный наконечник коснулся груди Валентина.

\- Один – ноль, - прокомментировал Рейфер, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за поединком. Судя по невозмутимому тону, результат не являлся чем-то неожиданным.

Валентин поднялся, снова заняв позицию. Арно выглядел довольным но, как отметил про себя Валентин, не терял собранности и хладнокровия. Хорошее качество. Обычно так дрался Лионель, когда учил Юстиниана, а Валентин наблюдал за ними.

Еще только приехав на базу после Лаик, он заметил, что Юстиниан много времени проводит с Лионелем, и они являются близкими друзьями. Тренироваться они предпочитали вчетвером, меняясь партнерами. Эмиль учил Валентина, а Лионель брался за Юстиниана. Валентин знал, почему. Однажды при синхронизации он уловил кусочек воспоминания Юстиниана о том, как Лионель весьма недвусмысленно опрокидывает его на стол в своем кабинете, прижимая к отполированной поверхности. Юстиниан тогда, пожалуй, впервые в жизни захлопнул сознание перед Валентином, поставив ментальный блок с возмущенной мыслью: «Мелкий еще такое смотреть!» Валентин на это спокойно ответил, что все нужное он уже видел, и что сами виноваты, что «учат ребенка плохому», как любит выражаться Эмиль.

Валентин потряс головой, прогоняя давние воспоминания, и сосредоточился на поединке. На этот раз он атаковал первым. Арно не поддался, легко блокировав шест своим, и сделал какой-то причудливый финт, после которого Валентин едва не выпустил шест из рук.

\- Савиньяк, можно и попроще, - усмехнулся Рейфер, наблюдая за атаками Арно – тот явно вошел во вкус и теперь в некоторой мере даже играл с Валентином, используя особо вычурные приемы, вряд ли пригодные для реальной битвы.

\- Прошу прощения, господин Рейфер, - отчеканил Арно – раскаяния в голосе не наблюдалось. – Просто подумал, что можно и так, раз противник позволяет.

Валентин изогнул бровь, но в следующее мгновение его лицо снова стало непроницаемым – удары сыпались один за другим, блокировать их было крайне сложно.

«Он гораздо быстрее и проворнее Юстина», - отстраненно отметил про себя Валентин, отступая по мягкому покрытию зала. – «И зачем только я так часто покупал пироги госпожи Вейзель».

Что сделал Арно в следующее мгновение, Валентин даже не уловил – просто ощутил прикосновение дерева к шее.

\- Два – ноль, - Рейфер нахмурился и неодобрительно покачал головой. – Валентин, вам следует поработать над собой.

\- Прошу прощения, господин инструктор, - извинился Валентин, даже не оглянувшись – он был полностью сосредоточен на Арно.

Тот, ловко раскрутив шест, снова бросился в атаку. Отбиваясь, Валентин вдруг подумал – несмотря на то, что они дерутся, Арно избегает прямого контакта, предпочитая действовать шестом и только им, без контакта тела с телом во время боя. Его стиль был изящен и молниеносен, а некоторые приемы Валентин узнал – похоже, Арно успел поднабраться от Лионеля. Правда, и своих приемов у Арно хватало – Валентин даже не успевал отслеживать некоторые движения.

«Теперь я понимаю тот комментарий господина Рейфера», - пронеслось в голове Валентина, пока он блокировал очередной особо заковыристый выпад Арно.

Поединок продолжался еще несколько минут, а потом Арно резко поддел своим шестом шест Валентина, разоружив его и заодно снова опрокинув на пол ударом в левый бок.

\- Три – ноль, - произнес Рейфер ровно в тот момент, когда дерево в последний раз коснулось груди Валентина.

\- Поздравляю, - оба подняли головы, услышав знакомый голос. Лионель стоял, прислонившись к дверному проему, и улыбался.

\- Ты пришел, - просиял Арно, откидывая с лица взмокшие пряди.

\- Только на пару минут, - Лионель виновато развел руками. – У меня сейчас совещание. С Манриками. Да поможет мне Создатель. Или Леворукий.

\- А Эмиль?

Лионель отмахнулся.

\- А то ты не знаешь, что он спит с открытыми глазами на подобных мероприятиях, и все равно все валится на меня. Молодец, - похвалил он Арно и перевел взгляд на Валентина. – А вы, похоже, утратили форму, Валентин.

Тот склонил голову в молчаливом согласии.

\- Будет наказан, - усмехнулся Рейфер. – Заставлю побегать на общих занятиях, мигом вернется в форму, господин маршал.

Лионель снова усмехнулся и нехотя оторвался от проема.

\- Я должен идти, - сказал он. – Вальдес передавал, что, как только настроит оборудование, сможет снова заняться вами. Когда точно – он оповестит позднее. Пока можете быть свободны.

\- Да, господин маршал.

\- Хорошо, Ли.

Они сказали это одновременно и покосились друг на друга.

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Лионель, заметив их взгляды, и махнул им рукой на прощание. – Увидимся за ужином, - добавил он, обратившись к Арно. – Если господа Манрики меня не загрызут за очередные внеплановые расходы.

\- Как скажешь, - Арно озорно улыбнулся и, поставив шест на место, проследовал в раздевалку следом за Валентином.

 

* * *

\- Вы отменно деретесь, - заметил Валентин, неспешно вытирая лицо и шею полотенцем. – Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за столь занимательный поединок.

Арно неожиданно смутился.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он, отвернувшись и натягивая кроссовки.

\- Вы не станете переодеваться? – уточнил Валентин.

\- Нет, благодарю. Я лучше у се… - Арно обернулся и в следующее мгновение замер, так и не довершив фразу.

Валентин стянул футболку с намерением переодеться, но пока еще не успел надеть свежую, и Арно разглядел его тело. Шрам на руке тянулся длинной полосой, от самого плеча, но это не было самым страшным. Правый бок Валентина пересекали четыре глубоких, неровных шрама с рваными краями, обрывающихся на животе, словно его пытались… разодрать на куски? Арно, не в силах пошевелиться, смотрел, хотя знал, что это невежливо. Валентин перехватил его взгляд и невесело усмехнулся.

\- Я не помню, как это случилось, - невозмутимо произнес он. – Плечо помню – острый край обшивки. А это… Скорее всего, Тварь, расправившись с моим братом, принялась за меня, - голос Валентина не дрогнул, хотя то, о чем он говорил, было ужасно. – Но, поскольку к тому моменту я был без сознания, я ничего не помню. Очнулся я уже таким, - Валентин спокойно надел сменную футболку, уродливые шрамы скрылись под лиловой тканью. – Ваши братья успели вовремя, - медленно сказал он. – Судя по всему, я обязан им жизнью – еще немного, и вряд ли меня можно было спасти.

\- Оно не болит? – вопрос был глупым, но вырвался прежде, чем Арно смог остановить себя. А он-то думал, что под серьезным ранением генерал Ариго подразумевал руку Валентина. Вот же дурак… хорошо хоть ударил шестом по левому боку Валентина, а не по правому. Леворукий, да как он вообще дерется, с такими-то ранами!

Валентин покачал головой.

\- Рана давняя, - ответил он. – К тому же, некоторую роль, полагаю, играет психологический фактор.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – опешил Арно.

\- Я не помню момента нанесения этой раны, поэтому не связываю ее с чем-то плохим, - объяснил Валентин. – Поэтому бок меня не беспокоит. В отличие от руки – я предельно четко помню, как это случилось, и что последовало за этим, и иногда тот шрам дает о себе знать и создает определенные… неудобства.

«Это случилось при включенном интерфейсе нейронной связи», - прозвучали в голове Арно слова генерала Ариго.

\- Прости, - буркнул Арно. – Что дрался в полную силу. Если бы я знал…

\- Я наоборот благодарен, что вы дрались именно в полную силу, - возразил Валентин, тщательно складывая вещи в спортивную сумку. – Не стоит волноваться из-за моих давних ран, - добавил он, увидев выражение лица Арно. – Меня много раз осматривали и, если бы мне нельзя было что-либо делать, я был бы об этом осведомлен. Еще раз поздравляю с победой – она заслуженна. У вас очень интересный стиль ведения борьбы, - Валентин чуть улыбнулся и ушел, оставив Арно молча смотреть ему вслед.

 

* * *

\- Как прошло занятие? – Ричард с любопытством уставился на Арно, стоило тому войти в комнату. На разобранной кровати рядом с ним валялся нераспечатанный журнал с золотисто-оранжевой обложкой – «Лучшие яблоки Талига», новый номер, сразу догадался Арно.

Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся против воли.

\- Три – ноль, - признался он. – В мою пользу. Разумеется.

\- Разумеется, - повторил Ричард, широко улыбаясь. – Так и знал, что ты сможешь уделать этого Придда! Ты всегда был лучшим, еще когда мы дрались в общей группе, я помню.

\- Ну, вообще-то, я его именно что «уделал», - хохотнул Арно, вспомнив, с какой легкостью ему удалось победить Валентина – тот правда, что ли, совсем не занимался все эти годы? Некстати вспомнились шрамы на боку Валентина, и Арно помрачнел. То, что Тварь сделала такое с уже потерявшим сознание Валентином, было, пожалуй, страшнее всего остального. Арно тяжело сглотнул, заставляя себя не думать об этом.

\- Здорово, - искренне обрадовался Ричард и потянулся к журналу, сдергивая прозрачный пластик.

\- Подожди, сейчас приму душ и вместе посмотрим, - Арно указал взглядом на яркую обложку и, добравшись до шкафа, достал стопку чистой одежды с полки, после чего скрылся в ванной.

 

* * *

Август торопливо набирал письмо на ноутбуке, когда Валентин вернулся в комнату.

\- О, ты решил не есть отвертку? – скептически поинтересовался Валентин, заметив «Дорогая Ирэна» в верху документа на экране.

\- Да вот, как-то не хочется, - рассмеялся Август и окинул Валентина долгим взглядом. – Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливым.

Валентин кисло улыбнулся, потирая левый бок – удар Арно оказался довольно сильным.

\- Знаешь, - нехотя признался он. – Похоже, я совсем потерял форму.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Назойливый, чуть хрипловатый голос Леопольда Манрика с противоположного конца стола вещал о том, что они снова превысили выделенные казначейством Совета средства на ремонт обшивки «егерей». Эмиль, как Лионель и предполагал, присутствовал на совещании телом, но не мыслями – слушал отчет с застывшим на лице вежливым выражением, но явно не воспринимал сказанное. Сам Лионель пока как-то держался, несмотря на обилие цифр, графиков и малопонятных расчетов, утешая себя тем, что Алве еще хуже. Являясь главой Совета Золотых земель и Первым маршалом Талига, Рокэ Алва был вынужден лично присутствовать на всевозможных совещаниях и конференциях. Помимо этого, ему приходилось регулярно просматривать отчеты о выполнении боевых заданий и списании средств, выделенных на Объединенную армию. Как при таком раскладе он еще умудрялся разрабатывать стратегию ведения борьбы с Изначальными Тварями, оставалось полнейшей загадкой. Это была идея Алвы в свое время – отправлять второго «егеря» на подстраховку. Исходя из данных, представленных в многочисленных докладах, и совещаний с Лионелем и Эмилем, он решил, что это будет разумнее, хотя и увеличит затраты на «егерей» и нагрузку на пилотов. Со временем решение себя полностью оправдало, как и многое другое, до чего Алва додумывался – он довольно часто обсуждал вопросы стратегии и тактики с Лионелем по видеоконференции.

\- …весьма недовольны, - Манрик замолчал и требовательно уставился на Лионеля в ожидании решения.

Леонард и Лионелла тоже вскинули на него взгляды. Лионель подавил желание скривиться – управление финансами было у этого семейства в крови, но как же с ними тяжело иметь дело. Из всех Манриков разве что с пухленькой, скромной Лионеллой можно было найти общий язык, но ответа обычно требовал Леопольд. Помощник Манриков, Креденьи, негромко откашлялся и, пошуршав бумагами, разложенными на столе, произнес.

\- Из всего вышесказанного, господин маршал, напрашивается вывод о том, что вам действительно стоит задуматься о сокращении расходования средств на…

Лионель тронул браслет и мысленно вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, как бы не очень грубо послать Манриков к закатным кошкам, но положение спасла Катарина Ариго. Младшая сестра генерала Ариго и главный механик, Катарина спокойно опустила распечатанные диаграммы на стол и не терпящим возражений тоном заявила:

\- Господа, прошу принять во внимание тот факт, что мы не можем сократить расходы на столь важную графу, как ремонт и регулярный технический осмотр «егерей». Позволю себе напомнить, что от этого зависит безопасность не только Талига, но и всех Золотых земель. Следовательно…

Лионель с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла, позволив себе расслабиться. Он не ошибся, назначив механика теньентов Окделл и Арамоны главным. Внешность Катарины напоминала о хрупких северных цветах – тонкая фигурка, пепельные волосы, серо-голубые глаза. Но хватка у нее была железной, а характер она показывать умела, и еще как. Лионель довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Леопольд начинает цветом лица приближаться к своей огненной шевелюре – верный знак того, что Катарина в очередной раз привела неоспоримые аргументы, основанные на тщательных расчетах, и озвученные ею цифры имеют под собой веские основания. Лионелла взирала на главного механика со скрытым одобрением, а Леонард с явной неприязнью, но возражений не последовало. Особенно после того как Катарина раздала всем распечатки с диаграммами – тогда приуныл уже Леопольд, и Лионель расслабился окончательно, невольно думая о том, что какой бы серьезной ни была война, бюрократия – страшнее. С Тварями хоть все просто и понятно – их надо убивать. А с бумагами…

\- Хорошо вам здесь, - буркнул Леопольд, поднимаясь в конце совещания и складывая бумаги в портфель. – Кроме войны ничего и не видите. А мне каждый раз отчитываться перед Дивином, Фомой, дожами, дуксами и Алвой в придачу.

С трудом дождавшись, когда Манрики, наконец, покинут кабинет, Лионель поднялся со своего места и искренне поблагодарил Катарину. Она лишь усмехнулась в ответ и, сообщив, что в данный момент требуется устранить незначительные неполадки на «Эрэа», а потом они с Луизой договорились пообедать, ушла, встряхнув напоследок пепельной косой.

\- Можешь возвращать осмысленное выражение на лицо, - хмыкнул Лионель, щелкая пальцами перед носом Эмиля. – Просыпайся, все закончилось.

\- Замечательно, - искренне обрадовался тот, мгновенно оживившись.

Лионель подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой.

\- Пойду, проведаю Давенпорта, - Эмиль вскочил с кресла и с наслаждением потянулся. – А то у меня от всех этих отчетов голова кругом. Пусть Чарльз нас с тобой обругает – мне сразу станет легче.

 

* * *

Оставшись в кабинете один, Лионель неторопливо и аккуратно разложил нужные бумаги по папкам, а потом подошел к окну. Он бросил взгляд на дверь, потом на ящик своего стола.

\- Эмиль снова будет ругаться, ну да к кошкам, - пробормотал Лионель и достал из ящика пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

Совещание, длившееся несколько часов, вымотало его куда больше, чем он рассчитывал, и теперь хотелось немного отвлечься. Лионель распахнул окно, впуская внутрь теплый, пахнущий ранней осенью и желтеющей листвой воздух. Неяркие солнечные лучи пересекали дорогу, ведущую к развлекательному центру, золотистыми бликами, скользили по клумбам с пышно цветущими астрами – лиловыми, алыми, бело-золотистыми. Лионель затянулся, отбросив зажигалку назад на стол.

Воспоминания нахлынули сами, как и всегда, когда он брался за сигареты – воспоминания о том, как он обычно прикуривал от сигареты Юстиниана, чуть приподняв того за подбородок.

\- Зажигалкой было бы быстрее и удобнее, - скептически заметил Валентин, однажды застав их за этим занятием.

\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Юстиниан, затягиваясь. – Зато так интереснее. Мелкий еще в этом разбираться, - он небрежным движением стряхнул сероватый пепел и рассмеялся.

\- Может, хватит уже учить ребенка плохому? – недовольно пробурчал не переносивший запаха табачного дыма Эмиль. – И вообще, идите дымить куда-нибудь в другое место, где нас нет, правда, Вальхен? – добавил он, приобняв Валентина за плечи в знак поддержки.

Они часто проводили время вчетвером – что на занятиях по физической подготовке, что в развлекательном центре. Рука сама потянулась к внутреннему карману и Лионель, выдохнув дым, поднес к глазам лиловый значок полковника Объединенной армии Золотых земель.

Значки, сделанные из металла, крепились на форму и различались по цвету в зависимости от звания. Иерархия цветов частично сохранилась с тех давних времен, когда отличительными знаками в армии являлись перевязи. У Алвы значок был черно-белый. Маршалы носили алый цвет, у генералов был синий. Полковники – лиловые, капитаны – золотистые, теньенты – серебристые. Лионель легко пробежался пальцем по краю лилового значка, который держал в руках.

Изящная ветка кипариса огибала рифленый щит – эмблема Объединенной армии Золотых земель. Ровно по центру щита были выбиты инициалы.

«Ю. П.»

Лионель помрачнел, вспомнив, как он забрал этот значок тогда с собой. Когда они отбросили Тварь от «Ашена», уже было поздно. По крайней мере, для одного из Приддов. Они с Эмилем постарались расправиться с Тварью так быстро, как только могли – несмотря на Четвертый уровень и полное отсутствие опыта ведения сражений с ним – зная, что, возможно, для пилотов «Ашена» счет идет на секунды. Но они даже не представляли, что обнаружат в разбитой, искореженной кабине.

Первое, что Лионель увидел, оказавшись на обломках темно-серого «егеря» - потемневшие, застывшие глаза Юстиниана. Голова – пожалуй, единственное, что осталось нетронутым. Ниже… Лионель словно сквозь туман заметил, как что-то блеснуло на полу изломанной кабины. Эмиль, оценив обстановку, бросился к безвольно откинувшемуся в кресле Валентину, а Лионель задержался – ровно настолько, чтобы поднять залитый кровью лиловый значок и бездумно спрятать его во внутренний карман своей формы.

Он совершенно забыл о том, что взял его с собой. Лишь спустя много часов, когда снимал форму и почувствовал в кармане посторонний предмет, вспомнил о значке Юстиниана. Незадолго перед этим Лионель побывал в опустевшей комнате, чтобы отдать необходимые распоряжения. Идеальный порядок на половине Валентина – аккуратно заправленная постель, сложенная стопкой чистая одежда, книга с закладкой на столе. На кровати Юстиниана валялись смятые футболки и рубашки, а на столе пристроился недоеденный пакетик жевательных мармеладок, которые Юстиниан уже не доест. Все выглядело так, словно братья вот-вот вернутся в комнату и займутся своими повседневными делами. На мгновение Лионель задержал взгляд на пакетике с мармеладками, а потом ровным голосом приказал пришедшим с ним рядовым запаковать вещи Приддов.

\- Поставите в моем кабинете, - распорядился он. – Комната понадобится для новых пилотов.

Шаги в коридоре выдернули Лионеля из воспоминаний. Он спрятал лиловый значок обратно в карман и, торопливо затушив сигарету, выкинул ее в окно. Вошедший Эмиль недовольно втянул воздух и укоризненно уставился на Лионеля.

\- Даже не начинай, - сразу предостерег его тот. – После Манриков в полном составе я имею на это право.

Эмиль вздохнул.

\- Знаешь же, что ненавижу этот запах. В общем, докладываю, господин маршал, - насмешливо произнес он. – «Алая молния» в полной боевой готовности, все отлично, Давенпорт сравнил тебя с Леворуким, послал нас обоих к кошкам вместе с Тварями, и все в том же духе.

\- Понятно, - коротко кивнул Лионель. – Не хочешь размяться в тренировочном зале?

\- Серьезно? – удивился Эмиль, хмуро поглядывая на оставшуюся на столе зажигалку.

\- Я сегодня наблюдал за Арно, - Лионель едва заметно улыбнулся. – Он настолько увлеченно дрался, что мне тоже захотелось.

Выходя вслед за Эмилем из кабинета, Лионель отстраненно подумал, что эти воспоминания он закрывает даже от собственного брата, и Эмиль не знает ни про мармеладки, ни про значок полковника во внутреннем кармане.

 

* * *

Арно удивленно косился на Валентина после занятий по общей физической подготовке. По его меркам Рейфер сегодня даже не особо их гонял, и Арно с удивлением обнаружил, что совсем не устал, о чем и сообщил находящемуся рядом с ним Ричарду. Тот охотно согласился. Валентин тем временем то и дело отпивал воду из своей лиловой бутылки, тяжело дышал и выглядел крайне вымотанным. Видимо, четыре дополнительных круга вокруг стадиона оказались решающими. Арно пожал плечами и снова повернулся к Ричарду, который как раз рассуждал о преимуществе боевых шестов над многими другими видами подобного оружья.

 

* * *

Август снова сидел за ноутбуком, когда Валентин, вытирая пот со лба полотенцем, ввалился в их комнату. Валентин успел разглядеть весьма откровенное фото Ирэны в лиловом полупрозрачном пеньюаре на экране, а в следующее мгновение Август, почувствовав чужое присутствие, вздрогнул и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

«Да что ж такое», - недоуменно подумал Валентин. – «Что с Юстином, что с Августом – постоянно натыкаюсь на непредназначенные для меня сцены».

\- Эээ, передавай привет Ирэне, - не удержался он, ухмыльнувшись.

\- Валентин! – Август покраснел и закрыл лицо рукой. – К слову говоря, ваш с Савиньяком «егерь» почти готов, - буркнул он. – Соединение мы наладили, осталось подогнать обшивку.

\- Боюсь, мы несколько отстаем от вас, - Валентин стянул резинку с волос и поморщился от прикосновения влажных от пота прядей к шее. – Впрочем, следующая попытка тестовой синхронизации через несколько дней, насколько мне известно.

\- Думаешь, на этот раз у вас получится? – Август явно решал, чем отомстить Валентину за увиденную Ирэну.

\- Не знаю, - искренне признался Валентин. – Там будет видно.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

\- А где Ли? – Арно поставил ярко-желтый поднос на стол и с удовольствием набросился на еду. В столовой сегодня было как-то особенно оживленно, зал полнился непрекращающимся гулом голосов и звоном посуды. Повара едва успевали заменять стремительно пустеющие лотки с едой, из которых обитатели базы тут же накладывали себе полные тарелки. – Я думал, он пообедает с нами.

\- Уехал по делам за пределами базы, - Эмиль критически осмотрел чересчур жилистый кусок мяса, выловленный из супа, пожал плечами и начал есть. – Впервые вижу, чтобы ты так быстро ел, - вдруг ухмыльнулся он, наблюдая за Арно. – Обычно тебя не заставишь.

Тот неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Впервые вижу здесь пристойную еду, - парировал он. – К тому же, чаще всего я слишком сонный, чтобы нормально есть. Ну, то есть по утрам.

\- Вот еще, гурман нашелся, - беззлобно заметил Эмиль. – А чего ты решил сесть со мной, а не с Валентином? – он кивнул на небольшой столик возле окна, занавешенного прозрачно-оранжевой шторой, где расположились Айрис с Селиной. Напротив них устроился Валентин, все трое оживленно о чем-то переговаривались. – Хотя, действительно, куда тебе до прелестных девушек, - расхохотался Эмиль, не дожидаясь ответа Арно. – А Валентин, я смотрю, зря времени не теряет, сразу подружился с лучшими цветами нашей базы.

Арно собирался огрызнуться или сказать что-нибудь колкое, но вдруг с изумлением ощутил укол ревности. Серьезно? Ему что, на самом деле хочется, чтобы Придд обедал с ним, а не со своими… поклонниками? Смешно.

\- Куда уж мне, - недовольно буркнул Арно, отодвигая почти нетронутую тарелку с супом в сторону. Аппетит как-то разом пропал.

Он помрачнел еще больше и потянулся к примостившемуся на краю стола высокому бокалу с прозрачно-желтым лимонадом. Отпив немного, Арно вздрогнул и чуть не выронил бокал, когда столовая заполнилась звуком сработавшей тревоги. Эмиль негромко, но от души выругался и поднялся, с сожалением бросив ложку на поднос.

\- Я к Реддингу, или кто там сегодня дежурит, - нехотя сообщил он. – Вот же гады, эти Твари, а? Поесть нормально, и то не дают.

\- Я с тобой, - Арно тоже поднялся, покосившись на расковырянный кусок жареного мяса, оставшийся на тарелке.

\- Давай, если хочешь, - Эмиль махнул рукой и бегом кинулся из зала.

 

* * *

\- Ну, что тут у нас? – буркнул Эмиль, входя в помещение, оснащенное радарами и мониторами.

\- Первый уровень на севере Третьего кольца Гальтары, - отрапортовал Хейл – похоже, за главного сегодня был именно он. – Один. Местность безлюдная, вроде никуда особо не движется, - он кивнул на мерцающую на одном месте алую точку.

\- Первый, говоришь? – задумчиво протянул Эмиль, подавив зевок. – Тогда, пожалуй, отправим «Анакса», пусть хоть разомнутся, - распорядился он. – Катершванцы на подстраховке.

 

* * *

Арно напряженно наблюдал за происходящим на мониторах – вот поблескивающий бело-золотой обшивкой «Анакс» выступил из ангара, вот он направился в сторону Гальтары, вот показались Катершванцы…

\- Переживаешь за Ричарда? – вдруг спросил его Эмиль, тоже внимательно вглядывающийся в удивительно четкую картинку на экране – новые камеры, установленные в «егере», работали безупречно.

\- Ага, - признался Арно. – Все же у них с Сэц-Приддом не очень высокий уровень совместной синхронизации.

\- Для Первого уровня достаточно, - Эмиль улыбнулся и легко прижал к себе Арно. – Не переживай, все с твоим соседом будет хорошо. Хотя… - Эмиль схватился за голову, увидев, как разъяренная Тварь отшвырнула «Анакса» на скалы. – В самом деле, - недовольно пробормотал он. – Первый уровень!

 

* * *

\- Альдо, нам нужно собраться, - Ричард нахмурился и закусил губу. – Если не справимся с этой Тварью, нас отстранят от боевых заданий минимум на несколько недель.

\- Да знаю я, - огрызнулся Альдо, морщась от боли в руке – когда «Анакса» тряхнуло, он напоролся на выступающий край обшивки в кабине. – Давай ее мечом, что ли.

Ричард согласился, и «Анакс», решительно поднявшись со скал, с удвоенным рвением кинулся в бой.

 

* * *

\- Мое первое боевое ранение! – гордо возвестил Альдо, входя в зал и прижимая к груди окровавленную руку. – Итак, докладываю, господин маршал, - обратился он Эмилю, в то время как Ричард кивнул и улыбнулся Арно из-за его спины. – Изначальная Тварь, Первый уровень, устранена. Задание выполнено. Правда, обшивка у нас снова немного повредилась, ну да ничего, Эпинэ поправит.

Арно вспомнил усталое лицо Робера и невольно проникся сочувствием. Эмиль тем временем счел своим долгом напомнить об отчете в письменной форме и небрежным взмахом руки отпустил пилотов «Анакса», предварительно посоветовав зайти в медицинский корпус в связи с поврежденным запястьем Альдо.

\- Мда, - вздохнул Эмиль, проглядывая видеозапись сражения – Тварь, несмотря на всего лишь Первый уровень, основательно потрепала «егеря».

\- Да ладно тебе, у Дика с Альдо всего семьдесят четыре процента, - напомнил Арно.

Тот лишь махнул рукой.

\- Чем займешься? – поинтересовался Эмиль у Арно, когда они вышли в коридор. – Пойдешь доедать обед или куда?

\- Или куда, - улыбнулся Арно. – Мне Август обещал показать новые разработки для «егерей» и рассказать про устройство двигателя.

\- Надо же, как вы сошлись, - рассмеялся Эмиль. – Тебе бы с ним синхронизироваться, только у него личный уровень низкий, да и Ирэна в пилоты не пустила бы, - Эмиль с удовольствием вспомнил роскошную, стильную жену Гирке, которая как-то раз приезжала на базу проведать Юстиниана с Валентином.

Арно фыркнул в ответ, ткнул Эмиля кулаком в бок и побежал по направлению к ангару, думая о том, что действительно жаль, что Август не может стать его напарником.

 

* * *

Эмиль направлялся по усаженной деревьями аллее к столовой, чтобы все же завершить начатый обед, когда столкнулся с идущим навстречу Валентином. Тот, увидев Эмиля, улыбнулся, отдал честь и вежливо поздоровался.

\- Ну, как ты тут? – Эмиль привычно хлопнул его по плечу без лишних церемоний. – Тебя как-то даже Вальхеном больше звать неудобно, - пожаловался он. – Совсем вырос. Да еще и полковник.

\- Вы всегда можете разжаловать меня в рядовые, если вам так будет легче, господин маршал, - усмехнулся Валентин.

\- Зараза, - моментально отреагировал Эмиль. – Как был заразой, так и остался. Лучше скажи, у тебя все нормально?

Валентин кивнул.

\- Благодарю за заботу, все хорошо, - ровно ответил он.

\- Вот что, - Эмиль переступил с ноги на ногу, замявшись. – Знаю, у тебя с нашим младшим синхронизация пока не очень получается. Ты не думай, он парень хороший, и раньше всегда был таким открытым и общительным, несмотря на то, что рос, по сути, совсем один, - виновато признался Эмиль. – Мы с Ли, конечно, заезжали к нему так часто, как могли, но, сам понимаешь, с этими Тварями и базой…

\- Все в порядке, господин маршал, - повторил Валентин. – Я не испытываю к теньенту Савиньяку неприязни и не ощущаю ни малейшего раздражения в его обществе.

Эмиль улыбнулся, а потом не выдержал и обнял Валентина, сграбастав в охапку.

\- Хорошо, что с тобой все хорошо, - искренне произнес он.

Эмиль до сих пор предельно четко помнил те бесконечные часы, проведенные перед закрытыми дверями операционной. Он совершенно потерял счет времени, то и дело вскакивал с места и принимался мерить шагами узкий, пропахший горьковатой мятой коридор, потом снова садился, нетерпеливо поглядывая на электронное табло.

Когда ему сообщили, что Валентин в коме, он разбил костяшки пальцев, со всей силы ударив по стене. Невозможно. Несправедливо. Спустя несколько минут в медицинский корпус пришел Лионель, и выглядел он так, словно вообще ничего не случилось. Эмиль тогда набросился на брата с обвинениями, как тот может оставаться настолько равнодушным. Кажется, именно в тот день они впервые по-настоящему поссорились.

\- Хочешь, потренируемся все вместе, как раньше? – неожиданно предложил Валентину Эмиль. – А то Ли считает, что тебе не помешает помощь.

\- Сочту за честь, - Валентин, как всегда, был вежлив и невозмутим, но Эмиль ощутил, что идея ему понравилась.

\- Тогда договорились. Ладно, я побежал, - Эмиль сокрушенно покачал головой. – Вот всегда так, - пожаловался он. – Как Ли уедет, так ни поесть, ни поспать, ни развлечься – все летит к Леворукому.

 

* * *

Ротгер скептически покосился на устроившихся в креслах Валентина и Арно – оба выглядели вполне спокойно и расслабленно, но, памятуя о том, сколько времени ушло на перенастройку оборудования, он счел нужным напомнить им вести себя по установленным для тестовой синхронизации правилам. Те лишь переглянулись и хмыкнули.

\- Так, в прошлый раз вы провалили задание, поэтому сегодня снова начнем с первого, - решил Ротгер, вглядываясь в монитор. Внизу экрана мерцал синеватым светом ноль – все верно, синхронизация пока не имела процента. – Представьте образы друг друга. И, по возможности, без того, чтобы снова испортить оборудование, - не удержался он.

Еж, правда, на этот раз куда более миловидный, снова занял сознание Арно, и тот мысленно выругался, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на другом образе.

«Еж так еж», - уловил он вдруг чужую спокойную мысль и недоуменно взглянул в сторону Валентина. Тот поправлял обруч на голове и казался вполне довольным. – «Ничего, главное сосредоточься».

Мысли Валентина вливались в сознание неспешным, плавным потоком, и это ощущалось странно и даже в какой-то мере приятно, как с удивлением отметил про себя Арно. Наверно, стоило перестать сопротивляться, чтобы добиться нужного результата. Он выдохнул, стараясь расслабиться, и поймал мысленный образ себя от Валентина – обычный, человеческий. И даже не слишком дурацкий. Он опасливо кивнул Валентину и постарался сосредоточиться. Похоже, Придд решил сдержать слово и, как более опытный, помочь ему? Ну, хорошо, почему бы и нет, в таком случае.

\- Другое дело, - заметил со своего места Ротгер. – Кажется, у вас начало получаться. Будем считать первое задание выполненным. Итак, задание второе. Представьте друг друга в различных повседневных ситуациях. Через такие мысли проще всего синхронизироваться, поскольку о рутинных действиях думают все и всегда. Я немного увеличу уровень, а вы представьте друг друга, ну, скажем, в столовой.

В голове Арно моментально всплыла картинка Айрис и Селины, с восторгом смотрящих на Валентина и мило общающихся с ним за обедом. Валентин мысленный напыщенно отпивал шадди, слушая щебет девушек. Валентин настоящий, приподняв бровь, повернулся к Арно.

«Савиньяк, серьезно? Ревность?» - услышал Арно мысленный вопрос Валентина. – «Ну, сам напросился».

И Арно вдруг осознал, что из-за увеличенного уровня синхронизации Валентин теперь не только видит его мысли, но и ощущает эмоции.

«Вот же, а. Пора начинать ставить блоки», - рассерженно подумал он, и в следующее мгновение увидел образ себя, клюющего носом над тарелкой с овсянкой, и внезапно падающего лицом в эту самую тарелку.

«Эй! Уж не такой я сонный по утрам!»

«Правда, что ли?»

«Придд, да чтоб тебя…»

\- Эээ, ребята? – остановил их мысленную перепалку голос Ротгера. – Если вы мне снова сломаете систему, я отдам вас Руперту на опыты. Вроде, пока все идет неплохо, хотя показатели на нижней границе, - добавил он. – Давайте теперь представим, к примеру, занятия по физической подготовке.

Валентин подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой и застонать в голос, когда увидел себя в образе, который уловил от Арно – еле плетущегося по стадиону в самом конце, то и дело вытирающего пот с лица и…

«Я не настолько толстый, Савиньяк», - обиженно послал он мысль Арно. – «И вообще непохожим получился», - а потом сосредоточился на образе напарника.

Валентин решил не поддаваться на этот раз и честно представил Арно, каким помнил его с момента поединка на шестах – затянутого в черное, грациозного, гибкого и ловкого, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, родинкой на левой щеке и озорно-сосредоточенным взглядом.

«Я что, правда так выгляжу?» - похоже, эта мысль не предназначалась для него, но Валентин уловил искреннее изумление в голосе Арно.

\- А вы молодцы, - услышал он Ротгера. – Семьдесят один процент. Показатели низковаты, по предварительным данным выходило восемьдесят восемь, но, знаете, для начала, пожалуй, сойдет. Что ж, можно считать тестовую синхронизацию пройденной. В следующий раз, полагаю, попробуем уже в вашем «егере».


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Вернувшись в свою комнату после неожиданно успешной тестовой синхронизации, Арно застал там Ричарда, и не одного – тот, устроившись на кровати, о чем-то спорил с Альдо.

\- Приветствую. Как дела с моим знаменитым родственником? – первым делом поинтересовался у него Альдо, обернувшись на звук открывающейся двери.

\- Как ни странно, весьма неплохо, - усмехнулся Арно, невесомо проводя черно-алой пластиковой карточкой по электронному замку. – Со второго раза получилось, - чуть помедлив, прибавил он. – Рука болит?

\- Не особо, - Альдо опустил взгляд на забинтованное запястье. – Повреждение оказалось несерьезным.

\- Поздравляю с успешной синхронизацией, - вмешался в разговор Ричард. – Что, серьезно, этот Придд, - он замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ну, на самом деле?..

\- Не настолько плох, - Арно хмыкнул. – Придд мне помог, - нехотя признался он. – А то у меня никак не получалось сосредоточиться на мысленном образе. А вы сегодня чего? Я наблюдал за ходом сражения по монитору и уже начал переживать, несмотря на Первый уровень, - Арно потянулся к полкам с одеждой, пытаясь отыскать чистую форму. – Леворукий, все время забываю сходить в прачечную, - вздохнул он.

Все те, кто находился на базе, стирали свои вещи в специально расположенной прачечной на территории – помещения с ровными рядами стиральных машин и сушилок, которые включались по идентификационной карточке. Карточка – та самая, которой воспользовался Арно, чтобы запереть дверь в комнату – черно-алая, с тисненым золотым кодом владельца, являлась многофункциональной и очень удобной. Это одновременно был ключ от комнаты, пропуск в служебные помещения, удостоверение личности и зарплатная карта. Информация и деньги считывались с карточки через специальные устройства.

\- Мне тоже нужно, - встрепенулся Ричард. – Если хочешь, давай отнесу и твое, закину вместе?

\- Было бы здорово. Только не перепутай светлое с темным, как в тот раз, - Арно ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как Ричард, непривыкший еще к самостоятельной жизни, в Лаик умудрился загрузить одновременно все свое белье в машинку, в результате получив серые рубашки вместо парадных белых.

\- Не перепутаю, - закатил глаза Ричард, вероятно, тоже вспомнив тот случай. – Скинь все в пакет, я чуть позже схожу.

\- Давай, - Арно опустился на кровать и взглянул на пилотов «Анакса». – Эмиль ничего вам не говорил? – спросил он. – А то он был в полном недоумении, как можно повредить обшивку, сражаясь с Первым уровнем.

\- Эмиль – нет, - Ричард скривился. – А вот Райнштайнер…

\- Зануда-бергер, - хмыкнул Альдо.

Ричард согласно закивал.

\- Мы, конечно, допустили сегодня ошибку, но потом сразу добили Тварь!

\- Ничего, - Альдо решительно вздернул подбородок. – Когда-нибудь, уверен, справимся и с другим уровнем, хотя бы Вторым, к примеру. Все же семьдесят четыре у нас есть.

\- У меня со всеми возможными напарниками по предварительным данным выходило не больше тридцати процентов, - задумчиво протянул Арно, вспоминая. Он попутно перетряхивал одежду в поиске грязных вещей и запихивал найденное в потрепанный пакет. – Так глупо… Хотя с тобой, вроде, было шестьдесят семь, - он кивнул Ричарду, на мгновение отвлекшись от своего занятия.

\- Я помню, - моментально отозвался тот. – Правда, Вальдес на совещании с твоими братьями был против того, чтобы пробовать.

Арно огляделся и бросил заполненный вещами пакет рядом с кроватью.

\- Приму душ – добавлю еще, так что пока не относи, - предупредил он Ричарда. – Четыре процента, которых не хватает до нужного минимального уровня, могут казаться незначительной разницей, но в определенный момент станут решающим фактором, - Арно вздохнул, по памяти цитируя слова Лионеля. – Поэтому Лионель согласился тогда с Вальдесом. Хотя Эмиль предлагал попробовать. Два голоса против одного.

\- Сколько у тебя с Приддом? – вмешался Альдо, с интересом слушающий их диалог.

\- Пока семьдесят один, - Арно пожал плечами. – По предварительным данным выходило восемьдесят восемь.

\- У него столько было с братом, - Альдо еле заметно нахмурился.

\- Точно, мне уже кто-то говорил об этом, - Арно попытался вспомнить, кто именно, но в голову не приходило ни одного подходящего варианта. – Дик, тебе душ нужен?

\- Нет, иди, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Увидимся, - Альдо кивнул ему и объяснил, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд Арно. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, хочу посидеть у «Лесничихи Дженни».

\- А, - понял Арно. – Ладно, тогда до встречи. Ты тут будешь? – обратился он к Ричарду.

\- Да, - тот покосился на старенький ноутбук на столе. – Надо матери написать, - вздохнул он. – И я собирался начать смотреть тот бордонский сериал, а то все только о нем и говорят.

\- Ты про «Бесстрашных Пантерок»? – Альдо мечтательно улыбнулся. – Там такие… героини.

\- Тогда подожди, - решил Арно. – Вместе посмотрим.

 

* * *

Отыскав в итоге в шкафу единственный чистый комплект формы, Арно положил его на кресло, а сам взял свежую пижаму и ушел в душ. Тщательно заперев дверь, он нехотя стянул перчатки, бросил взгляд в зеркало, тут же отвернулся, и начал медленно раздеваться, сбрасывая одежду прямо на пол. В памяти некстати снова всплыл тот образ – то, каким его представил Валентин, и Арно, словно принимая какой-то невысказанный вызов, заставил себя поднять голову и снова посмотреться в зеркало. Лицо как лицо. Темная родинка, светлые пряди. Ничего особенного.

«И все же, если бы тогда приехал Эмиль, а не Ли, я…»

\- Да пошло оно все к кошкам, - оборвав бесполезную мысль, Арно с отвращением отвернулся от зеркала.

«Нет, невозможно», - подумал он. – «Не могу я быть таким, каким меня видит Придд. Это ложь».

Забравшись в душевую кабинку, он с наслаждением запрокинул голову, подставляясь под теплые струи воды. Настроение немного улучшилось, но потом Арно вспомнил о предстоящей синхронизации в «егере» и снова помрачнел. В «егере» уровень будет полным. Это означает, что помимо мыслей и эмоций станут видны воспоминания. Арно бездумно плеснул в руку шампуня и принялся намыливать волосы. Нужно было срочно потренироваться в ментальных блоках. Нет, уж в чем в чем, а в этом он был в себе уверен, но лишняя осторожность не помешает.

 

* * *

Сладковатый апельсиновый запах шампуня окутывал приторной дымкой, капли воды стекали по полупрозрачному стеклу душевой кабинки. Арно стоял под струями, ощущая, как те приятно скользят по голой коже, и глубоко дышал, стараясь расслабиться и одновременно мысленно сосредоточиться.

В Лаик им сразу объяснили, что ментальные блоки бывают двух видов. Материальные, такие, как стена – кирпичная или любая другая, волна, закрывающая горизонт, густой лес, двери – такого рода блоки будут видны напарнику при синхронизации. Иными словами, второй пилот сразу поймет, что от него скрыто нечто нежелательное. К примеру, из разговоров с Ричардом Арно выяснил, что тот всегда закрывается высокими скалами, объяснив это тем, что «никто в здравом уме не вынесет наставления матери, а их я забыть ну никак не могу». Про Альдо Ричард рассказывал, что видит сияющий золотом щит в его мыслях, но что именно скрывает Альдо, он не знает. Материальные блоки, таким образом, оказывались видимыми, их легче было представлять и закрывать ими свои мысли и воспоминания.

Но Арно предпочитал второй вид. Нематериальные блоки. Такие как туман, завеса дождя, темнота, пар, дым… Их было куда сложнее создать и удержать. Но их преимуществом являлось то, что они – невидимы для напарника. Второй человек никогда не поймет, скрывают от него что-либо или нет. Нематериальные блоки были рассчитаны именно на это. Лионель как-то раз обмолвился при Арно, что пользуется нематериальным блоком – каким именно, Арно не знал, но удивился тому, что он вообще что-то скрывает от Эмиля. Арно тогда промолчал, просто запомнив – разглашать чужие тайны или лезть в личные дела Лионеля он не собирался. Потом он из любопытства спросил у Эмиля о его ментальном блоке – и крайне удивился ответу, что Эмиль блока не ставит вообще. Нематериальные блоки было сложно удержать в сознании, но Арно с самого начала, еще в Лаик, твердо решил использовать именно такой вид.

Разрушались ментальные блоки тоже по-разному. Стены могли рассыпаться, лес облететь листьями, волна упасть, скалы дрогнуть под землетрясением. Ветер мог разнести туман, свет разбить тьму, солнце прекратить дождь. Именно поэтому все унары, зачисленные в Лаик на пилотов, тратили немало времени на упражнения по созданию и удержанию собственного блока в сознании.

Блоком Арно являлась темнота. Неосязаемая и непроглядная, черная завеса, в которой он скрывал воспоминания. Он расслабился, еще раз глубоко вздохнул и, как его учили, начал опускать барьер – представив привычный вид из окна, он мысленно погасил фонари, расположенные вдоль аллеи, ведущей к столовой, постепенно накрывая все темнотой. Сладковато-апельсиновый запах, казалось, стал сильнее – ощущения Арно обострились, как всегда, когда он упражнялся со своим ментальным блоком. Удерживая блок, Арно открыл глаза, взял губку и потянулся к гелю для душа. К апельсину прибавился легкий ментоловый запах, когда он продолжил мыться, старательно удерживая блок.

«Если бы тогда», - вдруг подумал он.

В следующее мгновение в темноте вспыхнул тот самый фонарь на углу.

«Нет, идиот, что ты делаешь!» - мысленно обругал себя Арно и закрыл глаза, стиснув губку в руке, усилием воли гася фонарь и возвращая блок на место.

\- Надо, - шепнул он сам себе. – Надо, надо, надо. Нельзя. Придду этого показывать нельзя, никому нельзя. Поэтому изволь сосредоточиться, ты можешь, ты всегда мог. Сможешь и дальше.

 

* * *

В душе он провел довольно много времени, но вышел оттуда свежим и довольным – удержать блок все же получилось. Арно напомнил себе, что, пожалуй, следует начать заниматься каждый день теперь, когда у него появился напарник. Он бросил в пакет оставшуюся грязную одежду и повернулся к строчившему письмо на своем ноутбуке Ричарду.

\- Можно нести, - объявил Арно, неожиданно заметив, что забыл надеть перчатки – чистая пара валялась на подушке.

«Надеть, что ли», - рассеянно подумал он. – «Впрочем, идти сегодня больше никуда не собираюсь, скоро спать, поэтому к кошкам», - он отшвырнул перчатки на кресло, к форме, а сам завалился на кровать, сразу закутавшись в одеяло.

\- Ага, - откликнулся Ричард. – Сейчас допишу и схожу.

\- Тебе точно не проблема кинуть мое тоже? А то не хочу мешать, да и поздновато уже.

\- Какие вопросы, - Ричард улыбнулся. – Спать я пока все равно не хочу, а ты вон тоже сколько раз мое носил в Лаик.

\- И то верно, - Арно встряхнул мокрыми кудрями – от влаги его волосы всегда завивались. – Ты чего? Нужно что-нибудь? – он покосился на Ричарда, который мялся, явно желая что-то сказать.

\- Да я просто… ты не мог бы одолжить мне денег? – решился тот. – Я сегодня ходил к Лионелле Манрик, но она начнет начислять зарплату только на следующей неделе, а я уже отослал оставшееся в Надор, как-то не рассчитал в этот раз.

Арно знал о том, что Ричард и его сестра оба отсылают часть денег, положенных пилотам, домой. Их отец несколько лет назад, вероятно, впав в кризис среднего возраста, сбежал с какой-то девицей, кажется, дальней родственницей Бэзила Хейла, оставив Мирабеллу Окделл одну с четырьмя детьми. Справиться одной в такой ситуации было не просто сложно, а практически невозможно. Поэтому, став пилотами, Айрис и Ричард регулярно отсылали в Надор часть той суммы, которую получали на базе.

Зарплаты механиков, докторов и прочих сотрудников базы были фиксированными, а вот у пилотов, ко всему прочему, существовали определенные надбавки, исходя из которых, к фиксированной сумме прибавлялось еще – за звание, количество успешно выполненных боевых заданий, общий стаж нахождения на базе.

\- Конечно, я одолжу, - Арно выбрался из-под одеяла и лениво переполз за стол, выводя свой ноутбук из спящего режима. – Сейчас только войду в личный кабинет.

\- Спасибо, - в голосе Ричарда послышалось неподдельное облегчение, и Арно почему-то ощутил себя виноватым – его семья никогда не была стеснена в средствах. Арно вполне хватало и собственной зарплаты, но братья часто подкидывали на развлечения, хотя он и не просил.

Арно зашел в личный кабинет, привычно бросив взгляд на информацию о держателе карты – полное имя, звание, история перемещения денежных средств, в отдельной графе – история передвижения по базе. Точное время и дата, когда отметился в столовой, вошел в корпус лабораторий и синхронизации, вышел оттуда… Любое передвижение по базе отслеживалось, а в случае выявления нарушений дисциплины провинившиеся строго наказывались.

\- Тебе сколько? – Арно бы дал и тысячу, и две таллов, и не стал бы требовать возврата, только гордость Ричарда не позволяла ему брать деньги безвозмездно, и Арно смирился. – Напомни свой код?

\- Если можно, таллов пятьсот. Код… сейчас найду, - Ричард покопался в бумагах на столе и, выудив откуда-то карточку, продиктовал Арно цифры золотого тиснения.

Арно бойко защелкал мышкой и клавиатурой, вводя данные карты Ричарда и нужную сумму.

\- Готово.

\- Спасибо еще раз.

\- Да брось, - Арно отмахнулся и вернулся обратно в постель. – Ты же мой друг.

 

* * *

\- Ротгер, вы прекрасно знаете, что мне нельзя…

\- Олаф, я же не заставляю вас сию секунду бежать и синхронизироваться – хоть со мной, хоть с Рупертом, хоть с вашими ненаглядными дохлыми Тварями и сплавами. Мне просто интересно считать ваш уровень личной синхронизации, - Ротгер, не слушая возражений Олафа, устраивал того в кресле у себя в кабинете. После успешной синхронизации Придда с Савиньяком он загорелся неподдельным энтузиазмом, и энергия требовала выхода – следовательно, все, кто попадется под руку, вынуждены будут страдать от чрезмерной активности Ротгера.

«Наверно, поэтому Луиджи Джильди столь быстро покинул здание после смены», - подумал Олаф, вспомнив младшего помощника по синхронизации – фельпец был давним приятелем Ротгера, но долго выдерживать его общество не мог.

\- Считывайте, - сдался Олаф, откидываясь в кресле и глядя на Ротгера, который как всполох носился между своими компьютерами.

\- Как там у вас дела, кстати? – спросил он, усевшись, наконец, за стол. – Продвижения в исследованиях есть?


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Дни стояли ясные и жаркие, несмотря на начало осени. Установившийся зной плавился солнечными лучами, растекаясь по базе душным, нагретым воздухом.

Распахнутое окно помогало не слишком сильно, и Арно, поморщившись, безвольно растянулся на кровати, мысленно радуясь тому, что хотя бы дежурств в ближайшее время не намечается. Как можно пробовать синхронизироваться в такую погоду он даже представлять не хотел. Ричард куда-то ушел, и тишину комнаты нарушал лишь мягкий шорох работающего ноутбука и изредка звучащие в отдалении голоса.

Арно покосился на внушительный пакет со сладким, небрежно брошенный возле стола – недавняя и довольно бессмысленная покупка – есть в такую погоду не хотелось совершенно. Тем более сладкое. Просто поддался минутному порыву – с ним такое регулярно случалось в магазинах, еще с того времени, когда он начал жить один перед Лаик.

\- Ну, не выбрасывать же теперь, - Арно хмыкнул и, заставив себя усилием воли сползти с кровати, подхватил недовольно зашуршавший пакет. – Наверно, стоит зайти к Ли и Эмилю, угостить хотя бы их, - решил он.

Замявшись у двери на пару мгновений, Арно уверенно провел карточкой по электронному замку и, выбравшись в коридор, свернул направо, в ту сторону, где располагался кабинет маршалов Савиньяков.

 

* * *

Арно почти добрался до нужного лестничного пролета, когда услышал то, что заставило его замереть на месте и отступить на несколько шагов назад.

Айрис звонко смеялась, потряхивая небрежно заплетенными волосами, Йоганн оживленно жестикулировал, рассказывал нечто забавное, судя по реакции остальных. Норберт и Селина шагали рядом, улыбаясь и внимательно слушая. Вместе с ними оказался и Валентин – с собранными в хвост каштановыми прядями, одетый в бежевые шорты и ту самую лиловую футболку. Даже на его обычно спокойном и непроницаемом лице наблюдалось подобие улыбки. Судя по легким сарафанам Айрис и Селины, из-под которых выглядывали яркие бретельки купальников, компания собиралась в бассейн, расположенный на крыше развлекательного центра.

Арно досадливо поморщился, снова с удивлением ощутив, как его накрывает непонятная, совершенно необоснованная ревность при виде Валентина.

«Я, кажется, совсем свихнулся», - решил он. – «Если мне хочется находиться в обществе Придда».

Некстати вспомнилось, насколько уверенно и успокаивающе звучал в его мыслях голос Валентина – плавный, текучий. Как вода. Едва Арно раскрылся и впустил этот льющийся поток в свое сознание, то мгновенно понял, что Валентин помогает ему с синхронизацией и поддерживает связь. Арно помрачнел и ускорил шаг, попутно опуская ментальный блок, закрывая воспоминания темнотой – у него вошло в привычку тренироваться в самых неожиданных местах и ситуациях. Получалось неплохо, и это придавало уверенности.

 

* * *

Валентину и раньше доводилось бывать в развлекательном центре. Юстиниан часто брал его с собой, когда шел сюда отдыхать вместе с Лионелем и Эмилем. Обычно они устраивались в баре «Лесничиха Дженни», расположившись на двух диванчиках в укромном закутке. Валентин был несовершеннолетним, и, разумеется, алкогольных напитков ему никто не заказывал, а Юстиниан к тому же выдвинул определенное условие, при котором брал его с собой – не позднее одиннадцати вечера уходить и ложиться спать.

\- Я не считаю тебя ребенком и не пытаюсь распоряжаться твоим свободным временем, - пояснил Юстиниан, разговаривая об этом с Валентином. – Но тебе всего пятнадцать, и ты сильно устаешь – при подобных нагрузках важно высыпаться и полноценно отдыхать. Поэтому в одиннадцать – в постель. Хорошо?

Пришлось согласиться.

В один из вечеров они сидели у «Дженни» втроем – Эмиля где-то носило, по словам Лионеля, тот уже в который раз пытался ухаживать за Франческой Гампана. Впрочем, судя по последствиям, не слишком успешно. Приглушенная музыка, мягкий, синевато-серебристый свет, бархатная обивка – все это действовало расслабляюще, и Валентин совсем потерял счет времени. Разговор плавно перетекал с одной темы на другую, а потом Юстиниан откинулся на спинку дивана и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет – условный жест, означающий, что Валентину пора идти спать. Валентин тогда лишь усмехнулся, пожелал брату и Лионелю приятного вечера, и ушел. В дверях он на мгновение замер, обернувшись, и заметил, как Лионель пересел ближе к Юстиниану, по привычке прикуривая от его сигареты, а Юстиниан улыбается краешком рта, небрежно и в то же время изящно стряхивая пепел в прозрачную пепельницу.

 

* * *

Они расположились на шезлонгах возле самой кромки синеватой воды бассейна. Мороженое стремительно таяло, растекаясь по дну пластиковой розетки. Сладковатые капли – груша и ваниль, желтоватое и сливочно-белое – оставляли липкие следы на пальцах.

Валентин настоял на том, чтобы угостить остальных – в конце концов, слишком долгое время делать такое было попросту не для кого.

\- Ого, да у них сегодня ленточки с предсказаниями, - с неподдельным восторгом сообщила Айрис и принялась стаскивать доставшуюся ей – светло-голубую – с изогнутой ножки розетки для мороженого. – «В скором времени вам предстоит попробовать нечто совершенно новое», - прочитала она вслух спустя несколько мгновений и задумчиво подергала себя за выбившуюся из прически прядь. – Интересно, о чем это, - непонимающе протянула Айрис, а потом вдруг просияла. – Точно, нас наверняка отправят, наконец, сражаться с Третьим уровнем. Давно пора, - уверенно заключила она, повязывая ленточку на запястье.

\- «В ближайшем будущем вам придется выступить в непривычной для себя роли», - Селина аккуратно распутала свою ленточку – ярко-розовую – и убрала ее под брошенное на шезлонг полотенце. – Непривычной роли? – она замялась, явно не представляя, что могло под этим подразумеваться.

\- Ну, точно Третий уровень, - заверила ее Айрис. – И, наверно, где-нибудь в городе – тогда мне придется отдать ведущее управление «егерем» тебе, а то мои боевые навыки… в общем, сама знаешь, - она махнула рукой и усмехнулась, но потом сразу стала серьезной, видимо, мысленно прикидывая, а готовы ли они обе к подобному на самом деле.

\- «Совсем скоро вам предстоит встреча с кем-то из родственников», - хором зачитали Катершванцы. Их ленточки – салатовая и золотистая – содержали одинаковую надпись.

\- О, нет, - простонал Йоганн, нервно комкая узкий кусок атласной ткани в руках. – Кажется, дед собирается приехать нас навестить.

\- Похоже на то, - удрученно согласился с ним Норберт. – Но, во всяком случае, он должен быть доволен хотя бы тем, что наш «егерь» назван его именем.

\- А что у тебя? – все четверо с любопытством повернулись к Валентину.

Тот бережно размотал слегка намокшую от подтаявшего мороженого ленту алого цвета и прочитал, недоуменно нахмурившись:

\- «Иногда света стоит опасаться куда больше, чем темноты».

\- О чем это? – Айрис с интересом заглядывала Валентину через плечо, рассматривая перепачканные буквы. Пропитавшееся влагой алое в этих местах казалось темным, почти черным.

\- Не представляю, - честно признался Валентин и, подчиняясь необъяснимому желанию, свернул ленту и спрятал ее в карман своих шорт.

 

* * *

В свою комнату Валентин вернулся глубокой ночью – база безмолвствовала, укрытая душным, влажным воздухом. Он осторожно потянул дверь на себя и выждал пару мгновений на тот случай, если Август получил новое письмо от Ирэны с вложенными фотографиями и до сих пор не может уснуть, предаваясь перечитыванию.

Впрочем, опасения оказались напрасными. Август крепко спал, закутавшись в простыню – видимо, под одеялом было слишком жарко. Валентин осторожно разделся, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить – их с Савиньяком механик выглядел в последнее время уставшим, похоже, заключительная обработка обшивки «егеря» отнимала практически все дни целиком.

Устроившись на постели, Валентин принялся ворочаться и ерзать, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение. Кровать ощущалась неожиданно жесткой, постельное белье оглушительно пахло ментолом, из распахнутого окна то и дело долетали шорохи и едва уловимые ночные звуки, казавшиеся в такой тишине чересчур громкими. Сон упорно не шел.

Убедившись, что уснуть все равно не удается, Валентин вдруг вспомнил о предстоящей синхронизации в «егере», и даже легкая сонливость слетела с него окончательно. В Лаик ментальные блоки обоих видов давались ему без каких-либо затруднений, как и вся остальная учеба. Вот только после Лаик, в боевых условиях, он блок не устанавливал ни разу – скрывать от брата было нечего.

Валентин вздохнул и сел на постели, вглядываясь в темноту за окном. Мысленный образ пришел сразу – яркий, предельно четкий. Словно и не прошло уже больше трех лет. Юстиниан беспечно смеялся, устроившись за своим ноутбуком в их бывшей комнате на базе. Синеватое свечение экрана окрашивало его лицо непривычной бледностью, худые пальцы уверенно касались клавиш – похоже, развлекался какой-то очередной игрой. Воспоминание отдавалось ноющей болью глубоко внутри, но Валентин продолжил удерживать образ, стараясь сосредоточиться на мельчайших подробностях. Ему придется ставить ментальный блок, хочет он этого или нет. Иначе их затянет в сознание друг друга – с подобным воспоминанием невозможно будет справиться. Слезы из лиловых глаз Изначальной Твари, возникшей из ниоткуда, капнули прямо на клавиатуру, заливая ее ядовитой влагой, но Юстиниан этого не заметил и продолжил внимательно вглядываться в монитор, сражаясь с выдуманным противником. Валентин слишком хорошо понимал, что за этим последует. Оставлять брата одного в этой комнате было немыслимо, невыносимо, внутри все переворачивалось, но он все же заставил себя выйти, не обернувшись, и бесшумно прикрыл дверь. Его ментальным блоком станет эта комната и эта дверь. И ему придется закрывать ее, уходя снова и снова, несмотря на то, что за ней остается самое важное, что у него когда-либо было.

 

* * *

После тренировки ментального блока сны пришли тревожные и мрачные. Валентин куда-то бежал, под ним расступались бесконечные лестницы, разваливался на куски пол, словно база, превратившись в живое существо, никак не желала его отпускать. А потом все исчезло, и он оказался в «егере». Темно-серая обшивка, знакомый хромированный металл панели управления. «Ашен». Валентин осторожно обернулся и натолкнулся взглядом на мертвого Юстиниана. Острые осколки костей, торчащие из развороченной грудной клетки, залитая кровью форма. Тело погибшего брата он не видел, но воображение само дорисовало недостающие подробности. Твари поблизости не наблюдалось, и Валентин попытался подняться, но придавивший его кусок изломанной обшивки не отпускал.

Обычный кошмар, но вот пустые, широко распахнутые глаза Юстиниана почему-то оказались непривычного черного цвета.

 

* * *

В том, что иногда приснившееся находит свое отражение в реальности, Валентин убедился спустя буквально пару дней.


	13. Сайд-стори 1

* * *

\- Прошу прощения за ожидание, - первым делом вежливо извинился Валентин, вернувшись из раздевалки, и неспешным движением стянул с себя футболку.

Ярко-оранжевая бутылка с кремом для загара выпала из рук Айрис, а Селина негромко ахнула. Катершванцы замерли, их лица потемнели при виде шрамов на боку Валентина. Тот, проследив за чужими взглядами, виновато улыбнулся.

\- Позвольте принести извинения за неподобающий внешний вид, - негромко произнес он. – Но, боюсь, больше чем есть, оно уже не заживет. Впрочем, если вам неприятно, я могу остаться в футболке.

\- Что за глупости, - первой опомнилась Айрис. Она сердито подобрала бутылку и нахмурилась, словно размышляя о чем-то. – Давай я намажу тебя кремом? – внезапно предложила она. – А то ты такой бледный, еще обгоришь.

Валентин удивленно моргнул.

\- Благодарю, - повинуясь Айрис, он опустился на шезлонг.

\- Мы – в воду, - улыбнулся Норберт. – А то расплавимся.

\- Давайте, - махнула рукой Айрис. – Мы потом к вам присоединимся. Крем не смоется, - обратилась она к Валентину, умело растирая ему спину. – Так что можешь плескаться сколько угодно. Если тебе это нравится, конечно.

Валентин кивнул.

\- В Васспарде особо не поплаваешь – холодно, и лето совсем короткое - признался он. – Но когда я жил на базе в прошлый раз, я тоже часто сюда приходил.

\- Хочу дождаться подсветки, - Айрис улыбнулась, осторожно нанося крем на правый бок Валентина. – Ты видел, как здесь красиво по вечерам?

\- Нет, - Валентин неожиданно для себя тихо рассмеялся. – Меня, как бы это выразиться, всегда отправляли спать до того, как включалось ночное освещение, - пояснил он. – Считали слишком маленьким.

\- Ой, точно, - закончив, Айрис убрала бутылку обратно в сумку и вытерла руки о полотенце. – Всегда забываю, что ты стал пилотом гораздо раньше любого из нас.

 

* * *

Катарина Ариго, в легком белом платье с бежевой кружевной накидкой, устроилась за столиком в кафе, поставив перед собой серебристый ноутбук и большой прозрачный бокал, наполненный розоватой жидкостью. Расположившаяся за соседним столиком в компании ярко-розового ноутбука Лионелла Манрик приветливо помахала ей рукой.

\- Тоже совмещаешь приятное с полезным, то есть с работой?

Катарина кивнула.

\- Скоро сдавать отчеты, - сказала она, поправив сложную прическу и заправив за ухо выбившуюся пепельную прядь. – А у меня даже нет полных данных. И все из-за безалаберности… некоторых, - она выразительно кивнула на Катершванцев, с хохотом топящих друг друга в бассейне. – Эти двое еще не прислали генералу Райнштайнеру последний рапорт. И предпоследний тоже. А мне нужно рассчитать, сколько материала потребуется на «егерей» в следующем месяце, и составить отчет за текущий. Хорошо хотя бы мои девочки – молодцы, - в голос Катарины закралось тепло, когда она посмотрела на загорающих рядом Айрис и Селину. – «Эрэа» не требует многого, они у меня умницы и берегут своего «егеря».

Лионелла вздохнула.

\- У меня уже спрашивают про зарплату, - пожаловалась она. – А Иоланта еще даже не успела переоформить Придда, - она кивнула на мокрую макушку, торчащую посреди бассейна. – Представляешь, он у нас все еще числится как военный пенсионер.

\- Да уж, - Катарина отпила свой напиток и придвинула ноутбук ближе. – Как вы вообще справляетесь.

\- Так же как и ты, - усмехнулась Лионелла, бойко стуча по клавишам. – Кстати, видела новинки в сети от К&Л?

\- Карси и Лансар выпустили новую коллекцию? – мгновенно оживилась Катарина. – Покажешь?

\- Сейчас пришлю тебе ссылку. Там такие платья! На этот раз Эмильенна в ударе, похоже, в этом сезоне длинные юбки снова будут в моде.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

\- А что у меня есть, – протянул Ротгер, бесцеремонно входя в лабораторию Олафа и размахивая каким-то измятыми распечатками.

Олаф, склонившийся над прозрачной пробиркой с шипящей жидкостью, бросил неодобрительный взгляд на Ротгера и, поправив защитные очки, вернулся к работе.

\- Подождите немного, Ротгер, - сказал он. – Если прерву эксперимент сейчас, то рискую прожечь здание вплоть до первого этажа.

\- Что это у вас за гадость? – поинтересовался Ротгер, подразумевая пробирку с грязно-серой жидкостью, из которой Олаф капнул несколько капель на тонкую пластину металла, установленную на штативе с поддоном.

\- Результат долгого и упорного труда Руперта, - невозмутимо ответил тот и покачал головой, наблюдая за химической реакцией. – Нет, и это, похоже, не подойдет, - вздохнул он спустя некоторое время и, склонившись над столом, принялся делать пометки в блокноте. – Тестирую новый вариант сплава на предмет резистентности к Тварям. Пока безуспешно.

\- Зато у меня успешно, - расплылся в довольной улыбке Ротгер. – Вот! – он протянул Олафу распечатки. – Это – уровень вашей личной синхронизации – должен заметить, весьма неплохой. Олаф, чего вы так на меня смотрите, я же просто так, мне любопытно. Между прочим, у вас семьдесят пять процентов. А вот здесь – я от нечего делать прогнал ваши результаты с моими через программу, - Ротгер усмехнулся. – Знаете, сколько у нас? – он открыл было рот, чтобы огласить результат, как вдруг включилась тревога.

Не обычная тревога. Та, которая означала, что опасность угрожает непосредственно базе. Все знали про этот специальный сигнал, всех инструктировали по плану эвакуации в экстренных ситуациях практически сразу, в день прибытия, но до сих пор на базе такого не случалось.

\- Всему персоналу базы, - раздался усиленный динамиком голос. – Немедленно начать эвакуацию в убежище в соответствии с инструкцией. Повторяю – весь персонал базы подлежит немедленной эвакуации в убежище. Всем дежурным пилотам – просьба проследовать в командный пункт. Всем дежурным пилотам – просьба…

\- Олаф, похоже, дело плохо, - Ротгер обернулся к Олафу, нахмурившись.

Тот молча кивнул, торопливо стягивая рабочие перчатки и сбрасывая халат.

\- Куда вы? – недоуменно приподнял брови Ротгер, наблюдая, как тот собирается.

\- Руперт у себя. Скорее всего, один, - пояснил Олаф. – Я проверить, как он, а потом в убежище.

\- Тогда увидимся там.

Выбравшись в коридор, оба махнули друг другу и разбежались в разные стороны.

 

* * *

\- Докладывайте, - Лионель замер возле Реддинга, напряженно вглядываясь в мерцающий алым монитор.

За его спиной выстроились дежурные пилоты, ожидая приказа: экипаж «Эрэа», «Ульриха», «Утренней звезды» и Валентин с Арно.

\- Третий и Четвертый, - доложил Реддинг – его лицо было бледным и напряженным. – Оба приближаются к базе. Третий немного дальше, с южной стороны. Четвертый, с северной стороны, будет здесь примерно через восемь минут, может, раньше – судя по биологическим параметрам, скорость огромная. Эвакуацию уже объявили, в данный момент персонал следует в подземное убежище согласно инструкции, - Реддинг вопросительно обернулся к Сэц-Алану, и тот кивнул.

\- Из всех корпусов передают, что паники нет, и люди следуют приказу, - подтвердил он.

\- Хорошо, благодарю, Люсьен, - Лионель задумчиво оглядел пилотов и отрицательно покачал головой, словно отвечая самому себе на незаданный вопрос. – Генерал Ариго, генерал Райнштайнер. Третий – ваш. Исполняйте, - Жермон и Ойген одновременно отдали честь и исчезли из комнаты, бросившись в ангар к своему «егерю». – Остальные – в убежище, - решил Лионель. – С Четвертым вы все равно не справитесь. Эмиль, идем. Развлечемся, заодно навлечем на себя гнев Чарльза.

Арно вскинул голову, когда Лионель, проходил мимо.

\- Ли…

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, но задержался на мгновение и легко сжал плечо Арно.

\- Не переживай, - негромко произнес он. – Не в первый раз.

Эмиль шутливо отдал честь Арно и исчез за дверью вслед за братом.

Катершванцы, подчиняясь приказу, проследовали за остальными в направлении убежища.

\- Мы вас догоним, идите, - заверила их Айрис, даже не думая двигаться с места.

Они остались в зале вчетвером, несмотря на отданный приказ, и молча переглянулись между собой. Никто не произнес ни слова, но напряжение сгустилось. Реддинг подозрительно покосился на них и уже собирался напомнить о необходимости проследовать в убежище, когда Айрис вдруг резко подалась вперед, указывая на монитор:

\- Кажется, сейчас начнется, - выдохнула она – включилась камера в «Утренней звезде», спустя несколько мгновений – в «Алой молнии».

В этот момент двери распахнулись, и в зал почти одновременно влетели Ротгер и Олаф с Рупертом. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами и заняли позицию для наблюдения за мониторами.

\- Вам надлежит находиться в убежище, - укоризненно шепнул Олаф Ротгеру.

\- Как и вам, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Четвертый, - Руперт кивнул на мерцающую алую точку, находящуюся почти на границе с территорией базы. – Крайне редкий случай. Уникальная возможность понаблюдать за повадками Изначальной Твари.

\- Для меня тоже, - согласился Олаф. – Пока существует хотя бы минимальный шанс получить новые сведения…

\- В таком случае, мне, видимо, нужно понаблюдать за вашей безопасностью, - пробурчал Ротгер.

После этого зал погрузился в тишину.

 

* * *

«Алая молния» перехватила Тварь, когда та уже пересекла территорию базы и, похоже, вознамерилась расправиться с развлекательным центром. Металлические перекрытия рушились с протяжным скрежетом, из разломанного бассейна выплеснулась вода, заливая все вокруг.

\- Вот же уродина, - Эмиль нахмурился, одновременно с Лионелем дергая рычаг управления на себя и нанося удар по чешуйчатой шее Твари.

\- И не говори, - согласился Лионель.

Тварь завизжала и обрушила в ответ на «егеря» удар тяжелого хвоста. Острые шипы прошлись по обшивке, оставляя глубокие следы. «Алая молния» отступила, уходя в сторону, а потом снова оказалась рядом с Тварью, отбрасывая ее от корпусов базы.

\- Надо оттеснить ее подальше, - напряженно произнес Лионель – схватка оказалась не из легких.

\- Оттесним.

Они обменивались все более жесткими ударами с Тварью, стараясь одновременно заставить ее отступить за территорию базы и оберегая защитное стекло, помня об «Ашене». Эмиль мысленно выругался, после того как Тварь навалилась на «егеря», едва его не опрокинув.

\- Между прочим, я все слышу, - нараспев протянул Лионель, усмехаясь, несмотря на серьезный бой.

Эмиль знал, что во время сражений тот позволяет себе становиться не маршалом, а чуть ли не мальчишкой, поэтому снисходительно хмыкнул в ответ.

«Ну, в таком случае, надеюсь, узнал что-нибудь новое», - прокомментировал он мысленно.

«Нет», - с видимым сожалением отозвался Лионель, попутно блокируя очередной удар Твари. – «Уже слышал все эти… выражения лет двадцать назад, в Лаик».

«Какая жалость».

«Эта дрянь сильная».

«Да», - Эмиль помрачнел. – «Мне это не нравится, Ли».

\- Ничего, - отозвался тот вслух, тоже становясь предельно серьезным и собранным. – Справимся. Должны. Потому что больше некому.

 

* * *

Судя по тому, что высвечивалось на мониторах, для «Утренней звезды» ситуация складывалась значительно лучше. Третий уровень, конечно, оказался силен, но не настолько, чтобы генералы Ариго и Райнштайнер с ним не совладали. Сине-зеленая обшивка была исчерчена длинными царапинами в нескольких местах, но «Утренняя звезда» уверенно отбрасывала Тварь от базы и, похоже, Твари оставалось жить не так уж и долго.

Айрис перевела взгляд на изображение со второй камеры и закусила губу. Происходящее нравилось ей все меньше с каждой секундой. Маршалы Савиньяки дрались хорошо, но что-то было не так – то ли в их движениях, то ли в том, как Тварь слишком быстро обрушивала удар за ударом на «егеря». Айрис опустила взгляд на голубую ленточку, которую так и носила с тех пор на запястье. Она глубоко вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла их вновь, в ее взгляде появилась решимость.

\- Идем, Сэль, - произнесла она.

Селина изумленно уставилась на подругу.

\- Что?

\- Мне не нравится ход сражения, - честно призналась Айрис. – Мы должны что-то сделать.

\- Но приказ…

\- К кошкам приказы! – взвилась Айрис и ткнула пальцем в направлении экрана, где «Алая молния» отступала под напором Твари. – Еще немного, и отдавать приказы станет попросту некому!

Айрис выбежала в коридор. Чуть помедлив, Селина бросилась за ней.

\- Мы разнесем базу похуже Твари, - неуверенно выдохнула она, догоняя Айрис.

\- Я отдам ведущее управление «Эрэа» тебе, - мгновенно отозвалась Айрис и покосилась на ленточку. – Кто бы мог подумать, что предсказания сбываются.

 

* * *

«Алая молния» из наступления перешла в защиту, и обоим маршалам это совершенно не нравилось. Проклятая Тварь, пусть и достаточно потрепанная – правый бок был залит вязкой, темной жидкостью, разрушенная чешуя открывала нечто мутно-серое, покрытое слизью – продолжала теснить их, несмотря на все попытки достать ее. И она все еще оставалась смертельно опасной.

Эмиль не успел понять, что именно произошло – просто в какой-то момент «егеря» сильно тряхнуло, обшивка откликнулась жалобным скрежетом прогнувшегося металла, а Лионель со стоном откинулся на кресле, зажимая ладонью левое плечо. Пальцы судорожно стискивали ткань формы, стремительно окрашиваясь алым.

\- Отключай соединение! – хрипло выкрикнул он, а в следующий момент Эмиль почувствовал через интерфейс нейронной связи, что у Лионеля повреждено не только плечо, но и бок, и неестественно вывернутая рука. Жгучая боль накрыла его горячей волной, чужие ощущения неотвратимо вливались в сознание, заставляя согнуться пополам от нахлынувшей тошноты и головокружения.

Он успел заметить, как Лионель пытается дотянуться до панели управления, чтобы отключить нейронное соединение, а потом безвольно откидывается назад, потеряв сознание. В следующий момент Тварь внезапно взвыла и отшатнулась от «егеря» - странно, но это давало Эмилю шанс, чтобы отразить атаку или хотя бы увернуться, но как, если он остался один? Голова раскалывалась одновременно от боли Лионеля и от собственного перенапряжения, но Эмиль заставил себя взяться за рычаг непослушными пальцами. Он отстраненно ощутил соленый привкус на губах – кажется, из носа пошла кровь. Чудовищным усилием, сам не осознавая толком, что делает, Эмиль сдвинул «егеря», уходя из-под удара Твари. После этого он выпустил рычаг, обмякая в кресле – в голове мутилось, его тошнило, зрение окончательно расфокусировалось. Последним движением Эмиль привел в нужное положение рычаги выключения нейронной связи, а потом все вокруг заполнилось темнотой.

 

* * *

Арно бросился из зала в тот момент, когда Тварь разорвала обшивку «Алой молнии», а из-за угла здания как раз показалась «Эрэа». Валентин, не думая, что делает, кинулся за ним. Он догнал Арно и схватил его за плечи, останавливая.

\- Савиньяк, подожди.

\- Не трогай меня! – на мгновение в глазах Арно мелькнул ужас, тут же сменившийся яростью. Он вывернулся и оттолкнул Валентина с такой силой, что тот врезался в противоположную стену коридора. Арно, тяжело дыша, сделал шаг назад и затряс головой, выставив перед собой руки. – Не смей меня трогать!

Валентин прикоснулся к затылку и поморщился – он сильно ударился головой и, видимо, ободрал кожу о шероховатую поверхность.

\- Савиньяк, - спокойно начал он, не пытаясь приблизиться к Арно. – Выслушай меня. Ни ты, ни я ничего не сможем сделать. Туда пошли теньенты Окделл и Арамона. Я доверяю им. Мы оба здесь бесполезны, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не синхронизируемся полностью и не освоим управление нашим «егерем». Ты понимаешь это?

Арно тяжело сглотнул и, прислонившись к стене, сполз по ней на пол.

\- Она пробила обшивку со стороны Ли, - его голос дрогнул. – Там Ли! Ты это понимаешь? – отчаянно воскликнул Арно, со всей силы ударив кулаком по стене.

\- Понимаю, - Валентин по-прежнему оставался на месте, не выказывая намерения приблизиться к Арно. – Идем обратно, Арно, - он впервые назвал его по имени, и Арно вскинул голову, удивленно глядя на него. – Идем, - спокойно повторил Валентин.

Арно нехотя поднялся и поправил сбившуюся форму.

\- Извини, - буркнул он, кивая на голову Валентина.

\- Ничего, - откликнулся тот, пропуская Арно вперед.

 

* * *

\- Господин Кальдмеер, вы это видели? – Руперт подался вперед, вглядываясь в экраны. – Она отшатнулась! Почему?

\- Не знаю, - Олаф тоже безотрывно смотрел на изображение, передаваемое с камеры «Алой молнии». – Руперт, нам нужно будет пересмотреть видеозапись хода сражения. Этот момент может оказаться крайне важным.

\- Да, - рассеяно согласился Руперт, продолжая напряженно всматриваться в монитор.

 

* * *

Айрис и Селина торопливо выводили «Эрэа» из-за угла здания, когда Селина вскрикнула, увидев разворачивающееся перед ней зрелище.

\- Опоздали?..

Тварь отшвырнула искореженную «Алую молнию» от себя и рванулась к ближайшему корпусу.

\- Только попробуй! – гневно закричала Айрис, посылая «Эрэа» наперерез Твари, стремительным ударом отбрасывая ее от здания. – Сэль, - Айрис сжала пальцы на рычагах. – Нам придется сражаться в одиночку, - она повернулась к Селине, взгляд серых глаз на мгновение скрестился с голубым. – Ну что, - голос Айрис звучал хрипловато. – Сделаем это?


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

\- Он тебе нравится? Серьезно? – удивилась Селина, уловив при включенной синхронизации отдаленную мысль Айрис.

\- Кто? – непонимающе переспросила та. – Ты о… - она осеклась, когда Тварь, оправившись от удара, издала хрипящий звук, полный ярости, и кинулась на них. – Сэль, ведущее управление твое, - Айрис перешла на официальный и серьезный тон. – Помнишь все, что нам известно о Четвертом?

\- Да, - короткий, уверенный ответ.

Айрис послала ей мысленный образ Валентина из столовой: «Будьте осторожны с Четвертыми. Они гипнотизируют».

\- Я помню, - заверила ее Селина. – И еще у них хвост удлиняется.

\- Бережем стекло любой ценой.

\- Да. Идем.

«Эрэа» решительно двинулась по направлению к Твари.

 

* * *

Вернувшись в командный пункт, Валентин внимательно присмотрелся к происходящему на мониторах. Чуть подумав, он подошел к Реддингу и уверенно нажал несколько кнопок, устанавливая связь с «Утренней звездой».

\- Генерал Ариго, генерал Райнштайнер, говорит полковник Придд, - произнес Валентин. – Прошу сообщить примерное время, через которое вы сможете вернуться на базу.

\- Валентин? – через динамики донесся удивленный голос Жермона. – Почему ты не в убежище? – на экране продолжалось сражение с Третьим уровнем – «Утренняя звезда» почти разделалась с истекающей темной кровью и грязновато-серой слизью Тварью.

\- Поскольку маршалы Савиньяки и вы отсутствуете в данный момент, я являюсь старшим по званию пилотом на базе и принимаю командование, - Арно обалдело воззрился на Валентина. Как, впрочем, и все, кто находился в зале.

\- Во дает, - восхищенно произнес Ротгер из-за плеча Олафа.

Валентин невозмутимо продолжил, не обращая внимания на потрясенные выражения лиц Реддинга и Сэц-Алана.

\- Маршалы Савиньяки не справились с Тварью Четвертого уровня, поэтому прошу вас, как только освободитесь, выступить на помощь «Эрэа».

На другом конце повисла оглушительная тишина.

\- «Эрэа»? – голос Жермона был ровным. – Валентин, ты отправил теньентов Окделл и Арамону на Четвертый уровень?

\- Нет, мой генерал, - ответил Валентин. – Теньент Окделл сама решила выдвинуться на помощь маршалам, не доложившись по установленной форме. Впрочем, без ее поступка «Алая молния» была бы уже уничтожена к этому моменту.

\- У вас что, все остались вне убежища и наплевали на приказы?! – если бы Жермон находился в командном пункте, он, наверно, не удержался бы и отвесил Валентину подзатыльник.

\- Нет, мой генерал, - снова произнес Валентин, уголки его губ дрогнули, словно он подавил улыбку. – Только мы. Так через сколько вы будете?

\- Четыре минуты на Тварь, - донесся вдруг спокойный голос Ойгена. – И примерно столько же, чтобы вернуться. Этого хватит?

Валентин бросил взгляд на монитор, где «Эрэа» сражалась с Четвертым уровнем. Пока что вполне успешно.

\- Надеюсь, что да.

\- Валентин, - Жермон звучал мрачнее тучи. – Когда ты сказал, что маршалы Савиньяки не справились, то ты имел в виду…

\- Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь, - Валентин отключил связь, его пальцы дрогнули, но внешне он оставался собранным и сосредоточенным.

\- Придд, ты серьезно? – Арно все еще потрясенно смотрел на него. – Ты принимаешь командование?

Валентин пожал плечами.

\- У тебя есть идея лучше? – не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся к Сэц-Алану. – Мне нужно связаться с убежищем.

Сэц-Алан защелкал кнопками.

\- Связь установлена, - он явно пытался решить, нужно ли докладывать Валентину по всей форме или можно и так.

Валентин кивнул и подался вперед к микрофону.

\- Командный пункт вызывает Габриэлу Борн, - Валентин на мгновение прикрыл глаза и рассеяно провел рукой по волосам. – Габи, это я. Ты на месте?

\- Валентин? – встревоженный, приглушенный женский голос. – Что случилось? Почему ты не в убежище?

\- Готовь свою группу, - глаза Валентина потемнели, когда он взглянул на неподвижно застывшую, искореженную «Алую молнию» в углу экрана. – Как только Тварь будет устранена, и убежище откроют, потребуется ваша помощь.

\- …хорошо, - Габриэла замялась, а потом все же спросила. – Валентин, кто?

\- Маршалы Савиньяки. Будь наготове, - он отключил связь.

Арно обхватил себя руками, его взгляд не отрывался от «егеря» братьев.

\- Они?..

\- Живы. Должны быть живы. «Эрэа» справится, - Арно вдруг понял, что Валентин пытается убедить в этом себя самого, и ощутил неприятный холодок, поднимающийся по спине. – А потом Габриэла сделает все, что может. Все будет хорошо.

Арно вспомнил высокую строгую женщину с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами, которую видел несколько раз в медицинском корпусе. Габриэла Борн была старшей сестрой Валентина, вдовой напарника отца Арно, а также ведущим врачом на базе.

Арно кинул торопливый взгляд на напряженно замершего у мониторов Валентина и впервые ощутил невольное сочувствие – не только Савиньяки потеряли отца в борьбе с Тварями, но и Придды лишились близких.

 

* * *

\- Вот же мерзость, - Айрис нахмурилась. – И так вся изранена, а все равно лезет.

«Эрэа» вполне успешно отшвырнула Тварь подальше от зданий, расположенных на территории базы, но Четвертый уровень так просто не давался. Селина волновалась – Айрис чувствовала это через нейронное соединение.

\- Теньент Окделл, теньент Арамона, - замигал алым датчик включения связи, и из динамиков послышался ровный голос Валентина. – Это полковник Придд. Я вызвал вам в качестве подкрепления «Утреннюю звезду», они уже справились с Третьим уровнем и в данный момент находятся на пути к вам. Продержитесь еще немного. Вы в порядке?

\- Да, - Айрис сжала рычаг управления одновременно с Селиной, уводя «егеря» от покрытого шипами хвоста и обрушивая удар на раненый бок Твари со свисающими клочьями изодранной чешуи. – Но она сильная.

\- Знаю. Держитесь, - после этих слов Валентин отключился.

Айрис и Селина переглянулись, и Айрис неожиданно почувствовала, как после слов Валентина волнение подруги спадает.

\- Смотри, - Селина указала на поврежденную чешую на шее Твари. – Там слабое место. Нужно бить туда, это может дать нам больше времени.

\- Согласна. Только хвост…

\- Рискнем.

«Эрэа» проскользнула под хвостом Твари и сумела нанести удар, но в следующий момент хвостовые шипы зацепились за обшивку, и стекло треснуло, рассыпаясь брызгами осколков.

\- Да что б тебя! – выругалась Айрис, вместе с Селиной разворачивая «егеря» и уходя от очередного удара.

\- Айри, не смотрим на нее!

\- Знаю!

«Эрэа» продолжила сражение вслепую, нанося удар за ударом, стараясь держаться подальше от уродливой головы Твари и ее полных слезами лиловых глаз. Спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут – вечность, не меньше – с южной стороны базы металлически сверкнуло сине-зеленое. «Утренняя звезда». Ее обшивка, изрезанная глубокими царапинами, но целая, заныла под напором Твари, но два «егеря» против изрядно потрепанного Четвертого уровня уже являлись существенным преимуществом.

\- Надо было сразу пойти с маршалами, - буркнула Айрис.

\- Они не пустили бы, - уверенно возразила Селина. – Не хотели подвергать нас опасности. К тому же, в обоих случаях, когда появлялся Четвертый, они справлялись.

\- Мы помогли в прошлый раз.

\- Да, но всего лишь отвлекающим маневром.

\- Все равно, - Айрис позволила себе взгляд в сторону «Алой молнии» и закусила губу.

 

* * *

Закончилось все на удивление быстро – для маршалов Савиньяков каждая секунда была на счету, и пилоты «Эрэа» и «Утренней звезды», предельно четко понимая это, сражались на пределе своих возможностей. Едва генералы Ариго и Райнштайнер подтвердили, что угроза устранена, Валентин кивнул Сэц-Алану, который объявил об открытии убежища. Валентин повернулся к Реддингу, вопросительно глядя на мерцающую синеватым светом карту на мониторе. Тот покачал головой.

\- Все тихо.

Изображение чуть дернулось, когда «егери», объединив усилия, подтащили то, что осталось от «Алой молнии» ближе к ангарам.

\- Хорошо, - Валентин поймал на себе взгляд Арно и молча кивнул ему.

Тот сорвался с места и исчез за дверью. Валентин дернулся, словно хотел последовать за ним, но усилием воли заставил себя остаться.

\- Господин Кальдмеер, идемте! – Руперт нетерпеливо указал на поверженную громаду Твари, застывшую на экране. – Она нужна нам.

\- Так же, как и копия видеозаписи сражения, - согласился Олаф. – И обшивка «Молнии».

Ученые выбежали из зала. Ротгер последовал за ними. Проводив их взглядом, Валентин потянулся к кнопке включения общей связи – он не знал, в какой именно точке сейчас находятся нужные ему пилоты, но так они точно его услышат.

\- Говорит полковник Придд. Капитан Валме, капитан Гампана, отправляйтесь на место сражения с Третьим уровнем и доставьте нужные части Твари в лабораторию господина Фельсенбурга. «Ульрих», «Анакс», поступаете в распоряжение господина Кальдмеера. Исполняйте.

Валентин отключил связь, упал в кресло рядом с Реддингом и замер, глядя перед собой. На мониторах показались выбравшиеся из убежища люди, включились камеры в «егерях», медицинская группа Габриэлы суетилась возле «Алой молнии» - в ту сторону Валентин старался не смотреть. Спустя несколько мгновений в зале показались Жермон с Ойгеном. Валентин поднялся и отдал честь генералам.

\- По-хорошему, мне бы тебя отчитать как следует, - сходу сообщил Жермон. – Да только рука не поднимется, - он сгреб Валентина в охапку и крепко обнял.

\- Не скажи, Герман, - Ойген бесстрастно наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. – Полковник Придд весьма успешно сориентировался в сложившейся ситуации и принял надлежащие решения.

\- Мой генерал, - Валентин поднял взгляд. – Маршалы?..

Жермон разом помрачнел и покачал головой.

\- Пока ничего неизвестно, - сказал он. – Иди к ним, Валентин, - мягко добавил он. – Здесь ты сделал все, что мог.

 

* * *

Арно не побежал к «егерю» - это было бессмысленно. Вместо этого он сразу направился в больничное крыло, ожидая, когда привезут братьев. Он прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Нестерпимо хотелось поскорее узнать о случившемся. И в то же время Арно боялся этого – неизвестность оставляла надежду.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Арно резко подался вперед, когда в больничном коридоре послышались встревоженные голоса, и показалась большая группа людей. Не обращая внимания на Арно, они торопливо провезли мимо его братьев. Оба – и Лионель, и Эмиль, были залиты кровью. Темные, отвратительно-липкие пятна на лице, волосах, форме. Арно побледнел и отступил к стене, вглядываясь в одинаковые лица братьев широко раскрытыми глазами. Он расслышал что-то про операционную и рентген, и группа разделилась, увозя братьев в разные стороны. Женщина с собранными в короткий хвост волосами отстала от остальных и повернулась к Арно – он узнал Габриэлу.

\- Оба живы, - Габриэла не стала медлить и начала с самого главного, за что Арно был ей благодарен. – Твой «старший-младший» так вообще, похоже, не ранен, видимые повреждения отсутствуют, - Арно знал, что Габриэла дружила с его матерью, когда та была жива – похоже, прозвища братьев она запомнила со слов Арлетты. – Насколько могу судить по предварительному осмотру, открывшемуся кровотечению способствовало чрезмерное напряжение, когда он пытался управлять «егерем» в одиночку. Для уточнения диагноза необходимо сделать рентген головы, но в целом прогноз благоприятный. А вот «старший-старший»… - она помрачнела и бросила взгляд в сторону, куда увезли Лионеля. – Пока ничего не могу сказать. Рана серьезная, большая кровопотеря, придется ждать окончания операции, чтобы появилась какая-то определенность.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил Арно, облизав пересохшие губы.

\- Полагаю, ты не уйдешь отсюда до конца? – грустно улыбнулась Габриэла.

Арно мотнул головой, опускаясь на пластиковое сидение.

\- Возьми потом хотя бы шадди в автомате, что ли. Я пришлю кого-нибудь сообщить о результатах, как только что-нибудь станет известно, - она махнула рукой и торопливо убежала за группой, которая увезла Эмиля.

Через некоторое время в холле неслышно появился Валентин и опустился на сидение рядом с Арно.

\- Маршалы?.. – тихо спросил он.

Арно кратко передал ему слова Габриэлы. Валентин поблагодарил и больше не произнес ни слова – говорить им обоим в такой ситуации не хотелось совершенно.

 

* * *

\- Что?.. А, спасибо, - Арно встрепенулся и принял темно-коричневый одноразовый стаканчик с дымящимся напитком из рук Валентина.

Тот кивнул в ответ и устроился рядом, отпивая глоток из собственного стаканчика. Прошло уже несколько часов, но новостей пока не было.

\- Не любишь горький? – Арно покосился на то, как Валентин поморщился от вкуса шадди.

\- Предпочитаю с молоком, - отозвался тот. Ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, чтобы занять время. Оба это понимали, но от осознания того, что ждешь не один, становилось легче.

\- Мне больше нравится горький, так что ты угадал, - усмехнулся Арно. – Ты здорово командовал, - неожиданно произнес он, становясь серьезным. – Признаться, не ожидал.

\- Благодарю, - Валентин оставался немногословным, и Арно досадливо хмыкнул, сам толком не понимая, почему его это задевает.

Он вскочил, чуть не разлив шадди, когда в холле показалась Габриэла.

\- Эмиль очнулся, - она улыбнулась Арно. – К нему можно зайти – я вас сейчас отведу.

\- Ли? – тот с надеждой посмотрел на нее.

Габриэла покачала головой.

\- Операция все еще идет, - она внезапно подалась вперед и отвесила Валентину крепкий подзатыльник.

Потрясенный до крайности вид полковника Придда, обиженно потирающего затылок, заставил Арно невольно хихикнуть.

\- На правах старшей сестры, - объяснила свои действия Габриэла, а потом снова повернулась к Валентину. – Еще раз подвергнешь себя подобной опасности, ослушавшись приказа – добью сама, - пригрозила она и, не удержавшись, крепко обняла Валентина. – Вот же, - ее голос дрогнул, а Арно внезапно ощутил себя лишним. – Будто я мало родственников потеряла.

\- Успокойся, Габи, - Валентин мягко сжал ее руку. – Отведи нас, пожалуйста, к маршалу Савиньяку.

 

* * *

\- Эмиль! – Арно кинулся на шею брату, едва завидев его, устроившегося на больничной кровати.

\- Тише ты, - Эмиль погладил его по волосам, морщась от боли. – Голова раскалывается, - вздохнул он. – Ощущаю себя так, словно попал под асфальтовый каток. Не сжимай меня настолько сильно, а то снова кровь из носа пойдет.

Арно встревожено вгляделся в его лицо.

\- Как ты?

\- Габриэла говорит, все показатели в норме, - Эмиль опустил взгляд, пряча тревогу в черных глазах. – В отличие от Ли. Ничего не известно? – если бы Жермон сейчас видел взгляд Эмиля, он, скорее всего, вспомнил бы о давних словах Лионеля – о том, что, если с ним что-то случится, Эмиль найдет другого напарника и исполнит свой долг. Увидев Эмиля в этот момент, Жермон наверняка решил бы, что Лионель совсем не знает собственного брата.

\- Пока нет, - Арно снова обнял Эмиля, зарывшись лицом в его больничную рубашку – Габриэла заставила Эмиля переодеться, решив оставить его в медицинском корпусе на ночь, для наблюдения. – Я так за вас боялся. За обоих.

\- Я в порядке, - уверенно шепнул ему Эмиль. Он поднял взгляд на Валентина, замершего у двери, и снова устало вздохнул. – Докладывай, что ли, - сказал он, обращаясь к нему. – А то я тут от Габриэлы слышал, вы с теньентом Окделл отличились.

 

* * *

Валентин подробно рассказал о том, что происходило в командном пункте после ухода маршалов, умолчав лишь об эпизоде, когда возвращал сорвавшегося Арно обратно в зал. Арно бросил внимательный взгляд на Валентина, когда понял, что тот намеренно не упоминает об этом, но ничего не сказал.

Эмиль, выслушав доклад, заявил, что сначала обо всем переговорит с Лионелем, когда тот придет в себя, и уже потом решит, ругать их или хвалить.

\- Я-то похвалю, - неожиданно усмехнулся он. – Потому что вы и правда молодцы. Только вот, боюсь, Ли мой энтузиазм не разделит – вы оба знаете, как он относится к нарушению приказов.

\- Мой маршал, если бы не теньент Окделл и теньент Арамона, вы не справились бы, - возразил Валентин.

\- Мы и так не справились, - припечатал Эмиль. – С другой стороны, на Четвертый выпускать больше некого. Третий-то далеко не все пилоты берут, разве что Ариго с Райнштайнером да вы с… - Эмиль осекся, но, судя по мгновенно окаменевшему выражению лица Валентина, тот прекрасно понял, что хотел сказать Эмиль: «Да вы с братом могли».

Эмиль отправил Валентина и Арно отдыхать – хотя и знал, что пока операция не закончится, они никуда не уйдут – и откинулся на подушку, разом посерьезнев. Он вспомнил, как услышал мысль Лионеля за секунду до того, как тот потерял сознание в «егере»: «Возможно, я встречусь с…»

«Интересно, с кем», - подумал Эмиль, прикрывая глаза. – «С родителями? Странно, с чего вдруг. Столько лет прошло».

Когда в палату вошла Габриэла, он резко вскинул голову и тут же пожалел об этом – движение отозвалось головокружением и тошнотой.

\- Жив, - улыбнулась она, и Эмиль ощутил непередаваемое облегчение. – И будет жить. Пока что без сознания, но это от лекарств и действия анестезии. Возможно, завтра уже очнется. Мальчикам я сообщила.

 

* * *

\- Придд, - окликнул Валентина Арно.

Они возвращались в жилой комплекс, оба вымотанные долгим ожиданием и долгим днем до предела. Валентин обернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

\- Мы… нам нужно синхронизироваться, - Арно сжал кулаки, решительно глядя в светло-серые глаза Валентина. – Я не хочу быть бесполезным в такие моменты.

Валентин отвел взгляд.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Господин Вальдес говорил, что наша следующая попытка будет в «егере», - напомнил он Арно. – Полагаю, завтра нам следует зайти к нему и договориться о точном времени.

Арно отрывисто кивнул.

 

* * *

Ротгер, запершись у себя в кабинете, прокручивал видеозапись сражения снова и снова, особенно тщательно присматриваясь к моменту, когда Тварь повредила обшивку «Алой молнии».

\- Занятно, - бормотал он. – В высшей степени занятно.

На экране компьютера в замедленном повторе развертывалась схватка маршалов Савиньяков с Тварью. Ротгер в очередной раз нажал на паузу, заставив запись замереть в тот миг, когда Тварь пробила обшивку.

\- Как, Леворукий его подери, он сделал это? – шепнул сам себе Ротгер, глядя на то, как «егерь» уверенно уклоняется от следующего удара. – Ведь к тому моменту Лионель уже был без сознания. Но тогда как Эмиль смог управлять в одиночку?..

Ротгер потянулся к ящику стола и выудил оттуда сэндвич, завернутый в фольгу. Он развернул его, понюхал, и, пожав плечами, откусил большой кусок, снова прокручивая фрагмент, когда Тварь сначала нанесла сокрушительный удар по обшивке «Алой молнии», а потом резко отшатнулась.

\- В высшей степени занятно, - повторил Ротгер, уже придумывая всевозможные предлоги и неоспоримые доводы, чтобы покопаться в голове Эмиля и убедить его дать заново считать уровень личной синхронизации.

 

* * *

Лионель с трудом открыл глаза и моргнул несколько раз, фокусируя зрение. Левая половина тела не чувствовалась, в голове было мутно – Лионель, оценив обстановку, списал это на действие обезболивающего. Он осторожно приподнял правой рукой одеяло и взглянул на себя. Левый бок полностью скрыт под бинтами, плечо тоже, левая рука в гипсе, в правой – иголка от капельницы. Он едва ее не выдернул, пока возился с одеялом. Покосившись в сторону окна, Лионель пришел к выводу, что, судя по свету, сейчас где-то середина дня. Только какого дня – сколько времени он провел без сознания? Впрочем, наверно, скоро в палату должна зайти медицинская сестра – проверить состояние, сменить капельницу – у нее и узнаем. Лионель удобнее устроился на постели, приготовившись к недолгому ожиданию. Он сам не заметил, как задремал, и проснулся уже ближе к вечеру. Капельница оказалась новой, и Лионель понял, что проспал посещение медицинской сестры. Голова ощущалась более ясной, чем днем, и он, мысленно обругав себя за недогадливость, потянулся правой рукой к интеркому.

\- Габриэла? – позвал он. – Ты на месте?

\- Сейчас приду, - тут же откликнулась она.

Спустя некоторое время Габриэла возникла на пороге и, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, подошла к кровати.

\- Живой? – осведомилась она.

\- Живой, - согласился Лионель.

Габриэла внимательно вгляделась в его лицо, потом изучила карточку пациента, прикрепленную к кровати, и кивнула сама себе.

\- У тебя весь бок изорван, и плечо, а также сломана рука, - сообщила она. – Шикарные шрамы останутся – будешь меряться ими с Валентином, - Габриэла хмыкнула. – Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Пока лекарства действуют – никак, - признался Лионель.

\- Прости, что не предлагаю касеру, - невесело усмехнулась она. – Алкоголь плохо сочетается с антибиотиками.

\- Жаль, - Лионель усмехнулся в ответ. – Эмиль и остальные?..

\- Все в порядке, - кивнула Габриэла. – Ждут только тебя.

\- Могли бы и сами справиться.

\- Они и справляются. Ты находился без сознания несколько дней.

Лионель недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что вернуть, - Габриэла залезла в карман медицинского халата и в следующее мгновение бросила что-то Лионелю. – Нашла в твоей разорванной форме, - пояснила она.

Тот машинально поймал блеснувший металлом предмет здоровой рукой и резко выдохнул, узнав лиловый значок полковника с инициалами Юстиниана. Лионель машинально провел пальцем по краю значка, поглаживая ветку кипариса, и медленно поднял взгляд на Габриэлу.

\- Ты знала?


	17. Сайд-стори 2

* * *

Как ни странно, первым с Юстинианом начал общаться вовсе не Лионель, а Эмиль. Они оба в то время, в свои двадцать семь, совсем недавно стали генералами и по-прежнему превыше всего остального ставили защиту Талига. Эмиль однажды между делом упомянул, что случайно оказался в столовой за одним столом и разговорился с одним из новых выпускников Лаик – Юстинианом Приддом, родственником Габриэлы. Лионель тогда пожал плечами и не придал словам брата особого значения – есть и есть, еще один Придд на базе, ничего необычного. Но в один из редких свободных вечеров Эмиль уговорил его пойти с ними к «Дженни».

Лионель понял, что очередной Придд оказался совсем не очередным, лишь взглянув на Юстиниана – в черной рубашке и джинсах, с небрежно завязанными в хвост длинными волосами. Придд, впрочем, заметил чужое внимание практически сразу и охотно отвечал на взгляды Лионеля, успевая при этом поддерживать непринужденный разговор и весьма успешно делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Похоже, ничего не имел против. Они выждали чуть больше часа, для приличия, а потом, под предлогом, что им нужно покурить, направились в мужской туалет.

Лионель никогда, ни до, ни после, не вел себя так, и не мог объяснить толком, что на него тогда нашло. Он втолкнул Придда в самую дальнюю от входа кабинку и, запершись, прижал его к стене, торопливо и жадно целуя. Пальцы не слушались, но ему все же удалось справиться с пуговицами на чужой рубашке, и, спустив тонкую ткань с плеч, Лионель принялся целовать голую кожу, оставляя на ней следы. Судя по происходящему, обоим хотелось настолько сильно, будто они подростки, которые не в силах совладать с гормонами. Они нетерпеливо терлись друг о друга, продолжая целоваться, а потом одновременно потянулись к язычкам молнии, расстегивая ширинки. Потребовалось всего лишь несколько движений руками для того, чтобы кончить – и правда как подростки.

Придд чуть подрагивал и тяжело дышал, держась за плечи Лионеля и спрятав лицо. Когда он поднял голову и Лионель взглянул в глаза, кажущиеся лиловыми в приглушенном, неярком свете, он понял, что этой Закатной твари он, похоже, проиграл.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Когда Лионель добрался до морга, то застал Габриэлу сидящей на стуле рядом с накрытым простыней телом Юстиниана. Точнее тем, что от него осталось. Она не обернулась на звук шагов и никак не отреагировала на его появление.

\- Отчет патологоанатома на столе, - ее голос был абсолютно чужим и мертвым.

Лионель помнил, как много лет назад, когда он только закончил Лаик и прибыл на базу, его встретили отец и Карл Борн с супругой, тогда еще лишь начинающим медиком-практикантом. Ее выходка – в семнадцать лет выйти замуж за человека, настолько ее старше – вызвала скандал в семье Приддов. Родители Лионеля же отнеслись к этому более чем спокойно – они знали Карла Борна, знали, что тот без ума от Габриэлы и не даст ее в обиду. Он и не давал, пока не погиб вместе с их отцом. Тогда Габриэла тоже сидела рядом с телом и не поднимала взгляда.

Лионель подошел к столу и пробежал глазами медицинский отчет. Причина смерти… время… какая разница, кому все это нужно. Юстиниан мертв, и неважно, как и почему. Главное – что он мертв и больше не вернется в свою комнату, и не усмехнется в ответ на просьбу дать прикурить. Его брат тоже почти мертв – кома, Лионель недавно слышал новости из операционной, и они не являлись утешительными.

\- Знаешь, он всегда был слабым ребенком, - медленно начала Габриэла, не поднимая головы. – Мама забеременела почти сразу после рождения Ирэны. Поэтому он родился раньше срока и часто болел в детстве. Я всегда оставалась с ним, присматривала за ним – приходилось, поскольку он то на дерево залезет, то без разрешения отправится купаться на пруд. Он был таким… живым. А потом, когда я сбежала с Карлом, он загорелся идеей стать пилотом – я же ему постоянно про базу рассказывала в электронных письмах. Вот он и поступил в Лаик, - Габриэла вдруг подняла голову. Лионель не отшатнулся только потому, что, по его ощущениям, он и сам выглядел не лучше.

\- Не хочешь выпить, маршал? У меня есть в кабинете касера, и тебе она не помешает.

\- Касера? – переспросил Лионель, не отрывая взгляда от простыни, скрывшей Юстиниана. – У тебя?

\- Я знаю, что я – доктор, - вскинулась Габриэла. – Просто иногда становится невмоготу. Как сейчас, - она снова повернулась к Юстиниану, сделав жест, будто хотела дотронуться до простыни, но уронила руку.

 

* * *

\- Ты знала?

Габриэла пододвинула стул к кровати Лионеля и села, усмехнувшись.

\- Я догадывалась, - поправила она. – Не знаю, рассказывал ли он тебе – вероятно, нет – но Юстиниан в подростковом возрасте был, - она замялась, подбирая подходящее выражение. – Не очень сдержан. В Лаик и месяца не проходило, как он находил себе нового партнера – парень или девушка, ему было все равно. С его внешностью, сам понимаешь, желающих хватало, - Габриэла бросила взгляд в окно. – Он рассказывал об этом мне, поскольку Валентин был слишком юным для подобных откровений, а я – своя, и мы всегда были близки. Он узнал про Карла куда раньше родителей, а я знала про его выходки. А после того, как Юстин оказался на базе, у него как отрезало – никаких беспорядочных связей, вообще ничего. Я-то думала, он просто нагулялся и повзрослел – и слава Создателю, сколько было можно. Теперь вижу, у него, оказывается, был кто-то постоянный, - она взглянула Лионелю в глаза. – Не думала, что это ты.

Лионель сжал значок в руке.

\- Спасибо, - просто поблагодарил он.

 

* * *

\- Эмиль, ну пожалуйста, ну что тебе стоит? Все равно время есть.

\- Иди. К кошкам. Вот прямо сейчас, - Эмиль грозно сверкнул глазами, но на Ротгера это не произвело должного впечатления.

\- Вот прямо сейчас, может, и пойду, - хитро прищурился он. – Но потом вернусь, и в моем кресле для тестовой синхронизации ты рано или поздно окажешься.

\- Лучше поздно, - фыркнул Эмиль.

Ротгер усмехнулся в ответ, и вихрем унесся к своим драгоценным компьютерам. Эмиль, покачав головой, проследовал в палату Лионеля, который как раз отдавал распоряжения крайне недовольному Чарльзу. Эмиль прислушался и удивленно поднял брови, поняв, о чем идет речь.

\- …немыслимо! – Чарльз неистово жестикулировал, убеждая Лионеля. – Если им отдать «егеря»… да я никогда его не соберу!

\- Давенпорт, угомонитесь, - холодно оборвал его Лионель. – Исследования господина Кальдмеера и господина Фельсенбурга являются чрезвычайно важными для всех нас. Поэтому, раз им нужна «Молния» – предоставьте ее. Все равно на ближайшее время я выбыл из строя, - Лионель выразительно кивнул на свой бок и руку. – К тому времени, когда поправлюсь, уж как-нибудь вы «Молнию» соберете.

Чарльз еще поспорил для порядка, но последнее слово, как всегда, осталось за Лионелем. Эмиль мысленно усмехнулся, дождался, пока Чарльз уйдет, и опустился на стул возле кровати. Лионель выглядел значительно лучше, чем на прошлой неделе, хотя восстанавливаться ему предстояло еще долго. Он навалился на подушки, устраиваясь удобнее, и деловито осведомился:

\- Приказы принес?

\- Принес, подписал, все сделал, - Эмиль помог Лионелю расписаться на двух листах плотной бумаги с черно-алым оттиском щита и кипариса вверху и показал новенькие золотистые значки капитанов – для Айрис и Селины. – Уверен, что не хочешь произвести Валентина в генералы? – хмыкнул он.

\- Хочу, - признался Лионель. – Но для него такая ноша сейчас вряд ли по силам. Он и так самый молодой полковник в истории. Поэтому на данный момент не хочу загружать его больше необходимого.

\- Разумно, - чуть подумав, согласился Эмиль. – Но генерал из него выйдет отменный. И даже маршал.

\- Со временем – да. Ну что, зови всю доблестную компанию. Буду ругать и хвалить.

\- Ты правда отдал нашего «егеря» на опыты? – Эмиль обернулся, стоя в дверях.

Лионель кивнул.

\- Господин Кальдмеер сказал, что заметил нечто странное во время сражения. Попросил исследовать обшивку кабины. Я разрешил.

\- Чарльз…

\- Ты слышал, насколько он этим недоволен, - Лионель пожал плечами и тут же скривился от боли. – Но это его проблемы.

 

* * *

Айрис, Селина, Валентин и Арно выстроились в ряд у кровати Лионеля. Он оглядел их и приподнял бровь.

\- Вам было четко приказано отправляться в убежище, - произнес он. – За какими кошками вы остались в командном пункте? Я могу понять ваши мотивы, - он взглянул на Валентина и Арно. – Хотя и не одобряю, несмотря на взыгравшие в вас настолько не вовремя родственные чувства. Но вы, Окделл, Арамона?

Айрис тряхнула заплетенными в косы волосами.

\- Прошу прощения, мой маршал, - отчеканила она. – Если нужно, я готова взять на себя ответственность, поскольку именно я заставила теньента Арамону пойти со мной, единолично приняв решение присоединиться к бою.

\- Айри! – Селина выступила вперед. – Мой маршал, я… я тоже пошла, и тоже готова понести наказание, - решительно заявила она.

Лионель склонил голову на сторону, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Вы молодцы, - неожиданно сказал он. – Я знаю, что мы с Эмилем обязаны вам жизнью. Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы впредь подвергали себя подобной опасности. Да, ситуация была сложная, но в следующий раз лучше предварительно хотя бы ставьте нас в известность, если захотите сражаться с Тварями без приказа. И, полагаю, вас стоит записать в пилоты, способные справиться с Третьим уровнем. Раз уж вы сдерживали Четвертый – и вполне успешно – Третий не должен стать для вас проблемой, так что теперь я рассчитываю на вас.

Айрис и Селина неверяще уставились на Лионеля. Тот кивнул Эмилю, который протянул пилотам «Эрэа» золотистые значки и приказы, возводящие их в звание капитанов.

\- Поздравляю с повышением, - просто сказал он.

Лионель махнул рукой.

\- Можете идти, отмечать. Заслужили. В каком состоянии «Эрэа»?

\- Катари… то есть, госпожа Ариго говорит, через несколько дней будет в полной боевой готовности, - оторопело выдала Айрис, явно пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Хорошо. Рапорт о сражении, если еще не сделали – Райнштайнеру. Свободны.

Айрис и Селина отдали честь и выбрались в коридор. Спустя мгновение оттуда донесся радостный вопль: «Я же говорила!» и довольный смех. Лионель хмыкнул, Эмиль снисходительно улыбнулся и откинулся на стуле, глядя на Валентина с Арно из-под опущенных ресниц.

\- Генерал Ариго и господин Реддинг доложили мне о принятых вами решениях, - начал Лионель, обращаясь к Валентину. – Вы действовали умело и решительно, благодаря вам сражение обернулось победой.

\- Благодарю, мой маршал, - Валентин вежливо наклонил голову.

\- Это не значит, что и дальше можно нарушать приказы, - вмешался Эмиль, хотя в его черных глазах и плясали смешливые искорки. – У вас двоих как вообще идут дела?

Валентин и Арно переглянулись.

\- Господин Вальдес упоминал, что, как только разберется со срочными делами, нам предстоит синхронизация в «егере».

\- Интересно, какие это у него срочные дела, - буркнул Эмиль. – Не охота ли за моей головой.

\- Тебе стоит пойти ему навстречу, - Лионель приподнял бровь. – Люсьен показал мне видеозапись сражения – то, что ты сделал – невозможно.

\- Угу, и моя голова это подтвердила, - Эмиль поморщился. – Это было отвратительно, и повторять подобное в ближайшее и не только время я не собираюсь.

 

* * *

\- Господин Кальдмеер? – Лионель отложил в сторону книгу, которую читал, и удивленно посмотрел на вошедшего в палату Олафа. – Признаться, не ожидал увидеть вас. Проблемы с моим механиком?

\- Нет, господин маршал, я здесь не за этим, - Олаф заложил руки за спину и качнулся, раздумывая. – Видите ли, Руперт и я пересматривали видеозапись сражения в замедленном режиме. Мы обратили внимание, что в какой-то момент Тварь отшатнулась от «егеря», и это дало вашему брату шанс увести его из-под удара. Однако, что именно заставило Тварь отступить, мы не знали, поэтому и попросили исследовать обшивку вашего «егеря». Господин маршал, - Олаф вынул из кармана браслет Лионеля, и тот вздрогнул. – Прежде, чем приступить к исследованиям, я хотел бы уточнить – из какого точно металла изготовлен этот браслет и откуда он у вас?

 

* * *

Август возился с проводами в кабине, проверяя, все ли правильно подключено. Арно и Валентин заняли места в креслах, готовясь надеть обручи под чутким руководством Ротгера.

\- Все показатели в норме, - Август улыбнулся. – Оборудование для синхронизации в «егере» я еще несколько дней назад настроил и проверил. Вальдес, оставляю ребят вам. Я – на обед. Справитесь сами?

\- Обижаете, - Ротгер хмыкнул и откинул волосы с лица. – Я же, как-никак, главный специалист по синхронизации.

\- В таком случае, моя совесть чиста, - Август подмигнул Валентину с Арно, и ушел, махнув рукой напоследок.

\- Ну что, господа, - Ротгер проверил датчики приборов и широко ухмыльнулся. – Надеваем обручи. Включать все умеете?

 

* * *

\- Умеем, - откликнулся Арно, закрепляя обруч на голове. – В Лаик учили.

\- Умеем, - повторил Валентин, бездумно надевая обруч.

Его ладони подрагивали, хотя он и старался унять дрожь и взять себя в руки. Но эта ситуация – тот факт, что он снова в «егере», с кем-то, заставляла нервничать.

\- Приготовьтесь, - скомандовал Ротгер, и Валентин торопливо опустил ментальный блок, мысленно заперев дверь в комнату с Юстинианом. – Включайте, - пальцы сами потянули нужные рычаги, одновременно с Арно, и в этот момент Валентин больше ощутил, чем услышал глухие удары с той стороны в дверь своего блока. Слишком знакомая обстановка. Слишком знакомая ситуация. Слишком знакомые действия.

«Эй, ты чего?» - уловил он недоуменную мысль Арно, отчаянно пытаясь удержать блок, но гулкие удары Твари – в том, что это именно она, Валентин не сомневался – не прекращались, становясь все сильнее с каждым мгновением.

«Придд, перестань, что ты делаешь?» - в голос Арно теперь уже закрался страх, но Валентин не смог ответить… так же, как не смог удержать ментальный блок.

Дверь рассыпалась невесомой пылью, и Валентин неожиданно оказался в темноте. Тишина давила на уши, глушила чувства, он завис в этой пустоте, в панике озираясь, пытаясь понять, где он находится и в каком направлении следует идти.

В следующее мгновение темноту прорезал яркий свет – прямо перед ним вспыхнул фонарь, освещающий угол кирпичного дома, за которым находился поворот в узкий переулок. Валентин шагнул вперед, ведомый необъяснимой силой. Ему показалось, что он услышал отдаленный протестующий крик, но он сделал еще один шаг.

И тут их окончательно затянуло в воспоминания друг друга.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Лионель смотрел на браслет из серебристо-белого металла в руках Олафа, чудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не податься вперед с достойной ребенка фразой: «Отдайте, это мое». Вместо этого он потянулся к тумбочке и отпил несколько глотков воды из стакана, собираясь с мыслями для ответа.

Браслет он делал на заказ несколько лет назад. Для Юстиниана. Хотел подарить – просто так, порадовать чем-то необычным. Не успел. С тех пор носил его сам.

\- Он делался на заказ, - сухо ответил Лионель. – Мне привезли его из Торки. Если я правильно помню, это – торкский лантан.

Глаза Олафа расширились.

\- Он стоит целое состояние. Дороже разве что черные ройи.

Лионель криво усмехнулся.

\- Поверьте, я это знаю.

\- Значит, лантан?

\- Да. Это имеет значение?

\- Вполне возможно, что это единственное, что имеет значение, - медленно отозвался Олаф. – Вероятно, это и есть недостающий четвертый элемент, который мог бы удержать Тварей в Лабиринте Гальтары. Лантан существует в трех кристаллических модификациях, потребуется химический анализ, чтобы выяснить, к какой из них принадлежит этот. Господин маршал, вы не возражаете, если я оставлю его для исследований? Правда, не могу гарантировать его… целостность.

Лионель коснулся пальцами губ, снова сделав глоток воды. Юстиниан… наверно, он бы хотел этого? Помочь избавиться от Тварей, если не навсегда, то хотя бы на ближайшую пару сотен лет? Лионель поставил стакан на место и отвернулся.

\- Берите, - спокойно произнес он. – Если это действительно поможет, я буду рад.

\- Благодарю вас, господин маршал.

 

* * *

Арно понял, что случилось худшее, но не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. Он находился в кабине темно-серого «егеря», и ни Валентин, ни его брат не видели и не слышали его, хотя первое, что Арно сделал – закричал Придду в лицо, чтобы прекратил это и вернул его назад. Валентин и Юстиниан о чем-то переговаривались, Юстиниан, настолько похожий на младшего брата, смеялся. Потом вдруг оба резко замолчали, разом становясь серьезными, и Арно увидел Тварь, вышедшую на них – отвратительную, огромную.

«Придд, перестань», - безнадежная мысль, Валентин все равно не услышит.

Арно раздирали одновременно страх от того, что он оказался в подобной ситуации, и ярость на Валентина, который затянул его сюда. Неистовая и неконтролируемая ярость, потому что Арно знал, слишком хорошо знал, что именно Валентин сейчас видит и наблюдает, и ненавидел его за это всей душой.

 

* * *

Арно, который выглядел на несколько лет младше, чем сейчас, шагал по улице. Одетый в джинсы и белую футболку с аппликацией, он совершенно не походил на себя настоящего, постоянно затянутого в темную закрытую одежду. Арно выбросил тихо зашуршавший пакет в мусорную урну, отряхнул руки – никаких перчаток из тонкой ткани, и продолжил путь по освещенной фонарями улице – судя по чернильно-черному небу, была глубокая ночь. Он возвращался откуда-то? Так поздно и совсем один? Валентин смутно припомнил, как Эмиль упоминал о том, что Арно пришлось жить одному перед Лаик, хотя они и старались заезжать при каждой возможности. Вряд ли в Сэ был высокий уровень преступности – судя по рассказам, это небольшой, сонный городок – но дурное предчувствие не отпускало Валентина. И не зря.

Четверо парней расположились на углу кирпичного дома под фонарем – явно навеселе, судя по громкому смеху и бессвязным выкрикам. Арно не обратил на них никакого внимания, даже не взглянул в их сторону, просто пройдя мимо, но Валентин моментально похолодел, заметив взгляды, которыми его проводила компания. Не сговариваясь, все четверо поднялись, и в следующий момент схватили Арно в охапку, предусмотрительно зажав ему рот, и втолкнули в темный тупик между двумя зданиями. Валентин кинулся за ними, отчаянно пытаясь помочь, но никто его не замечал, а пальцы проходили сквозь людей и предметы. Арно дернулся в чужих руках, пробуя отбиться, но держали его, похоже, крепко, несмотря на все выпитое.

«Сейчас они не смогли бы», - отстраненно подумал Валентин. – «Сейчас сильнее он».

«Ага. Стал из-за всего этого – пришлось», - насмешливо подсказало подсознание. – «Из-за того, что ты сейчас видишь. Тебя сюда не звали. А ты стоишь и наблюдаешь то, что в очередной раз не предназначалось тебе».

\- Какой бойкий, - раздраженно хмыкнул один из парней. – Держите его лучше.

Арно грубо толкнули вперед, прижимая к кирпичной стене, ладони скользнули вниз по шершавой поверхности в поисках опоры – двое удерживали его за руки, третий сгреб волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и закрыл ладонью рот, а четвертый…

Валентин побледнел, когда увидел, как он небрежно сдергивает с Арно джинсы и оценивающе разглядывает.

\- Какой смазливый, а?

\- И не говори.

\- Не стоит портить такую красоту, - тон говорившего был одновременно презрительным и насмешливым. – Бить не бейте, просто держите. Нам не нужны лишние проблемы.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Резинки у кого-нибудь есть? – лениво поинтересовался один из парней, не обращая внимания на то, как неистово Арно забился в руках, удерживающих его, когда понял, что они собираются сделать. – Не хотелось бы что-нибудь подцепить.

 

* * *

Стекло осыпалось мелкими осколками, и Арно машинально прикрыл голову руками, хотя почти сразу вспомнил, что это – всего лишь морок, воспоминание Валентина, и что ему оно не может навредить. Не в силах двинуться с места, он оцепенело смотрел на то, как Тварь разрывает безвольно откинувшегося в кресле Юстиниана. Арно резко повернулся к Валентину – тот закричал и забился, придавленный обшивкой, когда Тварь разделалась с его братом.

\- Это случилось при включенной нейронной связи, - пробормотал сам себе Арно, с ужасом глядя на сцену, разворачивающуюся перед ним.

Тела затихли и обмякли одновременно. Глаза Валентина безвольно закрылись, он потерял сознание. Но крик привлек Тварь, которая сразу потянулась к нему. Арно отчаянно бросился вперед, пытаясь оттащить Валентина в сторону, но его руки прошли сквозь материю, заставляя выругаться. Он растерянно обернулся, и вдруг увидел «Алую молнию», стремительно приближающуюся к изломанному «егерю». Но Тварь оказалась проворнее – Арно с накатывающей волнами тошнотой наблюдал, как она неторопливо, словно наслаждаясь, проводит самыми кончиками огромных когтей по боку Валентина. Его тело дернулось, но он не очнулся, когда «Алая молния» отбросила Тварь от «егеря» мощным ударом.

 

* * *

«Самое страшное – когда ты ничего не можешь сделать. Когда можешь только смотреть», - так как-то раз сказал механик маршалов Савиньяков.

Валентин не запомнил, к чему была сказана данная фраза, просто запомнил ее, как таковую. А теперь понял, что Давенпорт был тысячу раз прав. Смотреть, не имея ни малейшей возможности помочь или сделать хотя бы что-нибудь... Хуже всего было то, что Валентин предельно четко осознавал – все это уже произошло, и это никак не исправить. То, что случилось с Арно – уже случилось. Это, пожалуй, было самым несправедливым.

Арно, крепко прижатый чужим телом к кирпичной стене, хриплое, срывающееся дыхание ему на ухо – видеть все это было невыносимо. Он все еще пытался вырваться, но это было бесполезно. Его удерживали трое, в то время как четвертый…

\- Мальчишка неплох, - хмыкнул он, отбрасывая использованный презерватив в сторону и натягивая штаны. – Ну что, меняемся?

Когда Валентин понял, что они сделают это с Арно по очереди, все четверо, его накрыл неистовый, никогда им ранее не испытываемый ужас. Лишь через несколько мгновений Валентин догадался, что этот ужас принадлежит Арно – это то, что он ощущал тогда, в том тупике.

 

* * *

Арно пришел в себя, по-прежнему находясь в кресле «егеря». Обруч оказался снят с его головы, синхронизация отключена. Он повернулся к Валентину – похоже, тот все еще был без сознания. Вокруг него суетились люди – генерал Ариго, Вальдес, Габриэла…

«Ты видел. Ненавижу. Не прощу».

\- Арно, - Эмиль наклонился к нему, на его лице отразилось облегчение. – Слава Создателю, очнулся. Как ты?

Арно попытался подняться с кресла, но ноги не слушались, и он едва не упал – Эмиль вовремя удержал его и подхватил на руки.

\- Унеси меня отсюда, пожалуйста, - прошептал Арно, пряча лицо в форменной куртке Эмиля.

\- Тебе нужно к врачу.

\- Нет, - Арно замотал головой. – Я в порядке. Эмиль, пожалуйста.

«Если продолжу смотреть на него, я что-нибудь сделаю либо с ним, либо с собой».

\- Хорошо.

«Наверно, к вечеру вся база будет знать», - мысль, от которой хотелось застрелиться. – «И Эмиль тоже. Вряд ли он захочет коснуться меня когда-либо снова, ведь я – испорченный. Грязный. Использованный», - лишь только услышав удивленный вдох Эмиля, Арно понял, что слишком сильно стиснул плотную ткань его куртки в пальцах.

 

* * *

Арно не знал, сколько времени пролежал у себя, отвернувшись к стене. Ричард не появлялся, и Арно был этому рад. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что, скорее всего, уже вся база обсуждает его позор. Может, поэтому Ричард и не появляется? Не хочет больше иметь с ним никаких дел? Думает, насколько глуп его сосед, что с ним случилось подобное?

Придд… всему виной этот Придд. Ведь Арно удержал свой ментальный блок и вполне успешно справлялся с синхронизацией. Ровно до того момента, когда все пошло к кошкам по вине Придда. Арно в ярости ударил затянутым в черную ткань кулаком по подушке. Наверняка уже доложил начальству. Мерзавец.

Стук в дверь был ожидаемым и нежеланным одновременно. Арно знал, что кто-нибудь да придет выговорить ему все, что думает, но как же он этого не хотел.

\- Ты спятил?! – не удержался Арно, увидев на пороге бледного, держащегося за дверной проем Лионеля в больничной пижаме. – Зачем ты встал, как ты вообще сюда добрался? – он торопливо поддержал брата, помогая ему лечь на свою кровать.

Лионель с облегчением выдохнул, растянувшись на покрывале, и усмехнулся, украдкой потирая левый бок.

\- Долго добирался, - пояснил он.

Арно подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой, а потом по-детски закатить истерику. То, что брат в таком состоянии решил лично прийти к нему, означало только одно – теперь всем все известно. Вот же…

\- Мне доложили, что при синхронизации у вас с Валентином произошел неприятный инцидент, - Лионель скривился, устраивая удобнее сломанную руку. – Дай воды, Арно.

\- Сейчас, - Арно взял с полки чистую кружку и наполнил ее минеральной водой из бутылки.

Он действовал на полном автопилоте, его мысли были заняты абсолютно другим.

\- Благодарю, - отозвался Лионель, когда Арно помог ему сделать несколько глотков. – Знаю, мне не следовало вставать, но я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине и не в надоевшей палате. Валентин очнулся совсем недавно, - Лионель чуть поморщился и заправил мешающуюся прядь волос за ухо. – Поскольку он находится в медицинском корпусе, я решил подробнее расспросить его о случившемся, - он поднял взгляд на Арно, и тот увидел в темных глазах Лионеля искреннее недоумение. – Валентин утверждает, что, во-первых, ничего не помнит, а во-вторых, что ответственность за произошедшее целиком и полностью лежит на нем, поскольку он не смог удержать ментальный блок.

Сердце Арно пропустило удар, а потом забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Придд… правда не помнит? Или молчит, как молчал тогда, докладывая Эмилю и покрывая Арно? Но почему? Получается, пока что никто ничего не знает? Ему захотелось смеяться от облегчения. Любви к Придду это не добавляло, но ненависти поубавило.

\- Я догадываюсь, что видел ты и почему отключился, - тем временем продолжил Лионель. – Но что мог видеть он, чтобы потерять сознание так надолго? Габриэла была в ярости и грозилась оторвать Вальдесу голову, если Валентин снова впадет в кому, - Лионель устало провел рукой по лицу. – К счастью, ничего подобного не случилось, но синхронизацию в вашем «егере» придется настраивать заново. Август уже работает над этим. Я просто хотел выяснить, - Лионель выглядел вымотанным, и Арно стало его жаль. – Ты не знаешь, что послужило причиной всего этого? Что увидел или сделал Валентин?

Лгать брату было невыносимо. Но правду Арно сказать не мог, даже после стольких лет. Он медленно покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, Ли, - тихо ответил Арно. – Но обещаю подумать над решением возникшей проблемы, чтобы в следующий раз синхронизация прошла успешно.

«Хотя это зависит не от меня», - мысленно добавил он, все еще злясь на Придда.

\- Арно, ты ничего не скрываешь? – неожиданно спросил Лионель.

Арно вздрогнул и поднял голову, недоуменно глядя на него.

\- То есть?

\- С тобой все в порядке? – непроницаемый взгляд черных глаз.

Леворукий подери его наблюдательность. Раньше как-то удавалось увильнуть от ненужных расспросов, почему именно сейчас?

\- Да, - нет, он все-таки не может этого сказать. Даже Лионелю и Эмилю. Не может и все. Хотя столько раз хотелось им рассказать. Но тогда братья возненавидели бы его за то, что он опозорил семью, да и вообще…

Лионель вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Хорошо. Будет что сообщить – ты знаешь, где меня найти, - он улыбнулся Арно и невесомо дотронулся до его щеки, протянув руку вперед. – Ты не против, если я останусь здесь ненадолго? У меня нет сил идти обратно, да и хочу отдохнуть ото всех.

\- Конечно, оставайся. Только как же Ричард? – спохватился Арно. – Я даже не знаю, где он, вдруг вернется.

\- Вернется – отправлю на какое-нибудь задание, - хмыкнул Лионель. – В конце концов, маршал я или кто?

Арно улыбнулся против воли, и тут дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге показался разъяренный Эмиль. Увидев Лионеля, он сверкнул глазами и ткнул в него пальцем.

\- Болван! С ума сошел? Тебя вся база ищет! Врачи в глубоком обмороке, потому что с твоим состоянием вставать, а тем более куда-либо идти нельзя. А ты здесь, оказывается!

Лионель приподнял бровь, наблюдая за возмущением Эмиля.

\- Поэтому я и сбежал от всех вас, - спокойно отозвался он. – Решил отдохнуть у Арно - здесь тихо, в отличие от медицинского корпуса.

Эмиль нахмурился.

\- Тебе нужно вернуться в палату.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – насмешливо поинтересовался Лионель. – Боюсь, путь назад я в ближайшее время не осилю.

Эмиль закатил глаза, а потом молча подхватил Лионеля на руки.

\- Вот так и представляю, - буркнул он. – Арно, открой дверь. Если снова придет – выруби на пороге и зови меня.

\- Это приказ? – приподнял бровь Арно на манер Лионеля.

\- Да, - пробурчал Эмиль. – Устроил тут, - он продолжил ругаться на Лионеля, выбравшись в коридор.

Арно некоторое время смотрел им вслед, а потом аккуратно прикрыл дверь и вернулся в комнату.

 

* * *

Когда в дверь снова постучали, Арно был почти уверен в том, что это – Эмиль. Но на пороге стоял Валентин. Бледное лицо, нечитаемое выражение в светло-серых глазах.

\- Прошу прощения, что беспокою в столь поздний час и без предупреждения, - произнес он. – Полагаю, нам следует поговорить.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Несколько мгновений Арно просто смотрел на Валентина, раздумывая, захлопнуть ли перед ним дверь, или все-таки нет.

\- Нам не о чем говорить, - отрезал он. Приглушенная визитом братьев ненависть к Валентину вспыхнула в нем с новой силой.

Валентин переступил с ноги на ногу и поднял взгляд на Арно. Выглядел он неважно, но в светлых глазах застыло упрямство и решимость.

\- И, тем не менее, я прошу выслушать меня. Я сильно виноват перед тобой, Арно, - тихо произнес он. – И хотел бы извиниться за то, что по моей вине тебе пришлось стать свидетелем… не самого приятного зрелища. Я упоминал раньше, что мои воспоминания – не из лучших, и мне жаль, что ты был вынужден убедиться в этом подобным образом.

Арно удивленно замер, широко распахнув глаза. Ни слова о том, что Придд видел, вместо этого – извинения? Он серьезно? Арно медленно, словно все еще сомневаясь, а стоит ли это делать, посторонился, пропуская Валентина в комнату. Устроившись на кровати, Арно бросил взгляд на заваленное вещами кресло и молча указал на место рядом с собой, подтянув колени к груди и освобождая больше пространства. Валентин осторожно сел, предварительно аккуратно разгладив складку на покрывале. Он сдвинул брови, словно напряженно размышлял о чем-то.

\- Я никогда не ставил блока с, - Валентин запнулся, но заставил себя продолжить. – С Юстинианом. Боюсь, это стало решающим фактором, поскольку, хотя я много тренировался, но в итоге не смог удержать ментальный блок. В Лаик данный предмет давался мне легко, но после я ни разу не практиковал подобного и не развивал навык – полагаю, это наложило свой отпечаток.

\- Я видел твою дверь, - Арно нахмурился, бездумно теребя краешек перчатки на левой руке. – Она рассыпалась.

Валентин кивнул.

\- И я прошу прощения за это. То, что мои воспоминания вышли из-под контроля, никоим образом не входило в мои планы, а то, что я не пользовался блоком раньше, не является оправданием в данном случае. К сожалению, я переоценил свои силы. Также прошу прощения за то, что не пришел извиниться раньше – Габриэла отпустила меня только сейчас.

Арно сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и пытался понять, почему после слов Валентина его собственная ярость тает и уходит в никуда. Он недоверчиво покосился на Валентина и неожиданно отметил, что тот выглядит сонным и уставшим, а под глазами у него залегли тени. Еще пару минут назад хотелось врезать Придду и захлопнуть перед ним дверь, навсегда. Но после услышанного что-то словно перевернулось в Арно. Может, потому, что он ощущал – слова и извинения Валентина искренние, не наигранные?

\- Ли сказал, твоя сестра боялась повторения… ну, когда ты впал в кому, - буркнул он.

\- Как видишь, не впал, - Валентин едва заметно улыбнулся, поняв то, что Арно не смог заставить себя произнести вслух. – Благодарю за беспокойство.

\- Ты видел, да? – Арно не смог дольше тянуть, ему нужно было знать наверняка. Он задал вопрос, а сам подумал, что ощущает себя так, словно только что прыгнул с высотки, и пока не знает, обычный рюкзак у него за плечами или все же парашют.

Валентин не отвел взгляда.

\- Да, - подтвердил он.

\- Почему ты никому не сказал? – на мгновение мелькнула далекая отвратительная мысль, что Валентин, возможно, потребует каких-то ответных одолжений за свое молчание, но Арно заставил себя отмести ее в сторону. Услышав ответ Валентина, он понял, что правильно сделал.

\- Я не счел возможным распространяться о подобном, поскольку изначально данная информация не предназначалась для меня, - осторожно выбирая слова, произнес Валентин.

Арно изумленно вскинул голову, глядя на него, а потом отвернулся.

\- Об этом не знают даже мои братья, - голос Арно звучал ровно, но тело выдавало напряжение. – Об этом вообще никто не знает.

\- Я догадываюсь, что ты не очень лестного мнения обо мне, - Валентин криво усмехнулся. – И вряд ли поверишь сказанному, но от меня никто не узнает, если только ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я сказал.

\- Не захочу, - огрызнулся Арно, тут же вздрогнул и добавил чуть мягче. – То есть, спасибо. Твой брат был очень похож на тебя, - выпалил он, не к месту вспомнив увиденное при неудачной синхронизации, и тут же осекся. – Глупо, да?

\- Нет, - уголки губ Валентина подрагивали, норовя сложиться в улыбку. – Ты прав, Юстиниан и я внешне очень похожи. Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?

Арно вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Ты используешь нематериальный блок? Просто у тебя я ничего не видел, а ты говоришь, что видел мою дверь.

Арно утвердительно кивнул.

\- Я с первого занятия в Лаик решил использовать именно такой, - пояснил он.

\- Благодарю, - Валентин собрался было уходить, но остановился, услышав слова Арно.

\- Я возвращался тогда из кино, с ночного сеанса – он говорил торопливо и отрывисто, словно до конца не веря самому себе, что рассказывает это. – До дома идти было не больше десяти минут. Я думал, ну что может случиться? Это в Сэ-то – в скучном, провинциальном Сэ, где никогда ничего не происходит, - Арно глухо рассмеялся. – Оказалось, происходит. Оказалось, все может случиться. Если бы не Лаик, я… - Арно устало вздохнул и махнул рукой. – Впрочем, неважно.

Валентин поднялся и серьезно посмотрел на Арно.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - произнес он. – Я знаю, что это не предназначалось мне, но я уловил твою последнюю мысль, - Валентин твердо посмотрел в глаза Арно. – Я не считаю тебя ни грязным, ни испорченным, ни слабым. И, уверен, никто не стал бы считать тебя таковым. Доброй ночи, Арно, - с этими словами Валентин вышел, оставив Арно неверяще смотреть ему вслед.

 

* * *

Вскоре после ухода Валентина вернулся Ричард, вертя в руках какую-то потрепанную цветастую коробку. Вид у него был крайне довольный.

\- Был у Альдо, - пояснил он. – И одолжил у него диск с режиссерской версией «Бесстрашных Пантерок». Представляешь, здесь есть полный вариант сцены на вилле «Бьетероццо».

Арно хмыкнул и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Будет что посмотреть в свободное время.

Ричард вдруг нахмурился и посерьезнел.

\- Я слышал, у вас с Приддом что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? – он обеспокоенно оглядел Арно.

\- Да, все хорошо, - ответил Арно ровным голосом и с удивлением осознал, что не притворяется. Неужели на него так подействовал разговор с Валентином? Похоже, что да.

«Вот же… Кто бы мог подумать», - Арно недоверчиво усмехнулся, а потом поднял голову и улыбнулся Ричарду, снова становясь самим собой. Тот уже успел устроиться за ноутбуком и запустил диск, но вид у него был озадаченный, как будто некая мысль никак не хотела отпускать.

\- Айрис повысили, - произнес он в итоге, поставив паузу.

\- Знаю. Ли с Эмилем при мне новые значки вручали, - Арно подобрался поближе и устроился возле занавешенного на ночь окна.

\- Как думаешь, нас когда-нибудь отправят на другой уровень, кроме Первого? – неуверенно поинтересовался Ричард.

\- Вполне могут со временем, почему нет. Я, как видишь, еще даже и с Первым ни разу не сражался, - Арно вздохнул. После случившегося с братьями собственное бездействие ощущалось особенно тяжело.

Ричард, видимо, что-то для себя решив, с энтузиазмом вернулся к прерванному просмотру.

«Не думал, что мне станет немного легче, если кто-либо узнает об этом», - отстраненно подумал Арно. – «Но стало. Похоже, я ошибался в Придде», - только увидев потрясенное выражение на лице Ричарда, Арно понял, что сказал последнее предложение вслух.

 

* * *

\- Сколько ты ставил?

\- Восьмерку.

\- Лучше поменьше, - Катарина покачала головой. – Для восьмерки слишком рано, так и придется постоянно все переделывать.

\- Вот же. А ведь предварительный уровень у них очень высокий, как раз на восьмерку.

Они с Августом находились в кабине «егеря» Валентина и Арно. Перенастроить синхронизацию никак не удавалось, и Август позвал Катарину, чтобы посоветоваться с ней. Катарина склонилась над пультом управления и нажала несколько кнопок, устанавливая стрелку на шкале на семерке.

\- Оставь пока так, - посоветовала она. – Тогда, если что-то случится, не придется перенастраивать все с нуля, - пояснила она. – Я у девочек в самом начале тоже использовала не больше семи, хотя их уровень совместной синхронизации на восьмерку, но все отлично работает. Слышал об их повышении? – Катарина гордо улыбнулась. – Все же они у меня умницы.

\- Слышал, - Август возился с проводками, переподключая разъемы. – Если бы у моих еще все нормально прошло, - он вздохнул.

\- Волнуешься за родственника? – понимающе уточнила Катарина. – Ничего, мало у кого получается хорошо сходу. Для этого нужно быть либо близнецами, либо очень-очень близкими друзьями, а полковник Придд и теньент Савиньяк – ни то, ни другое.

 

* * *

Арно специально отправился в столовую на завтрак как можно раньше и не прогадал – Валентина он заметил почти сразу. Тот сидел один, устроившись на привычном месте возле окна, и неспешно помешивал ложечкой какой-то дымящийся напиток в чашке.

«Интересно, он пьет шадди с молоком или горячий шоколад на завтрак?» - отстраненно подумал Арно, подходя к нему с собственным подносом.

\- Можно? – осторожно уточнил он – это был первый раз, когда он решил сам подсесть к Валентину.

Тот удивленно вскинул голову и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Конечно. Доброе утро.

Арно опустил поднос на стол, попутно не удержавшись и все же заглянув в чашку Валентина. Шадди с молоком. Валентин отложил ложечку в сторону и вежливо посмотрел на Арно, явно ожидая начала разговора. Арно вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Я долго думал вчера вечером и ночью, - начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. – Над тем, как нам быть с синхронизацией и что делать с ментальными блоками.

\- Значит, ты по-прежнему хочешь синхронизироваться со мной? – в голосе Валентина послышалось удивление.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я могу не хотеть этого? – удивился Арно, а потом вдруг осекся и напрягся, отведя взгляд. – Или ты просто сам не хочешь, теперь, когда знаешь?

\- Нет, - Валентин ответил мгновенно, не задумываясь. – Наоборот, я был уверен, что ты больше не захочешь взаимодействовать со мной. Прошу прощения за столь малодушные мысли, просто я все еще ощущаю себя виноватым.

\- Неважно, - Арно отмахнулся. – Главное, раз мы оба хотим синхронизироваться, с этим нужно что-то делать. Прости, но я не уверен, что ты сможешь удерживать блок, учитывая тот факт, что ты никогда этого не делал, и то, что, на самом деле, ты не хочешь забывать брата ни на мгновение. Ты не единственный, кто уловил не предназначавшиеся ему мысли вчера, - кивнул Арно в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Валентина. – Так вот… Я обещал Ли подумать над нашей проблемой и думал почти всю ночь, - он нахмурился, бездумно ковыряясь вилкой в яичнице с беконом. – Раз ты все равно знаешь и не намерен рассказывать об этом кому-либо, - медленно произнес он. – То, возможно, нам следует поступить так же, как делали вы с братом. Я имею в виду, мы тоже можем не ставить блоков. Никаких вообще.

 

* * *

Валентин удивленно замер, услышав предложение Арно. Он отпил шадди и отставил чашку в сторону, нахмурившись.

\- Я склонен принять твое предложение, - решил он после непродолжительного молчания. – Но ты должен понимать, что это будет означать – в первый раз без блоков мы увидим… все. Я имею в виду, все до конца. Что было после того, что мы уже видели.

Арно не отвел взгляда. Он смотрел прямо и решительно.

\- Я это слишком хорошо понимаю, - Арно невесело усмехнулся. – Однако, поскольку ты все равно знаешь о… том случае, я подумал, что уже нет никакой разницы, даже если ты увидишь и остальное тоже.

Валентин слегка наклонил голову к плечу, задумавшись.

\- Ты правда настолько доверяешь мне? – вдруг спросил он.

Арно откинул волосы назад и с вызовом посмотрел на Валентина.

\- Ты мог рассказать братьям, но не рассказал, и ты лгал, покрывая меня. Я благодарен за это.

Валентин задумчиво подергал воротник формы, а потом отрывисто кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Если ты сам в этом уверен, тогда в следующий раз мы не ставим блоки, - Валентин неверяще выдохнул, когда увидел, как Арно, робко и несмело, словно сомневаясь сам в себе, протянул ему затянутую в тонкую ткань перчатки руку через стол.

\- Договорились, - подтвердил Арно.

Валентин осторожно стиснул худые пальцы. Арно еле заметно вздрогнул, но не вырвал руки, а в черных глазах все также была решимость.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Руперт, закрывшись в одиночестве в лаборатории, сосредоточенно сканировал голову мертвой Твари Четвертого уровня. В помещении стояла приятная тишина – никто не отвлекал бесполезными разговорами и всевозможными вопросами. Ровные ряды колбочек и пробирок с пробами крови, пластиковые контейнеры с частями Твари, подвергнутыми специальной заморозке и необходимыми для исследований, распечатанные отчеты и графики, понятные лишь ему… Мерные звуковые сигналы приборов время от времени разбивали тишину, а Руперт работал. Ровно до тех пор, пока в дверь бесцеремонно не влетел Ротгер. Со стихийным бедствием в лице главного специалиста по синхронизации Руперт уже успел смириться за время своего пребывания на базе, но, тем не менее, появление этого самого бедствия каждый раз оказывалось внезапным.

\- Ну вот, - с порога пожаловался Ротгер. – Старина Олаф теперь день и ночь проводит в обнимку с обшивкой маршальского «егеря» и даже перестал заходить в гости! Если это продолжится, я скоро совсем забуду, как он выглядит, - Ротгер раздосадовано тряхнул волосами. – И вы тоже хороши, совсем меня все забросили, - он обиженно надулся и, недолго думая, отпихнул подальше несколько полуоткрытых контейнеров и устроился на одном из лабораторных столов.

\- Господин Вальдес, это – не повод врываться в помещение, где идет важнейшее исследование, - недовольно хмыкнул Руперт, не прерывая работу. – Пожалуйста, не трогайте там ничего, - он с трудом подавил желание схватиться за голову, увидев, как Ротгер принюхивается к содержимому контейнеров.

\- И чем же вы, позвольте поинтересоваться, занимаетесь? – Ротгер ловко соскочил со стола и теперь насмешливо разглядывал голову Твари со всех сторон. – Ну и мерзость же, - вынес он вердикт.

\- Я исследую недавно доставшийся мне редкий образец, - с нажимом произнес Руперт. – Точнее, пытаюсь изучить способность Четвертого уровня к гипнозу. Если получится понять, как Тварь влияет на сознание людей и чем конкретно построение клеток ее мозга отличается от других уровней, возможно, совместно с господином Кальдмеером, нам удастся создать защиту более надежную, чем специальное стекло. Мы давно пытались разработать что-нибудь еще, но не удавалось заполучить в свое использование Четвертый и изучить должным образом. К тому же, у господина Кальдмеера наконец-то появились новые предположения относительно состава сплавов, и теперь есть, от чего оттолкнуться. Браслет маршала Савиньяка оказался поистине бесценным.

\- Вы настолько увлечены своей дохлятиной, что снова забыли накормить живых? – вдруг поинтересовался Ротгер невинным тоном.

Руперт непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Если оглянетесь, то увидите, что ваша кошка вознамерилась покуситься на целостность каких-то подозрительного вида кусков вон в той коробке.

Руперт молниеносно обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти от падения на пол приоткрытый пластиковый контейнер.

\- Гудрун!

Виновница – пушистая большая трехцветная кошка – восседала на столе с величественным видом, явно указывающим на то, что хозяйка здесь – именно она. Руперт выругался на дриксен и подхватил ее на руки, невольно охнув от тяжести – кошка была действительно большой и упитанной.

\- Как она вообще сюда попала? – возмутился он. – Я же закрывал дверь. – Руперт с укоризной посмотрел на Ротгера. – Это вы, получается, оставили ее открытой?

\- Вовсе нет, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Но, как вы и сами наверняка заметили, кошки имеют обыкновение просачиваться. Даже в запертые помещения.

Руперт пробормотал нечто неразборчивое про то, что работать в такой обстановке все равно невозможно и, покрепче подхватив Гудрун, отправился на кухню, расположенную через несколько комнат от лаборатории. Ротгер увязался за ним. Он с ухмылкой наблюдал за тем, как Руперт, пытаясь не споткнуться о ластящуюся к нему и вовсю урчащую кошку, насыпает полную миску корма и подливает в другую воды.

\- Да, знаю, забыл, прости, ешь, - Руперт рассеяно провел рукой по волосам и, чуть подумав, налил в еще одно блюдце молока – похоже, решил подкупить своего питомца.

Довольное мяуканье сменилось еле слышным чавканьем – Гудрун набросилась на корм. Руперт, понаблюдав за ней пару мгновений и убедившись, что теперь его уникальным образцам ничего не угрожает, опустился на стул. Ротгер пристроился рядом, предварительно ограбив холодильник на предмет двух баночек энергетика. Охлажденный напиток на основе вытяжки из зерен шадди пользовался в Золотых Землях огромным успехом, особенно у ученых и программистов. Он подтолкнул одну баночку Руперту и открыл свою, а потом бросил взгляд в окно и внезапно помрачнел.

\- Развлекательный центр еще долго будут ремонтировать, - непривычно серьезным тоном сказал он. – Как и одного из Савиньяков, - лицо Ротгера приняло несвойственное ему жесткое выражение. – На этот раз обошлось, но все же с Четвертым мы ладим крайне плохо.

\- За прошедшее время Четвертый уровень появлялся всего несколько раз, считая недавний, - напомнил Руперт. – Обычно это оказывается Первый или Второй. Даже с Третьим приходится иметь дело куда реже. Не говоря уже о Четвертом.

\- Это не мешает ему быть крайне смертоносным, - Ротгер вздохнул и потер глаза. – И ведь не сделаешь ничего – людей, способных с ним справиться, единицы. Такое сочетание высокого уровня совместной синхронизации и масштабного опыта сражений – большая редкость. Поэтому ваши исследования и правда крайне важны для нас, - неожиданно заключил он, взглянув в глаза Руперту.

Руперт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Ротгер перебил его, возвращаясь в свою обычную беспечную ипостась.

\- Кстати, а куда делась ваша кошка?

Руперт вскинул голову, ища взглядом Гудрун, и тут из лаборатории донесся далекий звон бьющегося стекла.

\- Шварцготвотрум! Как она туда попала?! – Руперт опрометью кинулся на звук, надеясь лишь на одно – что бы негодница ни разбила, это еще можно будет спасти. – Гудрун!

 

* * *

\- Ну надо же, - восхитилась Габриэла, входя в палату к Лионелю. – Ты на месте и никуда не сбежал в очередной раз.

Лионель приподнял бровь и отложил рапорт, который изучал, устроившись полулежа на больничной кровати.

\- А где же мне быть?

\- Ты это серьезно спрашиваешь, после того случая? – Габриэла скопировала выражение его лица. – Еще одна подобная выходка, и я пропишу тебе курс уколов витаминами, - доверительно сообщила она. – Ты знаешь, куда именно их делают, не правда ли? – она удовлетворенно кивнула, увидев мгновенно скисшее выражение лица Лионеля. – И колоть их будет медбрат Понси, - мстительно добавила она, довольно улыбнувшись, когда уныние на лице Лионеля сменилось ужасом.

\- Торжественно обещаю, что в ближайшее время останусь в кровати, - отчеканил Лионель. – Хочешь, напишу сам себе приказ? Или попрошу Эмиля?

\- Рискну поверить на слово. То-то же, - хмыкнула Габриэла и показала Лионелю рентгеновские снимки, которые принесла с собой. – Твой перелом срастается быстрее, чем я ожидала, - она еще раз внимательно изучила черно-белое изображение, слегка сощурившись. – Да, пожалуй, через неделю-другую можно будет снять гипс. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, - усмехнулась она.

\- Куда я денусь, - буркнул Лионель, в этот момент живо напомнив Арно – такой же недовольный и надувшийся.

Габриэла отложила снимки в сторону и окинула Лионеля оценивающим взглядом.

\- Раздевайся, маршал.

\- Хочешь полюбоваться на мое тело?

\- Хочу сменить повязки, - парировала она. – И полюбоваться в процессе на повреждения, которые нанесла Тварь твоему телу.

Лионель хмыкнул и покачал головой, пытаясь справиться с застежкой на рубашке. Габриэла вздохнула, наблюдая за его безуспешными попытками.

\- Давай помогу.

Распахнув полы пижамной рубашки, она придирчиво осмотрела бинты на боку Лионеля.

\- Подождешь? Я принесу все для перевязки.

Тот удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Решила сделать это сама? С чего такая честь?

\- Да так. Чтобы самой проверить, как идут дела.

Габриэла ушла, а вернулась уже с полным набором нужных средств. Она натянула перчатки и аккуратно разрезала наружные бинты со стороны здорового бока Лионеля, быстро размотав их. Мельком бросив на них взгляд и убедившись, что свежих следов крови нет, Габриэла кивнула сама себе и принялась за наложенную на рану марлю. Лионель дернулся и еле слышно застонал, когда она капнула немного физраствора на марлю, стараясь отцепить ее от ран как можно безболезненнее.

\- Ну, ну, - пробормотала Габриэла, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Большой мальчик. Терпи.

\- А я что делаю, - Лионель сцепил зубы и стиснул пальцы здоровой руки на простыне.

Отбросив испачканную сукровицей марлю в сторону, Габриэла осмотрела раны и нахмурилась.

\- Заживают, конечно, - задумчиво протянула она. – Но медленно. Гораздо медленнее, чем я рассчитывала. Ничего, - она ободряюще улыбнулась Лионелю. – Главное, жив. Но шрамы у тебя будут не лучше, чем у Валентина. Возможно, даже хуже.

Когда Габриэла закончила с накладыванием свежей повязки, Лионель облегченно выдохнул и изготовился было откинуться на подушку, но Габриэла остановила его взмахом руки.

\- Подожди, - усмехнулась она. – Еще плечо.

\- Разрубленный Змей, - Лионель застонал. – За что?

\- Надо, - уверенно произнесла Габриэла. – Как я уже говорила – ты большой мальчик. Так что придется потерпеть.

 

* * *

Арно устроился за ноутбуком, бездумно управляя своим персонажем в онлайн-игре. Ричард куда-то исчез перед самым обедом, туманно сославшись на некие непонятно-таинственные дела. Поэтому Арно решил отправиться в столовую позднее, раз он все равно никого не задерживал. Он снова невольно вернулся мыслями к Валентину. Придд казался надменным выскочкой, когда Арно увидел его впервые. Тогда сама мысль о синхронизации с ним вызывала отвращение. Не говоря уже о тех самых первых мысленных образах. Но теперь Арно был готов признать свою неправоту – похоже, он полностью ошибся в отношении Валентина. Нужно было не обижаться на всех и вся, а составить собственное мнение, не ориентируясь ни на досье, ни на отношение братьев и генерала Ариго к Валентину. Лионель всегда сам присматривался к людям, не слушая никого. Следовало поступить также, а Арно допустил, чтобы нелепая обида и неприязнь изначально взяли над ним верх.

Арно попробовал воссоздать в памяти то, как прошли тестовые синхронизации у Вальдеса. Мысли и ощущения Валентина не могли лгать, а если так, то ни мерзавцем, ни выскочкой тот не был. Скорее очень спокойным, рассудительным и… одиноким. Перед глазами Арно всплыл образ Валентина тогда, в раздевалке – эти шрамы…

«Интересно», - мысль оказалась неожиданной и нелепой. – «Если дотронуться до его шрамов, то что почувствуешь под пальцами? Гладкую и стянутую кожу или шершавые рубцы?»

Арно снова представил себе Валентина – без футболки, слегка запыхавшегося от их поединка, с прилипшими к шее влажными каштановыми прядями, спокойно и без какого-либо следа уязвления или обиды поздравляющего его с победой.

Мысли о Валентине почему-то вызывали вполне определенную реакцию. Встрепенувшись, Арно одернул себя, торопливо уводя персонажа в игре из-под вражеского обстрела. Он негромко выругался и вышел из полноэкранного режима, стараясь унять слегка участившееся дыхание. Какого Леворукого он так реагирует на Придда? Потому, что тот знает? Или почему? Арно, чуть подумав, еще раз выругался, и захлопнул крышку ноутбука, собираясь на обед.

 

* * *

Путь в столовую проходил мимо стадиона, и Арно краем глаза уловил непонятное движение. Он замер от неожиданности и с удивлением узнал Ричарда и Альдо, которые сосредоточенно тренировались, не замечая ничего вокруг. Арно вспомнил выражение лица Ричарда, когда тот сомневался, отправят ли его когда-нибудь сражаться с уровнем, выше Первого, и против воли улыбнулся. Надо же, оказывается, и Ричард, и Альдо оба отнеслись ко всему этому куда более серьезно, чем Арно мог подумать.

 

* * *

В столовой как обычно было шумно и тесно. Арно, оглядевшись, заметил Валентина – тот сидел за одним столом с Айрис, негромко переговариваясь с ней о чем-то. Хотелось подсесть, но Арно замялся, не решаясь подойти и присоединиться. В этот момент Валентин поднял голову, поймал на себе его взгляд и улыбнулся, приветливо махнув рукой. Это решило дело – Арно, отбросив сомнения, подошел к ним и устроился рядом с Валентином, почему-то смутившись подобного соседства.

«И чего я так странно реагирую на Придда?» - недоуменно подумал он. – «Не понимаю».

\- Капитан Окделл, полковник Придд, - поздоровался Арно, чуть ухмыляясь.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась ему Айрис.

Валентин молча кивнул, внимательно глядя на него из-под ресниц.

\- Ты в порядке? – негромко спросил он.

Арно удивленно вскинулся.

\- Да, а что такое?

\- Просто беспокоился за тебя, - лицо Валентина просветлело после ответа Арно, а в светло-серых глазах мелькнула улыбка. – Габриэла сказала, что маршалу Савиньяку намного лучше, - объявил он. – И что он идет на поправку.

\- Здорово! – обрадовалась Айрис. – Я передам потом Сэль, а то она волновалась за маршала Лионеля.

\- Скорее бы уже Ли выздоровел, - Арно вздохнул. – А то, помимо всего прочего, Эмиль постоянно жалуется, что ему не дают ни минуты покоя – теперь же все на нем, включая совещания с Манриками.

\- Как у вас дела? – Айрис с любопытством уставилась на Арно и Валентина. – Вы еще не придумали имя своему «егерю»?

Они переглянулись.

\- Совершенно не представляю, как его назвать, чтобы это не звучало оскорбительно для одной из сторон, - пробормотал Арно.

В следующий миг его глаза удивленно расширились, когда он услышал тихий смех Валентина.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

После перевязки Лионель со вздохом облегчения откинулся обратно на подушки. Габриэла хмыкнула и уже открыла рот, явно собираясь сказать что-нибудь колкое, но дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и на пороге возник хмурящийся Чарльз. Габриэла обернулась к нему с недовольным и в то же время решительным видом – похоже, вознамерилась выставить из палаты и дать Лионелю отдохнуть, но тот остановил ее взмахом руки.

\- Это может оказаться важным, - пояснил он и бросил взгляд на Чарльза. – Докладывайте, Давенпорт.

Чарльз покосился на Габриэлу и мрачно отрапортовал:

\- По поводу восстановления обшивки вашего «егеря» пока что не могу сказать ничего определенного, поскольку господа ученые с достойным восхищения постоянством посылают меня к кошкам, стоит упомянуть о ремонте, - Чарльз выдержал должную паузу и продолжил. – Но синхронизацию я настроил заново, что касается этого, то все работает хорошо.

\- Вы молодец, Давенпорт, - отреагировал на новости Лионель, и Чарльз в остолбенении уставился на маршала. – Благодарю вас за труд. Я поговорю с господином Кальдмеером, - пообещал Лионель. – Чтобы вы как можно скорее смогли приступить к ремонту самой «Молнии».

\- Да, мой маршал.

 

* * *

Разговоры о настройке синхронизации в «егере» подействовали на него странным образом, и Лионель, оставшись один, вдруг вспомнил, как однажды они с Юстинианом умудрились сломать синхронизацию в «Ашене». Воспоминание, несмотря ни на что, до сих пор вызывало улыбку.

Они с Юстинианом знали – благодаря тому, что Ротгер в свое время беспрерывно тестировал полученные данные, выводя уровни совместных синхронизаций «всех со всеми» на базе – что их совместный уровень позволяет пилотировать «егеря», хотя и не является столь высоким как у Лионеля с Эмилем или у Валентина с Юстинианом. Лионель не был уверен, кому именно из них первому пришла в голову весьма сомнительная идея однажды ночью попробовать синхронизироваться в «Ашене», пока никого нет рядом, и Август спит. Предложение было встречено обоюдным согласием и одобрением, и они, дождавшись подходящего момента и давясь от смеха, словно мальчишки, забрались в кабину «Ашена» и, надев обручи, включили синхронизацию.

\- Попробуем сдвинуть его с места? – зачем-то шепотом предложил Юстиниан.

Лионель не ответил, слишком увлеченный обрушившимся на него потоком чужих мыслей, желаний и воспоминаний. Ментальных блоков они ставить не стали, решив, что скрывать совершенно нечего.

Пальцы привычно легли на рычаги управления, и они одновременно потянули их на себя, заставляя «егеря» ступить вперед.

\- Сейчас сюда вся база сбежится, - отстраненно заметил Лионель после того, как «Ашен» неловким разворотом задел металлические конструкции, используемые механиками при ремонте.

\- Ничего, сейчас поправим, - беспечно отозвался Юстиниан, посылая своему новому напарнику мысль, как лучше и удобнее вернуть все на место.

\- А меч для этого зачем? – удивился Лионель.

\- Просто хочу проверить, получится ли вытащить оружие. Как только Эмиль с тобой пилотирует, - Юстиниан усмехнулся и потянулся к кнопкам на панели управления.

Все остальные «егери» в ангаре, казалось, смотрели на них в тот момент с немым укором.

Возможно, этим бы и обошлось, но Юстиниан являлся Приддом, а Лионель то ли забыл, то ли не счел нужным закрыть одну безумную мысль… Уловив чужую мысленную картинку, Юстиниан недоуменно вскинул брови, но в следующее мгновение озорно ухмыльнулся и, недолго думая, сел Лионелю на колени, оседлав бедра.

«Ты серьезно хочешь сделать это вот так, при включенной синхронизации?» - мысленно уточнил он. – «Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что, среди прочего, мы почувствуем ощущения друг друга».

Дальнейшее отложилось в памяти Лионеля, как лучший секс в его жизни, поскольку секс получился одновременно мысленным и телесным. Он ощущал все, что чувствует Юстиниан – каждое прикосновение к обнаженной коже, каждое нетерпеливое движение внутри – невыносимо яркое и острое удовольствие.

На следующий день Юстиниан, смеясь и закрывая лицо ладонью, рассказал Лионелю о том, как Август сообщил, что настройки синхронизации в «Ашене» сбились целиком и полностью, и придется настраивать все заново. Август долго извинялся за это и недоумевал, из-за чего подобное могло случиться, ведь полный технический осмотр был произведен совсем недавно и никаких неполадок не выявил. Выслушав «доклад», Лионель сам не выдержал и расхохотался, сходу представив, с каким непроницаемым выражением лица Юстиниан слушал своего механика и уверял его, что «всякое бывает», и что он всецело полагается на его опыт и знания, чтобы привести «Ашена» в боевую готовность.

 

* * *

\- Вы точно уверены, что прошлый раз не повторится? – Ротгер и Эмиль, сощурившись, как парочка Закатных тварей, с сомнением разглядывали расположившихся в кабине все еще безымянного «егеря» Валентина и Арно.

Те переглянулись. Валентин еле заметно кивнул.

«Без блоков. Я помню».

Арно ответил тем же.

\- Не повторится, - спокойно произнес он. – Я обещал Ли, и я придумал способ.

Эмиль устало потер глаза.

\- Будем надеяться, что это так, - на мгновение он заколебался, а потом вздохнул и махнул рукой. – Начинайте.

 

* * *

Валентин и Арно четко знали, что им предстоит увидеть, поэтому последующие сцены не стали для них неожиданностью. И, хотя о дальнейшем развитии событий в воспоминаниях ни один из них не догадывался, но оба были готовы ко всему.

Валентин снова оказался в уже знакомом темном тупике, замкнутом кирпичными стенами домов. Он заставил себя подойти ближе и взглянуть всем четверым в лицо. Запомнил. На всякий случай. После того, как все закончилось, они отпустили Арно и с довольным хохотом и сальными комментариями удалились прочь.

Арно безвольно сполз по стене на асфальт, его черные глаза казались огромными и пустыми. Он зацепился взглядом за небрежно отброшенные в сторону использованные презервативы и зажал рот ладонью в бесполезной попытке сдержать накатившую тошноту. Его вывернуло наизнанку, и он судорожно закашлялся, пробуя восстановить дыхание.

Наблюдать за происходящим, не имея возможности помочь, сделать хотя бы что-то, оказалось сложнее всего, и Валентин не удержался от мысленного вздоха, хотя уже давно знал и об этом тупике, и о том, что в нем случилось.

Арно, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и бездумно натянул джинсы. Все также шатаясь, как пьяный, с пустым ничего не выражающим взглядом он выбрался из обступивших кирпичных стен и отправился дальше по улице.

Валентин последовал за ним.

 

* * *

После того, как «Алая молния» отбросила Тварь от уничтоженного «Ашена», Арно на несколько мгновений оказался в полной темноте. Потом сцена перед ним изменилась, и он узнал обычную больничную палату из медицинского корпуса. За окном темнело – похоже, поздний вечер, стремительно перетекающий в ночь. Арно неуверенно шагнул к кровати, на которой лежал Валентин. Он вздрогнул, рассматривая бледное, осунувшееся лицо. Измеряющие пульс приборы издавали монотонный звук, из руки Валентина тянулась игла с капельницей.

Арно едва не вскрикнул, когда Валентин пошевелился и открыл глаза. Сонное непонимание на его лице моментально сменилось болью и горечью – похоже, Валентин вспомнил все, что предшествовало его погружению в кому. Арно с невольным сочувствием наблюдал за тем, как Валентин непослушными руками медленно отводит край одеяла и смотрит на свой перебинтованный бок. Он вспомнил слова генерала Ариго о том, как много времени Валентин провел в коме. Видимо, из-за комы процесс заживления ран замедлился.

\- Ты куда?! – чуть не спросил Арно, но вовремя одернул себя, вспомнив о том, что его не слышат, когда Валентин, настолько знакомо – Арно удивился, что успел запомнить этот его жест – и привычно поморщившись и откинув волосы с лица, выдернул иглу капельницы из руки и отбросил одеяло в сторону.

Освободившись от опутывающих его проводков и приборов, Валентин, ощутимо пошатываясь и нетвердо стоя на ногах, поднялся с кровати. Следуя за ним, пока тот с трудом, придерживаясь за стену, куда-то упрямо шел по неярко освещенному коридору, Арно вдруг подумал, что так же, наверно, совсем недавно выглядел Лионель, когда добирался к нему в комнату.

«Какой же я все-таки дурак», - удрученно решил Арно, злясь на самого себя, и проследовал за Валентином в мужской туалет.

 

* * *

Валентин шел за Арно по тускло освещенной фонарями улице, не имея ни малейшей возможности что-либо сказать, утешить, как-то поддержать его – и это было, пожалуй, самым невыносимым.

Впрочем, дорога оказалась не слишком долгой, и, миновав очередной переулок, Арно добрался до дома – просторная, хорошо обставленная квартира. Оставшись в прихожей, он замер, словно не зная, что предпринять дальше, а потом торопливо стянул с себя всю одежду, включая кроссовки, и бросил в мусорный пакет. Его глаза оставались пустыми и безразличными – скорее всего, шок, подумал Валентин. Этот пустой взгляд пугал сильнее всего. Избавившись от одежды, Арно проследовал в ванную. Он включил воду и принялся отмываться – резко, яростно и отчаянно. Вскоре губка выскользнула из разжавшихся пальцев, а сам Арно упал на колени, обхватив себя руками, и безнадежно заплакал.

 

* * *

Валентин остановился возле ровного ряда одинаковых раковин, тяжело опираясь на одну из них – его лицо стало совсем серым, и Арно испугался, что тот потеряет сознание прямо здесь. Валентин пристально разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале, и по спине Арно пробежал неприятный холодок при виде бессильной ненависти в светло-серых глазах – ненависти к самому себе. Валентин поднял руку и с силой ударил по стеклу.

 

* * *

Закончив мыться, Арно выбрался из ванны и достал с полки, скрывающейся за зеркалом, пластиковый пузырек с таблетками. Валентин успел заметить яркую надпись на этикетке – снотворное, и довольно сильное. Похоже, понял, что самостоятельно все равно не заснет. Арно сжал пузырек в руке, глядя на свое заплаканное лицо в зеркало.

 

* * *

Они подумали об этом одновременно. Арно – бездумно рассматривая пузырек с таблетками; Валентин – зажмурившись и дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы.

«Может, стоить принять все таблетки сразу и покончить с этим?»

«Это должен был быть я, а не он. Лучше бы это был я».

Они вернулись взглядами к зеркалам и вместо своих отражений неожиданно увидели лица друг друга. Зеркала рассыпались, разлетелись звенящими осколками, и образы, которые они видели неуловимо изменились.

Они смотрели друг на друга, находясь в странном, затянутом туманом пространстве. Валентин, в спортивных штанах, без футболки и со шрамами на боку – такой, каким его запомнил Арно тогда, в раздевалке. И Арно – одетый в черное, слегка растрепанный после тренировки – каким его запомнил Валентин.

Сначала они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Арно неуверенно сделал шаг навстречу Валентину. И еще один. И еще, пока не оказался рядом с ним. Арно замер на мгновение, а потом молча протянул Валентину руку. В светлых глазах мелькнуло удивление, которое сразу же сменилось пониманием. Незаметно улыбнувшись, Валентин тоже протянул руку вперед и ободряюще сжал пальцы Арно.

 

* * *

В реальность Арно выдернул торжествующий вопль Ротгера:

\- Восемьдесят восемь процентов! Каково, а? Я же говорил! Говорил!

Арно моргнул и растерянно повертел головой. Он увидел Валентина – тот со спокойным выражением лица смотрел на него из соседнего кресла.

«Ты в порядке?» - услышал Арно его мысль.

«Кажется, да», - подумал он в ответ. – «Да», - добавил он немного увереннее, и повернулся к Ротгеру, который то ли прыгал, то ли танцевал, раскидав распечатки данных по всей кабине.

«Как ты думаешь, что он вытворяет?» - мысленно обратился Арно к Валентину.

«Полагаю, это некий марикьярско-бергерский национальный танец», - невозмутимо отозвался тот, и Арно, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

\- Вот это да, - Эмиль, сияя, смотрел на Арно и Валентина. – Восемьдесят восемь! И нет бы сразу так!


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Эмиль сиял, как новенький талл, и Арно под его взглядом неожиданно смутился.

\- Да ладно, ничего особенного, - буркнул он.

Эмиль усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Ага, как же. То-то вы столько раз срывали синхронизацию, - он повернулся к Ротгеру, приподнимая бровь на манер Лионеля при виде столь буйного веселья. – Уймись и скажи, что им нужно делать дальше, - хмыкнул Эмиль.

\- Дальше им нужно радоваться и праздновать. Ну, и попробовать управлять «егерем», разумеется, - в тон ему отозвался Ротгер.

Валентин уловил волнение Арно после слов Ротгера и послал успокаивающую мысль в его сторону:

«Не переживай. Если ты мне позволишь, я могу помочь и поделиться своим опытом пилота».

Арно ничего не ответил, но Валентин почувствовал, как волнение стало слабее, а потом и вовсе исчезло – словно затихшая водная поверхность после резкого порыва ветра. Невольно вспомнились занятия в Лаик и то, как им рассказывали, что иногда эмоции через синхронизацию передаются довольно неожиданными образами.

«Я... спасибо», - Арно старательно не смотрел в его сторону.

«Конечно, в Лаик учат управлению «егерем» с помощью специально разработанной имитирующей программы, но на самом деле это немного по-другому, чем в симуляторе. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что в Лаик мы ни с кем не синхронизируемся», - спокойные, размеренные мысли Валентина вливались в сознание, придавая уверенности, и Арно постарался расслабиться, позволяя вести себя через предстоящие действия.

\- Итак, для начала попробуем самое элементарное – сделайте шаг вперед, - вернувшийся на свое место Ротгер с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, попутно отдавая необходимые распоряжения.

Арно потянулся к рычагу управления, ощущая ответственность, смешанную с восторгом – он даже не представлял, насколько сильно к этому стремился на протяжении всего времени, проведенного на базе. Черная ткань перчаток коснулась металла, и в голове снова зазвучал плавный голос Валентина:

«От себя. И помедленнее – тогда координация движений будет выше».

Чужой опыт, сплавленный с мысленными образами, накрыл Арно настолько яркой картинкой, что у него не осталось сомнений.

Черно-серебристая громада «егеря» покачнулась, оживая, и, чуть помедлив, шагнула вперед.

\- Неплохо, - прокомментировал Ротгер, сосредоточенно наблюдая за чужими действиями. – Теперь то же самое, но назад. Дальше – разворот вправо и влево, - продолжил он отдавать указания.

«На себя. На себя и вниз. Сейчас. Важна одновременность, постепенно привыкнем», - заверил его Валентин. – «Пока что просто следуй за тем, что я говорю».

Арно собирался по привычке возмутиться, с чего бы это ему следовать чьим-то указаниям, но то, как слаженно получалось действовать, заставило промолчать. И мысленно тоже, хотя Валентин наверняка это уловил – слишком уж понимающе усмехнулся.

\- Для начала, пожалуй, достаточно, - решил в итоге Ротгер, останавливая их взмахом руки. – Управление оружием пока что заблокировано, да и не стоит его проверять на территории базы. Остальное у вас получается на вполне приличном уровне, - он удивленно хмыкнул. – И не подумал бы, если судить по тому, как долго пришлось с вами возиться.

\- Я должен сообщить об этом Ли! – с энтузиазмом заявил Эмиль выбравшимся из кабины Арно и Валентину, и, не дожидаясь реакции, кинулся в медицинский корпус.

Ротгер, проверив данные еще раз, приказал им прийти на контрольную синхронизацию в его кабинет в ближайшие дни и тоже ушел.

\- Как впечатления? – осторожно спросил Валентин, когда оба сошли на пол из подъемника. – Нормально себя чувствуешь?

Арно улыбнулся.

\- Все хорошо. Можешь не волноваться, - торопливо добавил он. – Я справлюсь.

\- Знаю, - взгляд Валентина был серьезен.

\- Я правда в порядке. Только проголодался, - заверил его Арно.

\- Ты не против, если я пойду пообедаю с тобой? Если ты собирался в столовую, конечно, - поинтересовался Валентин.

Арно помотал головой.

\- Не против, - ответил он. – Идем.

 

* * *

\- Достало, - жаловался Чарльз на очередном совещании механиков. Эти совещания носили неофициальный характер и были предложены Катариной для обсуждения и решения текущих проблем в ремонте «егерей». – Просто достало. Мне «Молнию» чинить нужно, мои ребята мрачнее тучи ходят, без дела. А эти кошачьи ученые вообще не собираются возвращать обшивку.

\- Маршал Савиньяк все равно на данный момент не в состоянии пилотировать «егеря», - возразила Катарина.

Чарльз насупился и внезапно смутился, вспомнив похвалу Лионеля.

«Точно голову задело», - решил он.

\- Я поговорю с господином Кальдмеером, - произнесла Катарина в итоге. – Стоит попробовать выяснить хотя бы приблизительные сроки. Мне не очень нравится неопределенность в отношении возвращения в строй «Молнии», но ведущееся исследование в любом случае имеет большое значение. А как дела у «Утренней звезды»? – обратилась она к Луизе. – Конечно, Четвертый уровень встречается крайне редко, но, тем не менее, на него должно быть, кого отправить.

Луиза кивнула, понимающе усмехнувшись.

\- Почти починили, - пояснила она. – Все же Четвертый, причеши его хорек, наносит обшивке огромный урон.

\- Мои поздравления в связи с повышением вашей дочери, - улыбнулся вдруг Август.

\- Благодарю, - в тоне Луизы сквозила гордость.

\- А я слышала, - вскинула голову Катарина. – Что у твоих, наконец-то, получилось?

\- Да, - обрадованно подтвердил Август. – А то я уже приготовился снова перенастраивать синхронизацию, - хмыкнул он. – Вальдес еще проведет несколько тестов, и можно будет отправлять в сражение.

 

* * *

Дверь распахнулась почти сразу. Валентин удивленно вскинул брови при виде Арно и посторонился, пропуская его в комнату. Август, сосредоточенно чертивший какие-то непонятные механические детали в программе, обернулся и радостно улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Арно улыбнулся в ответ и перевел взгляд на Валентина. Август, похоже, был не только отличным механиком, но и весьма тактичным человеком – он тут же, без лишних слов, подхватил свой ноутбук и, сославшись на то, что ему нужно о чем-то посоветоваться с Катариной, ушел, оставляя Арно наедине с Валентином.

\- Ты не занят? – на всякий случай уточнил Арно.

Валентин покачал головой.

\- Проходи, присаживайся, - он пододвинул кресло, а сам устроился на стуле.

Арно сел, украдкой разглядывая комнату. Безупречная чистота и порядок превосходили все возможные представления о чужой аккуратности. Ну, кто бы сомневался.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - начал Арно. – Если не отвлекаю от чего-нибудь важного, - торопливо добавил он.

\- Не отвлекаешь, - взгляд Валентина был спокойным и приветливым, и Арно решился.

\- Я хотел спросить. О воспоминаниях, которые мы видели. Я понимаю, почему хотел умереть я. Но почему того же хотел ты?

Валентин дернулся, и Арно испугался, что тот сейчас или обидится, или выставит его – и будет при этом совершенно прав.

\- Прости, - поспешно произнес он. – Если не хочешь, то не будем об этом.

\- Нет, ты прав, - Валентин серьезно посмотрел в глаза Арно. – Ты прав, - повторил он. – Нам обоим стоит обсудить это, чтобы двигаться дальше. Ты согласен?

Арно кивнул. Валентин вздохнул и опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки.

\- Я бы не сказал, что хотел умереть, - уклончиво начал он. – Но я злился на себя за то, что выжил. Злился и ненавидел. Потому что предпочел бы, чтобы в живых остался Юстиниан. И до сих пор иногда ненавижу себя за это, - еле слышно произнес он.

Арно нахмурился.

\- Может, это прозвучит глупо с моей стороны, но я рад, что ты выжил, - просто сказал он.

Валентин моргнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Это не глупо. Спасибо, Арно.

\- А… что случилось после?

\- После?..

\- После того, как ты ударил по зеркалу.

Ему показалось, или на лице Валентина проступило смущение?

\- Я был слишком слаб, тело почти не слушалось – после нескольких недель комы. Не представляю, как вообще добрался до туалета. Разумеется, я потерял сознание, - виновато объяснил он. – Прямо там. Меня нашли только через пару часов. Габриэла была в ярости, - Валентин закрыл лицо рукой. – Она в отместку за мою выходку прописала курс уколов витаминов для скорейшего восстановления, но я слишком хорошо знаю Габриэлу, чтобы понять и другой мотив данного поступка, - он криво усмехнулся.

\- Надо же, - Арно попытался подавить неуместное хихиканье. Безуспешно.

\- Ага, - согласился Валентин и вдруг спросил осторожно. – Ты не выпил те таблетки снотворного?

Арно медленно покачал головой.

\- Хотел. Но не стал. Ограничился двумя и вырубился на сутки или около того. Потом несколько дней просто валялся в постели, не вставая, - он вздохнул, вспоминая, и невесело усмехнулся. – А потом приехал Ли с результатами моих тестов на поступление в Лаик. Если бы не это, я, возможно, наделал бы всяких глупостей. А так я уехал с Ли в Олларию. Он решил, что я просто заболел. Сидел со мной несколько дней, заботился – не думал, что он станет со мной возиться. Я ничего не говорил, но мне стало легче рядом с ним. Тем более, что Ли собирался отвезти меня в Лаик, а я хотел как можно скорее убраться из Сэ, - Арно остановился, бездумно разглядывая свои руки в перчатках. – Знаешь, я много размышлял об этом. Если бы тогда приехал Эмиль, а не Ли, я, возможно, рассказал бы ему. Смог бы рассказать. Но приехал Ли, а ему сказать я побоялся, - Арно пожал плечами. – Понимаешь, Эмиль всегда был проще и добрее, ему я мог признаваться в шалостях и не быть наказанным. Ли – строже и серьезнее. Я воспринимал его больше как отца, чем как брата, к тому же, ты прав, - он кивнул в сторону Валентина. – Я считал себя грязным и неправильным, и думал, что они разозлятся на меня и не станут со мной общаться, если скажу что-либо подобное.

\- У тебя не возникало проблем в Лаик?

\- Я прошел тесты на синхронизацию до того случая, - Арно вздохнул. – А на медосмотрах всегда просил, чтобы меня осматривала женщина – так многие делали, просили кого-то определенного, поэтому никто ничего не заподозрил. Не знаю, насколько изменился мой уровень личной синхронизации после всего. Может, он вообще теперь нулевой, - Арно горько рассмеялся.

\- Если бы это было так, мы с тобой не смогли бы синхронизироваться, - возразил Валентин. – Я провел в коме довольно продолжительное время, но мой уровень не изменился. Полагаю, даже самые сильные потрясения не влияют на уровень. Вот на желание синхронизироваться они, конечно, могут повлиять, - чуть подумав, добавил он.

\- Скорее всего, - рассеяно отозвался Арно.

\- У тебя поэтому были проблемы с остальными? Я имею в виду то, что ты никак не мог найти себе напарника?

Арно неуверенно покачал головой.

\- Возможно. Мне одновременно хотелось и не хотелось синхронизироваться. Я понимал, что это необходимо для того, чтобы стать пилотом и сражаться с Тварями, но не мог заставить себя. Хотя и хотел, чтобы братья мной гордились, - Арно вдруг замолчал, а потом произнес медленно. – Я, на самом деле, не только за этим пришел, - неохотно признался он. – Я хотел извиниться перед тобой за то, что вел себя так сначала, - буркнул он. – Ли всегда составляет собственное мнение о людях, а я позволил взять над собой верх нелепым предрассудкам. Я ошибался в тебе и готов признать свою ошибку. Приношу извинения за свое поведение и надеюсь, что ты не раздумал быть моим напарником.

Валентин несколько показавшихся Арно вечностью мгновений смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся.

\- Я никогда на тебя не сердился, Арно, - спокойно объяснил он. – Недоумевал о причине неприязни – да. Но не сердился и не думал о тебе плохо.

На долю секунды Арно заколебался, а потом неожиданно подался вперед и легко сжал плечо Валентина.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он. – Ты не представляешь, насколько много это для меня значит.

Осторожно, стараясь не испугать Арно, Валентин накрыл ладонью у себя на плече худые пальцы, затянутые в ткань перчатки.

 

* * *

Уснуть никак не удавалось, и Арно сел на постели, бездумно вглядываясь в темноту комнаты. Он тщательно расправил одеяло, подтянул повыше подушку, прислушался к мерному сопению давно и крепко спящего Ричарда и откинулся назад, прислонившись к прохладной стене. Неожиданно нахлынувшие мысли казались странными, если не сказать пугающими. Арно снова и снова вспоминал, какой теплой ощущалась ладонь Валентина – даже сквозь ткань перчаток. Как хотелось, чтобы мимолетное прикосновение стало более откровенным, продолжилось, переходя в…

Арно торопливо оборвал не успевшее толком сформироваться желание и провел по лицу рукой. Потрясающе. И о чем он только думает. И это после всего, что с ним случилось. Если эти мысли увидит Валентин – а он их увидит при следующей синхронизации – никакого вразумительного объяснения он явно не получит.

\- Да что такое, - Арно со стоном повалился на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. – Я, похоже, совсем свихнулся, если хочу подобного. А ментальный блок, судя по всему, мне все же понадобится, - он невесело усмехнулся, думая о том, что нематериальный блок изначально был, кажется, весьма удачной идеей. И что с годами он становится все больше похожим на Лионеля.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Серьезный Валентин в белоснежной рубашке и аккуратно отутюженных брюках стоял в центре небольшого зала и старательно декламировал стихи. Арно моментально узнал одну из сказок детского писателя Павсания – в детстве его читали всем. Валентину на вид было около четырех лет, со слишком короткими, тщательно расчесанными волосами, он смотрелся непривычно и забавно. Арно с интересом осмотрелся и заметил в углу зала, среди торжественно выглядящих взрослых, троих детей постарше – двух девочек и мальчика. Все с каштановыми волосами, очень похожие друг на друга. Арно снова обернулся к маленькому Валентину и фыркнул.

«Придд, в самом деле», - насмешливо произнес он, передавая мысль через нейронное соединение. – «Разве этим занимаются в детском саду?»

Валентин в его сознании продолжил старательно читать Павсания. Валентин настоящий приподнял бровь и покосился на Арно, сидевшего в соседнем кресле.

Они находились в кабинете Вальдеса, который считывал их уровень синхронизации для базы данных. Ротгер внимательно следил за показаниями на мониторе, что-то довольно бормоча на марикьярском себе под нос, а Валентин и Арно развлекались, показывая друг другу детские воспоминания.

«А чем, по-твоему, можно еще заниматься в детском саду?» - скептически уточнил Валентин.

«Да хотя бы этим!» - Арно хмыкнул, и Валентин оказался в игровой комнате совершенно другого детского сада.

Разбросанные повсюду игрушки, смех, громкие разговоры накрыли его со всех сторон, заставив растеряться на мгновение – в детском саду, в который водили Валентина, а после – Клауса и Питера, подобное поведение не поощрялось.

Здесь же все было по-другому. Мелкий Арно – Валентин узнал его сразу по светлым растрепанным вихрам и черным глазам – был одет в «доспехи», склеенные из картонных коробок. Он как молния носился по комнате, радостно смеясь и сообщая всем, кто желал слушать, что «его папа пилотилует больсого клутого лобота». Воспитательница откровенно смеялась, снисходительно поглядывая на мелкое стихийное бедствие.

Ассоциация с теплом летнего солнца вспыхнула на мгновение в мыслях Валентина и тут же погасла – он не сосредоточился на этой мысли, просто отметил для себя в глубинах сознания.

Валентин мысленно хмыкнул, и Арно, заметив это, довольно ухмыльнулся и откинулся в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. Синхронизация с Валентином, поначалу приводившая его в ужас, теперь ощущалась чем-то привычным и даже приятным. Арно осторожно проверил ментальный блок – потревоженная темнота струилась невесомым туманом. На мгновение он почувствовал себя неуютно – сам же предложил обходиться без блоков, но возможная реакция Валентина казалась худшим вариантом. К тому же, в Лаик рассказывали, что удерживать блок на приятных воспоминаниях и ощущениях значительно проще, чем на негативных, поэтому проблем не должно было возникнуть.

«Вот чем занимаются в детских садах», - довольно резюмировал Арно, возвращаясь к увиденному. – «Играют и носятся по комнатам, а не протирают шорты над книгами – будто в школе этого мало».

«Сколько тебе здесь лет?»

«Три года».

«Ты не выговаривал «р»?»

«Как видишь. Я правильно понял, что на «павсаниевский» утренник пришла твоя семья?» - Арно послал мысленную картинку трех человек с каштановыми волосами, которых он запомнил.

«Да», - отозвался Валентин. Его эмоции мгновенно окрасились легкой грустью – Арно ощутил это через нейронное соединение. – «Родители работали», - пояснил тем временем Валентин. – «Поэтому Габриэла привела Ирэну и Юстиниана. Она всегда присматривала за нами, как старшая. Ну, то есть, пока не сбежала с господином Борном», - иронично прибавил он. – «Выходка, достойная семейной легенды».

«По-моему, твой брат откровенно скучал на подобных мероприятиях», - чуть улыбнулся

Арно.

«По-моему, тоже», - согласился Валентин. – «Насколько я слышал от Габриэлы, в детском саду он сам больше напоминал тебя», - мелькнувшая в сознании Арно картинка от Валентина с образом смеющегося ребенка-Арно в картонных коробках. – «Поэтому пытки утренниками и Павсаниями переносил с трудом. Но, тем не менее, всегда приходил поддержать меня», - добавил он еле слышно.

«Эй, не грусти», - нахмурился Арно. – «Хочешь, покажу, как я в пять лет грохнулся в Савиньяке с яблони?..»

 

* * *

Когда Ротгер наконец их отпустил, сообщив, что к сражению оба готовы, Валентин и Арно остановились в коридоре, решая, что делать дальше.

Управление оружием «егеря» они испробовали пару дней назад, вместе с Ротгером, Эмилем и Августом выйдя за пределы базы. Арно даже не пытался скрывать свой восторг – похоже, он рвался управлять «егерем» всю жизнь. Вспомнив фразу Арно-из-садика про большого крутого робота, Валентин мог понять, почему.

\- Ты напоминаешь дождь, - внезапно выпалил Арно, глядя на него.

Валентин удивленно обернулся.

\- Что?

\- Твои мысли, - Арно слегка смутился, но продолжил. – И эмоции. Знаешь, при синхронизации ты ощущаешься, как такая завеса дождя, когда смотришь на него из теплой комнаты. Наверно, глупо звучит, - поспешно добавил он, испугавшись собственной смелости.

\- Не глупо, - Валентин замотал головой и улыбнулся краешком губ. – Не задумывался об этом, но, если брать ассоциации, то при синхронизации ты, - Валентин склонил голову к плечу, задумавшись на мгновение. – Как костер на опушке леса ясной ночью, - медленно произнес он. – Когда вдруг видишь вдали мерцающий свет, подходишь ближе, а это – костер, он потрескивает и греет, - пояснил Валентин в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Арно. – Мы в Васспарде иногда ночевали в палатках в лесу. Ирэне не нравилось, а Юстиниан это любил. Я тоже, хотя в детстве боялся ночного леса.

\- Здорово, - Арно улыбнулся, а потом вдруг вздохнул. – Жалко, мы никогда такое не делали. Когда я родился, не помню, как было – я и отца-то почти не помню, - Арно развел руками. – А потом Ли и Эмиль сразу ушли в Лаик, потом на базу, и все, - Арно вздрогнул и резко дернулся, ощутив прикосновение, но тут же расслабился, когда понял, что это Валентин положил ему руку на плечо.

\- Я ни за что не поручусь, но если все это с Тварями когда-нибудь закончится, давай попробуем уговорить маршалов хоть на пару ночей разбить лагерь с палатками где-нибудь в лесу? – предложил он.

\- Думаешь, они согласятся? – неверяще спросил Арно.

Валентин хитро прищурился.

\- Поверь – я сумею найти неоспоримые аргументы, которые убедят их в том, что от проведения ночи в лесу у костра зависит будущее благополучие Талига.

 

* * *

\- Ну, наконец-то я застал вас не в обнимку со сплавами, - искренне восхитился Ротгер, увидев Олафа на общей кухне Исследовательского отдела. Тот пил шадди и быстро и аккуратно поедал какой-то наспех сделанный бутерброд – похоже, торопился вернуться к исследованиям. – Я слышал, у вас определенный прогресс? – продолжил Ротгер, усаживаясь на соседний стул.

Олаф кивнул и поставил чашку на стол.

\- Да, - его лицо просветлело. – Удалось выяснить точную природу четвертого элемента, и теперь мы работаем над процентным соотношением сплава, - объяснил он. – Наша задача – найти максимально прочный вариант, чтобы сделать решетки и запечатать входы в Лабиринт под Гальтарами, - он поднял взгляд на Ротгера. – Не знаю, на сколько лет это задержит Тварей – если вообще задержит – но это шанс, Ротгер. Очень большой шанс, который нельзя упускать, - Олаф раскрыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого вдруг раздалось требовательное «мяу», и чашка с остатками шадди упала на пол.

Гудрун, продолжая недовольно помахивать хвостом, уселась на столе, уставившись на Олафа, как показалось Ротгеру, с укоризной. Похоже, на этот раз лаборатория Руперта оказалась заперта настолько надежно, что даже кошке не проникнуть. Олаф горестно вздохнул при виде осколков чашки и поднялся, покорно роясь на кухонных полках.

\- Сейчас, - пробормотал он, доставая пакет с кошачьим кормом. – Руперт опять про тебя забыл, да? – Олаф насыпал корм в миску, попутно погладив ворчащую Гудрун, и кухню накрыла тишина, перемежаемая еле слышным чавканьем.

Ротгер помог Олафу собрать осколки и вытереть лужу шадди, и снова уселся на стул.

\- Кстати, о Руперте, - Олаф вытер руки бумажным полотенцем и слегка нахмурился. – В данный момент он работает над важнейшим исследованием.

\- Он же всегда работает над важнейшим исследованием, - усмехнулся Ротгер.

\- Да, - согласно кивнул Олаф, не уловив иронии. – Но на этот раз у него нечто особенное – теперь, когда есть образцы всех известных уровней. На основании цепочки генетических кодов Тварей он пытается выяснить, есть ли вероятность, что существуют Твари уровнем выше Четвертого.

Ротгер, который как раз собирался откусить от оставшегося без присмотра бутерброда Олафа, закрыл рот и вернул чужую еду на место.

\- Олаф, вы это сейчас серьезно? – тихо спросил он. – Вы хотите сказать, что существует Пятый уровень?

\- Доподлинно это неизвестно, - Олаф придвинул тарелку с остатками бутерброда к себе и продолжил невозмутимо есть, не обращая внимания на раздосадованный взгляд Ротгера. – Поэтому я и не могу сказать, насколько мои собственные исследования окажутся полезными. Решетки мы сделаем в любом случае, - твердо произнес он. – Это хотя бы задержит их, и даст нам время.

 

* * *

\- Я настроил синхронизацию, - Ротгер, с видом даже более довольным, чем у сытой Гудрун, стоял в кабине «Астэры», демонстрируя Олафу показатели системы. Ему с трудом удалось убедить Олафа пойти развеяться после обеда, а не возвращаться сразу в лабораторию. – Ну, не красавица ли, - восхитился Ротгер, любовно поглаживая хромированные рычаги управления.

\- Ротгер, зачем вы снова привели меня сюда? – с мягким упреком спросил Олаф, но Ротгер уловил в льдистых глазах смешливые искры.

\- Попробовать им управлять, разумеется! – ответил он. – Я же так и не успел сказать вам, у нас семьдесят восемь процентов. Не самый высокий показатель, конечно – не дотягивает до восьмерки в настройках – но все равно неплохо. И только не говорите, что вы никогда не садились за симулятор управления «егерем», - усмехнулся он.

Олаф укоризненно посмотрел на него в ответ, а потом сдался и махнул рукой.

\- Вы правы, - признался он. – Садился.

\- Ну, так давайте попробуем!

\- Но, Ротгер, вы же знаете, что мне…

\- Можно-можно, - Ротгер хитро прищурился. – Между прочим, я уточнял. Так что садитесь, устраивайтесь, и попробуем управление моей красавицей.

Олаф понял, что сопротивление бесполезно.

 

* * *

Ирэна поднялась с земли и, отойдя на несколько шагов, критически осмотрела куст с темно-красными йернскими шарами, который подрезала. Несмотря на позднюю осень, день в Альт-Вельдере выдался на удивление солнечным и теплым, и она решила использовать его, чтобы привести сад в порядок. Обычно йернские шары не цвели настолько поздно, но растения, за которые бралась Ирэна словно забывали о своем обычном существовании и повиновались ее воле.

Она любила возиться с деревьями, кустами и цветами, а также ходить по усыпанным гравием дорожкам сада. Окончив университет по специальности ландшафтного дизайнера, Ирэна с успехом применила полученные знания на практике, когда вышла замуж за Августа, и превратила его заросший сорняками сад в произведение искусства.

Ирэна с наслаждением вдохнула воздух, пахнущий горьковатой гербой – она украсила края дороги этой травой, так как полюбила этот запах, когда в детстве ездила в Эпинэ.

\- Ирэна, Ирэна! – Клаус, широко улыбаясь, сбежал по ступенькам лестницы, махая ей рукой. – Дядя Август в сети, на связи!

\- Иду, - тут же откликнулась Ирэна, торопливо стягивая садовые перчатки. – Вы с Питером уже поговорили с ним?

\- Ага, - подтвердил Клаус. – Пока вы будете болтать, можно нам мороженое?

Ирэна приподняла бровь.

\- До обеда? Это с каких пор?

\- Ну сестренка, - когда Клаус смотрел на нее вот так, сам того не зная точь-в-точь повторяя умоляющее выражение лица Юстиниана, отказать Ирэна не могла.

\- Не больше одного шарика каждому, - строго распорядилась она и поспешила к компьютеру. – И смотрите мне, чтобы потом съели суп.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

\- Неужели ты все же добрался до сети, - Ирэна честно попыталась звучать строго, но губы сами собой сложились в улыбку при виде Августа в окошке видеочата на экране компьютера.

Август торопливо пригладил рукой влажные растрепанные волосы – похоже, недавно принял душ – и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Добрался, - согласился он.

Август старался говорить как можно тише – из-за разницы в часовых поясах в Гальтарах была уже глубокая ночь, и Ирэна сразу обратила внимание на случайно попавшего в обзор камеры Валентина. Тот крепко спал, завернувшись в одеяло настолько плотно, что видны были лишь каштановые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по подушке.

\- Я получила твое письмо, - Ирэна поправила аккуратно собранные темно-лиловой заколкой волосы и вдруг поняла, что все еще держит садовые перчатки в руке. Судя по потеплевшему взгляду Августа, тот заметил – Ирэна знала, что ему нравится, когда она занимается любимым делом. – Возилась в саду, - подтвердила она его догадку. – Значит, у Валентина наконец-то получилось синхронизироваться?

\- Да, они с младшим Савиньяком молодцы – практически сходу выдали максимально высокий уровень, хотя и пришлось с ними повозиться перед этим. Впрочем, перенастраивать синхронизацию в «егере» мне пришлось всего лишь один раз, я думал, этим дело не обойдется, учитывая характеры обоих, - Август чуть усмехнулся.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнула Ирэна и, немного подумав, неуверенно добавила. – Наверно.

\- История не повторится, - Август всегда понимал ее настроение правильно и уловил, куда она клонит. – У Валентина все будет в порядке.

\- Да уж, ведь худшее уже случилось, - хмыкнула Ирэна, отгоняя воспоминания о Юстиниане и о редких визитах в Васспард после отставки Валентина. Последние несколько лет тот будто и не жил – был безукоризненно вежлив, когда они приезжали, слушал, что младшие рассказывали о себе, а у самого глаза так и оставались неживыми, словно застывшими в том моменте, когда он лишился брата. Ирэна медленно провела ладонью по лицу, возвращаясь к действительности. – Клаус по-прежнему рвется в Лаик, - сообщила она Августу. – Даже начал читать материалы по теории синхронизации. Нашел в сети, скачал, теперь дни и ночи напролет изучает. Ему бы столько энтузиазма в обычной учебе, - скептически заметила она. – Питер грустит, что ему еще долго ждать – тоже хочет в Лаик и потом стать напарником Клауса. В общем, все как обычно, - подвела итог Ирэна. – А у тебя как дела? Ты хотя бы иногда отдыхаешь?

Август рассмеялся.

\- Теперь, когда «егерь» полностью готов и нуждается исключительно в регулярном техническом осмотре – отдыхаю, - ответил он и спохватился. – Я почему, собственно, здесь – нам сообщили, что в начале следующего месяца можно будет приехать родственникам навестить семьи на базе.

Серьезное лицо Ирэны просветлело.

\- Здорово, - искренне обрадовалась она. – Как думаешь, на этот раз взять братьев с собой? Питер теперь достаточно взрослый.

\- Разумеется. Представь, насколько им такое наверняка интересно.

\- Валентин очень милый во сне, - вдруг усмехнулась Ирэна, разглядывая укрывшийся одеялом неясный силуэт.

\- Эй, ты на меня-то хоть смотришь? – обиженно поинтересовался Август, и оба, фыркнув, рассмеялись в унисон.

Закончив разговаривать с Августом, Ирэна встала и, захватив с собой перчатки, направилась в сторону кухни. Она остановилась на мгновение в холле, окинув взглядом окружающее пространство, и улыбнулась. Она любила этот дом – дом Августа, а теперь и ее тоже – в Альт-Вельдере. Когда родители погибли, ей было двадцать, а младшим и того меньше. Юстиниан только-только заканчивал Лаик, и из всех них работала одна Габриэла. Именно она тогда некоторое время в одиночку содержала всю семью. Ирэна доучивалась в университете, и ей пришлось перевестись на заочное отделение – оставлять Клауса и Питера было не с кем. Потом Юстиниан отправился на базу пилотом, а Валентин поступил в Лаик, и в материальном плане стало немного легче. Выйдя замуж за Августа, Ирэна с младшими переехала в Альт-Вельдер – небольшой, тонущий в зелени городок, окруженный водой и причудливо изогнутыми мостами, а квартира в Васспарде пустовала до тех пор, пока туда не вернулся Валентин.

\- Ну что, мальчики, - обратилась Ирэна к Клаусу и Питеру, войдя на кухню. – В следующем месяце едем на базу. Видимо, на целый день, не считая дороги. Придется мне поговорить с вашими классными руководителями, чтобы освободили вас от занятий в школе на несколько дней, а то нас ожидает долгий перелет – не выспитесь.

\- Наконец-то я увижу братика Валентина, - обрадовался Питер, широко улыбаясь. – А то я скучал.

\- Ура, - радостно завопил Клаус, размахивая ложкой. – К Леворукому школу, хотя бы и на пару дней!

 

* * *

Арно вместе с Ричардом увлеченно смотрел «Пантерок», закрывшись в комнате, когда взвыла тревога, и спустя несколько мгновений из динамиков раздался непривычно серьезный голос Эмиля:

\- Полковник Придд, теньент Савиньяк, задание в секторе Третьего кольца Гальтары. Капитан Валме, капитан Гампана – подстраховка.

\- Ого, - тут же встрепенулся Ричард, поставив сериал на паузу. – Твое первое задание?

\- Да, - Арно торопливо скатился со стула и зачем-то поправил и так безупречно сидевшую форму.

\- Волнуешься? – Ричард смотрел на него с беспокойством.

\- Немного, - признался Арно. – Ну, я побежал.

\- Удачи, - Ричард протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Арно хлопнул по ней в их давнем приветствии, сохранившемся еще со времен Лаик.

\- Спасибо.

 

* * *

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - удивился Арно при виде Эмиля, когда влетел в ангар.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

\- Не могу пропустить начало первого сражения братишки, - сказал он. – Я буду наблюдать за вами как обычно, просто хотел проводить, - Эмиль ободряюще улыбнулся Арно, и тот невольно почувствовал благодарность.

«Жалко Ли не здесь», - мысль вспыхнула и погасла, заставив Арно вздохнуть.

\- Ли скоро выпишут, - Эмиль словно прочитал его мысли. – А мы ему обязательно все расскажем, когда вернешься.

\- Спасибо, - Арно просиял после этих слов, ощущая как никогда прежде, что он не один.

Валентин молча кивнул Арно из-за спины Эмиля – похоже, находился поблизости, раз появился в ангаре первым – и они вместе поспешили к подъемнику. Через несколько минут их «егерь» развернулся и, чуть помедлив, уверенно направился к выходу из ангара.

\- Мой друг, и вот, мы снова вместе, - пропел голос позади Эмиля. – Снова идем в неравный бой.

Тот обернулся, приподняв бровь, и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Франчески. Марсель стоял рядом с ней, погруженный в беседу со своим зелено-бело-черным «Мэгнусом».

\- Он что, опять адуанской травы накурился? – спросил Эмиль, мысленно напомнив себе сделать очередной выговор механику Марселя, Шеманталю, который однажды получил от брата посылку с какой-то непонятной дрянью из Варасты и охотно снабдил ей всех желающих.

Похоже, Марселю содержимое посылки пришлось по вкусу – во всяком случае, он вдохновенно и весьма убедительно рассказывал о том, как Твари, словно сговорившись, окружили его «егеря» и украли его бумажник. К тому же, он, немного поразмыслив, написал об этом рапорт Лионелю, в котором просил разобраться с неподобающим поведением Тварей. Лионель разобрался, сделав суровый выговор и Шеманталю, и Марселю, когда тот пришел в себя. С тех пор Марсель, хоть и дурачился, но к адуанской траве не приближался – перспектива вылететь с базы его не прельщала. Эмиль вспомнил, как хохотал, читая бредовый рапорт, и насмешливо хмыкнул. Франческа недоуменно покосилась на него.

\- Да так, вспомнил кое-что, - уклончиво пояснил Эмиль и кивнул в сторону Марселя. – Мне всегда было интересно – в мыслях он тоже столько же болтает?

Франческа закатила глаза.

\- Не поверишь. Больше, - она махнула рукой Эмилю и, схватив Марселя за шиворот, втолкнула его в подъемник.

\- Это будет печально, - услышал Эмиль отдаляющийся голос Марселя и в очередной раз переделанную давнюю песню.

Эмиль закрыл лицо рукой.

 

* * *

«Уровень: Второй. Скорость перемещения…» - Арно заставил себя отвести взгляд от монитора, на котором высвечивались биологические параметры Твари, переданные с радара, и сосредоточиться на управлении «егерем».

«Почему сразу Второй, а не Первый?» - моментально уловил его удивленную мысль Валентин. – «Полагаю, дело в том, что я уже обладаю определенным опытом сражений. Кроме того, уровень совместной синхронизации у нас с тобой один из самых высоких на базе».

Арно рассеянно кивнул, соглашаясь, и попробовал вспомнить все, чему их обучали в Лаик в отношении тактики ведения боя. Управление давалось ему без особых усилий, мощные, размашистые движения «егеря» получались настолько легко, словно Арно всю жизнь только и делал, что сражался – похоже, восемьдесят восемь процентов и правда играли свою роль.

«Справа или слева?» - Арно нахмурился, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны обойти Тварь будет наиболее безопасно. Невольно вспомнились недописанные конспекты по биологии – части тела, прикрытые чешуей, наименее уязвимы, даже у Первого и Второго уровня их пробьет далеко не всякое оружие, шипы на хвосте, используемые для нанесения удара…

\- И кто только мог знать, что это тоже пригодится. Биология всегда казалась мне самым бесполезным предметом, - еле слышно пробормотал Арно, решив не рисковать и полностью положиться на Валентина. – Но в следующий раз ведущее управление будет моим, - прибавил он громче.

«Можешь не уточнять, это все очень хорошо слышно в твоих мыслях», - Валентин усмехнулся, но потом посерьезнел, полностью переключаясь на предстоящий бой.

«Слева, оружие пока лучше не использовать», - голос Валентина в сознании Арно звучал уверенно и холодновато. – «С хвостом осторожнее. Судя по развороту, левая сторона удобнее для нанесения удара», - пояснил он.

\- Вот же, - Арно выругался, резко дергая рычаг управления на себя и отступая, когда Тварь в ответ на удар пронзительно взвыла и отшвырнула от себя черно-серебристого «егеря».

«Слева, в то же место», - невозмутимо продолжил отдавать приказы Валентин, и Арно впервые обрадовался тому, что местность вокруг совершенно безлюдная – изрытая впадинами земля и высокие скалы, прорезающие небо острыми краями. Происходи подобное в городе, они давно разрушили бы пару домов, а то и что похуже. Впрочем, именно по этой причине жители ближайших населенных пунктов давно были эвакуированы, едва стал понятен масштаб угрозы.

«Арно, один удар, а не два», - жестко одернул его Валентин, в последний момент уводя «егеря» в сторону от разъяренной Твари. – «Не торопись, все идет нормально», - прибавил он мягче.

Арно уже собирался рассердиться и сказать в ответ что-нибудь колкое, но вдруг уловил в чужих мыслях слишком знакомое воспоминание – разорванная грудная клетка, залитая темной, липкой кровью форма. Валентин не произнес ни слова, даже не обернулся, но Арно пришлось усилить темноту своего ментального блока, отметая бессмысленную надежду – настолько неожиданным было то, какое значение он, оказывается, имеет для Валентина.

Сражение шло на удивление гладко, и Арно в какой-то момент позволил себе расслабиться, думая, что скоро вернется на базу, и уже почти представляя, как с гордостью сообщает Эмилю об успешно выполненном задании – несмотря на то, что по правилам докладывать должен Валентин.

«Разрубленный Змей! На себя!» - Арно услышал мысль Валентина, а в следующий момент «егерь» пошатнулся под ударом Твари – ее хвост неудачно задел обшивку кабины.

Арно на мгновение ощутил странное головокружение и чувство, будто падает с высоты. Покосившись на Валентина и увидев, как он морщится, словно от боли, Арно понял, что тот ощущает то же самое. Они одновременно потянули рычаги управления на себя, но «егерь» не двинулся с места.

\- Что случилось? – Арно провел ладонью по тускло поблескивающему металлу, недоуменно глядя на Валентина.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Не понимаю. Я…

«Ты меня можешь слышать?» - вдруг спросил он мысленно. – «Ответь не вслух».

«Да», - Арно приподнял брови, а в следующий момент нахмурился и коснулся обруча нейронного соединения. – «Только… будто издалека», - медленно подумал он. – «И ты постоянно пропадаешь».

Валентин снова поморщился и произнес уже вслух:

\- Похоже, у нас что-то случилось с синхронизацией. То есть, она не отключилась полностью, но из-за удара, возможно, сбились какие-то настройки, - Валентин потянулся к кнопке связи с базой, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Тварь разворачивается к ним, снова готовясь напасть.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

\- База, говорит полковник Придд, - ровный, спокойный голос. Выглядел при этом Валентин не менее невозмутимо. Арно поверил бы, если бы не включенное нейронное соединение. Пусть поврежденное, но оно работало, и Арно уловил: «Не надо снова. Только не снова». Мысль, вновь и вновь повторяющаяся в глубине чужого сознания. Сам Валентин при этом вряд ли осознавал, что именно думает, и, тем более, что его напарник это слышит. Арно бросил взгляд на Тварь, настороженно замершую недалеко от «егеря» - пока что она не решалась напасть, но через несколько мгновений, пожалуй, рискнет – и прислушался к разговору Валентина с Эмилем.

\- «Мэгнус» уже выдвинулся, - как раз сообщил Эмиль. – Будет в нужной точке через пару минут.

\- Хорошо, будем ждать, - Валентин отключил связь с базой и перевел задумчивый взгляд на Арно. – Нам нужно увести «егеря» к скалам, - он взмахом руки показал вперед, где чуть левее острые высокие камни образовывали подобие полукруга. – Во-первых, это закроет нас с трех сторон, пока мы ждем капитана Валме и капитана Гампану. Тварь, конечно, нападет, но это – Второй уровень, поэтому некоторое время обшивка и защитное стекло выдержат удары без проблем.

Арно кивнул, соглашаясь – он знал, что с одного-двух ударов обшивку может разрушить только Четвертый. Против остальных уровней «егерь» легко выдерживал довольно продолжительное время, даже если по каким-либо причинам не мог сражаться.

\- Во-вторых, - продолжил Валентин, с тревогой наблюдая за тем, как Тварь кружит рядом с «егерем». – Мы уберемся с пути «Мэгнуса», а то станем помехой, и они не смогут драться в полную силу.

\- У нас вообще-то синхронизация накрылась, - буркнул Арно, демонстративно подергав рычаг управления.

\- Но не до конца, - возразил Валентин. – Полагаю, придется сосредоточиться и постараться куда сильнее, чем обычно, но, думаю, это возможно.

\- Так ли уж это нужно? – усомнился Арно. – Может, обойдемся?

Валентин задумался на мгновение и покачал головой.

\- Если Тварь нападет, мне не хочется беспомощно валяться на спине, пока нас не вытащат из лужи, - резковато произнес он.

Арно снова уловил не предназначавшуюся ему мысль: «Я не стану снова просто смотреть» и вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, как скажешь. Что нужно делать?

 

* * *

Валентин ощутил дезориентацию в пространстве и головокружение, а в следующий момент понял, что находится в полной темноте.

«Но мы же не ставим блоков», - он сразу догадался, что за темнота его окружает, так как ощущение оказалось знакомым. – «Или…»

Темноту прорезал серебристо-синеватый, мерцающий свет, и Валентин с удивлением узнал раздевалку перед спортивным залом Рейфера.

«Но почему?..» - растерянно подумал он, а потом темнота снова сгустилась и снова рассеялась. – «Сбой синхронизации», - догадался он, поняв, что Арно не знает, что Валентин видит его блок и то, что он скрывает.

Темнота, между тем, рассеялась окончательно, и Валентин увидел себя со стороны и Арно, стоящего рядом с ним в знакомой раздевалке спортивного зала. Они о чем-то разговаривали, а потом Арно вдруг шагнул вперед и неуверенно коснулся футболки Валентина, робко, но в то же время решительно потянув ее край вверх. Ладони легли на разгоряченную после тренировки кожу, погладили – осторожно, изучающе – спустились ниже, замерев на шрамах. Валентин с изумлением наблюдал, как Арно в своем сознании торопливо сдергивает с него футболку, притягивает к себе, и… Темнота снова окутала его плотной, непроницаемой завесой, и Валентин, моргнув несколько раз, обнаружил себя в кабине «егеря». Он мотнул головой, стараясь собраться.

«Не время сейчас размышлять об увиденном», - решил он.

Арно с недоумением смотрел на него из соседнего кресла – похоже, не понял, что из-за сбоя его блок нестабилен.

\- …в порядке? – спрашивал он.

Валентин рассеянно кивнул.

\- Да. Прошу прощения, из-за нарушения синхронизации…

\- Да я понимаю, - Арно махнул рукой, поморщившись. – Ну что, пробуем?

Валентин снова кивнул, и они с Арно одновременно привели в нужное положение рычаги управления. «Егерь» протестующее дернулся, но двинулся вперед – куда медленнее, чем обычно.

\- Леворукий, как сложно, - Арно шумно втянул воздух, и Валентин, обернувшись к нему, заметил, как тот вытирает кровь из носа рукавом формы.

Тварь некстати решила, что, пожалуй, можно и атаковать. «Егерь» тряхнуло от удара, Арно выругался – и мысленно, и вслух.

\- Еще шаг вперед, потом разворачиваемся и отбрасываем ее, - распорядился Валентин.

К этому моменту его голова раскалывалась от напряжения, но он старался действовать. Арно, судя по его отсутствующему виду и позеленевшему лицу, чувствовал себя еще хуже. Он вяло кивнул, давая понять, что услышал Валентина, и потянул рычаг. «Егерь» неловко развернулся и с трудом ударил Тварь в надежно защищенный чешуйчатым покрытием бок, отбросив ее от себя.

\- Отступаем к скалам, - голос Валентина стал хриплым. – Еще немного.

«Егерь» неуклюже вписался в полукруг скал, осыпав вниз потревоженные камни, и замер. Валентин откинулся в кресле, тяжело дыша. Он на ощупь отыскал платок в кармане формы и протянул Арно.

\- Чистый.

\- Я в тебе и не сомневался, - слабо огрызнулся Арно, принимая платок и зажимая нос. – Теперь почти понимаю, что имел в виду Эмиль, говоря, что это было отвратительно, - признался он.

\- Это еще учитывая, что маршал Савиньяк остался в сознании один, а нас все же двое, - Валентин прижал ладони к вискам, стараясь унять пульсирующую головную боль. – «Мэгнус», - он кивнул вперед, показывая Арно приближающийся силуэт «егеря».

\- Наконец-то, - откликнулся тот, по-прежнему зажимая нос платком Валентина.

 

* * *

\- Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь представлять Эмиля третьим в нашей постели, я отключу синхронизацию, - Франческа демонстративно потянулась к панели управления.

\- Но он же такой привлекательный, разве нет? – возмутился Марсель и притворно вздохнул. – Как жаль, что ты тогда отказала ему. Это было жестоко и несправедливо, - назидательно произнес он и хитро усмехнулся. – Впрочем, если настаиваешь, тогда хорошо – я буду представлять только маршала Савиньяка в постели, без тебя.

Франческа открыла было рот, чтобы послать напарника к кошкам, но тут замигал алым сигнал связи с базой.

\- Говорит маршал Савиньяк, - услышав Эмиля, Марсель ослепительно улыбнулся Франческе, и она с трудом подавила желание все же отключить синхронизацию.

Они познакомились еще в Лаик и являлись напарниками уже много лет, но иногда Валме был невыносим. Он и в Лаик поступил не как большинство остальных людей, а на пять лет позже – когда ему наскучили бесконечные ночные клубы и столичные кутежи на деньги отца, и он заинтересовался «егерями». Поэтому, хотя Франческа была младше на пять лет, они оказались сокурсниками, а потом и напарниками. И, помимо этого, являлись тем, что обычно называется «друзья с привилегиями».

Эмиль коротко обрисовал ситуацию с «егерем» полковника Придда и теньента Савиньяка, Марсель слушал, слегка наклонив голову к плечу.

\- Вас понял, выступаю, - подтвердил он полученное сообщение и отключил связь. – Идем, Ческа.

\- Перестань меня так называть, сколько раз просила, - возмутилась она скорее по привычке, торопливо приводя «Мэгнуса» в движение.

Перемена, с какой Марсель из дурачащегося болвана становился смертоносной змеей всегда немного пугала ее. Так произошло и сейчас. Еще минуту назад он откровенно развлекался, намеренно провоцируя ее пошлыми мыслями с ее участием, и вот уже вместо насмешки – холодный взгляд, а вместо ухмылки – сжатые губы и прищуренные глаза – обдумывает план действий, догадалась Франческа, пока они вели своего «егеря» к местонахождению Твари и полковника Придда с теньентом Савиньяком.

\- О, молодцы, сообразили, - обрадовался Марсель, увидев, что «егерь» Валентина и Арно отступил к скалам. – Полковник Придд, как всегда, думает на несколько шагов вперед.

Еще когда Валентин находился на базе вместе с братом, Марсель с Франческой часто оказывались у них на подстраховке, поэтому знали примерный стиль Валентина при ведении боя. Марсель нажал кнопку связи, одновременно отбрасывая явно вознамерившуюся снова напасть на черно-серебрянного «егеря» Тварь.

\- Хороший день, ребята, - поприветствовал их Марсель, одновременно с Франческой отступая на шаг, а затем с силой впечатывая кулак «Мэгнуса» в уже поврежденный бок Твари. – Как дела, вижу, не очень?

\- Добрый день, капитан Валме, - донесся до Марселя хрипловатый голос Валентина. Марсель нахмурился – судя по всему, день для Валентина был все же не очень хорошим. – Благодарю вас, что появились настолько быстро.

\- Маршал Савиньяк сказал, у вас что-то с синхронизацией? Разладилась? Ческа, ударим ее еще разок, а? – Марсель без перехода обернулся к Франческе. Она кивнула, и «Мэгнус» отбросил яростно визжащую Тварь еще дальше.

\- Скорее всего, - чуть помедлив, отозвался Валентин. – Похоже, Тварь задела нас не очень удачно, поэтому…

\- Ты это называешь «не очень удачно»? – услышал Марсель скептический голос младшего Савиньяка. – Тогда, позволь поинтересоваться, что по твоему мнению подходит под выражение «твою дивизию, нас разделали подчистую»?

Валентин выразительно хмыкнул в ответ. Марсель умилился.

«Как чудесно мальчики общаются», - мысленно сообщил он Франческе. – «Я просто в восторге».

Услышать ответ Валентина им, впрочем, не удалось. В обоих «егерях» замигал алый огонек связи с базой.

\- Ребята, у нас проблемы, - донесся из динамика голос Эмиля. – Большие.

 

* * *

Арно тяжело сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. Кровь из носа текла по-прежнему, явно не собираясь униматься, в голове мутилось. Валентин выглядел столь же паршиво, по мнению Арно, но у него хотя бы не текла кровь из носа. «Мэгнус» успел вовремя, Тварь не смогла повредить обшивку их «егеря», и Арно позволил себе немного расслабиться, язвительно комментируя диалог Валентина с Марселем. Ровно до того момента, как Эмиль вызвал их на связь.

\- У нас проблемы, - голос брата был напряженным, и Арно сразу почуял неладное. Не зря. – Большие, - продолжил Эмиль. – Третьего уровня.

Валентин неверяще уставился на динамик, его лицо побледнело еще больше, хотя и так было почти бескровным.

\- Что? – переспросил он, словно надеясь, что смысл сообщения Эмиля изменится.

\- Изначальная Тварь Третьего уровня движется в вашу сторону, - сказал Эмиль. – Скорость очень высокая. «Утренняя звезда» уже в пути, я отправил генералов Ариго и Райнштайнера, как только радары засекли Тварь. Но она будет там раньше них. И она идет с вашей стороны, Валентин, Арно.

Они молча переглянулись.

\- Мы не успеем разделаться с этой дрянью быстро, - Марсель звучал непривычно серьезно и даже мрачно.

На какую-то долю секунды Арно ощутил наплыв паники, ужаса и растерянности – и с изумлением понял, что все это – эмоции Валентина. Он бросил на него короткий взгляд – внешне Валентин выглядел собранным и сосредоточенным, как и всегда. Казалось, он напряженно о чем-то думает. Спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Валентин покачал головой и поднял взгляд на панель настройки синхронизации.

\- Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он.

\- Минут семь, не больше.

Валентин провел рукой по лицу, и Арно ощутил, как он подавляет эмоции, стараясь собраться и успокоиться.

\- Эмиль, - пожалуй, это был первый раз за все время, когда Валентин назвал брата Арно по имени. – Пожалуйста, соедини меня с Августом.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

\- Что у вас? – Август без лишних предисловий сразу перешел к делу.

\- Что-то случилось с синхронизацией. Движения «егеря» по-прежнему контролируются, но очень медленно и сложно. К тому же, связь постоянно прерывается – получается, она есть, но нестабильна.

Валентин продолжил подробно обрисовывать Августу сложившуюся ситуацию и их ощущения, а потом замолчал в ожидании решения.

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, в чем проблема, - голос Августа звучал сосредоточенно, но спокойно. – Ты же находишься в левом кресле, правильно, Валентин?

\- Да.

Из воспоминаний Валентина Арно знал, что раньше слева устраивался Юстиниан, а Валентин обычно сидел справа. Интересно, это имеет для Валентина какое-либо значение? Скорее всего, судя по его обрывочным мыслям и эмоциям. Раньше старшим и ответственным считался Юстиниан, а теперь Валентин считал себя ответственным за Арно, не только из-за того, что старше по званию, а в целом – это Арно уловил в его мыслях.

\- Отлично, - продолжил тем временем Август. – Слева от тебя находится панель настройки синхронизации. Сверху на ней есть индикатор с цифрами и стрелкой. Посмотри и скажи мне, какие показатели ты видишь. Выключать при этом вашу синхронизацию не нужно, даже лучше, если она останется включенной.

\- Хорошо.

Валентин сполз с кресла и вдруг прижал руку ко рту – Арно приподнял брови, поняв, что, оказывается, не его одного тошнит. Валентин судорожно сглотнул несколько раз, унимая желудок, и склонился над панелью.

Справа от их «егеря», за прорезавшими небо острыми краями скал, вне зоны видимости, «Мэгнус» все еще сражался с Тварью – синяя и алая точки мерцали рядом на радаре «егеря». Третьего уровня пока не было видно – Арно напряженно вглядывался в расстилающийся за защитным стеклом пейзаж и следил за радаром, чтобы, в случае чего, сообщить Валентину – но, скорее всего, Тварь не заставит себя долго ждать.

\- Вы же слышите друг друга, я прав? – уточнил Август.

\- Да, - отозвался Валентин. – Только плохо – с перерывами и издалека.

\- Слышим, - подтвердил Арно, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Очень хотелось расслабиться и завалиться спать.

«Потерпи», - услышал он предназначенную ему мысль Валентина. – «Я постараюсь наладить синхронизацию с помощью Августа, и должно будет стать легче – нагрузка на мозг станет гораздо меньше».

«Конечно», - Арно не хотел разговаривать больше нужного даже в мыслях – ему казалось, что еще немного, и он не сможет сдержать тошноту. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы кровь из носа перестала течь.

\- Показатели, - Валентин перечислял, что видит, как Август и просил. – Шкала на четверке, рычаг подключения…

Август внимательно слушал Валентина, а потом осторожно переспросил:

\- Ты сказал, шкала на четверке? Уверен?

\- Да.

\- Вот оно, - удовлетворенно произнес Август. – Остальное все, как и должно быть, но не шкала. Там должна быть семерка или даже восьмерка, но никак не меньше. Что ж, повезло – если бы настройка сбилась до нуля, что-либо сделать смог бы только кто-то из механиков. А так, пожалуй, стоит попробовать.

Арно тяжело сглотнул, заметив появившуюся алую точку на краю радара. Он бросил взгляд на Валентина, но тот был занят разговором с Августом, набирая правильную последовательность кнопок и стараясь привести синхронизацию в должное состояние.

\- Не получается, - услышал Арно задумчивый голос Валентина. – Все равно четыре.

\- Могло зажать провод, - Август тоже задумался на несколько мгновений. – Точно, знаю. Давай так…

\- Валентин, - Арно негромко позвал его, и когда тот обернулся, вопросительно вскинув брови, молча ткнул рукой вперед. На горизонте показалось движение, поднятая пыль оседала на неровных обломках скал сероватой дымкой.

Валентин задержал взгляд на Твари, потом кивнул Арно и снова повернулся к панели настройки синхронизации.

\- Еще раз, Август, - попросил он ровным тоном.

На другом краю радара мигнула еще одна точка, синяя – «Утренняя звезда». Но Арно и так уже видел, что сначала Третий уровень достанется им. Ну, или они – ему, если с синхронизацией не выйдет. В этот момент Арно вдруг ощутил легкое головокружение, и мутное, вязкое ощущение в голове рассеялась. Он растерянно моргнул.

\- Получилось?

Валентин не ответил, нетерпеливо подавшись вперед – он все еще возился с панелью, закрепляя рычаги в нужном положении и переключая некоторые кнопки под руководством Августа. Тварь тем временем подобралась уже совсем близко. Еще минута, и ударит, подумал Арно, гадая, что можно сделать, чтобы в их положении не стать беспомощной мишенью. Скалы были хорошей идеей, но теперь оказались западней – если Третий ударит по ним, «егерь» получит повреждения не только от самой Твари, но и от твердой поверхности скал, и удар получится сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Кажется, все, - в голосе Валентина слышалась неуверенность, и Арно не винил его – никто из них не являлся специалистом по синхронизации.

\- Проверьте, - сказал Август. – Слышимость стала лучше?

«Савиньяк?..»

«Да, да. Поторопись или нас размажут о скалы».

\- Да, Август.

\- Можете попробовать теперь…

\- Нет времени! – Арно торопливо схватился за рычаг. – Придд, живо на место, быстрее!

Валентин влетел в соседнее кресло.

«Что ты задумал?»

\- Сделаем несколько шагов вперед, - Арно чуть поморщился, пытаясь объяснить Валентину план. – Потом, - Арно вдруг осекся, махнул рукой, и молча послал Валентину картинку – «егерь» перехватывает Тварь за незащищенные чешуйчатым покрытием лапы и отбрасывает к полукругу скал.

\- Понял, - мгновенно отреагировал Валентин вслух.

«Сработает ли», - усомнился он мысленно, явно не думая, что Арно услышит.

\- Если есть идея получше, прошу, - огрызнулся тот.

Валентин молча сжал рычаг, посылая «егеря» вперед согласно плану Арно.

Тварь врезалась в скалы с оглушительным визгом. Обломки камней посыпались на нее сверху, оглушая и давая тем самым время Валентину и Арно. Их «егерь» торопливо отступил еще на несколько шагов – план Арно удался, но скоро Тварь оправится и займется ими всерьез.

\- Чудесное у меня первое задание, - мрачно буркнул Арно. – Просто восхитительное. Второй и Третий сразу, плюс разлад синхронизации.

\- Наш уровень совместной синхронизации позволяет сражаться с Третьим, - спокойно произнес Валентин.

\- Наш уровень, в сочетании с твоим опытом, позволяет попробовать и Четвертый, только как-то не хочется, - хмыкнул Арно в ответ.

\- Лучше сосредоточься на сражении, - отозвался Валентин слегка раздраженно, наблюдая за тем, как Тварь выбирается из-под обломков камней. – Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы она направилась в сторону «Мэгнуса» - мы не справимся против обеих в таком состоянии.

 

* * *

Несмотря на случившееся и не самое лучшее самочувствие вследствие этого, у них получалось сдерживать Тварь, хотя атаковать особо не удавалось, скорее просто защищаться и не пускать ее за край скалы. Впрочем, спустя несколько минут среди скал показалась синевато-зеленая обшивка «Утренней звезды», и численный перевес оказался на их стороне.

\- Если Эмиль сейчас сообщит о еще одной, я его побью, - пробормотал Арно, прикрыв глаза и устало откинувшись в кресле, после того как обе Твари были повержены.

\- Ребята, вы как? – донесся из динамиков голос генерала Ариго. – Все живы и целы?

\- Да, господин генерал, - Валентин тоже сидел с закрытыми глазами, выглядя измотанным как никогда.

\- Возвращаемся на базу, - отдал распоряжение Жермон. – «Мэгнус», прихватите свой трофей. Мы возьмем эту. Валентин, Арно, прибудем на базу – живо в медицинский корпус.

\- Да, господин генерал, - повторил Валентин, нехотя берясь за рычаг.

«Сможешь вытерпеть еще немного?» - мысленно спросил он Арно.

«Да», - вяло ответил тот. – «Только, если можно, помедленнее – меня сильно мутит».

\- Будет сделано, - веселый голос Марселя указывал на то, что змея снова уступила место шуту. – Принесем мы Руперту из Тварей обед, - пропел он в динамик. – Наделает Руперт из Тварей котлет…

\- О нет, - простонал Арно, зажав рукой рот.

\- Капитан Валме, пожалуйста, не надо, - Валентин тоже позеленел, видимо, уловив некоторые мысленные образы от Арно, навеянные обрисованной Марселем картиной. – Если моему напарнику станет плохо, я попрошу маршала Савиньяка, чтобы именно вы чистили кабину нашего «егеря», - мстительно добавил он.

\- Да я сам ему прикажу, - мрачно произнес Жермон. – Нашел время.

\- Никто не понимает тонкую ранимую душу поэта, - скорбно вздохнул Марсель.

\- Скажи об этом медбрату Понси, - фыркнула Франческа.

\- Нет, - Марсель шумно выдохнул, пока «Мэгнус» волочил за собой убитую Тварь. – Лучше уж и правда почищу кабину их «егеря».

 

* * *

Габриэла помогла Арно переодеться в больничную пижаму – тот был настолько вялым, что даже не сопротивлялся, хотя обычно на осмотрах предпочитал все делать сам, сводя контакт с ней к минимуму. Осмотр только что закончился, и Арно устроился в кровати, сразу закутавшись в одеяло. Габриэла обернулась к Валентину – тот уже самостоятельно переоделся и сидел на кровати, свесив босые ноги на пол и массируя виски пальцами. Похоже, младшему Савиньяку досталось больше, чем ему, хотя вид у обоих был весьма потрепанным. Габриэла едва заметно нахмурилась, оглядывая их.

\- Ну что, с вами все в порядке, насколько что-либо может быть в порядке при подобном раскладе, - сообщила она. – Просто явное перенапряжение – как тогда с Эмилем, но у вас состояние все же получше. Вы останетесь здесь на ночь, для наблюдения, завтра я вас еще раз осмотрю. Пока что, вот, - Габриэла положила на столик у кровати каждого по пачке пластиковых пакетов. – Скорее всего, ночью вас будет тошнить, поэтому не стесняйтесь пользоваться, - она скептически хмыкнула. – Помимо этого может подняться температура – я оставлю вам жаропонижающее. Если что-либо будет нужно – вызывайте, сегодня я ночую в кабинете, поэтому в любой момент буду доступна. Все понятно?

\- Хорошо, - Валентин поднял на нее усталый взгляд, и Габриэла подавила желание отпрянуть – это не был взгляд человека, которому чуть за двадцать, это… Габриэла вздохнула, проведя рукой по лицу.

\- Маршалам я сообщу о вашем состоянии, - сказала она, стараясь держать ровный голос. – Лионель хотел зайти, но вам лучше отдыхать и не тревожиться. Рапорт в письменной форме все равно сделают Гампана и Райнштайнер.

\- Ли скоро выпишут? – подал вдруг голос Арно. Его темные глаза слегка поблескивали, и Габриэла подумала, что у него точно вскоре поднимется температура.

\- Через несколько дней, - улыбнулась она ему. – Завтра скажу ему, чтобы зашел к вам.

\- Спасибо, - Арно подтянул одеяло повыше и закрыл глаза.

Габриэла задержалась на пороге и, обернувшись, и столкнулась взглядом с Валентином, который смотрел в ее сторону.

\- Все хорошо, - шепнул он тихо, чтобы не потревожить Арно, кисло улыбнувшись. – Прости, что заставляю волноваться.

\- Балбес ты, - шепнула она в ответ. – Вызывай, если что, - она кивнула в сторону отвернувшегося к стене Арно.

Валентин кивнул.

\- Я присмотрю за ним.

 

* * *

\- Зачем ты… смотришь? Шел бы… спать, - с трудом выдавил Арно, склонившись над пакетом. Он закашлялся, и его снова стошнило. Валентин осторожно приобнял его за плечи, поддерживая.

\- Тебе совсем плохо? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Может, стоит позвать Габи?

\- Не надо, - Арно прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша и подрагивая. – Не понимаю, почему мне настолько плохо, - обиженно сказал он.

\- Нагрузка на сознание дает о себе знать, - Валентин отнял у Арно использованный пакет, тщательно закрыл его и выбросил в мусорное ведро. – У меня голова до сих пор раскалывается, хотя я и принял таблетки, - признался он.

\- Ну так и отдыхал бы, - буркнул Арно, недовольный тем, что Валентин видит его в подобном состоянии. Хотя, услужливо подсказала ему память, он видел тебя и в куда худшем состоянии. Арно бросил взгляд на свои руки без перчаток, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, но пока что нового приступа тошноты не ожидалось. Когда он был с Валентином, перчатки не казались ему нужными, с удивлением отметил про себя Арно. Он вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на Валентина, когда тот коснулся его лба ладонью. – Ты чего, Придд?

\- У тебя температура, - Валентин нахмурился. – Чего ты молчал?

\- Я не заметил, - Арно позволил Валентину уложить себя в кровать и поправить одеяло. – Спасибо, - нехотя поблагодарил он, почему-то смущаясь подобной заботы.

Валентин тем временем достал жаропонижающее и протянул Арно таблетку. Тот скривился, но выпил.

\- Толку от нее, если меня может снова стошнить, - недовольно пробормотал он.

\- Хотя бы попробуем, - мягко отозвался Валентин.

\- Ты правда иди спать, что ли, - вдруг сказал Арно, серьезно глядя на него. – Я, если что, справлюсь – пакеты-то рядом, - он криво усмехнулся. – А тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Валентин на мгновение замялся, а потом кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Только пообещай, если тебе станет хуже или что-то понадобится – позови Габи или разбуди меня.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Арно в ответ. – Придд, - Валентин остановился и вопросительно обернулся к кровати. Арно понадеялся, что краска, которая бросилась ему в лицо, сойдет за лихорадочный румянец. – Серьезно, спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Валентин слегка улыбнулся ему и устало рухнул на свою кровать. – Попробуй поспать, Арно, - посоветовал он, сам уже ощущая, как проваливается в сон.


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Валентин поднял взгляд от книги, которую читал, и сделал знак вошедшей Габриэле говорить потише, молча показав в сторону Арно. Тот уснул только под утро и все еще спал, отвернувшись к стене и закрывшись одеялом почти с головой. Валентин проснулся среди ночи и украдкой приглядывал за ним, пока Арно возился и принимал таблетки – похоже, температура не спадала – поэтому не выспался, но задремать не получалось, и он, позаимствовав у дежурной медсестры первую попавшуюся книгу, заправил свою постель и сел читать, навалившись на подушку. Книга оказалась любовным романом из знаменитой серии «Одинокое сердце Заката», и Валентин, скептически приподняв бровь, развлекался, читая об очередных злоключениях алатской красотки, на этот раз угодившей в плен к нар-шаду из Багряных земель, разлучившему ее с любимым.

\- Я была более высокого мнения о твоем литературном вкусе, - шепнула Габриэла, заметив оформленную в пастельных тонах обложку и название книги.

Валентин хмыкнул и отложил книгу на столик возле кровати.

\- Прошу прощения, но в подобных условиях не удалось достать учебник по теории нейронного соединения, - парировал он.

\- Как ты? – Габриэла опустилась на кровать, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Валентина, проверяя его зрачки и язык, а также бегло осматривая.

\- В порядке, - тот пожал плечами, поправляя пижаму. – Не выспался, но это ничего. Арно было плохо ночью, - он кивнул в сторону спутанных светлых прядей, торчащих из-под одеяла. – Тошнило, и температура поднялась. Как он сейчас – не знаю, не хотел будить, поскольку он заснул лишь под утро.

Габриэла кивнула своим мыслям.

\- Значит, оба останетесь здесь еще на сутки. Даже не думай, - перебила она начавшего было возражать Валентина и усмехнулась. – Вы с Лионелем – совершенно одинаковые. Вас можно заставить отдыхать, только заперев в медицинском корпусе. Да и то маршал умудряется работать, несмотря ни на что, - она вздохнула, бросила взгляд на Арно, и встала. – Если, когда проснется, у него будет температура, обязательно позови меня. А так я зайду к вам вечером, проверю.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Валентин, поправляя подушку и снова беря в руки книгу.

Габриэла покосилась на обложку и не удержалась.

\- Хочешь спойлер? В конце Матильда сбежит, - выпалила она. – Прихватив с собой его пистолеты.

Валентин поднял брови.

\- Это логичное развитие событий, если брать во внимание тот факт, что в серии еще много книг, так что я не удивлен. Однако, Габи, я был более высокого мнения о твоем литературном вкусе, - укоризненно произнес он, старательно копируя ее интонации.

\- Мне, как стареющей вдове, положено утешаться подобными сюжетами, - гордо произнесла она и, подмигнув Валентину, вышла из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

* * *

Арно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше теперь, когда наконец-то удалось нормально поспать. В голове по-прежнему слегка мутилось, но он решил, что это ото сна. По крайней мере, его больше не тошнило. Арно зевнул и потянулся, поворачиваясь на спину.

\- Доброе утро, Савиньяк. Ну, точнее, день, - поприветствовал его Валентин, устроившийся на заправленной кровати с книгой в руках.

\- Я долго спал? – хриплым голосом спросил Арно, поморщился и потянулся к стакану с водой.

\- Нет, если принять во внимание то, что ты не спал почти всю ночь, - Валентин повернулся к нему, и Арно заметил темные круги под глазами – выглядел Валентин неважно. – Нам принесли обед, - он кивнул на блекло-серый поднос, предусмотрительно оставленный кем-то из персонала на столике рядом с кроватью Арно.

Тот только после слов Валентина заметил тарелку со слипшимся вареным рисом и морковью и выразительно скривился. Украдкой бросив взгляд в сторону подноса Валентина, Арно увидел, что тот с обедом уже расправился.

\- Гадость, - припечатал Арно, после того как усилием воли запихнул в себя две ложки риса. – Безвкусная гадость.

\- Мы в медицинском корпусе, - усмехнулся Валентин, которого явно забавляла реакция Арно на подобную еду. – Хотел морисских деликатесов? Это – здоровая пища. А тебе стоит поесть, чтобы быстрее поправиться.

\- Здоровая пища могла бы оказаться и повкуснее, - буркнул Арно и отодвинул поднос от кровати.

В это время в палату постучали, и в следующее мгновение в дверях показалась Айрис.

\- К вам можно, ребята? – осведомилась она.

Арно тут же натянул одеяло повыше, неожиданно смутившись. Валентин спокойно кивнул, не меняя позы, лишь закрыв книгу.

\- Вы тут как? – Айрис вошла, прикрыв за собой дверь, и устроилась на стуле поближе к кровати Валентина. – Вся база только и говорит, что о вашем задании, - радостно поделилась она, с интересом разглядывая обоих.

Арно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями. Валентин удивленно моргнул.

\- И что говорят? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Уверен, что хочешь это знать? – глухо вставил Арно, не отрывая ладоней от лица. – Вот же отличились, - пробормотал он.

\- Почему отличились? – опешила Айрис. – Все считают, что вы невероятно хороши в деле, поскольку дрались с двумя Тварями одновременно на первом же задании, и победили, да еще с проблемами и неполадками с синхронизацией, к тому же, одна из Тварей оказалась Третьего уровня. О вас наоборот говорят с восторгом.

Валентин и Арно неверяще переглянулись.

\- Это все ты виноват, - упрекнул Арно Валентина. – Тоже мне, легенда – звание полковника в семнадцать и все остальное – а мне теперь поддерживай твою репутацию и соответствуй стандартам, - он не выдержал и довольно рассмеялся – слова Айрис развеселили его и подняли настроение.

«Ну, хоть никто не считает неудачником – уже хорошо», - подумал Арно.

\- Отстань, Савиньяк, - Валентин усмехнулся. – Какая я тебе, к Леворукому, легенда?

\- Ой, забыла сказать, - Айрис повернулась к Арно. – Мой брат собирался тебя навестить, да вот только никак не может вырваться с дежурства, и дел много. Но он тоже желает скорейшего выздоровления, - улыбнулась она.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Арно. – Ты ему скажи, что мы в порядке, и чтобы не беспокоился.

\- Скажу, - кивнула Айрис и достала из кармана черно-алой формы две слегка помятые шоколадки. – Это вам от нас с Сэль, - она положила по шоколадке на столик каждого. – А то знаю я, как здесь кормят, - она покосилась на почти полную тарелку Арно, сочувственно поморщившись.

Арно позволил себе многозначительный взгляд в сторону Валентина.

«Вот видишь – не я один так думаю», - словно бы говорил он.

Валентин лишь закатил глаза в ответ.

\- Благодарю, - улыбнулся он Айрис. – Развлекательный центр вместе с магазинами до сих пор не восстановили, - заметил он, потянувшись к шоколадке. – Откуда, в таком случае?..

\- Личные запасы, - усмехнулась Айрис и назидательно подняла указательный палец. – У девушек всегда имеются личные запасы всего самого необходимого. Ну что, расскажете, что у вас случилось на задании? – она с любопытством уставилась на них. – А то, я так понимаю, слухи не совсем верны?

 

* * *

\- Маршал Савиньяк, явился на контрольный осмотр, - отрапортовал Лионель, шутливо отдавая честь Габриэле и входя в ее кабинет.

Гипс сняли, а раны затянулись, и Лионель горел желанием покинуть ненавистный медицинский корпус и заняться привычными делами. Тем более, несмотря на то, что Эмиль вполне справлялся, и все исправно функционировало, Лионель не любил настолько долго оставаться не при деле и полагаться во всем на кого-либо другого, пусть это даже его собственный брат-близнец.

\- Что ж, иди сюда, маршал, - усмехнулась Габриэла. – Посмотрим, насколько ты здоров, а то я думала подержать тебя здесь еще пару дней. Даже если сейчас отпущу, пилотировать «егеря» в ближайшее время у тебя все равно не получится, - хмыкнула она, делая пометки на компьютере в базе данных. – Поскольку сначала нужно полностью восстановиться и первое время не перенапрягаться. Совещания и прочая бумажная волокита – сколько угодно, но физические нагрузки пока запрещены. Обычно после подобного процесс восстановления длится намного дольше, - призналась Габриэла. – С тобой, в виду сложившейся ситуации, и так все сроки максимально сокращены. Да и нет той силы, которая удержала бы тебя в постели, когда ты хочешь работать.

\- Я понимаю, - Лионель виновато развел руками. – Все равно чувствую, что засиделся. Не привык так надолго выбывать из строя.

\- Что поделаешь, - Габриэла встала и подошла к Лионелю, задумчиво рассматривая его лицо. – Раздевайся, - усмехнулась она.

\- Что, полностью? – с напускным ужасом произнес он.

\- Можешь и полностью, но сначала – рубашку.

Лионель расстегнул пуговицы на пижамной рубашке и стянул ее, небрежно бросив на спинку стула. Он повернулся к Габриэле, пока та сосредоточенно осматривала его шрамы.

\- Как я и говорила, - вынесла она вердикт. – Как у Валентина. Знаешь, вы двое похожи куда больше, чем можно предположить на первый взгляд, - она невесомо прошлась пальцами по рубцам с неровными краями, заставляя Лионеля резко выдохнуть.

\- Вот и хорошо, будет на кого оставить базу, - заявил он, ощущая, как учащается дыхание, и непривычно путаются мысли.

\- Рано тебе еще об этом думать, - Габриэла подняла взгляд, и их глаза встретились.

Лионель не успел ничего сказать, а Габриэла понимающе улыбнулась и толкнула его к столу, сжав рукой пах через тонкую ткань пижамных штанов.

\- Я правильно поняла твое невысказанное желание, маршал? – шепнула она ему на ухо, поглаживая пах и ощущая сквозь штаны, что Лионелю подобное очень даже нравится.

\- Да, - Лионель вдруг подхватил ее на руки и устроил прямо на столе, перехватив инициативу. Он нетерпеливо стянул с ее плеч медицинский халат и отбросил его в сторону.

\- Дверь, - выдохнула Габриэла, цепляясь за плечи Лионеля, пока тот выдергивал края ее блузки, заправленной в юбку, и возился с пуговицами. – Не заперта.

\- К Леворукому, - он спустил шелковистую на ощупь ткань с ее плеч и принялся целовать бледную кожу, разводя полы блузки в стороны и стискивая талию руками.

Габриэла закусила губу, подавляя стон, когда Лионель высвободил ее небольшую грудь, стянув белый кружевной лифчик вниз, и сжал в ладонях, поглаживая затвердевшие соски.

\- Если кто-нибудь войдет, объяснения на тебе, - уверенно заявила она.

Лионель отстранился и, усмехнувшись, направился к двери и тщательно запер ее на ключ.

\- Теперь можем продолжать? – поинтересовался он.

\- Разумеется, - Габриэла притянула Лионеля к себе, спуская его пижамные штаны вниз вместе с бельем. – О, маршал, я вижу, ты в полной боевой готовности, - насмешливо произнесла она, поглаживая и сжимая его член в руке. Лионель смотрел на нее затуманено, почти не соображая, что делает, стискивая и поглаживая бедра, заставляя развести их шире. Сдерживаться дальше казалось невыносимым и бессмысленным, и Лионель, рывком подняв повыше сбившуюся юбку Габриэлы, вошел сразу и до конца.

 

* * *

\- И каково твое медицинское заключение относительно моего состояния? – насмешливо произнес Лионель, подтянув штаны и застегивая рубашку, которую успел надеть.

Габриэла хмыкнула, заправляя блузку и пытаясь пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.

\- Полностью здоров, - торжественно произнесла она. – А теперь лучше иди отсюда, или снова заставлю слегка… напрячься.

Лионель подошел к ней и поцеловал, приподняв ее лицо за подбородок.

\- Зайду, как выдастся свободное время, - пообещал он, довольно улыбнувшись.

\- Значит, в ближайший месяц тебя не ждать, - понимающе протянула Габриэла. – Иди, работай, маршал. И к мальчикам зайди, хотя бы брата проведай, - укорила она его, когда тот уже стоял в дверях.

\- Зайду, - кивнул Лионель. – Только переоденусь в форму. Хочу снова выглядеть солидно и устрашающе.

Габриэла закрыла лицо рукой.

 

* * *

\- Вы непривычно мрачны, Руперт, - Олаф, слегка нахмурившись, разглядывал лицо своего коллеги.

Оба сидели на кухне под громкое чавканье Гудрун и ели бутерброды. Руперт пожал плечами и молча кивнул на Гудрун.

\- Опять что-то разбила? – догадался Олаф.

\- Да, - подтвердил Руперт, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы. Вспыхнувшая на краю сознания мысль, что дома его бы ругали за эту привычку, заставила вздохнуть. Руперт уже несколько лет не выбирался домой и не виделся с семьей, хотя мама и бабушка исправно писали ему подробные письма. Точнее, бабушка писала подробные письма о состоянии семьи и делах в целом, а мама обычно слезно умоляла его вернуться домой и перестать подвергать себя смертельной опасности. Похоже, нападение Изначальных Тварей на базу каким-то образом просочилось к журналистам, и мать, где-то прочитав об этом статью с явно вымышленными и преувеличенными подробностями, была решительно настроена вернуть его в родной Фельсенбург.

\- Что-то важное? – сочувственный голос Олафа выдернул Руперта из невеселых размышлений.

\- Да, - снова повторил он, кивая. – Но это – не самое худшее… В результате того, что она разбила, и судя по реакции некоторых элементов я, - Руперт покачал головой и снова провел рукой по волосам. – В общем, мне не нравится то, что я, похоже, открыл.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Приняв душ в своей комнате, тщательно расчесав волосы и переодевшись в форму, Лионель отправился в их с Эмилем кабинет. Открывая дверь, он мысленно содрогнулся, представив, какое количество бумаг, должно быть, накопилось за время его отсутствия. Предположение оказалось верным – стол Эмиля, его стол, и даже часть стола для совещаний скрылись под горой самых разнообразных документов и отчетов. Эмиль устроился возле окна, в прострации глядя перед собой. Судя по измотанному виду, он, похоже, уже был не в состоянии справляться с подобным количеством работы. Он встрепенулся и поднял удивленный взгляд на Лионеля.

\- Ты откуда? – опешил Эмиль.

\- Из медицинского корпуса, - хмыкнул Лионель, неловко касаясь поврежденного бока – вернулась тянущая боль, несильная, но надоедливая – Габриэла предупреждала, что неприятные ощущения будут проявляться еще некоторое время. – Выписали, - пояснил он, заметив недоуменное выражение на лице Эмиля.

\- А разве это не должно было произойти через несколько дней? – Эмиль явно потерял счет времени, пронеслось в голове Лионеля. Впрочем, учитывая то, сколько обязанностей на него свалилось, это было ожидаемо.

\- Должно, но Габриэла сочла мое состояние удовлетворительным.

\- Иными словами, ты соскучился по работе и упросил Габриэлу отпустить тебя, - понимающе заявил Эмиль и усмехнулся, неопределенным жестом указывая на бумаги, загромождающие кабинет. – Как видишь, работа по тебе тоже истосковалась.

\- Вы тут без меня вообще хоть что-нибудь делали? – безнадежно уточнил Лионель, беря первый попавшийся документ со стола и бегло просматривая его. – Это нужно было отдать Катарине еще неделю назад, - он возмущенно взмахнул бумагой. – Эмиль, в самом деле – чем вы занимались?

Эмиль встал из-за стола и хмыкнул, скопировав выражение лица Лионеля.

\- С Тварями сражались. А войну с бумагами оставили тебе, - радостно сообщил он, а потом, разом посерьезнев, спросил. – Как ты? Чего за бок держишься, болит?

Лионель скривился, отбрасывая документ назад на стол.

\- Немного, - нехотя признался он. – Непривычно себя ощущаю – столько времени провалялся в постели. Даже не знаю, за что браться первым делом, совсем отвык.

Эмиль подошел к нему, внимательно посмотрел в лицо, а потом вдруг рассмеялся и обнял.

\- Болван ты, - уверенно заявил он. – Рад, что ты вернулся в строй. Я скучал, - добавил он, немного помолчав.

Лионель обнял его в ответ, улыбаясь краешком губ.

\- Спасибо, - на мгновение он позволил себе расслабиться, опираясь на Эмиля, а потом вздохнул и, высвободившись из его объятий, с унылой обреченностью опустился за свой стол. – Ну что, давай по чашке шадди, и начнем разбираться со всем этим?

 

* * *

Арно лежал один в темной палате, подложив руки под голову, то и дело поглядывая в сторону опустевшей кровати Валентина. Зайдя к ним вечером, Габриэла после осмотра приняла решение отпустить Валентина, но оставила Арно еще на ночь в медицинском корпусе. Они ушли из палаты вместе, негромко переговариваясь о чем-то. Арно не стал прислушиваться к разговору, притворившись, что задремал – настроения поддерживать беседу не было, хотя он и отдавал себе отчет в том, что в его дурном расположении духа никто из них не виноват. Или виноват? Арно вспомнил, как Валентин удивленно поднял брови, а потом засмеялся в ответ на слова Габриэлы, и странное, неприятно-тянущее ощущение снова всколыхнулось глубоко внутри.

Арно злился на то, что сам перестал себя понимать, злился на то, что в момент, когда Габриэла и Валентин разговаривали, ощутил себя лишним, злился на самого Валентина за его дурацкую отстраненную вежливость… Злился, и в то же время не понимал, почему – ведь никто ничего ему не должен, а Валентин и так сделал более, чем достаточно для него одним своим молчанием и поддержкой.

Невольно вспомнились все те моменты, которые сблизили его с Валентином. Их неудачные попытки синхронизации, все эти эмоции и воспоминания, которые он почувствовал и увидел. Задумавшись, Арно воссоздал в памяти их последнее занятие по физической подготовке. Валентин дрался гораздо лучше, чем раньше, хотя Арно по-прежнему превосходил его. Но в самый первый раз Валентин – теперь Арно это понял, научившись через синхронизацию воспринимать его эмоции и зная его мысли – расстроился, проиграв, хотя не показывал этого. А теперь Валентин наоборот радовался – не чужому проигрышу, а тому, что почти сравнялся с Арно по счету. Валентин победил в трех из восьми поединков с Арно, и даже Рейфер остался доволен тем, как Валентин подтянулся в физической форме и справлялся с занятиями куда лучше, чем когда только прибыл на базу. Арно подавил улыбку – он вспомнил, как случайно подсмотрел в мыслях Валентина, почему у того были трудности с возвращением в форму. Хотя, оборвал он сам себя, улыбаться, по сути, нечему. Валентин ходил в пекарню, бегал по парку и покупал пироги в Васспарде с одной целью – не думать о брате. Но Арно знал из воспоминаний Валентина, что ничего не помогало, и он все равно продолжал вспоминать Юстиниана, потому что отчаянно не хотел забывать его, несмотря ни на что. Арно никогда не был настолько близок со своими братьями, но, предельно четко помня, какой ужас и отчаяние испытал, когда Тварь разделалась с «Молнией», мог понять Валентина.

В мысли неожиданно вкрался момент, когда Валентин протянул ему чашку шадди из автомата, пока они ждали вестей из операционной. И тот момент, когда Валентин спрашивал как он, после их первой успешной синхронизации. Все эти мелочи, вся эта забота… Арно закрыл глаза, с досадой подумав, что, судя по всему, пришел к заключению, которое не только его не утешило, а расстроило еще больше:

«Похоже, я хочу Придда совсем не в качестве друга».

Вот только все говорило о том, что Валентину подобное ни к чему. Мысль, заставившая Арно закусить губу и стукнуть кулаком по подушке.

 

* * *

Валентин остановился у двери в комнату Габриэлы, замявшись и не спеша прощаться с ней.

\- Что такое? – удивленно подняла брови Габриэла.

\- Просто хотел уточнить, - Валентин виновато улыбнулся. – Арно завтра выпишут?

Габриэла смерила его откровенно непонимающим взглядом, прежде чем ответить.

\- Скорее всего. Я, конечно, осмотрю его еще раз, но в целом состояние вполне удовлетворительное, - объяснила она.

Валентин молча кивнул, а потом поинтересовался невозмутимо:

\- Кстати, ты говорила, у тебя вроде как есть вся серия этих книг?

 

* * *

По дороге в свою комнату Валентин задержался у подоконника в коридоре – того самого, где они обычно сидели с Юстинианом. Оглянувшись и убедившись в том, что никого нет, Валентин запрыгнул на подоконник и коснулся ладонями холодного стекла – на улице было ветрено и пасмурно. Раньше не было времени и возможности подумать об этом, но сейчас Валентин вспомнил случайно увиденную сцену в сознании Арно. То, как Арно представлял себе, как касается Валентина, стягивает с него футболку… Он действительно хочет именно подобного?

Валентин нахмурился, подышал на стекло и прочертил несколько изломанных линий. Возможно ли, что Арно просто неосознанно привязался к нему, как к единственному человеку, с которым разделил свою тайну? Может быть, дело именно в этом? С другой стороны, Арно уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы различать обычную привязанность и все остальное. Валентин попробовал воспроизвести в памяти эмоции, которые уловил от Арно, пока синхронизация сбоила, и неуверенно покачал головой. Он задумчиво поводил пальцем по стеклу, пытаясь понять, а чего же хочет он сам. С удивлением и некоторой досадой Валентин осознал лишь то, что пока не имеет ответа на этот вопрос.

\- А ты давно с господином маршалом? – Валентин вспомнил свой давний вопрос Юстиниану, заданный на этом самом месте несколько лет назад.

\- Почти с того момента, как приехал на базу, - не счел нужным уклоняться от ответа Юстиниан, попутно стряхивая пепел в жестяную банку, которую таскал с собой вместо пепельницы, когда курил здесь. – А ты давно про нас знаешь? – поинтересовался он в свою очередь.

Валентин пожал плечами.

\- С тех пор как увидел при синхронизации ту сцену, для которой я «слишком мелкий», - ехидно пояснил он. – Не сердись, я не нарочно, - добавил он торопливо, заметив выражение на лице Юстиниана.

Но тот в ответ только закатил глаза и, запрокинув голову, расхохотался.

\- Как бы мне хотелось посоветоваться с тобой, Юстин, - тихо произнес Валентин, возвращаясь к реальности из воспоминаний. – Боюсь, ни к кому другому обратиться с подобным вопросом я попросту не смогу, - он вздохнул и нехотя сполз с подоконника.

«Ничего», - решил Валентин в итоге, продолжив путь в их с Августом комнату. – «Как-нибудь во всем разберусь сам. В том числе и в самом себе».

 

* * *

Эмиль отодвинул в сторону потрепанную папку с аккуратно сложенными документами с пометкой «Генералу Райнштайнеру на проверку» и зевнул, потягиваясь. Лионель куда-то ушел, бросив туманное «я ненадолго», а Эмиль остался разбирать бумаги дальше. Прошло несколько дней с момента возвращения Лионеля, и значительная часть документов была разобрана и разложена по нужным папкам, а заваленные раньше столы обрели, наконец, привычный порядок. Конечно, работы все еще было много, и оба целыми днями пропадали в кабинете, но все же дел оказалось куда меньше, чем когда Эмилю приходилось решать их в одиночку.

«Из нас двоих у Лионеля куда лучше развито чувство долга и дисциплины», - подумал Эмиль, усмехаясь своим мыслям. – «Правда, не представляю, как он со всем этим справляется».

Эмиль допил остывший шадди, встал и подошел к окну, разминая затекшую руку. Он бросил взгляд на улицу и удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Чего? – недоверчиво протянул он, заметив очень знакомый силуэт в черно-алом. Обладатель растерпанных светлых волос опустился возле клумбы с астрами и принялся методично срывать бело-золотистые, собирая их в охапку.

«Арно, что ли, нашел себе кого-то и пытается ухаживать?» - подумал Эмиль изумленно, а потом присмотрелся и понял, что для Арно волосы слишком длинные. Значит, Лионель. Эмиль неверяще помотал головой. Столь несвойственное Лионелю поведение вызывало в нем какой-то диссонанс, заставив ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

\- Совсем спятил, - пробормотал Эмиль, глядя на близнеца, который беззаботно собирал астры, а потом, окинув взглядом получившийся букет, куда-то направился деловым шагом. – Окончательно. А вообще, это нечестно, - сказал он вдогонку уходящему по дорожке Лионелю. – Опять, что ли, только мне работать, - Эмиль вздохнул и, мысленно сделав пометку спросить у Лионеля, что происходит, вернулся за стол, скривившись при виде кипы неразобранных отчетов.

 

* * *

\- Месяца не прошло – несолидно, - произнесла Габриэла вместо приветствия, когда Лионель вошел в ее кабинет.

\- А я буквально на минуту, - ухмыльнулся тот в ответ и протянул ей охапку бело-золотистых астр. – Вот, принес тебе.

\- И зачем мне этот веник? – Габриэла критически осмотрела цветы, приподняв брови.

\- Подходит к занавескам, - пожал плечами Лионель, кивая на прозрачно-белый тюль, расшитый золотыми цветочными узорами, на окнах.

\- А, ну если к занавескам, то ладно, - протянула Габриэла, принимая астры из рук Лионеля. – Как ты? Не перенапрягаешься?

\- Стараюсь, - улыбнулся тот. – Правда, дел пока что очень много. Эмиль в ужасе от такого количества работы. Разрубленный Змей, я же обещал зайти к господину Кальдмееру насчет «Молнии», - вспохватился Лионель. – Я должен идти, ладно?

\- Раз должен, иди, - кивнула ему Габриэла. – Будет время – знаешь, где меня найти. Благодарю за цветы, маршал.

Лионель довольно усмехнулся и, торопливо поцеловав ее, скрылся за дверью. Габриэла хмыкнула, разглядывая астры.

\- Вот же, - пробормотала она, ища взглядом, в какую емкость их можно поставить – вазы у нее в кабинете не наблюдалось. – К занавескам, значит.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Сжимая в руке несколько заверенных печатью бумаг, Эмиль неторопливо шел по коридору медицинского корпуса в кабинет Габриэлы. Лионель отправил его с поручением передать документы, сказав, что сходил бы и сам, но, поскольку вчера ему удалось, наконец, договориться с Исследовательским отделом и вернуть назад «Молнию», в первую очередь следовало обрадовать новостями Давенпорта, а заодно обговорить с ним сроки ремонта. Подобное задание куда больше подходило Лионелю, и Эмиль с легкостью согласился заняться всем остальным – на этот раз у него не возникло желания выслушивать жалобы и упреки Чарльза, а Лионеля чужое недовольство наоборот развлечет после столь длительного пребывания в медицинском корпусе.

\- О, «старший-младший», - приветливо улыбнулась Габриэла, когда Эмиль вошел в кабинет.

\- С документами от «старшего-старшего», - улыбнулся он в ответ, протягивая ей бумаги и думая о том, что Габриэла – одна из немногих, кто ни разу не перепутал их с Лионелем. – Просил передать тебе вместе с извинениями, что не сам доставил.

\- Спасибо, - Габриэла бегло просмотрела плотные, сероватые листы, покрытые ровными отпечатанными строчками, и положила к себе на стол. – Можешь передать, что до вечера все сделаю.

\- Ясно, - зевнул Эмиль. – Спасибо, Габи. Ладно, я по… - его взгляд упал на подоконник, и он осекся. Бело-золотистые астры стояли в стеклянной колбе, наполненной водой, и в мыслях Эмиля все вдруг встало на свои места. – Красивые цветы, - выдавил он, пытаясь переварить обрушившуюся на него информацию.

\- А, это, - Габриэла обернулась и усмехнулась, глядя на светлые лепестки. – Подходят к занавескам.

 

* * *

Когда Лионель вернулся в кабинет, Эмиль уже был там. Он устроился в одном из кресел, на его лице застыло озадаченное выражение. Отросшие светлые волосы свободно падали на плечи Эмиля, и Лионель подумал, что, возможно, им обоим стоит подстричься.

\- Давенпорт приступает к работе, - отрапортовал он с порога. – Обещает починить «Алую молнию» в течение пары недель. Тебе не кажется, что его подменили?

\- В каком смысле? – удивился Эмиль.

Лионель пожал плечами.

\- Он не ругался и не называл меня Леворуким. Я обиделся и приуныл.

\- Возможно, он просто соскучился?

\- Чарльз? По мне? Ни за что не поверю.

\- Всякое бывает, - покачал головой Эмиль, а потом хитро прищурился и ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, у Габриэлы в кабинете очень уютно, - вкрадчиво начал он. – Особенно хорошо смотрятся астры на подоконнике. Такие, бело-золотистые. Прямо как на клумбе, которая превосходно видна из нашего окна.

Лионель приподнял бровь.

\- И?

\- Тебя за них отец Валме не убьет? – хмыкнул Эмиль. – А то он же специально прислал редкие семена из Валмона. Я сначала подумал, что это Арно решил поразить свою избранницу таким изысканным букетом. Только потом присмотрелся и понял, что это ты. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Лионель, чуть подумав, опустился в кресло рядом с Эмилем.

\- Мы с Габи – вместе, - он улыбнулся и развел руками. – Так получилось.

\- И я узнаю это спустя?..

\- Вообще-то, почти сразу, - ухмыльнулся Лионель. – Поскольку все получилось довольно спонтанно. Ты – первый, кто знает.

\- Ну ты даешь, братишка, - Эмиль потрясенно покачал головой, а потом подался вперед и легко сжал плечо Лионеля, искренне добавив. – Рад за тебя. И за нее тоже.

\- Спасибо, Милле, - несколько мгновений Лионель колебался, мучительно раздумывая над тем, не рассказать ли Эмилю и про Юстиниана тоже, но потом понял, что об этом вряд ли сможет с кем-либо говорить. Даже спустя столько лет. Он осторожно накрыл ладонью внутренний карман формы, где занял свое привычное место лиловый значок, и снова улыбнулся Эмилю. – А что ты там говорил про избранницу Арно?

 

* * *

Время в палате медицинского корпуса тянулось неимоверно долго, словно стрелки часов вдруг разом налились металлической тяжестью и никак не желали двигаться. Еда казалась слишком пресной, постель неудобной, а одиночество – неожиданно утомительным. Арно мысленно выругался. И еще раз, на всякий случай. Настоящая причина недовольства крылась в той области, о которой он предпочитал не думать.

С трудом дождавшись очередного осмотра и услышав, что он полностью здоров и может вернуться к себе, Арно первые несколько мгновений просто не решался в это поверить. А потом торопливо соскользнул с постели и начал собираться – кажется, настолько быстро он не переодевался ни разу в жизни.

Комната встретила его непроницаемой тишиной и желтоватым светом настольной лампы – видимо, Ричард куда-то ушел и забыл выключить. Арно замер, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, и, чуть поколебавшись, шагнул к шкафу. Аккуратно сложенная на полках одежда вызывала невольную усмешку – похоже, Валентин, сам о том не подозревая, все же повлиял на него и в этом аспекте тоже, и теперь Арно старался поддерживать порядок в комнате. Ну, хотя бы относительный.

…Теплая вода обволакивала, поднимаясь полупрозрачным паром. Арно не решился идти в общий душ в медицинском корпусе, и теперь старательно смывал с себя въевшийся запах – горьковатый и резкий.

Мысли текли плавно и неспешно, словно повторяя мягкое скольжение капель по обнаженной коже, ровно до того момента, как Арно вдруг снова вспомнил о Валентине. Только теперь он представлял вовсе не сражения с Тварями, синхронизацию или их «егеря». Валентин в его мыслях опустился на кровать в комнате Арно и подался к нему, просовывая ладони под футболку… Рука Арно потянулась вниз – медленно, нерешительно – а дыхание участилось, когда он коснулся себя. В следующий момент Арно вздрогнул и отдернул руку, широко распахнув глаза. Он прижался лбом к нагретому кафелю, подрагивая и стараясь подавить всплывающую из глубин сознания панику. В памяти всплыла проклятая кирпичная стена и тот фонарь. Арно зажмурился и потряс головой – неужели ему это понравилось, раз сейчас он чуть было не?.. Неужели ему на самом деле нравятся мужчины? Да нет, глупости, причем здесь та ночь и мужчины. Арно провел ладонями по лицу, стараясь успокоиться. До этого он никогда не занимался подобным. Точнее, занимался, разумеется, ведь все подростки так или иначе делают это, чаще всего глядя на плакаты из «Лучших яблок Талига». Но после того случая – нет.

Арно обхватил себя руками, словно замерз, хотя в душе было тепло, и сглотнул, лихорадочно размышляя. Нет, дело не в том, что ему хочется чего-то подобного, понял он с облегчением. Дело в том, что он хочет вполне определенного человека. И только его. Да, дело в этом. В Валентине. Арно снова представил себе спокойные серые глаза, редкую, едва заметную улыбку, рваные края шрамов… Шрамы. Он нахмурился, вспоминая – решение, еще неясное, неуловимое зрело где-то на самом краю сознания.

Арно закусил губу и снова неуверенно потянулся рукой вниз.

 

* * *

Валентин потянулся, отключая соединение с базой, и незаметно посмотрел на расположившегося в соседнем кресле Арно. Тот выглядел бледным и каким-то осунувшимся, но на лице застыло упрямое выражение, а рычаги управления он сжимал чуть небрежно, но сосредоточенно.

«Нормально ли он себя чувствует?» - вспыхнула и стремительно погасла мысль. Настолько мимолетная, что даже при включенной синхронизации не уловить. Вслух Валентин произнес совсем другое.

\- Полагаю, прежде чем начнем сражаться, стоит убедиться, что синхронизация работает в обычном режиме. В прошлый раз сбой был довольно серьезный. Август, конечно, проверил все настройки, но все же.

\- С моей стороны управление в полном порядке, - Арно утвердительно кивнул, после того как попробовал сделать несколько движений одновременно с Валентином.

\- С моей тоже, - Валентин покосился на стрелку индикатора, замершую на восьмерке.

\- Ну что, Второй уровень? – уточнил Арно, повернувшись к нему. Он на мгновение выпустил рычаги управления и осторожно поправил перчатки, подтянув их повыше.

\- Да. Думаю, помощь нам, скорее всего, не потребуется, - произнес Валентин, украдкой наблюдая за чужими действиями. Арно так и не перестал носить перчатки.

\- В прошлый раз я говорил, что ведущее управление мое, - неожиданно усмехнулся Арно. – Впрочем, тогда нам так досталось, что, пожалуй, руководи и дальше, у тебя получается лучше, - в его голосе не было ни тени зависти, простая констатация факта, на что Валентин удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Благодарю за разрешение, - ухмыльнулся он, заработав насмешливый взгляд и еле заметную улыбку от Арно. – Помнишь, как мы делали в прошлый раз сначала, пока все шло как нужно?

\- Да.

\- Сделаем так же, только чуть больше осторожности.

Арно кивнул – Валентин ощутил через нейронное соединение, что тот, вопреки всему, спокоен и собран. Это удивило его – в прошлый раз Арно нервничал, да и он сам тоже. А теперь Арно вел себя так, словно решил что-то для себя, и следовал принятому решению – оттуда и спокойствие. Наверно, следовало разобраться в причинах происходящего, но в следующее мгновение ему стало не до размышлений – они вышли к цели, и пришлось полностью сосредоточиться на устранении Второго уровня, что Валентин и сделал.

Арно четко выполнял все его приказы и следовал мысленным советам в ходе сражения – Валентин продолжал делиться боевым опытом через нейронное соединение. Казалось бы, все идет, как нужно. Но Валентина не отпускало чувство, что что-то здесь неправильно, что-то не так. Некоторое время он предельно внимательно следил за ходом сражения, а потом, при очередной атаке Твари, вдруг понял – Арно в точности следовал его приказам, но при этом старался развернуть «егеря» так, чтобы именно на его сторону приходились удары Твари и их блокировка. Сначала Валентин не поверил сам себе, потому что не мог понять, зачем Арно это делает. Чуть подумав, он рискнул и незаметно отдал ведущее управление Арно, наблюдая, как тот себя ведет – и точно, Арно все делал правильно, за исключением того, что принимал ответные удары Твари именно на свою сторону.

«Тоже мне, легенда – звание полковника в семнадцать и все остальное – а мне теперь поддерживай твою репутацию и соответствуй стандартам», - всплыло в памяти. Если он все понял правильно… Валентин нахмурился и крепче стиснул в пальцах рычаги управления.

 

* * *

\- Теньент Норберт, теньент Йоганн, говорит полковник Придд, - Валентин окинул взглядом поверженную Тварь, а потом датчики, убеждаясь в том, что признаков жизни та больше не подает, и нажал кнопку связи с Катершванцами, которые были у них на подстраховке. – Похоже, ваша помощь не потребуется – задание выполнено.

\- Вас понял, - донесся из динамиков веселый голос кого-то из братьев – Валентин так и не научился толком их различать по голосу, подобное было под силу разве что Арно, который всю жизнь провел с братьями-близнецами и с детства знал, кто из них кто. – Тогда мы – на базу.

\- Хорошо, мы тоже скоро будем, - Валентин отключил связь, еще раз взглянул на датчики, кивнул сам себе и повернулся к Арно. – Все в порядке?

Тот кивнул, слегка улыбаясь.

\- По сравнению с моим первым заданием, это оказалось куда проще.

\- Оно и к лучшему, - хмыкнул Валентин, тоже улыбнувшись в ответ. – Возвращаемся на базу, а то мне еще отчитываться перед маршалами.

\- Я могу заняться письменным рапортом, - без особого энтузиазма предложил Арно, с помощью Валентина подхватывая Тварь и волоча ее за собой – Руперт просил доставить останки ему для очередных опытов.

Валентин покачал головой.

\- Мне привычнее, - пояснил он. – Юстиниан всегда скидывал бумажную работу на меня. Мне иногда начинает казаться, что я могу заполнять эти рапорты даже не глядя на них, - он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – К тому же, работа с бумагами в некоторой мере успокаивает.

Докладывая маршалу о выполненном задании, Валентин несколько раз сбился, поймал на себе недоуменный взгляд Арно и неожиданно осознал, что, судя по всему, его ошибки для окружающих выглядят как нечто совершенно невероятное и невозможное.

«И правда – репутация», - Валентин мысленно усмехнулся.

Впрочем, повод запутаться в докладе у него был, и достаточно весомый – Лионель, выслушав основную часть, похвалил Арно, и тот моментально расслабился и теперь выглядел до крайности довольным. Неприятное подозрение снова кольнуло Валентина. Неужели то, что пришло ему в голову, действительно верно?


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Арно проснулся от странного звука. Он зевнул и сонно потер глаза, переворачиваясь на бок. Его взгляду открылся Ричард, торопливо сдирающий со стены плакаты из «Лучших яблок Талига». На полу валялись непонятные бумажные обрывки и пакет, из которого во все стороны торчал разнообразный мусор.

\- Ты чего? – обалдело спросил Арно, наблюдая за действиями Ричарда.

Тот обернулся, бросив рассеяно-панический взгляд на Арно, и вернулся к сдиранию плаката.

\- Мать сегодня приезжает, - пояснил Ричард, скидывая плакат на пол и начиная протирать стол и полки от пыли. – А я забыл, совсем забыл! Нужно же прибраться, она будет в ужасе.

Арно придирчиво осмотрел собственную половину – непривычно аккуратную – и хмыкнул. Кажется, на этот раз даже ничего специально делать не придется. Арно помнил, как мать Ричарда приехала как-то раз к нему в Лаик. Тогда попало и Арно тоже – за беспорядок в комнате и прочее – он уже толком и не помнил. Запомнилось лишь то, как Ричард потом долго перед ним извинялся, а сам Арно не знал, злиться ему или смеяться.

Услышав стук в дверь, Арно напряженно замер и натянул одеяло повыше, старательно закутавшись в него, но это оказался Альдо. Он пожелал им доброго утра и удивленно поднял брови при виде хаоса на половине Ричарда.

\- Мать приезжает, - буркнул Ричард в ответ на взгляд Альдо.

Тот понимающе присвистнул.

\- Помочь? – сочувственно осведомился он. – А то у меня время есть, бабушка решила остаться в Сакаци – годы уже не те. Ну, во всяком случае, по ее версии. Поэтому я сегодня свободен.

\- Было бы здорово, - с облегчением откликнулся Ричард и обернулся к Арно.

Тот медленно покачал головой.

\- Ты уж прости, но я не смогу подключиться к веселью, - признался он. – Ко мне никто не приедет – некому. Но я сегодня встречаюсь с Валентином, у него семья приезжает, и мы договорились, что он познакомит меня с братьями, - Арно улыбнулся. – Говорит, они очень хотят посмотреть на настоящих пилотов и «егерей».

\- Ничего, - Альдо хлопнул Ричарда по спине и ободряюще улыбнулся. – Справимся с твоей матерью и вдвоем. В конце концов, - назидательно сказал он, в то время как Арно, прихватив стопку одежды, поплелся в ванную, зевая на ходу. – Уж что-что, а с женщинами обращаться я всегда умел. Впрочем, именно поэтому я здесь и оказался, - кисло прибавил, а потом рассмеялся.

 

* * *

\- Валентин!

\- Братик!

Валентин вскинул голову, услышав знакомые голоса, а в следующее мгновение на нем с разных сторон повисли Клаус и Питер. Август в это время галантно подал руку Ирэне, помогая ей выбраться из машины, которая доставила их из аэропорта на базу.

\- Скучал? – Ирэна улыбнулась Августу, не спеша убирать руку из его ладоней.

\- Не представляешь, насколько, - Август не удержался и все же обнял ее при всех, целуя.  
\- Полегче, здесь же дети, - послышался насмешливый голос Эмиля – он, Лионель и Габриэла тоже пришли встретить приехавших.

\- Это ты о себе? – хмыкнула Габриэла, выразительно глядя на Эмиля. – Ирэна, - она кивнула сестре, и та сдержанно кивнула в ответ. – Мальчики, - Габриэла взъерошила волосы Клаусу и Питеру. – Дайте вашему брату вдохнуть, а то вы уже так выросли.

Они послушно отпустили Валентина и тут же с интересом уставились на Арно. Клаус, чуть подумав, и, видимо, сочтя себя достаточно взрослым, протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. Валентин, заметив это, нахмурился и подался вперед, собираясь остановить брата, но Арно спокойно пожал руку Клауса, а потом Питера, улыбнувшись им обоим.

\- Меня зовут Арно Савиньяк, я напарник вашего брата, - представился он и незаметно шепнул Валентину. – Все в порядке. Я не боюсь касаться женщин и детей.

Валентин расслабился и кивнул Арно, оставляя его в распоряжении младших братьев.

\- Ирэна, - Валентин улыбнулся сестре. – Тебе идет, - искренне добавил он, разглядывая ее темно-лиловое пальто и аккуратно уложенную прическу.

\- Благодарю, - откликнулась Ирэна и внимательно вгляделась в лицо Валентина. – Знаешь, а ты выглядишь куда лучше, чем раньше, - сказала она. – Похоже, пребывание на базе пошло тебе на пользу, - она решила умолчать о том, что взгляд Валентина наконец-то стал как прежде – живым и цепким, а не как в Васспарде, когда он заперся от всего мира и закрылся в себе.

Валентин пожал плечами, еле заметно усмехнувшись.

\- Пожалуй, ты права. Мне действительно стоило вернуться, - признался он, украдкой глядя на Арно, который что-то увлеченно рассказывал Клаусу и Питеру.

\- А это правда маршалы? – шепотом уточнил Питер, прячась за спину Арно.

\- Конечно, - подтвердил Арно, покосившись на старших братьев. – Маршалы и пилоты.

\- Я тоже хочу в пилоты, - моментально поделился с ним Клаус. – Собираюсь поступать в Лаик.

\- Лучше бы к обычным экзаменам с таким рвением готовился, - нахмурилась Ирэна, услышав реплику Клауса. – Валентин, сделай с ним что-нибудь. Он прогуливает занятия.

\- В Лаик не буду прогуливать, - буркнул Клаус.

\- В Лаик без жесткого соблюдения дисциплины не возьмут, - усмехнулся Лионель, подходя к Клаусу и Питеру. Те разом замолчали и подобрались. – Лионель Савиньяк, маршал Объединенной армии Золотых земель, - представился он, протягивая им руку.

\- Валентин, оставляю мальчиков на тебя? – уточнила Ирэна.

Тот кивнул.

\- Конечно. Мы с Арно покажем им здесь все.

\- Хорошо, тогда увидимся за ужином, - решила Ирэна и вместе с Августом направилась в сторону жилого корпуса.

\- Ли, нам тоже нужно идти, - спохватился Эмиль, взглянув на часы. – А то поесть не успеем.  
\- А мне придется вернуться в кабинет, работы много, - виновато улыбнулась Габриэла.

\- Я провожу, - тут же предложил Лионель. – Милле, иди вперед, возьми и мне чего-нибудь перекусить, я скоро буду.

\- Хорошо, - Эмиль подмигнул Арно и Валентину и ушел.

\- Ну что, - обратился Арно к Клаусу и Питеру, довольно улыбаясь. – Хотите посмотреть нашего с Валентином большого крутого робота?

 

* * *

\- Вы с Ирэной плохо ладите? – Лионель шагал рядом с Габриэлой по усыпанной гравием дорожке, ведущей к медицинскому корпусу.

\- Не то что бы плохо, - нехотя протянула Габриэла, задумчиво подергав потертый рукав мужской кожаной куртки слишком большого для нее размера. – Просто Ирэна всегда была хорошей девочкой и слушала родителей. А я, - Габриэла криво усмехнулась. – А я – вот, - показала она на свою куртку.

\- Они за столько лет так и не простили тебе того, что ты вышла за Карла? – удивился Лионель.  
Габриэла покачала головой.

\- Со мной только Юстиниан продолжил нормально общаться после скандала, - сказала она. – Ирэна предпочла сделать вид, что меня нет, так же, как и родители. Валентин был еще слишком ребенком, чтобы понимать, в чем дело, ну а младших и вовсе не было, - она вдруг остановилась и посмотрела в глаза Лионелю. – Не стоило мне столько рассказывать Юстиниану про базу.

\- Почему? – опешил Лионель.

\- Потому что тогда Юстиниан не пошел бы в Лаик и сюда.

\- Глупости, - решительно оборвал ее Лионель. – Если б не это, я никогда не познакомился бы с вами настолько близко.

Габриэла вздохнула, а потом усмехнулась и продолжила путь по дорожке.

\- Иди обедать, маршал, - хмыкнула она. – А то тебя брат ждет.

 

* * *

\- Как думаешь, мне называть его маршалом Савиньяком или просто Лионелем? – Клаус требовательно дернул Валентина за рукав формы.

\- Лионелем? С чего это? – приподнял брови Валентин.

\- Как это с чего, - ухмыльнулся Клаус. – Я же заметил, как маршал Савиньяк приобнимал Габи за плечи.

Валентин моргнул.

\- Похоже, я что-то пропустил, - задумчиво заключил он и вдруг досадливо поморщился. – А еще я стал непозволительно рассеян и забывчив, - он повернулся к Арно, который о чем-то разговаривал с Питером. – Арно, подождете меня у ангара?

\- А что такое?

Валентин виновато развел руками.

\- Забыл в комнате гостевые пропуски для братьев, - объяснил он. – Я быстро.

\- Давай, - Арно пошел вперед с Клаусом и Питером, в то время как Валентин побежал к жилому корпусу.

Уже на подходе к ангару все трое остановились, с удивлением услышав чью-то явно гневную тираду.

\- ...и эта фаша база! – вещал щедро сдобренный бергерским акцентом зычный голос. – Здесь у фас фсе сделано неправильно! Софсем никакой обороны, никакой дисциплины!

Подойдя ближе, Арно узнал понуро сгорбленные фигуры братьев Катершванцев – они, опустив головы, слушали возвышающегося над ними старика.

\- Это кто? – оторопело поинтересовался Клаус.

\- Похоже, их знаменитый дед? – предположил Арно, старательно обходя по широкой дуге недовольного Ульриха-Бертольда, о котором был наслышан от Норберта и Йоганна.

Тот теперь уже критиковал конструкцию «егерей» и гневно вопрошал, за каким Агмареном стекло и обшивка настолько непрочные и некачественные.

\- Фот ф мои годы…

Арно повернулся к Клаусу и Питеру.

\- Что, не передумали становиться пилотами?

 

* * *

Уже открывая дверь в комнату, Валентин запоздало подумал, что, возможно сначала следовало постучать. Он успел увидеть, что Ирэна сидит на коленях Августа, увлеченно целуясь с ним.

\- Валентин! – Август наградил его укоризненным взглядом, а Ирэна смущенно пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы.

\- Я на минуту, - виновато пояснил Валентин, мысленно закатывая глаза и сокрушаясь, почему именно он всегда натыкается на то, что для него ну совершенно не предназначено. – Вот, - он торопливо схватил пропуски со своего стола, помахал ими в воздухе и поспешно скрылся за дверью, успев заметить, как Август, приподняв юбку Ирэны, просунул пальцы под резинку чулок.

«Похоже, до самого вечера путь в комнату мне закрыт», - подумал Валентин, прикидывая, не забыл ли он еще что-то важное, а потом отправился к ангару, чтобы встретиться с Арно и братьями.

 

* * *

\- Круто, - восхищенно выдохнул Клаус, первым спрыгивая с подъемника в кабину черно-серебристого «егеря» и с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Рычаги не трогать, - сразу предостерег его и Питера Валентин. – Или Августу придется все перенастраивать.

\- А можно нам с Питом синхронизироваться? – Клаус разглядывал обруч для синхронизации с разных сторон.

Валентин хмыкнул.

\- Для этого сначала должен быть считан и утвержден уровень вашей личной и совместной синхронизации, - сказал он. – Просто так, сходу, подобное невозможно.

\- Жалко, - расстроился Клаус. – А это для чего? – он указал на пульт настройки синхронизации.

\- Ты больше общался с Августом по теме «егерей», - Валентин улыбнулся Арно. – Может, расскажешь им?

\- Конечно, - весело откликнулся тот. – Только Август все равно рассказал бы точнее, - добавил он.

\- Возможно, - уголки губ Валентина едва заметно дернулись. – Однако, полагаю, Август будет весьма занят ближайшие несколько часов.

Арно пожал плечами и, подозвав Клауса и Питера поближе, пустился в объяснения технических характеристик «егеря». Валентин тем временем подошел к краю кабины и выглянул в ангар. Он с удивлением заметил, как кто-то вбежал в помещение, а спустя несколько мгновений узнал Айрис. Она огляделась, явно ничего не замечая вокруг, а потом подошла к «Эрэа» и села прямо на пол у подъемника, спрятав лицо в коленях.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

\- …если надо повернуться. Одновременно вот с этим, - Арно коснулся хромированного металла рычага, указывая Клаусу и Питеру на пульт управления. – Для оружия используется…

Он прервался и вопросительно взглянул на Валентина, когда тот тронул его за плечо. Валентин указал взглядом вниз, и Арно заметил одинокую фигурку Айрис возле «Эрэа».

\- Я схожу, узнаю, что случилось?

Арно кивнул, слегка нахмурившись. Общение с Айрис оказалось приятным и довольно интересным – она много знала о технических харакеристиках «егерей» и явно увлекалась этой темой, поэтому с ней всегда находилось, что обсудить.

\- Конечно, - отозвался Арно. – А я тогда закончу рассказывать твоим братьям, и мы тоже придем, - решил он и снова повернулся к Питеру и Клаусу, продолжая объяснять им, за что именно отвечает тот или иной рычаг и чем управление настоящим «егерем» отличается от симулятора в Лаик.

Глядя на радостные лица братьев Валентина, Арно подумал, что сам он в детстве был на базе всего лишь несколько раз. Кажется, он и отца-то видел всего пару раз, будучи совсем еще ребенком – он смутно помнил, как кто-то большой и сильный подкидывал его на руках и смеялся, совсем как Эмиль, но не Эмиль – и потом, лет в шесть, еще до школы. С того посещения он запомнил, как отец кому-то с гордостью говорил, что это его сын, и что он тоже станет выдающимся пилотом. Тогда Лионель с Эмилем уже служили на базе и все ему показывали, и ловили, если он лез туда, куда не следовало. Арно подавил смех, вспомнив, как изучал кабину «Алой молнии» и носился по ангару, неуправляемый и неугомонный, а потом его откуда-то за шиворот выудил Лионель и, скепически усмехаясь, сдал на руки отцу. Рядом стояла мама – они тогда оба улыбались. После этого Арно тоже приезжал, но редко, и видел уже только Лионеля и Эмиля.

«Интересно, а Клаус и Питер помнят старшего брата, или Юстиниан совсем не бывал дома, а потом погиб?» - промелькнула мысль. Разумеется, озвучивать ее Арно не стал.

 

* * *

\- Прошу прощения, если помешал, - Валентин остановился рядом с Айрис. – Мы просто увидели тебя из нашего «егеря». Что-то случилось?

Айрис подняла голову, удивленно моргнув.

\- «Мы»? – она взглянула в сторону серебристо-черной кабины. – Ой, точно, у тебя же братья приехали, ты говорил, что приедут, - она вздохнула и скривилась. – Вот и у меня приехала мать, - мрачно буркнула Айрис. – И хоть бы слово сказала о моем повышении, так нет, сразу прицепилась к тому, что я слишком легко одета, и вообще одни кости, и, что, наверно, не соблюдаю режим дня, и так далее, и тому подобное, - Айрис сердито ударила кулаком по полу, а потом виновато взглянула на Валентина. – Я догадываюсь, что она просто волнуется за меня. Здесь опасно, быть пилотом опасно вдвойне, но… Разрубленный Змей, ну почему она не может говорить все это хотя бы немного по-другому, что ли, а не будто я во всем виновата и все делаю не так?

Валентин осторожно опустился рядом на край подъемника и медленно произнес.

\- Наставления родителей иной раз действительно раздражают, особенно когда дети уже выросли и стали самостоятельными, - он откинул волосы с лица и мягко продолжил. – И все же… прошу меня извинить за последующие слова, но мой личный опыт показал, что родственников стоит ценить, пока они есть. Конечно, не поручусь, но, возможно, Арно согласился бы со мной, так же, как и его старшие братья.

Айрис нахмурилась, отвернувшись.

\- Я знаю. Ты прав. Просто это так обидно – я-то надеялась, что она поздравит меня с званием капитана, а она… И даже Дейдри и Эдит не привезла, а я хотела их повидать. Хотя понимаю, что это слишком дорого, - словно оправдываясь, добавила Айрис.

\- А вот и мы, - в этот момент к ним подошел Арно с Клаусом и Питером. – Все нормально?

Айрис решительно кивнула, тряхнув растрепанной косой.

\- Да. Я с матерью поссорилась, - объяснила она. – Но, наверно, попробую помириться, - кивнула она Валентину. – Только придется поговорить с ней позже – сейчас она у Дика, его распекает.

\- Значит, в комнату мне пока что лучше не возвращаться, - пробормотал Арно.

\- Ко мне тоже нельзя, - Валентин закатил глаза. – Там Август с Ирэной. Вы не голодны? – обратился он к братьям.

Те помотали головами.

\- Тогда идемте ко мне? – предложила Айрис. – А то у меня в гостях вы еще не были. Сэль не будет против, она, может, и вообще не там, а с Луизой или с Катари. Я – капитан Айрис Окделл, - представилась она Клаусу и Питеру, спохватившись. – Приятно познакомиться.

 

* * *

Половина Айрис была выдержана в бордово-золотистых тонах. Стены на вкус Арно оказались темноваты, но сам оттенок ему нравился. Бордовое с золотистой каймой покрывало, гирлянда из маленьких желтых лампочек, наклееная на стену в форме солнца, в середине – несколько фотографий семьи и друзей, на столе – фигурка то ли собаки, то ли волка, кажется, из каких-то винтов и металлических деталей – Айрис весьма творчески подошла к обустройству своей комнаты. Половина Селины оказалась серебряно-голубой. И, разумеется, безупречный порядок на обеих половинах – девушки они и есть девушки, подумал про себя Арно.

\- Здорово, - похвалил он вслух, с интересом разглядывая комнату.

Айрис гордо усмехнулась.

\- Спасибо, мы с Сэль старались.

Селина, устроившаяся на кровати, при появлении гостей кивнула и отложила вышивку в сторону.

\- Моя напарница, капитан Селина Арамона, - представила подругу Айрис.

\- Мои братья – Клаус и Питер Придды, - улыбнулся Валентин.

Те уже успели забраться на кровать Айрис с ее разрешения.

\- Сэль, у нас осталось что-нибудь из еды? – деловито осведомилась Айрис, подхватывая электрический чайник со стола.

\- Кажется, у меня где-то было миндальное печенье.

\- Если его в очередной раз не сгрыз Роберов любимец, - хмыкнула Айрис из ванной, набирая воду в чайник.

\- У Робера есть домашнее животное? – удивился Арно, стараясь вспомнить, у кого есть любимцы на базе. Кроме знаменитой на всю округу кошки Руперта ничего на ум не приходило, да и она буянила обычно только в исследовательском корпусе.

\- А, Робер недавно откуда-то принес крысеныша, - пояснила Айрис, включив чайник. – Так тот имеет обыкновение сбегать, почему-то к нам. Он облюбовал ящик стола у Селины и обычно забивается туда.

\- И ест мое печенье, - заметила Селина, снова принимаясь вышивать. – Рука прогнать не поднимается, вдруг наткнется на Гудрун?

\- А у кого-нибудь есть свежий номер «Лучших яблок Талига»? – неожиданно поинтересовался Клаус, выглядя при этом так, словно не спросил ничего особенного.

\- Клаус, - начал было Валентин, но Селина спокойно потянулась к одному из ящиков стола и, вытащив уже распакованный журнал, кинула его Клаусу.

\- Держи, - сказала она, игнорируя потрясенные взгляды остальных. – Что такого? – пожала она плечами. – Там интересные статьи.

 

* * *

\- Напишешь мне, когда приедете домой? – Август обнял Ирэну, стоя рядом с машиной, которая должна была отвезти ее с мальчиками в аэропорт.

\- Я-то напишу, - Ирэна иронично приподняла брови. – А вот ответишь ли ты – тот еще вопрос. Валентин, он хоть иногда отрывается от своих чертежей и запчастей, или мне начать ревновать к вашему «егерю»?

Август, Валентин и Арно, совсем как утром, стояли вместе, провожая Ирэну, Клауса и Питера. Серебристый свет фонарей падал на покрытые гравием дорожки, ночное небо прорезывали яркие южные звезды – темнеть стало куда раньше с началом зимы.

\- Отрывается, - хмыкнул Валентин. – Чтобы поспать, - добавил он с непроницаемым видом.

Август укоризненно посмотрел на него.

\- Предатель.

Ирэна рассмеялась.

\- Спасибо за то, что все нам показали сегодня, - Клаус улыбнулся Арно. – Ты здорово разбираешься в «егерях».

\- Благодарю, - весело отозвался Арно. – Приезжайте еще.

\- Обязательно, как только будет можно.

Питер робко кивнул, а потом обнял Валентина. Клаус, чуть погодя, присоединился.

Недалеко от них возле такси стояла женщина в строгом сером костюме, рядом с ней – переминающийся с ноги на ногу Ричард.

\- Какой у тебя чудесный напарник, - говорила Мирабелла Окделл. – Великолепно воспитанный молодой человек, не то, что твой сосед по комнате, - она неодобрительно покосилась в сторону Арно.

\- Мама, - начал было Ричард со вздохом, но махнул рукой, сдаваясь.

\- Береги себя, - неожиданно произнесла Мирабелла и повернулась к машине.

Она уже собиралась сесть внутрь, когда к ним подбежала запыхавшаяся Айрис.

            Валентин украдкой наблюдал, как Айрис что-то сказала матери и порывисто обняла ее. Та, замешкавшись на мгновение, обняла ее в ответ, прижав к себе, а потом, сухо улыбнулась обоим детям и села в такси.

\- Помирились? – шепотом уточнил у него Арно, глядя, как Айрис и Ричард возвращаются в жилой корпус.

\- Похоже на то, - решил Валентин.

\- Хорошая у тебя семья, - серьезно произнес Арно, пока они шли по дорожке. – Спасибо, что познакомил.

 

* * *

Им снова достался Второй уровень, и Валентин ощутил через нейронное соединение, что Арно уже считает подобное рутиной. Он невольно усмехнулся – надо же, а ведь первое сражение было совсем недавно. Впрочем, вспомнив прошлый раз, Валентин посерьезнел и решил понаблюдать за Арно – вдруг тогда ему просто показалось?

Поединок с Тварью окончательно укрепил его подозрения. Арно оказался отличным пилотом и напарником и хорошо справлялся… при этом подставляясь под удары своей стороной. Валентин помрачнел, но не стал ничего говорить – стоило сначала обдумать увиденное, чтобы попытаться разобраться в происходящем. Доложив Эмилю о выполненном задании, Валентин, не задерживаясь, отправился в свою комнату.

\- Что-то случилось? – Август, вынырнув из кучи каких-то распечаток, повернулся к Валентину.

\- Что? – рассеянно спросил тот, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. – А, нет.

\- Ты выглядишь расстроенным.

\- Да нет, все в порядке, - ответил Валентин механически, почти не слыша, что говорит Август. – Просто нужно обдумать… один вопрос.

Тот недоверчиво хмыкнул, но вернулся к своим делам – он знал, что Валентин скажет, когда и если Валентин захочет, не раньше, и не считал нужным настаивать.

Не включая свет на своей половине комнаты, Валентин скинул ботинки и устроился на постели, подложив руки под голову. Итак, сомнений в том, что Арно намеренно подставляется под удары Твари, не было. Оставалось понять, каковы могут быть мотивы.

Валентин нахмурился, напряженно размышляя.

Возможно, Арно пытается получить повышение, поскольку Валентин – полковник, а Арно все еще теньент, и явно хочет отличиться в сражении. Вероятно, но все же вряд ли – Арно никогда не завидовал ему в этом, Валентин чувствовал это через эмоции и мысли при синхронизации. И никогда не заговаривал о разнице в их званиях – Арно спокойно воспринимал то, что есть те, кто выше его по рангу, и вряд ли это особо ему мешало.

Но тогда что? Арно старается соответствовать уровню Валентина? Точнее, старается оправдать ту репутацию, которую сам себе и выдумал. Вспомнились слова Арно про легенду, и Валентин прищурился, размышляя. Возможно, Арно подсознательно боится, что окажется хуже в сражении и подведет его? Может ли это быть связано с их первым не слишком успешным заданием и столькими неудачными попытками синхронизации? Эта причина уже больше походила на истину, хотя…

В памяти вдруг всплыло воспоминание об их первой успешной синхронизации – как Арно осторожно и несмело протянул ему руку в мыслях. Решительность в темных глазах и как контраст – робость и неуверенность в действиях. Впрочем, это как раз можно было понять, учитывая то, что Арно пришлось пережить. Образ повлек за собой другой – Арно, представляющий, как задирает ему футболку и притягивает к себе. Какое-то неясное то ли сомнение, то ли озарение мелькнуло на краю сознания, но тут же ускользнуло.

Валентин устало вздохнул и покачал головой, словно отвечая сам себе на незаданный вопрос. Причина может оказаться какой угодно, и он ничего не добьется и ничего не узнает, если будет просто сидеть и размышлять. Способ узнать правду – один. Поговорить с Арно.

\- Ужинать? – спросил Август, бросив на него взгляд.

\- Нет, - Валентин покачал головой. – Думаю позвать Арно, мне нужно кое-что выяснить у него.

\- Хорошо. Если пойдете потом есть – присоединяйтесь, я буду в столовой, - Август погасил монитор своего ноутбука, подхватил электронную карточку-ключ со стола и вышел.

Валентин потянулся к интеркому, набрав номер комнаты Арно.

\- Теньент Савиньяк слушает, - ответил веселый голос.

\- Арно, - позвал Валентин. – Ты не мог бы зайти ко мне на несколько минут?

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался тот беспечно. – А что такое?

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

\- Хорошо, сейчас приду, - сказал Арно и отключился.

Валентин закусил губу и провел рукой по лицу. Разговор обещал быть не из приятных.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Арно шел по коридору, решив не откладывать неожиданно возникшее дело на потом и сразу зайти к Валентину, как тот и просил.

«Что ему могло понадобиться?»

Возможно, хочет обсудить тактику сражения с Третьим уровнем? Арно довольно улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям – совсем недавно Лионель сообщил ему, что, поскольку они с Валентином легко справляются со Вторым уровнем, еще несколько успешных заданий, и он начнет отправлять их на Третий.

Искренняя радость и гордость – именно это Арно почувствовал после слов Лионеля. О повышении он даже не думал, а вот открывающаяся возможность действовать в сложных ситуациях давала многое. Особенно после ранения Лионеля. Арно так и не простил себе, что тогда оказался не в состоянии ничем помочь, только наблюдал за приближающейся Тварью с бессильным отчаянием. А все из-за собственной глупости – ведь синхронизируйся он с Валентином раньше…

Арно постучал в дверь, и Валентин сразу впустил его. Он выглядел непривычно рассеянным и задумчивым, словно никак не мог определиться с каким-то важным решением. Арно слегка приподнял брови и опустился в предложенное кресло. Мягкая обивка охотно прогнулась, потертый ворс ощущался под пальцами шершавой прохладой. Сам Валентин устроился на стуле.

\- Ты хотел меня видеть? – улыбнулся Арно.

\- Да, - кивнул Валентин и, чуть поморщившись, словно ему сложно было продолжать разговор, произнес. – Арно, мне необходимо выяснить, что и зачем ты пытаешься сделать во время последних сражений.

Улыбка мгновенно погасла, уступив место сначала недоумению, а потом – досаде. Неужели Валентин заметил? Хотя неудивительно – это же Валентин. Совсем как Лионель – тот тоже все всегда подмечает.

\- Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду? – поинтересовался Арно, надеясь, что звучит достаточно беспечно.

\- Полагаю, ты сам знаешь, - ответил Валентин, пристально глядя на него. – В последнее время ты постоянно подставляешь «егеря» под удары Тварей именно своей стороной. Мне это не нравится, Арно.

Не нравится ему, видите ли. А шрамы нравятся? Арно пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не сказать лишнее вслух, вспылив.

\- Я могу лишь догадываться о причинах, побудивших тебя действовать подобным образом, - продолжил между тем Валентин. – Но хотел бы…

\- Я не делаю ничего особенного, - вскинулся Арно, не давая договорить, и теперь уже всерьез рассердившись.

Валентин… Этот его тон – вот же болван! Похоже, он сделал совершенно неправильные выводы обо всем. Мысль, заставившая замереть. Неправильные выводы являлись далеко не худшим вариантом. В следующее мгновение Арно почувствовал, как его окутывает липкое, неприятное ощущение – смесь страха и одновременно пробирающего насквозь холода, который касается кончиков пальцев невидимым льдом, осыпается на них невесомым снегом. Если Валентин догадается, если он узнает, что Арно относится к нему совсем не как к другу и напарнику…

\- Не представляю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но у меня нет ни единой причины для подобного, - прозвучало резковато, насмешливо, но остановится Арно уже не мог. – И мне не о чем рассказывать.

Арно собирался добавить что-нибудь еще для надежности, но последующие слова Валентина начисто выбили из него желание говорить вообще.

\- Арно, ты осознаешь, что своими действиями, помимо всего прочего, подвергаешь опасности нас обоих во время сражения? – спокойный, почти равнодушный тон, но до чего же обидные слова.

\- О чем ты? Я все прекрасно контролирую и никакой опасности никого не подвергаю. Мне такое даже в голову не пришло бы, - Арно еще пытался сдерживаться, хотя внутри все переворачивалось и кипело от бессильной ярости.

«Мне такое даже в голову не пришло бы. Тем более, когда речь идет о тебе», - продолжил он мысленно.

\- Значит, все же признаешь свои действия, - все так же спокойно заметил Валентин, но Арно промолчал, отвернувшись и невольно сжимая ладони в кулаки. – Арно, я не хотел бы этого делать, но, боюсь, если ты ничего не скажешь, мне придется, как вышестоящему по званию, отдать тебе приказ, чтобы подобного больше не повторялось.

Арно окаменел. Он неверяще посмотрел на Валентина, но тот сидел с непроницаемым видом. Злость и обида так и норовили вырваться наружу, в ответ Валентину хотелось нагрубить, задеть его так же, как он задел его, но Арно не стал ничего показывать, чудом сдержавшись. Он просто поднялся и холодно отчеканил:

\- Приказ понял, господин полковник, - после чего, не дожидаясь ответа Валентина, отдал ему честь и вышел из комнаты, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

 

* * *

Валентин устало закрыл лицо ладонями и опустился в освободившееся кресло –обивка еще хранила чужое, стремительно таявшее тепло. Судя по поведению Арно, что-то явно было не так, но что? И зачем только он начал приказывать. Глупо, нелепо, совсем по-детски и, на самом деле, действительно обидно – неудивительно, что Арно отреагировал настолько резко. Но, опять же, сам Арно не собирался ничего рассказывать, а позволить ему подставляться в сражениях и дальше казалось немыслимым. Валентин не мог потерять еще одного напарника, пусть даже ценой ссоры. Случись что с Арно, Валентин никогда не простил бы себе этого – как до сих пор не простил смерть брата.

Он подумал было о том, что стоит извиниться перед Арно за ужином, но тут же оборвал сам себя – вряд ли тот захочет видеть его в ближайшее время. Валентин криво усмехнулся и провел ладонью по лицу, поражаясь тому, сколько ошибок умудрился сделать в одном-единственном разговоре – настоящий мотив поведения Арно так и не выяснил, зато испортил с ним отношения. Осознание этого отозвалось какой-то неясной тянущей тоской глубоко внутри.

 

* * *

Арно понуро ковырялся в овсяной каше, делая вид, что завтракает, когда к нему подсел Ричард с наполненным едой подносом.

\- Дежурство? – сочувствующе поинтересовался Арно, подняв взгляд от мутно-серых комков, расплывшихся по тарелке. Мысль о еде вызывала отвращение, но поесть все равно придется. Провозившись еще немного, Арно скривился и все же отодвинул от себя недоеденную кашу.

Ричард кивнул, пододвинув к себе чашку с шадди.

\- У тебя на ближайшее время нет, я проверял график.

\- Оно и к лучшему, - буркнул Арно, думая, что вряд ли смог бы сейчас синхронизироваться с Валентином. Не хотелось, совсем как в начале их знакомства.

\- Что случилось? И почему ты не с ним? – Ричард указал взглядом в сторону окна, где Валентин завтракал в компании какой-то книги в глянцевой обложке, на которой черноволосая красотка верхом на коне въезжала в город, вмещавший множество храмов и соборов.

\- Да ну его, - Арно отвернулся, с ненавистью ткнув ложкой в кашу.

\- Поссорились? – удивился Ричард. – Но вы же начали в итоге нормально общаться, и все было хорошо, ты сам говорил.

\- Вот именно, что было, - хмыкнул Арно, бездумно теребя край перчатки с растрепавшимися нитями. – Пока этот… Придд все не испортил, выдумав себе невесть что, - он сердито тряхнул волосами, взял себя в руки и продолжил спокойнее. – Ничего. Это неважно. Как-нибудь разберемся. Как ваши с Альдо успехи? И где он вообще?

\- У нас все отлично, мы столько тренировались в последнее время, - оживился Ричард. – А сейчас Альдо с Робером, они как раз перенастраивают синхронизацию в «Анаксе». Кстати, я слышал, к нам через несколько дней приезжает сам Первый маршал?

\- А, да. Эмиль, кажется, упоминал, - рассеянно подтвердил Арно, наблюдая за тем, как Валентин переворачивает страницу книги и пьет шадди с молоком – Арно теперь знал наверняка, что это действительно шадди с молоком, так как Валентин любит пить шадди по утрам. Так же, как знал, как именно тот размешивает сахар в чашке, и как аккуратно нарезает омлет на тарелке тонкими кусочками. Все эти жесты и мелкие привычки, которые он запомнил за время, проведенное с Валентином. Почему-то стало грустно – Арно не любил ссоры, но по-прежнему продолжал сердиться. И зачем только Валентин начал говорить с ним, тряся значком полковника и отдавая приказы.

\- …ой он? – доплыл до его сознания голос Ричарда.

\- Прости, что? Задумался, - виновато пояснил Арно.

\- Я спросил, ты не знаешь, какой он, Первый маршал?

\- Нет, - растерялся Арно, смутно припоминая темноволосого мужчину в черно-белом рядом с фигурой Лионеля в день выпуска из Лаик. – Я его видел только на выпускной церемонии из Лаик, как и ты. Хотя мы и дальние родственники, - медленно добавил он. – Ли когда-то упоминал, что с ним разве что Леворукий найдет общий язык. Правда, после этого он обычно смеялся и говорил, что хорошо, что он одинаково владеет обеими руками, - пробормотал Арно. – Одно, пожалуй, можно сказать наверняка.

Ричард вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Арно пожал плечами.

\- Раз приезжает Алва – намечается нечто крайне важное.

 

* * *

\- Какие люди, - Лионель встал, ухмыляясь, и с чувством пожал руку вошедшему в его кабинет Алве.

Несмотря на то, что цветом формы Объединенной армии являлся черно-алый, Алва носил черно-белые цвета Талига. Значок Первого маршала привычно крепился к нагрудному карману его форменной куртки.

\- Рад видеть тебя на ногах, - ответил Алва, оценивающе разглядывая Лионеля. – Признаться, мне не хотелось лишиться лучшего маршала Объединенной армии.

Лионель отмахнулся.

\- Я уже давно на ногах.

\- Я в курсе, - Алва окинул кабинет взглядом и расположился в кресле у стола Лионеля. – Эмиль докладывал. Доставай бокалы, - распорядился он, роясь в дорожной сумке. – Я привез кэналлийское.

\- У меня еще продолжается рабочий день.

\- В таком случае, приказываю тебе его закончить, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Алва, выуживая несколько запечатанных бутылок. – Могу в письменном виде. «Кровь» - мне, «Слезы» - тебе, - усмехнулся он. – Я помню твои предпочтения.

\- Благодарю, - Лионель достал бокалы с полки и устроился рядом во втором кресле. – Почему не слышно фанфар и фейерверков по поводу твоего прибытия на базу? – невинно поинтересовался он.

\- Потому что формально я еще в пути, - в тон ему ответил Алва. – Хуан, Хорхе и остальные мои люди прибудут только завтра. Поэтому дела мы обсуждаем тоже завтра, или когда там господа Кальдмеер с Фельсенбургом будут готовы. А сегодня – пьем кэналлийское с твоим братом и совещаемся в неформальной обстановке. Где Эмиль? – спросил Алва, кивая на третий бокал.

\- Обедает с Давенпортом. Скоро будет.

\- Ясно. Тогда начнем без него, - Алва открыл бутылку и поправил сбившуюся резинку на волосах. – Как успехи у вашего младшего и у молодого Придда?

Лионель удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Арно оказался стоящим пилотом. Они легко справляются со Вторым.

\- Значит, могут потянуть и уровни выше?

\- Да, - взгляд темных глаз Лионеля скрестился с пронзительно-синим взглядом Алвы. – Есть причина, по которой ты это спрашиваешь?

\- Есть, - Алва достал из сумки планшет и подозвал Лионеля к себе. – Взгляни, - он открыл карту Гальтар, на которой входы в Лабиринт были отмечены алым. – Я думал над тем, как мы будем устанавливать решетки, и о распределении сил. О твоем младшем я спросил, потому что мне нужны четыре «егеря», которые будут отвечать за свою группу у каждого из входов. Придд и ваш брат – хорошие кандидаты на командующих одной из групп.

\- Остальные? – Лионель как-то разом подтянулся и посерьезнел, сосредоточенно разглядывая карту.

\- Ариго и Райнштайнер – само собой. Валме и Гампана – потянут, у них достаточно опыта и сил. И вы с Эмилем, - Алва поднял взгляд на Лионеля и тихо спросил. – Ты сможешь?

Лионель машинально коснулся левого бока и чуть поморщился.

\- А есть выбор? – спросил он.

\- У тебя есть еще пилоты, кроме тех, кого я уже назвал, кто мог бы прикрыть вам спину, и кому вы доверяете, чтобы положиться на них?

Лионель кивнул, почти не раздумывая.

\- Есть.

\- Возьмешь их с собой. Пусть ведут, ты просто контролируй, напрягайся по минимуму. Кто?

\- Окделл и Арамона. Они уже прикрывали нас с Эмилем не раз, и весьма успешно.

Алва на миг прикрыл глаза ладонями, а потом отрывисто кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Их и возьмешь. Распределением остальных займемся потом. Ты вовремя, - усмехнулся он, когда Эмиль вошел в кабинет и удивленно замер при виде Алвы. – Проходи, присоединяйся. Вино как раз отстоялось достаточно.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Арно вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем. Ричард уже спал, завернувшись в одеяло и посапывая, но Арно, несмотря на позднее время, сонным не был. Он бросил влажное полотенце на кровать и задумчиво подергал рукав пижамы, решая, почитать что-нибудь или поиграть в компьютерную игру. Дилемма решилась сама собой, когда Арно вывел ноутбук из спящего режима и обнаружил новое сообщение в чате.

\- Привет, - написал ему Клаус Придд около получаса назад. – Спишь или еще нет?

Арно усмехнулся и устроился за столом. Контактами с Клаусом они обменялись в его приезд на базу и с тех пор активно переписывались и общались.

\- Не сплю, - напечатал Арно. – А ты все еще здесь?

Ответ пришел сразу.

\- Пока что здесь. Я только недавно закончил делать домашние задания. Как же мне надоела школа, ты бы знал. А потом Ирэна еще заставила убираться в комнате. Впрочем, это я как раз отложил до лучших времен.

\- Она тебя не убьет, если узнает, что ты все еще не в постели? – написал Арно, сдерживая неуместное хихиканье.

\- Убьет, - легко согласился Клаус. – Но, насколько понимаю, в данный момент она полностью занята разговором с Августом, поэтому у меня есть время. Как дела?

\- Да вроде нормально. Ли сказал, что скоро начнет отправлять нас на Третий уровень, поскольку со Вторым мы справляемся без проблем, - не смог удержаться Арно.

\- Ого, как круто! – восторженно-завистливого смайлика в чате не имелось, но Арно чувствовал, что Клаус бы и сам не отказался от такого. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы у меня был высокий уровень личной и совместной синхронизации. Чтобы можно было и Третий, и Четвертый потянуть. Тестов я еще, правда, не проходил.

\- У меня просто так вышло, что уровень совместной синхронизации – выше, чем личной. За счет того, что у твоего брата личный уровень очень высок.

\- Эх, вот бы и мне так, - поделился Клаус.

\- Это опасно, - написал в ответ Арно. – Но я рад, что смогу помочь своим братьям.

\- А что по этому поводу думает Валентин?

Арно разом помрачнел. Пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, а потом он нехотя написал:

\- Не знаю. Я не успел ему сказать, а потом мы поссорились.

\- Поссорились? Это как? – удивился Клаус.

\- В смысле «как»? Как обычно люди ссорятся, - не понял Арно.

\- Да я понимаю, - последовала пауза, а потом Клаус начал что-то быстро печатать, судя по строке статуса в чате. Глаза Арно неверяще расширились, когда он увидел объяснение. – Просто, когда мы приезжали к нему в Васспард – ну, раньше – он вообще ни на что не реагировал. Будто нас и нет. Отвечал вежливо и отстраненно, а сам словно находился не там, а неизвестно где. Смотрел на нас, но не видел никого. Поэтому и удивляюсь, что вы умудрились поссориться. Впрочем, - добавил Клаус спустя несколько мгновений. – Валентин вообще странно себя ведет в последнее время.

\- Это почему? – написал Арно, пытаясь усвоить вываленную на него информацию про Васспард.

\- Потому, - пришел ответ. – Что если бы ты не был парнем, я бы сказал, что он на тебя запал.

Арно недоуменно уставился на экран.

\- О, Леворукий, мне конец. Кажется, вернулась Ирэна. Прости, мне нужно идти. Спишемся еще, если выживу, – после этого сообщения Клаус пропал из сети.

 

* * *

Если Габриэла и удивилась его визиту, то виду не подала, молча пропустив в комнату. Валентин протянул ей книгу и задумчиво провел ладонью по яркой обложке.

\- Уже дочитал? – удивилась Габриэла, машинально принимая книгу из его рук.

\- Да. Так что давай следующую, - усмехнулся он.

\- Я смотрю, тебе и правда понравилось, - хмыкнула она и, порывшись на полке, вытащила очередной том. – Предпоследняя часть, - сообщила она. – Имей в виду – серия не дописана и неизвестно, будет ли.

\- Спасибо, - Валентин окинул бледное лицо Габриэлы внимательным взглядом и нахмурился. – Неважно выглядишь. Все в порядке?

\- Похоже, немного приболела, - отмахнулась она. – Работы много в последнее время, не успеваю толком отдохнуть. А ты чего такой поникший? – вдруг спросила Габриэла.

Валентин удивленно посмотрел на нее.

\- Я? Поникший?

\- Ну да. Ну-ка, иди сюда, - она подвела его к окну и тщательно осмотрела, напоследок дотронувшись рукой до лба. – Вроде не заболел, - решила она. – Так что с тобой?

\- Ничего, - Валентин ответил спокойно, хотя про себя досадливо подумал, что неужели по нему все настолько заметно. – Правда, - добавил он, выдержав строгий взгляд сестры.

\- Захочешь рассказать – расскажешь, - сдалась та. – Не голоден? Могу угостить чем-нибудь.

\- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулся Валентин. – Я лучше пойду, как раз начну читать. А ты все же отдохни, - серьезно посоветовал он Габриэле.

\- Благодарю за заботу, - Габриэла легко взъерошила ему волосы, совсем как Клаусу или Питеру, и улыбнулась в ответ. – Иди, читай.

 

* * *

Валентин поправил лямку спортивной сумки на плече и нахмурился, шагая по дорожке, освещенной фонарями, к спортивному залу. На улице было прохладно и сыро, снова ложился туман, скрывая очертания зданий сероватой дымкой, а на завтра обещали сильный дождь – зима в Гальтарах была теплой, но сырой, а влажность оседала мелкими каплями на одежде и волосах, заставляя дрожать и мечтать о том, чтобы поскорее вернуться в помещение. Дыхание вырывалось облачком пара изо рта, и Валентин поежился, ускоряя шаг. Впрочем, совсем скоро он согреется – если синхронизации с Арно до сих пор удавалось избегать, то тренировку у Рейфера не отменить.

Валентин упрямо шагал вперед, утопая в своих мрачных мыслях и предположениях. Он знал о приезде Алвы на базу, и его беспокоило то, что в данный момент они с Арно если и смогут синхронизироваться, то неизвестно, как именно настолько сильные негативные эмоции повлияют на синхронизацию. Скорее всего, у них снова случится сбой, как тогда в кабинете Вальдеса, и синхронизация просто отключится. В лучшем случае. Это все, конечно, оказалось крайне несвоевременно и некстати, тем более, что Эмиль успел ему сообщить, что Лионель планирует отправлять их на Третий уровень.

В раздевалке уже находился небольшой пакет, рядом с которым валялось небрежно брошенное полотенце, а на вешалке примостилось черная куртка – похоже, Арно пришел раньше него. Валентин поставил сумку на противоположную скамью и принялся расстегивать свое темно-серое пальто, думая о том, что с недавних пор Арно начал переодеваться после тренировки при нем, хотя раньше этого упорно избегал.

Арно уже был в зале, разминался с шестом самостоятельно. Валентина он не удостоил даже кивком головы, и тот тоже промолчал, хотя внутри неприятно кольнуло. Рейфер объявил стандартные правила – до пяти побед, и тренировка началась. Валентин сразу ощутил, что Арно дерется по-другому. Если раньше он дрался с ним расслабленно и даже несколько лениво – благо, мог себе такое позволить – то теперь его движения стали совсем иными. Арно действовал сосредоточенно, серьезно и явно рассержено, и Валентин, измотанный до предела и насквозь мокрый от пота, через некоторое время с удивлением услышал, как Рейфер объявляет счет в четыре – ноль в пользу Арно. Такого не случалось уже давно – чтобы Арно вот так основательно разделывал Валентина, что тот даже ни разу не победил в ответ.

Удары сыпались один за другим, но в процессе тренировочного боя Валентин с изумлением понял несколько вещей. Во-первых, Арно, хотя и явно сердился, но ни разу, даже краешком шеста, не задел его правый бок. Подобное самообладание заставило Валентина внимательнее присмотреться к движениям Арно. И точно – хотя тот и успевал нанести множество ударов, ни один из них не был направлен на его бок. А во-вторых, ни один удар не оказывался болезненным. Удары Арно скорее были несколько… обидными, как для себя охарактеризовал их Валентин, в очередной раз получив шестом ниже спины. Выходит, Арно щадит его? Но зачем? Почему-то снова подумалось про слова Эмиля и Третий уровень, и Валентин закусил губу, делая блок. Если они не уладят конфликт с Арно и не синхронизируются, то ни о каком Третьем не может быть и речи. А тут еще Первый маршал, похоже, планирует нечто важное, и нужно быть готовым ко всему…

Валентин замер, потрясенный внезапно пришедшей в голову мыслью: «Да что же это я. Ведь, на самом деле, я думаю вовсе не о заданиях и не о деле, а о том, как найти предлог, чтобы помириться с Арно». В следующее мгновение Валентин оказался опрокинутым на пол, а шест выпал из рук, откатившись влево, когда Арно, пользуясь моментом, решил закончить поединок. Это его окончательно отрезвило. Валентин наблюдал за тем, как Арно, подойдя вплотную и не замечая ничего вокруг, нарочито медленно опускает свой шест, чтобы коснуться его груди и тем самым объявить о своей окончательной победе. Пальцы левой руки сомкнулись на гладком дереве, и Валентин, резко подавшись вперед, сделал подсечку, заставив Арно изумленно вскрикнуть и упасть прямо на него.

Арно оказался настолько близко, что Валентин ощутил его сбившееся, учащенное дыхание, увидел, как влажные от пота светлые волосы липнут к лицу, почувствовал тепло, исходящее от худого тела. На долю секунды им завладел совершенно дикий, невозможный порыв – прижать Арно к себе, зарывшись лицом в волосы, и так и остаться лежать. В следующее мгновение в темных глазах Арно потрясение от падения сменилось ужасом, и он поспешно вскочил на ноги, отшатнувшись от Валентина и выставив шест впереди себя, словно защищаясь.

\- На сегодня достаточно, - едва услышав голос Рейфера, Арно бросился в раздевалку, уронив шест на мягкое покрытие пола.

Валентин медленно поднялся, поставил свой шест и шест Арно на место и последовал за ним.

 

* * *

Арно вбежал в раздевалку, стараясь унять дрожь в руках и бешено колотящееся сердце. Вот же… Валентин! Надо же было так его подловить – Арно понятия не имел, что тот владеет подобным приемом, да еще и левой рукой. Он провел по лицу ладонью в перчатке, безуспешно стараясь успокоиться. Мысли путались и перескакивали с одного образа на другой. Лицо Валентина, близко, слишком близко, разгоряченное тренировкой тело под ним… И что-то странное, мелькнувшее в глазах Валентина, когда Арно упал на него. Арно замотал головой, отгоняя наваждение.

Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся, услышав шаги, но тут же расслабился – это оказался Валентин. Арно демонстративно отвернулся и подхватил свое полотенце, небрежно вытирая лицо и шею, и мучительно раздумывая, стоит ли переодеваться здесь на этот раз или нет. Впрочем, на улице было холодно и влажно, не хватало еще заболеть. Арно украдкой обернулся – Валентин стоял к нему спиной и тоже вытирался. Пользуясь моментом, Арно быстро стянул с себя мокрую водолазку, торопливо прошелся по телу полотенцем и натянул свежую.

Снова вдруг вспомнились неудачные попытки синхронизации, нелепые образы и радость от того, когда, наконец, получилось, и Арно с горечью подумал, что их ссора на самом деле настолько глупа и несвоевременна. Всплыло в памяти и то, что удалось уловить тогда, при давшей сбой синхронизации – паника и ужас, исходящие от Валентина, при абсолютной внешней непроницаемости. И неизменная картинка, которая преследовала его постоянно – мертвый брат в разбитой кабине «егеря». Арно виновато закусил губу – зря он так вспылил при разговоре. Нужно было все же объяснить Валентину, что он не собирался делать ничего опрометчивого, и тем более не собирался подвергать их «егеря» опасности. Совсем наоборот.

Они обернулись друг к другу в один и тот же момент – Валентин, в бежевом тонком свитере, сменившем его тренировочную футболку, и Арно – растрепанный, упрямый, в неизменной черной водолазке с высоким воротом.

\- Я хотел… - начали они одновременно, и замолчали, глядя друг на друга.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Лионель обвел задумчивым взглядом собравшихся за столом людей и постарался сосредоточиться на предстоящем совещании. Алва и Эмиль тихо переговаривались, Алва что-то показывал на своем планшете. Лионель подавил невольную усмешку – удивительно, но Эмиль едва ли не впервые не выглядел в этом кабинете так, словно спит с открытыми глазами. Фельсенбург напряженно хмурился и кусал губы, скрестив руки на груди. Кальдмеер протирал очки, на лице застыло решительное выражение. Лионель просмотрел несколько бумаг, лежащих перед ним на столе, и выжидательно уставился на Алву. Наконец, тот поднял голову от планшета и взглянул на присутствующих.

\- Итак, совещание можно считать открытым, - объявил он. – В связи с необходимостью принятия решения за или против установки решеток, мы здесь, чтобы вместе проанализировать имеющуюся у нас информацию. Господа ученые, начнем с вашего доклада.

Кальдмеер поднял взгляд на Алву, откашлялся и негромко произнес:

\- Решетки почти готовы. Нужно еще чуть больше недели, и работа будет завершена. После этого можно будет приступать к установке, - он помолчал, а потом медленно продолжил. – Но вынужден сразу сообщить, что никакой гарантии нет – невозможно поручиться за то, что решетки остановят Тварей навсегда. Некоторая передышка нам, разумеется, гарантирована. Если повезет – хотя бы несколько лет. Или несколько десятков лет – в зависимости от того, насколько точно нам удалось найти соотношение сплавов, и как надолго они смогут заменить древнюю магию, удерживающую Тварей внутри. Но установка решеток даст нам хотя бы какое-то время и, возможно, впоследствии мы найдем более действенный способ удержать их в Лабиринте – либо уничтожить совсем. Руперт? – Кальдмеер обернулся к нему, ободряюще кивнув.

Тот бросил неуверенный взгляд на Алву.

\- Мои исследования еще ведутся, - сказал он. – Мне пока нечего сообщить – все, что удалось открыть, вы уже знаете из рапортов, которые я отсылал вам. Есть несколько новых разработок, но ничего конкретного, ничего научно доказанного. На данный момент я согласен с господином Кальдмеером – решетки дадут нам время. Разумеется, исследования я продолжу в любом случае.

Алва кивнул своим мыслями и повернулся к Лионелю и Эмилю.

\- Что скажете, господа маршалы? Нам нужна эта передышка, сколько она бы ни длилась? Игра стоит свеч? Ведь придется использовать всех «егерей» и пилотов, и неизвестно, сколько из них вернутся… целыми из сражения – а сражение будет, в этом я уверен. Зачатки интеллекта у Тварей есть, и они начнут выбираться наружу, когда поймут, что мы пытаемся сделать.

Лионель машинально потянулся к левому запястью, чтобы коснуться браслета, как он всегда делал, задумываясь, и в последний момент отдернул руку, вспомнив, что браслета больше не существует.

\- Я – за, - перехватил инициативу в это время Эмиль. Он пожал плечами. – В любом случае, хоть какая-то пауза. Может, удастся как следует развлечься, - мечтательно добавил он. – Хочу в отпуск. На Марикьяру. На песчаный пляж с красотками.

\- Эмиль, - Лионель закатил глаза, подавив желание дать брату подзатыльник. – У нас крайне мало по-настоящему сильных пилотов, которые могут сражаться с уровнем выше Второго. Нам необходима хотя бы короткая передышка именно поэтому – чтобы люди отдохнули. Весной будет новый выпуск из Лаик – вполне вероятно, там окажутся сильные пилоты, способные потянуть уровни выше. Именно по этой причине я голосую за установку решеток.

Алва задумался на мгновение, прикрыв глаза, и отрывисто кивнул.

\- В таком случае, господа, я тоже голосую за установку решеток. Господин Кальдмеер, приступайте к завершающей стадии. Господин Фельсенбург, продолжайте исследования. А мы тем временем займемся всем остальным.

 

* * *

Арно пропустил Валентина в комнату, а сам закрыл дверь, привычно скользнув по панели электронным ключом, и замер в ожидании дальнейшего. Разговаривать в раздевалке казалось не слишком удобным, и Арно предложил пойти к нему – он знал, что у Ричарда тренировка с Альдо как раз после их тренировки, поэтому им никто не помешает. Валентин аккуратно поставил сумку с вещами на пол и опустился на кровать. Арно бросил свой пакет на стул и, чуть подумав, устроился рядом с Валентином, старательно отводя взгляд и теребя край покрывала.

Валентин ощущал себя крайне странно – ему никак не удавалось вернуться в состояние привычного спокойствия с того момента, когда Арно упал на него в спортивном зале. Необъяснимое желание притянуть к себе, обнять и остаться лежать вместе на мягком покрытии зала ну никак не вязалось с чисто дружескими порывами. Иначе с чего ему вообще изначально обращать внимание на то, какой Арно красивый, и хотеть столь откровенных прикосновений? Его никогда не интересовала чья-либо внешность, хотя он знал, что Юстиниан был достаточно хорош собой, как и Ирэна… как и маршалы Савиньяки, если уж на то пошло. Но Валентин никогда не задумывался о других людях так, как он думал сейчас об Арно – видя и воспринимая его совершенно иначе.

Арно тем временем решительно тряхнул все еще чуть влажными после тренировки волосами и поднял взгляд, глядя куда-то мимо Валентина.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - буркнул он, решив начать разговор первым. – За то, что вспылил тогда.

\- Я тоже хочу принести тебе свои извинения, - сказал Валентин. – Мне не стоило приказывать – это было отвратительно с моей стороны.

Арно немного помолчал, видимо, обдумывая чужие слова, и продолжил теребить покрывало.

\- А мне стоило подумать о тебе, - сказал он. – Я же знаю, что у тебя брат погиб, и ты наверняка боишься повторения подобной ситуации, - Арно неуверенно поднял взгляд. – Кроме того, я знаю – уловил при синхронизации – ты часто вспоминаешь о… том сражении, вашем разбитом «егере» и переживаешь снова и снова.

Валентин вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

\- Не думал, что это настолько заметно.

\- Это незаметно, - возразил Арно. – Однако, не забывай о том, что я вижу и ощущаю твои мысли и эмоции, иногда даже те, которые ты предпочитаешь скрывать. Сейчас в раздевалке мне вдруг вспомнилось наше первое задание. Я почувствовал тогда твой страх при сбое синхронизации, - Арно помедлил, тщательно выбирая слова. – Я не хотел подвергать тебя или себя опасности на заданиях. Поверь, пожалуйста – я бы никогда такого не допустил.

Валентин едва заметно кивнул, словно соглашаясь с услышанным, а потом произнес:

\- Я верю тебе, Арно. И верю в твой профессионализм – ты очень хороший пилот. Но все равно не стоит больше такого делать, - Валентин замялся, а потом продолжил. – Потому что я волнуюсь за тебя, когда ты подставляешься под удар своей стороной «егеря». Ты прав, я действительно боюсь и не хочу снова потерять напарника.

Арно вскинул голову.

\- Только напарника? – спросил он горько, и замер в ужасе, осознав, что только что произнес.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина, а потом Валентин, не отводя взгляда, медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет, - спокойно начал он и, окончательно приняв решение, кивнул сам себе. – Не только напарника. И не только друга.

Арно неверяще дернулся, отстраняясь, и Валентин осторожно потянулся к нему и заправил выбившуюся от резкого движения светлую прядь за ухо. Арно не отшатнулся от прикосновения, скорее просто напряженно замер, настороженно глядя на Валентина. Тот мягко провел пальцами по его щеке, скользнул ниже и взял руки Арно в свои, поглаживая запястья сквозь перчатки. Арно вздрогнул, словно собирался вырваться, но тут же заставил себя успокоиться, напомнив себе о том, что это – Валентин. Тот в свою очередь остановился, ощутив напряжение Арно, и посмотрел на него с тревогой, но Арно только замотал головой в ответ и нетерпеливо кивнул: «Продолжай». Валентин успокаивающе погладил затянутые в темную ткань ладони, а потом, чуть помедлив, аккуратно стянул перчатки и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Арно. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Арно, шумно то ли выдохнул, то ли всхлипнул, и уткнулся лицом в плечо Валентина, продолжая держаться с ним за руки.

\- Я хотел защитить тебя, - в голосе Арно звучало упрямство и решимость. – Поэтому блокировал удары своей стороной. Не хотел, чтобы тебя снова ранили. Потому что ты мне дорог.

Глаза Валентина расширились в неверии – подобная причина действий Арно даже не приходила ему в голову. Чтобы кто-то мог вот так пытаться защитить его – он никогда не задумывался о том, что для кого-то может оказаться настолько важным.

Вместо ответа он просто обнял Арно, воплощая в жизнь то, что хотел сделать на тренировке.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес он. – Но, пожалуйста, обещай мне, что ты не станешь больше подвергать себя опасности, - Валентин осторожно отстранил Арно и приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Потому что ты мне тоже дорог.

В глазах Арно мелькнуло изумление, а потом он еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Обещаю. Но, в таком случае, ты тоже думай о себе и будь осторожнее.

\- Договорились, - согласился Валентин, поглаживая пальцами щеку Арно. Он притянул его к себе, и вдруг остановился, вспомнив, что Арно такое может быть неприятно. – Можно? – уточнил он.

Арно медленно кивнул, и Валентин уже собирался попробовать поцеловать его, с удивлением ощущая, как тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы – все еще без перчаток – и притягивает ближе. В следующий момент оба услышали щелчок дверного замка. Арно поспешно отстранился, тяжело дыша и недовольно глядя на раскрывающуюся дверь. Валентин же, увидев входящего в комнату Ричарда, первым делом подумал о том, что теперь, похоже, очень хорошо понимает, почему Август тогда наградил его таким взглядом, когда он застал их с Ирэной.

\- Привет, - Ричард моргнул, недоверчиво косясь на Валентина.

\- Тренировка уже закончилась? – Арно посмотрел на часы, удивляясь тому, что время пролетело незаметно.

\- Ага, - Ричард переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – А вы тут чем занимаетесь?

\- Да ничем, вроде, - нарочито равнодушно ответил Арно, негодуя внутри себя на несвоевременное возвращение соседа.

Почему-то, несмотря на некоторую неловкость и нелепость ситуации, хотелось радостно смеяться.

\- Не буду вам мешать – уже поздно. Увидимся за завтраком, Арно, - Валентин мягко сжал его пальцы, незаметно погладив и, кивнув Ричарду на прощание, ушел.

Ричард опустил свой рюкзак на кровать и повернулся к Арно.

\- Я так понимаю, вы помирились, что ли?

\- Да, - Арно довольно улыбнулся. – По такому случаю я даже пущу тебя в душ первым, - неожиданно рассмеялся он.

\- Ну, надо же, - усмехнулся Ричард в ответ, и поспешно исчез за дверью ванной, наверно, опасаясь того, что Арно может передумать.

 

* * *

Светловолосая медсестра подняла голову от журнала, который читала за рабочим столом, и улыбнулась Габриэле – та как раз выходила из кабинета, задумчиво изучая какие-то то ли таблицы, то ли результаты анализов – сказать наверняка было невозможно.

\- Уже уходите, доктор Борн? – поинтересовалась она.

Габриэла рассеяно покачала головой, не отрывая глаз от распечаток.

\- Нет еще, надо кое-что перепроверить.

\- Плохие новости?

Габриэла задумалась на несколько мгновений, а потом решительно произнесла:

\- Нет. Хорошие, - чуть поразмыслив, она отрывисто кивнула и повторила. – Хорошие. Правда, несколько… несвоевременные.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Если биология и казалась Арно в Лаик бесполезным и не слишком интересным предметом, то лекции по стратегии и тактике сражений он любил и всегда внимательно слушал преподавателя. Вот и сейчас на совещании, которое вел Первый маршал, Арно жадно ловил каждое слово.

Помимо маршалов, генералов и Валентина с Арно, в кабинете присутствовали пилоты «Эрэа» и «Мэгнуса». Алва объяснил, что действующие «егери» будут разделены на четыре группы, и их задачей является одновременно защита устанавливающих решетки инженеров и уничтожение тех Тварей, которые успеют вырваться наружу. Арно заметил, как Валентин помрачнел при этих словах и неосознанно дотронулся до левого предплечья.

«Я предельно четко помню, как это случилось, и что последовало за этим, и иногда тот шрам дает о себе знать», - Арно вдруг с удивительной ясностью вспомнил давние слова Валентина. Он слегка нахмурился, решив поговорить с ним, когда выпадет возможность – Валентин явно нервничал, хотя внешне как обычно оставался непроницаемым.

\- Я не в силах предвидеть, с каким уровнем каждой из групп придется столкнуться, - сразу предупредил Алва. – Поэтому распределяю силы таким образом, чтобы постараться соблюсти равновесие, - Алва чуть помедлил, глядя на проекцию карты Гальтар на стене, а потом подошел к ней и коснулся ладонью левой стороны. – Западный вход в Лабиринт – самый легкий. Населенных пунктов нет на хорны вокруг, кроме того, он окружен высокими скалами – Тварям особо негде разгуляться. Исходя из общего анализа данных, именно оттуда Изначальные Твари появлялись реже всего и не превышали Второй уровень. «Мэгнус», вы будете там, с вами «Анакс» и еще двое.

\- Вас понял, - Марсель кивнул, сосредоточенно слушая. На этот раз он и не думал дурачиться.

\- Однако скалы вокруг означают, что разгуляться негде и нам, а не только Тварям, – заметила Франческа. – И придется драться в узком, ограниченном пространстве и не самой удобной местности.

\- Все верно, - кивнул Алва и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Справитесь?

Франческа обернулась к Марселю. Тот подмигнул ей в ответ.

\- Не переживай, Ческа. Отбивных из Тварей мы наделаем хоть где, - он ослепительно улыбнулся. – Справимся.

\- «Анакс» не очень силен, - шепнула Франческа Марселю, когда Алва отвернулся от них.

\- Я видел, как они тренировались в последнее время, - возразил тот. – Второй потянут. К тому же, обычно им попадались боевые задания как раз среди скал и холмов – нужный опыт имеется.

\- Не думала, что ты следишь за всем этим, - к удивлению во взгляде Франчески примешивалось уважение.

Марсель пожал плечами вместо ответа. Тем временем Алва продолжил обрисовывать схему сражения:

\- Генерал Ариго, генерал Райнштайнер. Южный вход – ваш.

Райнштайнер молча кивнул, в то время как Жермон подкрутил усы, раздумывая.

\- Возьмем с собой «Ульриха», Ойген? – спросил он. – А то у парней чудесный уровень синхронизации, а сидят большей частью на подстраховке.

\- Склонен согласиться с твоим предложением, - после непродолжительных раздумий решил Райнштайнер. – Однако, Герман, не стоит забывать о том, что у них еще мало опыта для уровней выше Второго.

\- Парни толковые, - отмахнулся Жермон. – И силы у обоих хоть отбавляй. Разберутся – я поговорю потом с ними, потренируемся. Благо несколько дней у нас еще есть.

\- Я сам займусь их подготовкой, - деловито сказал Райнштайнер. – Как ты верно заметил, время еще есть, главное – правильно его использовать.

\- Мне уже жалко Катершванцев, - хихикнул Марсель на ухо Франческе, украдкой поглядывая на Райнштайнера. О дотошности бергера ходили легенды.

\- Маршалы, - между тем обратился Алва к Лионелю и Эмилю. – Вы – на Восточном входе.

Лионель и Эмиль одинаково поморщились.

\- Ну, как всегда, - хмыкнул Эмиль. – Оттуда как раз Четвертые вылезали. Чарльз нас убьет, правда?

\- Убьет, - согласился Лионель. – А Габриэла добьет. Если будет, кого добивать, - он повернулся к Айрис и Селине. – У нас сложная задача. Восточный вход опасен, а недалеко от него – Пенная река. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Твари ускользнули по течению к населенным пунктам. Впрочем, Йагора опустела еще лет двадцать назад, как раз с появлением первых Тварей, - добавил он. – А Линарэ, Маргера и Цикотера достаточно далеко.

\- Мы там уже сражались, - серьезно и в то же время решительно заявила Айрис. – И с Четвертым в том числе, тогда с вами. Сделаем, правда, Сэль?

\- Да, - подтвердила Селина. – Тем более, мы с вами уже несколько раз действовали совместно. Следовательно, примерный стиль вашего боя нам известен, так же, как и вам – наш.

\- Повезло маршалам, - усмехнулся Марсель. – Им достались самые толковые и самые красивые пилоты. Ну, не считая нас с тобой, разумеется.

Франческа закатила глаза и пнула его под столом в лодыжку.

\- Замолкни уже.

\- Полагаю, север вы оставили нам? – тем временем уточнил Валентин у Алвы. Тот кивнул, внимательно оглядев их с Арно.

\- У вас достаточный опыт ведения сражений, полковник Придд, - пояснил он. – И вы умеете принимать на себя командование – более того, успешно принимать на себя командование, - Алва усмехнулся, вероятно ожидая какой-нибудь реакции на сказанное, но Валентин молчал, с нечитаемым выражением лица слушая Первого маршала. – К тому же, у вас с теньентом Савиньяком высокий уровень совместной синхронизации и, судя по изученным мной отчетам, как письменным, так и устным, - он взглянул в сторону Лионеля и Жермона. – Вы замечательно работаете вместе.

Арно с удивлением заметил, как с каждым словом Валентин становится все мрачнее и серьезнее.

«Что это с ним?» - подумал он. – «Неужели настолько боится, что все пойдет не так? Но ведь так нельзя, зачем заранее?..»

\- Приказ понял, господин Первый маршал, - голос Валентина звучал странно, но, похоже, заметил это только Арно.

«Видимо, только я и замечаю его эмоции хотя бы иногда», - неожиданно понял Арно. – «Наверно, потому что давно наблюдаю за ним, да еще и знаю его мысли. Внешне-то и не поймешь ничего».

\- Все свободны, - произнес наконец Алва, после разъяснения некоторых дополнительных пунктов. – Генерал Ариго, могу я попросить вас передать сестре, что мне нужно поговорить с ней насчет состояния действующих «егерей»?

\- Да, разумеется, я передам, - Жермон отдал честь и вышел вслед за Ойгеном. – Похоже, теперь очередь механиков совещаться, - сказал он Райнштайнеру.

\- Капитан Окделл, капитан Арамона, задержитесь, - голос Алвы застал их почти у двери.

Арно удивленно обернулся и поймал недоуменный взгляд Айрис. Та пожала плечами и махнула ему рукой – «идите», а потом вернулась в кабинет вместе с Селиной.

 

* * *

\- Вы уже поняли, что у вас не самая простая задача, - с ходу начал Алва, обращаясь к Айрис и Селине, как только за последним выходящим закрылась дверь. – Но вы не знаете, насколько она сложна на самом деле. Собственно говоря, именно за этим я вызвал вас, чтобы вы присутствовали на совещании, хотя командующими ни одной из групп не являетесь.

\- Если мне будет позволено, - неожиданно начала Селина и замолчала, выжидающе глядя на Алву.

\- Говорите, - тот нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

\- Маршал Савиньяк – Лионель Савиньяк – еще не совсем восстановился после тяжелого ранения, - произнесла Селина. – Могу ли я высказать предположение, что мы с капитаном Окделл будем прикрывать остальных «егерей» в своей группе, в то время как маршалы постараются не вступать в сражение, пока есть такая возможность, и просто командовать?

\- А вы и правда молодцы, - заметил Алва, на миг прикрывая глаза ладонями. – Маршалы отзывались о вас положительно, и я вижу, почему. Вы правы, - подтвердил он. – Лионель еще не полностью выздоровел после ранения, поэтому страховать его будете именно вы.

\- Приказ поняли, - Айрис решительно посмотрела на Алву. – Постараемся оправдать доверие маршалов. И ваше тоже.

\- Не забывайте беречь и себя тоже, - Алва вдруг улыбнулся им. – А то капитан Валме прав – глупо терять таких толковых пилотов.

 

* * *

Валентин убежал, намереваясь о чем-то поговорить с Августом, а Арно отправился к себе – отдохнуть и обдумать услышанное на совещании. Включив ноутбук, Арно сразу заметил, что Клаус в сети, и улыбнулся, не удержавшись.

\- Вижу, ты все еще жив? – напечатал он, открыв окно чата.

\- Жив, - тут же пришел ответ. – Я же знаю, стоит мне сделать жалобное лицо, и Ирэна тает.

\- Манипулятор.

\- Вовсе нет, - Арно почти видел озорную улыбку Клауса между строк. – А как вы там с Валентином, все еще в ссоре? – вдруг спросил Клаус.

\- Мы помирились, - напечатал Арно, на мгновение замявшись перед тем, как отправить сообщение. – Спасибо.

\- За что? – опешил Клаус.

\- Ты здорово мне помог, рассказав про то, как Валентин жил в Васспарде, - искренне признался Арно.

\- Хм-м. Так ты хочешь сказать, что он действительно, - слово было напечатано заглавными буквами. – На тебя запал? – в конце Клаус добавил удивленный смайлик.

Арно возмущенно застучал по клавишам, печатая ответ, но в это время раздался мелодичный сигнал интеркома.

\- Слушаю, - буркнул Арно, напечатав Клаусу, что придет позже.

\- Это я, - услышал он голос Валентина. – Есть время зайти ко мне?

\- Да, конечно. А что случилось? – удивленно спросил Арно – интересно, зачем он понадобился Валентину на этот раз.

\- Ничего особенного. Жду, - и Валентин отключил связь.

 

* * *

\- Август ушел на совещание механиков, - объяснил Валентин, впуская Арно в комнату. – Госпожа Ариго позвала всех, похоже, будут полностью проверять «егерей» и настройки синхронизации. Для общего задания, - в глазах Валентина мелькнуло что-то темное.

Арно осторожно взял его руки в свои, привычно скрытые перчатками.

\- Ты поэтому такой мрачный? – спросил он. – Из-за сражения?

Валентин закусил губу, а потом отрывисто кивнул. Арно вздохнул.

\- Все будет в порядке. Не стоит зацикливаться на плохом. Жалко, я не могу тебе приказать перестать хмуриться, - он еле заметно улыбнулся.

Валентин кисло усмехнулся.

\- Все еще злишься на меня за тот раз?

\- Нет. Ты же знаешь, что нет, - серьезно возразил Арно. – А зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

\- Август на совещании, - повторил Валентин уже известное и тихо продолжил. – И будет там еще минимум пару часов. Я просто хотел, если ты не возражаешь, продолжить то, что так неудачно прервал твой сосед.

Глаза Арно удивленно расширились, когда он понял, о чем говорит Валентин. Он слегка стиснул пальцы Валентина в своих, решаясь.

\- Не возражаю.


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

Валентин потянул его к себе – осторожно, бережно, словно боялся, что Арно передумает. Или просто не хотел показаться слишком настойчивым. Арно замялся на мгновение, но потом сделал шаг вперед, по-прежнему сжимая руки Валентина в своих, и слегка прищурился от луча солнца, скользнувшего в комнату. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло свежестью после недавнего дождя, а горизонт будто горел, наливаясь оттенками алого, оранжевого и золотого, прикрытый сверху тяжелой громадой туч, медленно уходящих к северу.

«Смотреть на закат – дурная примета», - мелькнула и сразу растаяла мысль на краю сознания, а дальше Арно и думать забыл про приметы.

\- Я уже спрашивал, но уточню еще раз, - едва уловимая улыбка в голосе, почти незаметная улыбка в серых глазах. – Можно?

Арно замер, не решаясь ответить или двинуться. Проклятая кирпичная стена – мелкие выбоины, трещины, шершавая поверхность цвета старой ржавчины под пальцами. Арно дернулся, отстраняясь и часто дыша. Валентин встревожено вгляделся в его лицо.

\- Арно?..

\- Сейчас, - тот тяжело сглотнул, тряся головой и стараясь задвинуть неуместные образы куда подальше. – Дай мне немного времени.

Он глубоко вдохнул и напомнил себе, что рядом с ним – не они, не те четверо. И что ночной Сэ остался очень далеко – и в пространстве, и во времени.

\- Не хочешь? – осторожно уточнил Валентин, и Арно поднял взгляд.

\- Хочу. Я доверяю тебе.

Арно сам потянулся к нему, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и целуя первым – неумело, неловко – но Валентин охотно ответил.

Впрочем, как оказалось на деле, недостаток опыта легко заменялся желанием – за прошедшее время Арно так и не довелось ни с кем целоваться. Хотя теории он насмотрелся достаточно. Мысль повлекла за собой воспоминание о том, как однажды, еще до Лаик, Эмиль приехал в Сэ на несколько дней. Тогда он каким-то непостижимым образом отыскал диски с непристойным содержанием, которые Арно позаимствовал у одноклассника и спрятал от матери. На вопрос о том, как он их нашел, Эмиль рассмеялся и объяснил, что свои прятал в похожих местах, и в шутку предложил научить Арно целоваться, раз уж его начали интересовать подобные вещи. В ответ Арно буркнул «иди ты к кошкам», после чего оба расхохотались, и тема была закрыта.

Валентин отступил к кровати и опустился на нее, потянув Арно за собой. Тот удивленно выдохнул, устраиваясь у него на коленях и держась за плечи, продолжая целовать, уже куда более уверенно – Арно и подумать не мог, что это окажется настолько увлекательным.

«Но с чего вдруг Валентин вообще начал такое?» - запоздало подумал он. – «Всегда казался настолько сдержанным и невозмутимым. И не догадаешься, чего хочет на самом деле», - Арно мысленно хмыкнул, продолжая удивляться неожиданному контрасту с привычным сложившимся образом, и вдруг вспомнил, каким мрачным Валентин выглядел на совещании. И как торопится, словно боясь не успеть что-то, сейчас. – «Неужели думает, что один из нас или даже оба не выживут в сражении?»

Арно отстранился и, нахмурившись, вгляделся в лицо Валентина. Упрямый взгляд – как отражение его собственного – а в глубине притаилась темнота. И это лишь укрепило подозрения.

\- Ты делаешь это из-за сражения? – прямо спросил Арно, решив прояснить все и сразу.

\- Не только, - Валентин аккуратно выбирал слова. – Хотя и поэтому тоже. Мне не хотелось бы потом сожалеть, что я никогда… - он осекся и виновато посмотрел на Арно.

\- Да не думай ты столько об этом сражении, - резковато ответил тот, по-прежнему хмурясь.

\- Прости.

Арно вздохнул и крепче обнял Валентина, уткнувшись ему в шею и закрыв глаза. На самом деле он тоже боялся – не столько самого сражения, сколько того, что на них ложится ответственность командующих и необходимость принимать решения. Но это скрытое отчаяние во взгляде Валентина… Арно мог его понять. Ведь, случись что на самом деле, он тоже сожалел бы о том, что так и не узнал, каково это – быть вместе с по-настоящему важным человеком.

\- Я тоже хочу этого, - тихо произнес Арно. – Только не хочу при этом думать про сражение. Или про что-либо еще.

Валентин неверяще посмотрел на него, а потом откинулся на кровать, еле заметно улыбаясь.

\- Я понимаю, насколько тебе сложно. Поэтому можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, - предложил он. – И, разумеется, сразу открыто говорить, если я сделаю что-либо неприятное для тебя.

Арно кивнул, осторожно садясь сверху на Валентина. Он подался вперед и, потянув за край, задрал футболку Валентина, повторяя в реальности то, что так часто представлял себе. Пальцы невесомо коснулись шрамов, поглаживая неровные шероховатые рубцы, прошлись по коже – все давно зажило, но все равно выглядело болезненно. Валентин удивленно выдохнул.

\- Не нравится? – Арно остановился и убрал руки.

\- Наоборот, - хрипловато отозвался Валентин. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.

После этих слов Арно уже смелее навалился сверху, продолжая гладить шрамы, постепенно спускаясь ниже, и с удивлением понял, насколько, оказывается, в определенные моменты может мешать тонкая ткань. Чуть поколебавшись, он стянул перчатки и отбросил их в сторону. Ощущение незащищенности накрыло с головой, но Арно усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на другом.

Валентин еле слышно застонал и обхватил его за талию, прижимаясь и давая ощутить собственное возбуждение. Арно невольно выгнулся в его руках, всхлипнул и потерся пахом о пах, чувствуя, как желание затмевает все остальные образы и мысли. Он заставил себя отодвинуться и неуверенно посмотрел на Валентина.

\- Можно не… не полностью? – попросил он. Его голос дрогнул. – Я действительно хочу – ты и так это ощущаешь. Просто боюсь, что пока не смогу.

\- Конечно, - Валентин мгновенно все понял. Он мягко дотронулся до щеки Арно, легко проведя по ней пальцами. – Не переживай, все нормально. Подобное можно сделать и руками. И даже не раздеваясь полностью, если тебе будет удобнее.

Арно с облегчением улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - искренне шепнул он Валентину.

 

* * *

\- Корнет Манро, корнет Тамазини, готовы?

\- Да, господин полковник.

\- Корнет Заль, теньент Колиньяр…

Арно слушал, как Валентин проверяет готовность экипажей их группы, стараясь незаметно «прислушаться» к его эмоциям через нейронное соединение. Кажется, Валентин был напряжен, но без паники или отчаяния – просто волновался перед ответственным заданием, заключил про себя Арно.

\- Ну что, выступаем? – Арно не сразу сообразил, что Валентин обращается к нему.

Он улыбнулся и кивнул. Несмотря на предстоящее задание – самое сложное и ответственное за всю его короткую службу на базе – настроение было приподнятым. Арно предполагал, что это из-за случившегося несколько дней назад. На несколько мгновений он позволил себе воссоздать в памяти ощущение от прикосновений Валентина и довольно потянулся.

«Ты подозрительно счастлив, Савиньяк», - мысленно хмыкнул Валентин, косясь на него.

«Отстань», - отмахнулся Арно лениво. – «Дай побыть счастливым и безмятежным».

«Это перед сражением-то?» - Валентин одновременно с Арно потянул рычаг управления, и их «егерь» выступил из ангара во главе северной группы.

Вместо ответа Арно, одновременно опасаясь реакции Валентина и желая подколоть его, послал мысленный образ – их «егерь» в позе победителя на темной громаде поверженной Твари, как «Алая молния» на плакате в его комнате, и они с Валентином, целующиеся в кабине на фоне неба и гор. Валентин удивленно приподнял брови, уловив образ, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, глядя на Арно из-под ресниц.

\- Когда все закончится – я сделаю это в реальности, - пообещал он.

 

* * *

Валентин и Арно отступили от поверженной Твари одновременно с оранжеватым «Всполохом» Заля и Колиньяра. Второй уровень, две Твари. Вторую чуть раньше прикончили другие «егери» их группы.

\- Радар чист, - донесся до Валентина голос Эстебана Колиньяра через динамики. – На данный момент все.

\- Сколько еще нужно инженерам до конца установки решетки? – спросил Северин Заль.

\- Не так много, судя по их докладу, - откликнулся Валентин. – Продолжаем мониторить местность.

\- Приказ понял.

\- Ты в порядке? – Арно смотрел на него, ощущаясь непривычно спокойным.

Валентин отметил про себя, что с тех пор как они признались друг другу, Арно словно расслабился и успокоился. Неужели невысказанное настолько тяготило его?

\- Да, - Валентин поправил металлический обруч синхронизации и вгляделся в радар.

Арно хотел было сказать что-то еще, но его перебил сигнал вызова с базы. Рука Валентина еле заметно дернулась, когда он потянулся к кнопке, чтобы ответить.

\- Полковник Придд слушает.

\- Спешу обрадовать, - голос Алвы звучал напряженно. – В вашу сторону движется Четвертый.

На долю секунды Арно испугался, что Валентин отключится – настолько резко тот побледнел.

«Это просто нечестно!» - уловил он мимолетную мысль Валентина, окрашенную почти детской обидой. Разумеется, внешне Валентин не отреагировал на известие никак.

\- Поскольку на ваших радарах он не виден, сообщаю, что примерно через четыре минуты он выйдет на вас, - продолжил Алва.

\- Кроме него?..

\- Больше в вашем секторе активности не наблюдается, - Алва сходу понял, что имеет в виду Валентин. – Четвертый один – это совершенно точно. И, как я понимаю, инженерам осталось еще немного.

\- Вас понял, - голос Валентина оставался бесстрастным. – Мы уведем Четвертый, чтобы обезопасить остальных. Оставшиеся «егери» будут прикрывать инженеров.

\- Маршалы Савиньяки только что доложили, что работа в их секторе завершена, - сказал Алва. – Они выдвигаются к вам на помощь, но, сами понимаете, будут еще не скоро.

\- Я понимаю, господин Первый маршал, - отозвался Валентин. – Благодарю за предупреждение, - отключив связь, он повернулся к Арно. – Нам необходимо увести Тварь как можно дальше отсюда. Именно нам, поскольку остальные не потянут даже Третий.

\- Но это же Четвертый уровень, - Арно сжал рычаги. – Мы же не… - «мы же не справимся», хотел было договорить Арно, но Валентин перебил его.

\- Сейчас в приоритете решетки, а не мы, - резко пресек он возможные возражения. – Поэтому действуем, Арно.

 

* * *

Ротгер вглядывался в изображения с многочисленных камер «егерей» в командном пункте. Олаф и Руперт пришли наблюдать за установкой решеток, и Ротгер, разумеется, присоединился к ним. Ученые стояли в стороне, в то время как Алва отдавал распоряжения группам и следил за ходом всех сражений – а их было немало. Твари словно заранее чуяли происходящее, и так и норовили доставить «егерям» побольше неприятностей. Впрочем, все шло довольно неплохо, ровно до того, как…

\- Квальдэто цэра! – Алва подбежал к одному из экранов, глядя на мигающую красным стремительно движущуюся точку. – Только не говорите мне, что это…

\- Четвертый уровень, - Реддинг поднял голову от панели управления. – На севере.

Алва снова выругался, а потом крикнул Хейлу, чтобы тот связал его с Савиньяками. Ротгер повернулся к напряженно замершему позади него Олафу.

\- Маршалы, кажется, закончили, - произнес он медленно. – Но они не успеют быстро добраться до мальчиков. А мальчикам придется брать Четвертый на себя, чтобы защитить других. Точнее, зная полковника Придда, именно это он и сделает.

Олаф заложил руки за спину и качнулся, размышляя.

\- Мне кажется, или у вас имеются какие-то свои планы на этот счет, Ротгер?

\- Вам не кажется.

 

* * *

\- Вы сошли с ума, - в голосе Олафа слышался тщательно скрываемый восторг, смешанный с волнением.

\- Ага, - Ротгер закрепил на его голове обруч синхронизации и устроился в соседнем кресле. – Рокэ, разумеется, потом оторвет мне голову за самоуправство, - добавил он, проверяя настройки. – Но сидеть и смотреть я не могу, - Ротгер промолчал о том, что ему не хочется снова наблюдать за тем, как с Приддом разделывается Четвертый уровень. Благо хватило прошлого раза и того, что за этим последовало.

\- У нас низкий уровень совместной синхронизации, - счел возможным напомнить Олаф. – И полное отсутствие боевого опыта. Мы не сможем…

\- Нам и не нужно, - Ротгер включил синхронизацию и продолжил уже мысленно, заодно проверяя, насколько хорошо «слышит» Олафа. – «Нам лишь нужно выиграть для ребят время, отвлекая Тварь на себя, пока не прибудут маршалы», - после этого он потянул за рычаг одновременно с Олафом, опуская защитное стекло. Ротгер позволил себе короткий взгляд в его сторону. – Ну что, сделаем это?

«Астэра» грациозно выплыла из глубины ангара и двинулась к северному входу в Лабиринт.

 

* * *

Валентин снял металлический обруч с головы. Руки дрожали, а пальцы не слушались. Из соседнего кресла не раздавалось ни звука, и Валентин боялся повернуться вправо. Ему было страшно, невыразимо страшно, что он увидит знакомую картину. Только вместо каштановых волос будут светлые.

\- Двигайся, - шепнул он сам себе, заставляя себя повернуться к Арно.

И в следующий момент отчаяние захлестнуло его с головой. Неподвижное тело в залитой кровью разорванной форме, слипшиеся от крови светлые пряди – Создатель, сколько в человеке крови? Почему ее везде так много? Валентин издал сдавленный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли вскрик – не в силах отвести взгляда от застывшего в неестественной позе Арно. Нужно было дотянуться до него и проверить пульс, но Валентин не мог заставить себя сделать это, боясь, что такое простое, незначительное действие окончательно разобьет жалкую иллюзию того, что Арно все еще может быть жив.


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

\- Сэц-Придд, а, Сэц-Придд, вы же, вроде, много тренировались?

\- Ну да, - прозвучал настороженный голос Альдо в динамиках – тот явно ждал подвоха от Марселя. И не зря.

\- Развлекитесь тогда, что ли, а то мне как-то лень, - Марсель небрежным ударом послал Тварь Второго уровня в сторону «Анакса», игнорируя молчаливый упрек во взгляде Франчески.

«Тоже мне, командующий».

«Да ладно тебе, Ческа, пусть парни уверуют в свои силы. К тому же рядом – Капрас и Ламброс, подстрахуют. А я правда замотался – эта уже пятая. Не одним же нам работать за всех».

Марсель несколько минут понаблюдал за ходом сражения, в котором «Анакс» действовал на удивление хорошо, и даже обшивка пока не пострадала, удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям и переключился на вход. С их стороны все казалось более-менее спокойным.

\- Мей, Фариани, помощь нужна? – осведомился он у пилотов «егеря», борящихся с Первым уровнем на границе визуального датчика.

\- Нет, мы почти добили, - жизнерадостно отозвались пилоты.

\- Молодцы какие, - умилился Марсель. – Нам досталась чудесная группа, правда, Ческа? А вы там скоро? – поинтересовался Марсель у инженеров. – На обед успеем?

Получив утвердительный ответ на вопрос, и решив наслаждаться жизнью, Марсель окончательно расслабился, откинувшись в кресле.

\- А парни неплохо постарались с тренировками, - заметил он, глядя на то, как «Анакс» сильным ударом меча отсекает покрытую грязно-серой чешуей конечность Твари.

\- Да, - Франческа с некоторым удивлением смотрела туда же. – Не думала, что ты окажешься прав, - призналась она.

\- Я всегда прав, - Марсель назидательно поднял палец. – Потому что это – я, - он потянулся к кнопке связи с базой. – Ну что, как там дела у остальных? А то у нас все тихо, еще немного и закончим.

«Тихо?»

«Ну, не выше Второго – значит, тихо».

\- Считайте, что вам повезло, - пришел сухой ответ Алвы. – У Придда – Четвертый, у Ариго… все плохо с самим Ариго. У Савиньяков в норме, но им придется как-то успеть к Придду, потому что на севере творится Леворукий знает что.

Марсель выругался.

\- Нам с Ческой нет смысла туда идти? – спросил он, заранее зная ответ.

\- Нет, - согласился Алва. – Савиньяки ближе к Северному входу, вам все равно не успеть. Лучше расчистите свою сторону, чтобы хоть одной головной болью стало меньше. Там видно будет.

Алва отключился. Марсель нахмурился, бросив взгляд на «Анакса» и остальных.

\- Ты не представляешь себе, насколько я хочу, чтобы на этот раз Савиньяки успели, - сказал он Франческе, вспомнив «Ашена».

Та отрывисто кивнула в ответ.

 

* * *

Этот Третий по силе скорее напоминал Четвертый. По крайней мере, Жермону казалось именно так. Катершванцам пришлось разбираться еще с одной Тварью Третьего уровня.

\- Да сколько же их, - высказал вслух свое недоумение то ли Норберт, то ли Йоганн. Жермон был склонен согласиться с данным вопросом.

Впрочем, Катершванцы как раз справлялись хорошо – по всей видимости, тренировки с Райнштайнером, а также уровень их синхронизации давали о себе знать. А вот у них с Ойгеном как раз все шло не очень. Сражение затянулось, а Тварь почему-то никак не удавалось добить. Учитывая, что до этого они уже расправились с одной Тварью Третьего уровня, оба прилично вымотались, а «Утреннюю звезду» порядком потрепало. Два Третьих на это способны.

\- Герман, сосредоточься, - Ойген укоризненно посмотрел на него.

\- Стараюсь. Но я устал.

Жермон взглянул в сторону входа, откуда они увели Тварь, чтобы обезопасить инженеров.

\- Герман!

Окрик Ойгена застал его врасплох. Коготь Твари пробил уже порядком просевшую обшивку и впился в бедро Жермона. Сработал рефлекс – прежде, чем он даже понял, что делает это, Жермон отключил синхронизацию, тем самым обезопасив Ойгена от болевого шока через нейронное соединение. Замерший «егерь» сотрясло от удара Твари. Ойген уже тянулся к кнопке связи.

\- «Ульрих», вы скоро?

\- Уже.

\- Нам нужна помощь, у нас проблемы и «егерь» обездвижен. Феншо, Гайар, вы тоже, поможете «Ульриху».

\- Слушаюсь, господин генерал.

\- Ауэ, Лоу, прикрывайте вход, там почти закончили.

\- Да, мой генерал.

Только раздав распоряжения, Ойген повернулся к Жермону.

\- Как ты?

\- Плохо. Нога…

\- Вижу. Держись, сейчас наложу жгут, у тебя сильное кровотечение.

\- Куда ж я денусь, - Жермон с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми. Боль расходилась по телу горячей волной, а слабость с каждой минутой становилась сильнее.

\- Нам нужно завершить задание. Раньше на базу все равно не попасть – нас придется туда тащить так и так, разумеется, управлять «егерем» мы не сможем.

\- Я понимаю, Ойген. Катершванцы справятся. Надеюсь, остальные тоже.

\- Мне показалось, ты сейчас говоришь не про наш вход в Лабиринт.

\- Не только про него, - согласился Жермон. – Ойген, по-моему я сейчас…

 

* * *

\- Как вы там, Окделл, Арамона? – Лионель устало откинулся в кресле и снова провел ладонью по левому боку.

Эмилю это не нравилось, но он знал, что если скажет что-либо, Лионель холодно бросит, что «сейчас в приоритете решетки, а не мы», как он уже сделал некоторое время назад, когда Эмиль пытался уговорить его не вступать в сражение с Третьим уровнем.

\- Закончили, господин маршал.

\- Умницы. Куньо, Салина?

\- Почти все, - Альберто, как всегда, звучал жизнерадостно. – Бласко там все с Первым мается, мы поможем?

\- Давайте.

Эмиль вздрогнул, когда замигала кнопка входящего вызова с базы. Будто знал. Мелькнула глупая мысль перехватить руку Лионеля, потянувшегося ответить, и сделать вид, что вызова нет.

\- У Придда проблемы, - сходу сообщил им Алва. – Четвертый уровень. Придд решил увести его как можно дальше, чтобы не подставлять под удар остальных. Что у вас?

Выражение лица Лионеля не поддавалось описанию, когда он окинул взглядом окружающую местность.

\- Почти закончили.

\- Если разберутся без вас, успеете к Придду. Благо Восточный и Северный входы расположены достаточно близко.

\- Понял.

«Алая молния» стремительно сорвалась с места. Уже на ходу Лионель включил связь с «Эрэа».

\- Окделл, Арамона, вы – остаетесь за командующих. Хотя ничего уже, скорее всего, не понадобится – на радарах чисто, и решетка почти установлена.

\- Слушаюсь, господин маршал, - голос Айрис звучал слегка растерянно. – А что?..

\- Четвертый у Валентина с Арно. Мы – туда, - неожиданно для себя объяснил Эмиль.

\- Хорошо, господин маршал, приказ поняли, - голос Айрис дрожал. Эмиль понадеялся, что его собственный все же звучал тверже.

 

* * *

\- Тебе плохо? – Эмиль снова заметил, как Лионель морщится, касаясь бока рукой.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся тот. – Сейчас главное – успеть.

\- Боишься? – вдруг спросил Эмиль.

Последовала долгая пауза. Лионель выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Да. Милле, речь идет об Арно.

\- Знаю, Ли.

\- И Валентин тоже… Еще одного раза он может и не выдержать.

Эмиль кивнул и крепче стиснул рычаг.

Вряд ли Лионель заметил, что от волнения его ментальный блок колеблется – Эмиль на мгновение увидел мутный, сероватый туман в чужих мыслях. И сразу догадался, что это – ментальный блок, и даже успел удивиться тому, что Лионель что-то от него скрывает. А вот проконтролировать свое любопытство он не успел.

«Я только чуть-чуть, с самого края», - мысль, удивительно похожая на ту, когда он таскал запрещенные детям журналы из библиотеки. Тогда тринадцатилетний Эмиль украдкой оглядывался, проскальзывал в отделение для взрослых и торопливо пихал журнал под футболку, после чего с независимым видом уходил в туалет, где торопливо листал потертые страницы, закрывшись в кабинке. Вот и теперь он подумал, что только краем глаза посмотрит на то, что именно умудрился скрыть от него Лионель. Эмиль мысленно дотронулся до ставшего осязаемым тумана… а потом почти потерялся под лавиной чужих воспоминаний, обрушившихся на него.

 

* * *

\- Ли, ну не здесь же!

\- А почему нет?

\- Ну ты совсем извращенец. А вдруг кто-нибудь войдет?

\- И что? Я маршал, пусть и стал им совсем недавно. Все равно, пошлю хоть кого куда подальше и… и продолжу.

\- Угу, ты продолжишь, а мне присвоят звание маршальской подстилки.

\- Этого не будет.

\- Ладно, ладно, уговорил.

Юстиниан рассмеялся, а потом позволил Лионелю опрокинуть себя на стол в их с Эмилем кабинете. Каштановые волосы разметались в разные стороны, перечеркнутые лучами послеполуденного солнца.

 

* * *

\- Я против.

\- Я уже подписал приказ.

\- Ты… даже не спросив меня? А ничего, что ему всего пятнадцать, и то исполнится через пару месяцев? Какого Леворукого, Ли? Ты даже не сообщил мне ни о чем!

\- Ситуация требует, чтобы…

\- Пошла твоя ситуация и твой Талиг в Закат! Речь идет о моем брате!

\- Юстин, не кричи.

\- Ты даже не спросил меня.

\- У вас восемьдесят восемь процентов.

\- И что с того? Хоть триста двадцать. Я – против. Я не хочу, чтобы Вальхену пришлось стать взрослым настолько рано и постоянно участвовать в сражениях.

\- Боюсь, что это не обсуждается.

\- В таком случае, наши отношения тоже больше не обсуждаются, господин маршал.

Юстиниан излишне официально отдал честь, развернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Лионель долго смотрел ему вслед, потом прикрыл глаза и с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

 

* * *

\- Кажется, я тебя люблю.

\- Тебе кажется.

\- Смеешься? Я же могу и обидеться.

\- Не надо. Ли, дай прикурить. У тебя завтра будет время?

\- Возможно.

\- Придешь ко мне?

\- А Валентин?

\- Его Август заберет, будет про «егерей» объяснять и показывать. И Вальхену интересно, и Август доволен. И нам подойдет. Что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что ты умеешь соблазнять.

\- А то.

Лионель рассмеялся вместе с Юстинианом, тот легко поцеловал его и убежал, напоследок махнув рукой.

 

* * *

\- База, это «Ашен». Требуется подкрепление в зоне Третьего кольца Гальтары. Мы наткнулись на Четвертый уровень.

«Только бы успеть».

\- Ли, пойдем сами?

\- А кому еще? Шевелись, Милле!

«Только бы успеть».

\- Мы раньше не сталкивались с Четвертым.

\- Плевать. Главное…

«…успеть».

\- Леворукий, они же…

\- Замолчи.

«Не верю, не хочу верить».

\- Создатель… Ли, они…

«Моя вина. Не успел, не справился, не спас. Моя вина».

\- …тин жив! Ли, он жив, нам нужно назад, скорее!

Мертвые, потухшие глаза Юстиниана. Кровь – везде кровь.

«Ли, дай прикурить».

Почему он не улыбается при виде него? Почему не просит сигарету?

\- Ли, Юстин мертв. Это…

 

* * *

«…Это моя вина».

Лиловый значок полковника во внутреннем кармане.

Сигареты и призрачный голос «Ли, дай прикурить» каждый раз, когда он вынимает зажигалку.

Улыбка, легкий наклон головы и лиловые глаза, в которые хочется смотреть и смотреть, и этот гипноз – совершенно доброволен.

«Моя вина».

 

* * *

\- Милле? Милле, да что с тобой?

Эмиль с трудом вынырнул из чужих воспоминаний, дернувшись от голоса Лионеля. Поразительно, но он все еще управлял «Алой молнией». Кажется, на полном автопилоте. Эмиль попытался унять дрожь в руках. Лионель ничего не заметил или думает, что сейчас не время?

\- Ничего, - голос звучал подозрительно хрипло, но Эмилю было наплевать. Особенно после того, что он только что видел. – Ли, ты полный болван.

«…Но я тебя понимаю. Я теперь вообще много чего понимаю».

Тот вопросительно взглянул в его сторону. Эмиль покачал головой.

\- Потом поговорим.

«Ага, а еще я врежу тебе как следует за то, что столько лет винишь себя в случившемся».

 

* * *

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – застывший возле скал серебристо-черный «егерь» Валентина и Арно. Неподалеку от них темно-зеленый «егерь» отбивался от Твари – не очень успешно.

\- «Астэра», - удивленно то ли выдохнул, то ли воскликнул Эмиль. – Ничего себе.

\- Напомни потом дать орден Вальдесу, - сказал Лионель. – За храбрость и за глупость.

\- Ли, как думаешь, - Эмиль покосился на застывшего «егеря» Валентина и Арно, почему-то не решаясь попробовать связаться с ними. – Мы успели?


	39. Эпилог

* * *

Арно не было страшно сначала, когда он был вынужден отключить синхронизацию. И не было страшно потом, когда Тварь отбросила их ставшего бесполезным «егеря» к скалам, заставив неподвижно замереть. Страх накатил позже, когда он, не обращая внимания на удары Твари по изрядно потрепанной обшивке, нашел в себе силы повернуться к Валентину и заглянул в его глаза – не привычно серые, а отливающие лиловым, пустые. Вот тогда страх и накрыл по-настоящему – страх за Валентина, за то, что он может его потерять вот так, прямо сейчас. Существовала теория, что под гипнозом Тварей люди погружаются в свой самый большой страх, и сознание может просто не выдержать подобной нагрузки. Арно даже думать не хотелось о том, что, в таком случае, прямо сейчас видит Валентин вместо сотрясающейся от ударов кабины их «егеря».

Арно, чуть помедлив, поднялся и сдернул бесполезный обруч с головы Валентина. А потом осторожно, как только мог, стащил его с кресла и опустил на пол, устроившись рядом и продолжая прижимать к себе. Сколько еще ударов выдержит обшивка? Смутная, отстраненная мысль, словно происходящее его больше не касалось. Он даже не заметил, когда появилась «Астэра» и отвлекла Тварь на себя, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на мигающий сигнал входящего вызова. Арно сидел на полу кабины, придерживая Валентина за плечи и безуспешно пытаясь его «разбудить», но тот не реагировал ни на слова, ни на действия, и взгляд подернувшихся лиловой дымкой глаз оставался пустым и бессмысленным. Арно безнадежно обернулся к радару и словно сквозь плотный слой тумана заметил синюю вспышку на черном поле – к «Астэре», похоже, успели его братья и, судя по всему, Твари оставалось жить недолго.

\- Пожалуйста, Валентин, ну пожалуйста, только не снова в кому, не надо, - Арно бессвязно что-то говорил ему, отводя мешающиеся взмокшие пряди с лица, прижимая к себе словно хотел закрыть и защитить от всего. Бесполезно. Пока Тварь жива, он здесь совершенно бессилен, несмотря на все свое желание помочь. Оставалось только ждать, и это было невыносимо.

Минуты тянулись бесконечно, Арно казалось, что минул уже целый Круг, когда Валентин вдруг дернулся в его руках – одновременно с этим снаружи раздался протестующий визг Твари – а потом лиловый туман рассеялся из его глаз, и он моргнул несколько раз, непонимающе оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Арно, - Валентин смотрел на него, будто видит впервые. – Арно, ты… ты жив?

\- Нет, Леворукий все подери, я – выходец, - выдохнул Арно. – Как ты? Ты попал под гипноз Твари. Я уже успел решить, что ты снова в коме или что-то такое. Как же я рад, что ошибся, - он рассмеялся от облегчения.

\- Я думал, что ты… я видел, что ты… - голос Валентина стал хриплым, он вдруг подался вперед и обнял Арно, уткнувшись ему лицом в плечо. – Создатель, я думал, что ты…

Так вот что это было. Самый большой страх. Арно мысленно выругался и обнял Валентина в ответ, рассеяно поглаживая по спине и стараясь успокоить. Судя по радару, «Алая молния» торопливо приближалась к ним – скоро Лионель и Эмиль будут здесь. Но сначала – Валентин. Нужно привести его в хотя бы относительный порядок.

\- Все хорошо, я жив, тебе все привиделось, - Валентина била дрожь, но Арно ощутил, как тот постепенно расслабляется от его слов. – Все хорошо, правда. Смотри – Ли и Эмиль добили эту уродину. Так что все в порядке. Мы все целы, решетки установлены. Все хорошо, все закончилось.

Валентин слегка отстранился от Арно, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, словно искал подтверждение сказанному. А потом еле заметно улыбнулся и погладил Арно по щеке.

\- Арно, спасибо. И за то, что ты жив – тоже спасибо.

\- Тоже мне, заслуга, - хмыкнул Арно, невольно улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Помнишь, что я пообещал сделать после того, как все закончится? – спросил Валентин.

Арно приподнял бровь.

\- Братья с минуты на минуту будут здесь.

Валентин притянул Арно к себе, улыбаясь уже по-настоящему.

\- Значит, какое-то время у нас есть.


	40. Бонусные сцены

* * *

Лионель вошел в комнату Габриэлы и нарочито официально поинтересовался.

\- Вызывали, доктор Борн?

\- Вызывала, - Габриэла усмехнулась и задумчиво повертела в руках какую-то стеклянную баночку с таблетками. – Хотела тут у тебя кое-что уточнить, маршал, раз уж в кои-то веки тебя не надо собирать по кусочкам после великой битвы.

\- И что же? – Лионель прищурился, пряча ухмылку в уголках губ.

\- Решай – быть тебе отцом или не быть? – Габриэла пожала плечами. – То есть, ребенка я в любом случае оставлю, но если ты не… Ли, что ты делаешь? – она машинально вцепилась в его плечи, когда Лионель обхватил ее за талию и закружил, радостно смеясь.

\- Ты серьезно? Ты правда?.. Это же замечательно!

\- Да, - Габриэла улыбнулась, а потом привычно строго проворчала. – А теперь лучше отпусти, а то голова закружится, и меня стошнит прямо на твою форму.

 

* * *

Валентин остановился перед знакомой вывеской в Васспарде, смущенно глядя на Арно, который с любопытством прочитал набранное витиеватым шрифтом название, а потом скептически покосился на Валентина. Впереди было еще несколько недель отпуска, и Валентин решил начать знакомить Арно с Васспардом со своих самых любимых мест. Серебристый колокольчик приветливо звякнул, когда они вошли внутрь.

\- Валентин! – Юлиана Вейзель расплылась в улыбке, увидев его на пороге. – Как долго я тебя не видела! Совсем исхудал, - ахнула она, окинув его взглядом. – А это кто? – она с интересом уставилась на Арно.

\- Мой напарник, Арно Савиньяк, - представил его Валентин. – У нас отпуск, вот и приехали в Васспард.

\- Валентин, ты совсем не кормишь своего гостя? – Юлиана с ужасом осматривала тощую фигуру Арно. – Так, сейчас я вам приготовлю лучшее, что у меня есть. Возражения не принимаются.

...Выйдя из пекарни с огромным пакетом, Арно приподнял бровь.

\- Мы в «егеря» не влезем, если все это съедим.

\- Но оно же вкусное, - почти жалобно протянул Валентин.

Арно не выдержал и расхохотался.

 

* * *

\- Как у вас тут изумительно пахнет, - Ротгер принюхался, войдя на кухню, где Руперт суетился около духовки. – Что это вы делаете?

\- Пирожки с мясом, - Руперт подкрутил настройку температуры, а сам кивнул на полную тарелку на столе, в которую Олаф как раз подкладывал еще одну готовую партию пирожков.

Довольная жизнью Гудрун крутилась под ногами и мурлыкала – похоже, ей тоже что-то перепало.

\- Ничего себе, как вкусно, - Ротгер с удовольствием откусил большой кусок. – Не знал, что вы так хорошо готовите.

\- Главное – правильно подобрать ингредиенты, - с невозмутимым видом произнес Олаф, отряхивая руки. – Правда, Руперт?

\- Ага, - что-то в их голосах заставило Ротгера насторожиться и перестать жевать.

\- А… из чего это у вас эти самые ингредиенты? – осторожно уточнил он.

\- Ну, понимаете, такое дело, - начал Руперт предельно серьезным голосом. – У меня столько частей Тварей оставалось в заморозке… Господин Вальдес? Господин Вальдес! Ой…

\- Руперт, по-моему, мы немного перестарались с шуткой.

\- Ну, он вечно так принюхивался к моим контейнерам, что сложно было не воспользоваться моментом.

\- Ненавижу вас обоих, - простонал Ротгер, закрыв лицо рукой.

Гудрун согласно мяукнула, ловко выцепив из его руки остаток пирожка.

 

* * *

\- Габи, ну дай посмотреть, мне же интересно.

\- Мне работать надо, маршал. Потом. И вообще, не распускай руки.

\- Жестокая ты женщина.

Габриэла вздохнула и, порывшись в ящике стола, протянула Лионелю бумаги и снимки ультразвука.

\- Наслаждайся. И, да будет тебе известно, я ненавижу твою наследственность.

\- Это еще почему?

\- А ты почитай, почитай.

\- Так их двое? Правда? Это близнецы?

\- Они самые.

Лионель довольно ухмыльнулся, а потом вдруг посерьезнел.

\- Ты не против, если я выберу имена?

\- Да нет, - Габриэла пожала плечами. – Все равно знаю, какие выберешь, и я не против.

 

* * *

\- Даже не смотри в ту сторону, - строго предупредил Арно, сверкая глазами на Валентина, когда тот покосился на вывеску пекарни тетушки Вейзель. – Хватило прошлой недели, такими темпами точно в «егеря» оба не влезем.

\- Но Арно, там же правда все так вкусно. Может, хотя бы одну булочку?

\- Только после трех кругов вокруг парка.

\- Ты бессердечен.

\- Я так понимаю, это значит «да»?

…Валентин, вымотанный и мокрый до последней нитки, остановился и прислонился к дереву, тяжело дыша. Невозмутимый и почти не запыхавшийся Арно легко притормозил рядом.

\- Ну, теперь-то хоть можно? – поинтересовался Валентин, вытирая пот со лба.

Арно широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Интересно, ты сумеешь меня догнать, если я скажу «нет»?


	41. Post-credit scene

* * *

Лионель оглядел кабинет. Совещание напоминало то самое, когда они решали, ставить решетки или нет несколько месяцев назад. Только состав присутствующих несколько поменялся. Они с Эмилем, Алва, Фельсенбург с Кальдмеером, и Райнштайнер – привычные лица. А вместо Ариго, ушедшего в отставку после серьезного ранения, на месте второго генерала сидел Придд, с новеньким синим значком на черно-алой форме.

Лионель усмехнулся, вспомнив обалдевшие лица и Валентина, и Арно, и Эмиля, когда он вручил значок генерала Придду, вместе с подписанным Алвой приказом.

\- Вы хотели нам что-то сообщить, господин Фельсенбург? – Алва откинулся на стуле, заложив ногу на ногу.

Руперт кивнул. Лицо его было мрачным.

\- Еще зимой моя кошка разбила кое-что в лаборатории, - начал он, почему-то смутившись. – Господину Кальдмееру я уже тогда сообщил, что мне не понравилась реакция элементов после этого проишествия. Тогда точных данных еще не было, поэтому я ничего не мог сказать наверняка. Но сейчас, после всех проведенных исследований, приходится признать – к сожалению, с уверенностью в своих словах – что существует и Пятый уровень Изначальных Тварей. Неизвестно, как именно он выглядит и на что способен, - произнес Руперт, игнорируя тишину, моментально затопившую комнату. – Возможно, он даже не обладает материальным телом, а способен перемещаться в любое, какое захочет. Возможно, решетки его не остановят. Возможно, его способности гипноза превышают Четвертый во много раз. А возможно, - Руперт запнулся и осторожно оглядел присутствующих. – Он уже среди нас.


	42. Иллюстрации

Валентин Придд и Арно Савиньяк (авторства [Daniela Tarkvini](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1102715)):

Ричард Окделл (неизвестный артер):

Лионель и Эмиль Савиньяки (неизвестный артер):


End file.
